A Fazenda Anime
by Willy Dan
Summary: ÚLTIMA SEMANA Novo Reality Show, nova competição, novo prêmio, novo ambiente. Algumas coisas se mantém, as regras e a apresentadora.
1. Entrada

A FAZENDA ANIME

Narração: Um novo desafio, um novo ambiente e muito mais. As mesmas regras e a mesma apresentadora. Depois de quatro temporadas isolados do mundo, agora o jogo é um pouco mais livre, porém o isolamento é outro. Agora com vocês Mitsuki Ikuta!

(Mitsuki entra ovacionada)

Mitsuki: BOA NOITE! Boa noite a todos no nosso novo Reality Show, A Fazenda Anime. Pois é, depois do Big Brother Japão... Que tal mudarmos um pouco o ambiente, e principalmente o cenário, hein? Pois é, mesmas regras, mas aqui todos vão dar um duro danado quando se trata de trabalho! Uma de nossas novidades é a presença de participantes influenciados na moda do anime, contra outros autênticos. Quem vence hein? Vamos começar por uma participante que é conhecida muito por se parecer com uma barata, a diferença é só a cor do cabelo. Quem vem agora é Maya Natsume de Tenjou Tenge!

(Maya entra)

Mitsuki: Olha, eu pedi uma moça bonita, vocês me trazem uma criancinha? Dessa forma não dá para apresentar.

Maya: Você também não é precisamente um gigante, embora maior que eu!

Mitsuki: Aqui não é programa com bonecos e apresentadores de sorriso forçado e falas decoradas! Agora prova que estou mentindo!

Maya: Você pediu! (mudando de forma) Eu fico naquela forma para conservar energia para lutar.

Mitsuki: Ah bom! Devia ter aparecido assim, mas enfim. Pode participar do jogo em ambas as formas, mas nos jogos vai ter que ser assim. Nosso próximo concorrente... Ele estuda em uma escola de aproximadamente 500 alunos. 28 deles homens, pois a maioria é tudo de mulheres! E seu presente que ganhou do Papai Noel não é dos agradáveis. Tentando limpar sua fama, Takatoshi Tsuda de Seitokai Yakuindomo!

(Takatoshi entra)

Shino: Que é isso! Alguém menor que a Suzu? Garotinha, cadê os seus pais nessas horas?

Takatoshi: Presidente...

Shino: Não me interrompa, quando eu falar! Você vai trazer esse prêmio de 2 milhões de ienes e vai nos conduzir a vitória. Nada de pensamentos pervertidos!

Mitsuki: Me tomou as palavras da boca. Mas enfim... Sou bem madura e tenho 25 anos de idade, sou bem responsável!

Takatoshi: Bom, eu vou entrar no jogo, antes que a coisa mude de rumo! Não saio de lá sem o prêmio!

Mitsuki: Melhor assim. E quanto a você o que quer?

Shino: Eu não sou pedófila! Mas em compensação, falo como presidente da SYD que meu ajudante será o mais bem premiado do jogo!

Mitsuki: Largando de lado todos esses comentários feitos por uma convidada, nossa próxima participante é conhecida por ter a maturidade de uma criança menor. Mas é inocente e bela. Chegando da Academia St. Mihailov, Tomo Yamanobe de Seikon no Qwaser!

(Tomo entra)

Mitsuki: Bem-vinda de volta! Depois do BBJ, agora você vem para ficar não é?

Tomo: Nunca estive em jogos como este, mas acho que posso me adaptar a isso! Mesmo sem Mafuyu-san e Sasha-kun por perto!

Mitsuki: Sei... E a sua "captura" feita pelo Joshua Phrygianos?

Tomo: Ah, não falo nisso. E é melhor eu esquecer, ele é boa gente, mas não tinha coragem de me molestar ou outra coisa!

Mitsuki: Antes tinha a saúde frágil, mas depois da posse do Qwaser do Ouro é outra história. E agora, outro participante que também ama uma alienígena, mas a diferença é que outras duas também estão em seu encalço, fora outras três daqui da terra. Com vocês, Rito Yuuki de To Love-Ru!

(Rito entra)

Rito: E aí, Mitsuki!

Lala: RITO! (abraçando) Não me deixa aqui! Vou sentir saudades!

Rito: Lala, eu não posso levar você comigo!

Mitsuki: Lala, olha só... Tal como outras que vieram com seus namorados, você vai ter que deixá-lo ir sozinho, viu?

Rito: Eu prometo que ficarei bem! Acredite!

Lala: Promete mesmo?

Mitsuki: Ele nem precisa repetir. Agora enquanto ele vai para a nossa fazenda, chamamos outra de nossos convidados. Ela é amável, muito bonita, mas seu pior talento está na cozinha. Mas é conhecida por se relacionar com seu irmão. Pondo os pés em nossa fazenda Aki Aoi de Aki Sora!

(Aki entra)

Mitsuki: Aki, muito prazer em conhecê-la!

Aki: Ah, eu que agradeço!

Mitsuki: Infelizmente não poderá fazer contato com seu irmão, e aqui o trabalho é bem diferente do normal. Mas aqui cozinhar... Veremos se você dá conta do recado ou deixa a desejar, certo?

Aki: Me disseram para eu não cozinhar porque já estive doente comendo minha comida.

Mitsuki: Também pudera, comida queimada, muito tempero... Enfim.

Aki: OK! Prometo que vou ficar bem!

Mitsuki: Nosso próximo participante, ele foi baseado em uma franquia famosa e é o mais poderoso lutador de rua do mundo. Na série animada, serviu ao vilão, Bison, o mesmo que fez seu amigo ser capturado. Vindo para relaxar no campo, Ryu Hoshi de Street Fighter!

(Ryu entra)

Mitsuki: Primeira coisa. Nada de "Dá Hadouken, Ryu!" porque isso já é esculhacho com ele!

Ryu: Diga isso à surra que tomei do Guille!

Mitsuki: É, ele é forte, mas para um militar obviamente relaxar que é bom, nada! Parece o pai do Shinji, o tipo que é frio com todo mundo.

Ryu: É! Mas se não fosse a ajuda dele, a Chun-Li ainda teria estado no hospital, ou pior... Ainda nas mãos do Bison!

Mitsuki: O golpe que ele deu no Zangief lá embaixo... TSC! TSC! Sem comentários.

Ryu: Mas enfim, eu vou nessa!

Mitsuki: Agora vamos a mais um participante e ela também é um tipo de garota que não se compara com a nossa última vencedora, a Haruhi. Embora sendo um deus, ela também costuma ter pavio curto e cura seu amado do masoquismo. Sem mais delongas... Isurugi Mio de MM!

(Isurugi entra)

Isurugi: Olha, eu vou tirar uma folga do que aquele porco idiota costuma sofrer. Mas enfim... Tudo bem?

Mitsuki: Um aviso :Está com taco de beisebol? Se estiver, eu confisco!

Isurugi: NADA DISSO! Eu preciso dele para bater em quem ousar fazer uma besteira, mas não se preocupe, só quero mesmo ver como a situação vai ficar daqui a uns dias!

Mitsuki: OK! Pode ficar com o taco, mas modere nos golpes, certo? Agora vamos aos participantes influenciados no mangá... Nosso primeiro ele surgiu como um dos mais famosos do Brasil, mas a gente só não chamou sua "namorada" pelo fato de repetecos na forma criança. Chegando na Fazenda Anime, Cebola de Turma da Mônica Jovem!

(Cebola entra)

Mônica: Eu posso saber por que não posso entrar?

Mitsuki: Pensa bem... Como alguém poderia ser fazendeira mandando nos outros com o braço?

Cebola: Pior que é verdade, já viu como você age?

Mônica: Não sou mais assim e te mostro o que é bom! (cerra um punho)

Mitsuki: Mônica... Vamos parar? Aqui não é o seu bairro e resolver no braço, ou no coelho que é seu caso... É sinônimo de exílio!

Cebola: Bom! Aí vou eu!

Mônica: E volte com a grana! Mesmo sem ela, vai dar o seu melhor.

Mitsuki: Esquecendo isso, vamos a outro participante ele é o líder do Super Sentai nacional que conquistou sucesso, mas que infelizmente foi cancelado porque seu criador se dedicou a escrever uma série de livros e bem sucedida atualmente. Apesar disso, ele é mais que bem recebido em nossa fazenda. Fox de Combo Rangers!

(Fox entra)

Mitsuki: E aí! Como você mesmo dizia...?

Fox: É! Uma se ganha, outra se deve.

Mitsuki: Quis dizer perde, mas não se preocupe. Acontece! Uma pena que sua série saiu de circulação, mas tem gente seguindo seu legado, não é?

Fox: E como! Fizeram jogo de fã e uma nova série.

Mitsuki: O número de membros baixou, mas pelo menos a equipe fica!

Fox: Se me permitir, eu estou indo para o Curral!

Mitsuki: CURRAL COISA NENHUMA! Voltando ao que interessa, vamos a outro que também virou mangá. Não tem nem muito tempo, mas ele comia tudo o que via e agia como um detetive conhecido como "O Aranha". Chegando ao nosso jogo, Tobias França, o Bola de Luluzinha Teen!

(Bola entra)

Bola: E aí baixinha!

Mitsuki: Como desengordou, redução de estômago, lipoaspiração...?

Bola: Eu emagreci naturalmente.

Lulu: É! Ele ainda é o mesmo, mas continuamos amigos!

Mitsuki: Vale lembrar que diferente da nossa última convidada, você virava o jogo sem bater não é?

Lulu: Pois é!

Mitsuki: O chato na sua série é que o Bola é como Copa do Mundo, Olimpíadas e Jogos Panamericanos, leva quatro edições para não conseguir confessar os sentimentos!

Bola: Eu vou para a casa!

Lulu: Até a volta!

Mitsuki: Agora outra convidada nossa, e ela... É conhecida por ter algo maior que as orelhas. Foi morta infelizmente, mas continua viva na memória dos fãs! De Arton para nosso jogo, Niele de Holy Avenger!

(Niele entra)

Niele: OI ZENTÊ! E aí Mitsuki, como estamos?

Mitsuki: Bem, é claro! Agora o que te levou a retornar para nosso jogo?

Niele: Ah, sabe como eu sou! Pedi à Wynna permissão especial para sair de Arton e depois... Vir aqui me divertir!

Mitsuki: A Vitória esteve como convidada no segundo BBJ, mas ela sentiu um enjôo por comer...

Niele: Olha, uma semideusa como ela teria que agir como humanos normais nessas horas. Então valeria a pena agir dessa forma revelando nas câmeras?

Mitsuki: Agora que você falou, é verdade. Melhor nem tocar no assunto! Pode ir para a casa porque nosso próximo convidado veio baseado a partir de um sucesso de Alfredo Castelli e chegou a ser publicado no Brasil. Mas é claro... É mais conhecido como um jovem imaturo do que um tudólogo. Vindo do Centro... Martin Mystery da série que leva seu nome!

(Martin entra)

Martin: Opa! Eu fui no programa errado, essa baixinha não é para o meu bico!

Mitsuki: Como assim?

Martin: Eu conquistaria mais fama com as gatinhas e...

Diana: MARTIN MYSTERY, DÊ MEIA VOLTA E VÁ PARA A FAZENDA!

Martin: Me obriga!

POW! (Diana bate em Martin)

Mitsuki: poxa vida, em briga de marido e mulher na versão original, ninguém mete a colher!

Diana: QUÊ? Escuta Mitsuki, eu sei que é bobagem, mas assim jovens, o Martin e eu somos só meio-irmãos!

Mitsuki: Sei! E o metidão do Marvin é exclusivo da sua série na versão da França! Agora outra vinda da Europa... Ela é uma espiã e já passou por poucas e boas. Quer conhecer garotos bonitos e largar de ser espiã... Vinda da WOOHP, Clover das Três Espiãs Demais!

(Clover entra)

Mitsuki: Primeiramente, o que é WOOHP?

Sam: Organização Mundial de Proteção Humana. Mas a gente trabalha justamente por essa causa, proteger o mundo em que vivemos.

Alex: Escuta, não é meio novinha para apresentar esse programa não? Já é hora de criancinhas nanarem!

Mitsuki: Te ponho para fora se insinuar de novo do meu tamanho, viu?

Clover: Não liga para elas! Contanto que não tenha nenhuma metida chamada M-A-N-D-Y, eu entro nesse jogo de boa! Vale lembrar que devo dar um descanso dos túneis do Jerry!

Alex: Bom... Ele permitiu seu ingresso, mas que é bom se lembrar que temos trabalho!

Sam: Alex! (em tom sério)

Clover: Bom meninas... Até a volta! Quem sabe ainda comprometida com alguém!

Mitsuki:É! Boa sorte mesmo! Nossa última convidada é de uma série que permanece em produção nos quadrinhos, mas que na TV produziu duas temporadas curtas, mas que também foi sucesso. Vinda de Heatherfield, Wilhelmina Vandom, a Will de W.I.T.C.H.!

(Will entra)

Mitsuki: Vinda da Itália, mas pelo menos... Melhor que a concorrência, não é?

Will: Pois é, enquanto as Winx deram uma interrompida na carreira, já que a Nickelodeon comprou os direitos autorais... Só sobrou eu mesmo!

Mitsuki: É! Mas inspirou também as Trollz por exemplo!

Will: Duas palavras para essas aí: Pés e cabeças grandes!

Mitsuki: Ah bom, e eu achando que fosse sobre as outras!

Will: Não rola, senão eu sou processada!

Mitsuki: OK! Vai para casa, e agora que nosso jogo começa sem mais delongas! Japoneses contra estrangeiros! Quem ganha? A resposta só ao longo do nosso jogo! Até mais!

Continua...


	2. 1a Semana

A FAZENDA ANIME 2

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Fox, Cebola e Bola já começam conversando sobre problemas de relacionamento. Um deles precisou interromper o namoro por causas pessoais.

Cebola: Pois é, a minha causa é que desde criança, zombo com uma garota. O chato é que ela me dá bordoada sempre e fica até enciumada e irritada comigo. Hoje em dia isso parece coisa do passado, mas com o comportamento teimoso...

Bola: Disso eu entendo. Já quando tento me confessar nem tenho muita coragem que falo outra coisa no lugar.

Fox: Bom... Eu luto contra o mal, mas meu problema foi com minha namorada mesmo. Por ciúme, a gente precisou interromper o relacionamento.

Bola: Como foi?

Fox: Ela ficava com raivinha de me ver com outra garota que era amiga nossa. Mas hoje a situação mudou, estão se dando muito melhor e muito mais!

Cebola: Só sinto muito por saber que isso tinha que acontecer. E olha que não era nenhum de vocês que fazia 7 anos sempre!

Isurugi observa a culinária de Aki e a faz tentar melhorar.

Isurugi: O que está fazendo, Aki?

Aki: Strogonoff, está a fim?

Isurugi: (prova) Precisa de ajuda em cozinhar, me falaram que você cozinha um pouco acima do ponto e...

Aki: Vá em frente, eu quero mesmo um pouco de ajuda na cozinha!

Isurugi: Só para constar, não sirvo nem para esposa de um porco pervertido que ama se machucar sempre!

Aki: E então? Falta alguma coisa?

Isurugi: Devia colocar um pouco mais de cheiro verde, mas não deixa passar do ponto!

Aki: Às vezes sou distraída até com meu irmão, sabe?

Clover, Martin e Will aproveitam o tempo na piscina, mas o investigador do Centro canta a Guardiã de Meridian.

Clover: Nossa! Enfim vou começar a dar um duro danado que não seja na WOOHP!

Will: Por que? Não gosta?

Clover: Na verdade porque aqui não permitem os tubos de acesso, aos quais sugam a mim e minhas amigas!

Martin: Comigo, indo para o Centro, qualquer lugar é acessível. Só uma vez foi embaixo de uma escada. Diana achou que ergueu sozinha, mas o Java que o fez na verdade! Agora... (observa Will) Quem sabe a gente jante ainda hoje junto?

Will: Quem dera.

Martin: É! Vai por mim, eu te ajudo no que for necessário aqui dentro!

Clover: Bom, isso vai depender de sua conduta também! Fora que não vamos ter folga por um tempo!

Martin: Esqueci que vamos ter que ordenhar, cuidar de animais e principalmente colher os legumes!

Rito já conversa com Niele e pergunta sobre a espécie dela.

Niele: Me diz, você só tem conhecido ETs mesmo? Nunca outra espécie como a minha?

Rito: Você é uma elfa?

Niele: Sou! Eu vim de Arton! Uma dimensão bem distante!

Rito: Achei que fosse um planeta, mas qual a sensação de viver lá?

Niele: Muito boa! Sou a maga mais poderosa e portadora do Olho de Sszaass!

Rito: Complicado esse nome...

Takatoshi acaba em maus lençóis com os comentários de Maya, principalmente não se sentindo bem falando com ela na forma infantil.

Maya: Qual o problema Tsuda?

Takatoshi: Er... Maya, ver você assim me lembra quando conheci a Suzu! Se bem que você é mais baixa que ela desse tamanho! E fico mal falando com você assim!

Maya: Quer me ver na outra forma, OK!

Takatoshi: Vai mudar?

Maya: Vou! (muda de forma) É isso que queria ver?

Takatoshi: É! Mas você fica muito mais tempo nessa ou naquela forma?

Maya: Bom... Quando não estou lutando gosto de ficar assim, para me divertir e muito mais!

Takatoshi: Com esse cabelão, você parece uma barata mesmo! Sem ofensas!

Ryu e Tomo se entendem

Tomo: Senhor Ryu, você gosta mesmo de lutar?

Ryu: Er... Sim Tomo! E você, o que gosta de fazer?

Tomo: Passar um tempo com Mafuyu-chan, maior parte estudar claro! E me divertir! Ela e eu vivemos juntas desde pequenas!

Ryu: Mesma situação que passei com o meu amigo Ken, estudamos na mesma escola no Japão. Depois disso ele voltou para a América, onde vivo com ele para encararmos os mais fortes possíveis!

Tomo: Nossa! Estou impressionada!

Ryu: E você? Tem m guarda-costas?

Tomo: O Sasha-kun! Ele pode ser um pouco nervosinho, mas é gente boa!

Ryu: Se eu o enfrentasse...

TERÇA-FEIRA

Isurugi começa fazendo arruaça para todos ajudarem nas tarefas. Rito obedece e tomo acaba levando consigo Takatoshi.

Isurugi: TODO MUNDO ACORDANDO! VAMOS DAR COMIDA AOS BICHOS E ANIMAIS CHAMADOS SADO TAROU!

Rito: AI! (cai da cama) Quem é Sado Tarou?

Isurugi: Meu porco pervertido! E quando falei dele, falei da espécie que ele é! Um porco!

Takatoshi: Ele é gente, não é porco não!

Isurugi: Não quero saber, todo mundo para fora agora e vir me ajudar!

Takatoshi: Então eu fico alimentando os cavalos! Fora ter que cuidar de avestruzes!

Rito: Tem avestruz aqui? Tomara que não comam tudo o que vêem!

Takatoshi: É difícil de acontecer!

Rito: Então de boa!

Maya fica curiosa sobre Niele e ambas se desabafam.

Maya: (entra na piscina com Niele) Eu sei que todo mundo tem que ajudar, mas ainda bem que fizemos nossa parte com os legumes!

Niele: Me proibiram de usar magia aqui, mas não me incomodo com isso não!

Maya: Certo! Me diz sobre a primeira vez que achou seu bandido favorito!

Niele: Fala do Sandrinho? Ele me surpreendeu nua e olha que queria uma jóia que eu tinha em mãos, não sei para quê, sabe?

Maya: HMM! O Nagi chegou com o Bob e eu provei para eles que não era uma criancinha sabe?

Niele: É! Deu para notar quando você aparece com aquele quimono e na forma diminuta!

Na ordenha às vacas, Fox resolve contar a Cebola de sua queda no namoro.

Fox: Daí depois disso, o que aconteceu?

Cebola: Mônica sempre gosta de me intimidar, mas ela não fica satisfeita com nada, nem outra coisa!

Fox: A Tati também é um pouco teimosa, e, em umas ocasiões, quando me via com a Maya, a outra, uma amiga minha... Explodia de ciúme, sabe?

Cebola: Mesma coisa que a Mônica passa quando estou com outra garota! Até parece que me esqueci de quando ela bate em mim ou outra coisa!

Fox: Tem razão, temos um pouco em comum, sabe?

Cebola: Mas conta aí como foi que se tornou um super-herói!

Fox: Te afirmo que, antes de mim, Sandy e Júnior já eram famosos!

Cebola: Antes da separação.

Bola, junto com Aki, se sente como ela fosse sua mãe. Já Tomo estraga um pouco o clima.

Aki: Ah, coitado! Cansado de tanto trabalhar, não é?

Bola: Aki, eu só estava descansando depois de um dia com os outros, sabe?

Aki: Bom... Se quiser que eu fique com você.

Bola: Não me importaria!

Tomo: O que está fazendo? (aparece de repente) Aki, não sabia que agia como uma mãe assim!

Aki: Falando nisso, sou como uma segunda mãe ao meu irmão, Sora. Pena que a Nami não tem o mesmo afeto dele por mim.

Tomo: Nossa... Nem queria imaginar isso!

Bola: Eu menos. (se aproxima de Aki) Agora deixa eu cochilar um pouco!

Tomo: Eu chamo assim que a comida sair.

Aki: Sem pressa.

Chegando com ovos já colhidos, Ryu ajuda Will em cozinhar e reage à uma brincadeira de Martin. Clover defende o amigo.

Ryu: Olha pessoal, aqui estão os ovos que pediram. Agora o que faremos depois?

Clover: Frita, ferve, faz salada, qualquer coisa... É a primeira vez que cozinho com o pessoal aqui!

Martin: Ryu, cuidado onde senta!

Ryu: Por quê?

KRAK! (Ryu se senta em uma cadeira e quebra um ovo)

Martin: Porque senão vai parecer que você passou um fax nas calças! HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

POW! PAFF! CRASH! (Ryu bate em Martin)

Will: Coitado! Martin, na próxima tenta não brincar assim!

Clover: Escuta, seu brutamontes!

Will: Ih! Começou! Melhor deixá-lo longe daqui!

Ryu: Falando comigo?

Clover: É! Acha que aqui é como a América onde você vive como seu amigo? Pensa que resolve a coisa nos punhos? OK, foi uma pegadinha, mas isso não é bom de se fazer! E se fosse você o saco de pancada?

Martin: Aí Clover, valeu! Mas nada poderia me deixar melhor que você me defendendo!

Will: Ninguém merece... (em tom de desagrado)

QUARTA-FEIRA

Tomo ataca a uma das garotas na hora de dormir e causa um alvoroço.

(alguém sente um dos seios chupados)

Maya: Tomo tenta não gemer tanto! Tomo?

Aki: Tem algo me satisfazendo como ao Sora! (ofegante)

Isurugi: Acho que faço uma idéia! (liga a luz) TOMO YAMANOBE!

Tomo: Chamou? Eu brincava de Dugong com a Aki e...

Maya: Tomo! Você não está na sua escola agora volta a dormir e nada de Dugong!

Isurugi: É! E olha que não esqueci que fui a primeira vítma! Vale lembrar que, diferente de vocês, meus seios são achatados!

Aki: Tomo... Está tarde, mas a gente ainda pode brincar quando quiser!

Tomo: Aki, de nada! Se quiser eu fico mais com você!

Maya: Não fica não! Vamos ordenhar quando o sol raiar! E nada de panelaços! (aponta a Isurugi)

Isurugi: Que chato! (em tom de desagrado)

Tomo: Melhor ir para a cama mesmo!

Aki: Boa noite! (apaga a luz)

Cebola fala com Martin do sofrimento que passou na infância, lembrando-se do baque que sofreu de Ryu.

Martin: E aí Cebola, o que veio fazer?

Cebola: Bom... Eu terminei de fazer a ordenha para as garotas! (pausadamente)

Martin: Fala a verdade, vai!

Cebola: Lembrando do dia que você passou, eu passava por isso direto sendo intimidado por ma amiga de infância!

Martin: E aí?

Cebola: Nem para brincar adianta! Senão ela mostra o coelho para me fazer mudar de idéia. Ou pior, se eu a xingava pelas costas ela me forçava a brincar.

Martin: Pelo menos, essa aí, diferente da Diana, é um perigo à vista!

Cebola: Porque não foi você com quem ela conviveu por muito tempo ofendendo e tomando na cara, não é?

Will repreende Clover pelo fato de ter socorrido Martin.

Will: Não precisava ficar de babá dele!

Clover: Quem fala! Pelo menos, segundo o que me falou um dia desses, não sou eu que tem uma orelhuda como amiga!

Will: Eu me dei bem com a Niele e...

Clover: DUH! Eu falava da sua amiga japonesa com orelha de abano!

Will: Escuta, ninguém fala assim da Hay Lin! E outra coisa, por acaso ajudou o Martin porque é amiga dele ou outra coisa! Ele mereceu a surra que tomou!

Clover: Brigas aqui resultam em expulsão! Devia se informar mais!

Ryu desabafa com Fox e Bola enquanto cuidava das galinhas, que possivelmente têm ele em sua lista negra de rejeição.

Fox: Pegou bem pesado não é?

Ryu: Mal aí pessoal, é que não me acostumei com o Martin agindo daquele jeito!

Bola: No seu lugar, eu me arrependeria, sabia?

Ryu: Poxa, o que mais eu fiz, além de atacar o Martin?

Bola: Quer por que ordem? Alfabética ou cronológica?

Ryu: Você entendeu!

Fox: É! Você foi como um touro bravo! Não pode ver preto que se enfurece!

Bola: É vermelho, sua anta!

Takatoshi e Rito ficam curiosos sobre as piores situações de Niele

Rito: Niele, você nunca ficou constrangida ou outra coisa durante sua jornada?

Niele: Nunca! Por quê?

Takatoshi: É que lembramos que um dia você falou sobre quando encontrou o bandido e...

Niele: Senti coisa pior que isso! A Lisandra, minha amiga druida, puxou minhas fitas de couro e as esticou quando... PLAC! PLAC! Acertaram meus peitos e dói demais!

Rito: Nem me fale! Yui detesta perversões na escola assim como a Yami quer me matar por isso!

Takatoshi: Tem mais Niele?

Niele: E acham que me sinto envergonhada usando minhas fitinhas de couro? Posso até aparecer usando elas!

Takatoshi: Tem traje alternativo?

Rito: Acho que ela não revelaria...

Takatoshi: Se usar as fitas, a Presidente assim como as outras vão pensar uma coisa estúpida de mim.

QUINTA-FEIRA

Na banheira, Maya e Tomo conversam sobre meninos que conheceram. A Virgem Maria de St. Mihailov começa falando do baixinho marrento da Rússia, Sasha. Quem entra no assunto foi Isurugi também sobre Sado Tarou.

Maya: Uma pergunta, Tomo... Qual foi o primeiro menino que você conheceu e se interessou?

Tomo: Eu não diria que me interessou, mas à Mafuyu-chan. Foi o Sasha-kun! E além do mais...

Isurugi: Ele seria tão estúpido quando o meu porco?

Maya e Tomo: Isurugi-senpai?

Isurugi: Eu mesma! E eu odiaria ficar com um cara como ele. Sou uma deusa e Qwasers não combinam comigo! Mesmo que seja ele ou outro do tipo!

Maya: HMM! Eu me lembrei de Mitsuomi, irmão do Masataka. E além do mais, foi por causa de me relacionar com ele, que meu irmão, Shin, ficou tão agressivo, sabe?

Tomo: Sinto muito... É uma pena que aconteceu, sabe?

Isurugi: O que acontecesse se eu batesse em um deles para acalmar?

Tomo: NÃO! Eles não são como o Sado... E além do mais, iria enfurecê-los mais não é? (Maya balança a cabeça positivamente)

Ryu ainda é rejeitado pela turma e Niele, mesmo com sua presença, não engole a conversa. E causa dor ao lutador de rua. Nem Takatoshi dá ouvidos ao lutador de rua.

Ryu: Niele, sobre aquele dia...

Niele: Nem vem!

Takatoshi: Pensa que esqueci do que fez ao Martin?

Ryu: Agora eu tenho uma coisa a te falar...

Niele: Eu soube do que aconteceu! Além do mais, isso rende expulsão, sabia?

Ryu: Não, mas...

Takatoshi: Tenta se controlar, a menos que tenha pavio-curto!

Niele: Devia estar ciente de que esteve de acordo com as regras do jogo, e principalmente de que as seguiria conforme o regulamento. Além do mais, a Senpai só informa isso uma vez. Não tem segunda nem terceira vez, morou?

Takatoshi: Se minha superior estivesse aqui, você ia para a berlinda!

Rito, Fox, Bola e Cebola, na piscina falam de outras garotas em suas vidas.

Rito: Cebola, teve outra garota com quem você conviveu com problemas no cotidiano?

Cebola: Nem tocaria no assunto depois de saber que você quase namoraria uma mutante e uma assassina. Mas enfim... Uma que me intimidava sempre e outra comilona, todos já sabem. Porém...

Bola: Te digo que a Glorinha era muito enjoada e eu costumava fazer a Aninha de vítima das pegadinhas. E a Lulu me fazia tomar do meu próprio remédio.

Cebola: Nem me lembre, a Mônica sempre batia em mim por culpa do Cascão entregar os planos que eu fazia para ser o dono da lua... OPS! Rua.

Fox: A rua é de todos, não de uma garota como essa! Já minha namorada ela é um pouco ciumenta, é verdade. Mas a Lisa, embora sendo a mais inteligente...

Rito: Quê que tem?

Fox: Ela é o tipo que deixa a guarda alta.

Bola: Baixa, você quis dizer. Mas e daí!

Fox: Ela é apaixonada pelo Luke, mas tem umas horas que não pára de pensar nele ou outra coisa. Acho que se preocupa demais com ele.

Rito: É! Eu também me preocupo com a Lala, apesar das situações constrangedoras.

Cebola: Sei...

Bola: Digo o mesmo!

Martin falava com Clover e Will durante uma festa na piscina das garotas. Aki interrompe servindo a janta.

Martin: De todos daqui, a Tomo é um pouquinho burra, sabe?

Clover: Burra é pouco. Ela é só ingênua. Mas para falar a verdade a inteligência de ameba dela, sem ofensas Martin, chega a ser a ponta do iceberg!

Will: Martin também é assim, pensando na Julie Strain!

Martin: Eu não tenho culpa se ela foi a rainha dos Filmes B, principalmente se...

Will: Martin, sabendo como você é...

Aki: Desculpa interromper, mas só quis informar que a janta está pronta!

Clover: Ah sim! Valeu mesmo Aki! Agora o que ia dizendo mesmo, ruiva?

Will: Martin gosta de filmes de monstros e coisas gosmentas.

Martin: convivo com isso o dia todo!

Aki: Já pensou se eles transmitissem uma doença ou outra coisa assim, Martin?

SEXTA-FEIRA

Aki deita com Takatoshi e o mantém em suas mãos. Mas o problema foi a chegada de Clover

(alguém se levanta e deita com Takatoshi)

Takatoshi: (sente mãos tocando) Presidente, pare com isso... (continua sentindo toques) É você Suzu-chan? Aria? (abre os olhos) AKI?

Aki: Desculpa se te acordei, mas precisava de companhia, sabe? Eu queria te fazer relaxar!

Takatoshi: Eu me sentia bem até você chegar, sabe?

Aki: Me deixa te fazer sentir melhor, Tsuda-kun!

(carícias e respirações ofegantes)

Clover: Tsuda, queria saber se você... (vê a situação) O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO AQUI?

Aki: Clover? Desculpa, eu não pude...

Clover: Não pôde resistir, eu fiquei louca de saber que está despertando no Tsuda um desejo que ele tem pela presidente colegial dele, saiba que isso não é bom!

Takatoshi: Clover...

Clover: Não não não não não! Eu sei o que estou fazendo! (afasta Aki de Takatoshi) Você volta para a cama e deixa ele em paz! E você Tsuda... Bem que sua presidente falou dos pensamentos pervertidos!

Isurugi, Rito e Niele chegam a Fox e desabafam sobre Ryu

Isurugi: Nossa! Depois de cuidar dos avestruzes e ordenhar, o que mais falta?

Rito: Lenha no fogão, dar comida aos porcos e fertilizar as plantas!

Isurugi: ECA! Você fez isso com que ajuda?

Niele: Minha, é claro! Nossa, como uma deusa, você tem nojo até de coisas humanas?

Rito: Melhor esquecermos isso, mas voltando ao assunto sobre o Ryu, acho que ele será banido, não acham?

Fox: É pessoal, o jogo vai ficar um pouco embalalado...

Niele: Embananado.

Fox: Isso!

Ryu percebe que está sendo rejeitado, mesmo falando com Cebola e Bola

Ryu: Aí pessoal, como que eu faria...

Cebola: Depende de você, é duas vezes pior que a Mônica.

Bola: O Alvinho era irritante quando pequeno, mas você agiu feito uma criança imatura, sabe?

Ryu: Mas...

Cebola: Sem desculpa, viu?

Ryu: Espera.

Bola: Se desculpa então com o Martin, teve coragem de fazê-lo? (Cebola e Bola saem)

Cebola: Não sei se vai adiantar, mas hoje ele recebeu um recado da Mitsuki, nesse Domingo ele vai ser substituído!

Bola: Menos mal!

Tomo fala com Maya e acabam parando a conversa por conta de outra traquinagem de Martin causada a Will

Tomo: Maya, por que você fica assim como criança?

Maya: Prefere a mim, assim? (mudando de forma) Ou assim?

Tomo: Só perguntei... A Senpai deixou você ficar assim?

Maya: Desde que eu participe das provas nesta forma! E outra coisa...

SPLASH! (Maya recebe banho de leite)

Will: VOLTA AQUI MARTIN MYSTERY!

Martin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aí Maya levou um banho da ordenha que a Will fez?

Tomo: Como aconteceu?

Will: Havíamos acabado de ordenhar as vacas e pegar alguns ovos, e esse babaca inventa de brincar comigo de mau gosto!

Martin: Devia ter entendido bem quando eu disse "Tenha cuidado com o que carrega"!

Maya: Como isto? (mostra uma casca de banana!

BASH! (Martin toma golpe de balde)

Will: Então foi por isso que você me passou esse recado! Você não fez nenhum esforço e jogou a casca de banana no meu caminho! GRRR! (sai urrando)

Noite do Fazendeiro da Semana...

(Mitsuki aparece)

Mitsuki: Oi pessoal!

Todos: OI SENPAI!

Mitsuki: Primeiramente bem-vindos ao nosso campo de provas! É aqui que todos os Domingos vamos realizar provas que determinem quem irá para a roça. Nas Terças a indicação por votos e nas Quintas a eliminação. Vale lembrar que nas Sextas, vamos ver o novo fazendeiro através do testamento do eliminado. Certo? E outra coisa, o Ryu foi banido do programa, e tive uma conversa com ele nesse momento e vamos passar o filme.

(corte)

Mitsuki: Ryu, você devido ao seus atos hostis provou que não é digno de seguir no jogo.

Ryu: Eu sei Mitsuki, mas é que não costumo brincar daquela forma que o Martin age.

Mitsuki: Você está expulso do programa, devia ter se desculpado ou simplesmente ignorado. Aqui não aceitamos atos agressivos.

Ryu: OK, desculpa. Não vai se repetir.

Mitsuki: Não vai mesmo porque você vai sair do programa e definir um substituto.

(corte)

Mitsuki: Eu vou falar com o nosso convidado e daqui a pouco retorno, OK? Não demoro nada!

(Mitsuki sai para o link)

Mitsuki: Para quem nos assiste eu estou com nosso substituto, Yuuto Amakawa de Omamori Himari. Ele ao lado de Rinko Kuzaki e Himari Noihara, literalmente uma menina-tábua e uma espadachim-gata.

Yuuto: É um prazer estar aqui no jogo e pelo menos fazer novos amigos.

Himari: Jovem mestre... Sempre estou ao seu lado. Mas se seguir sozinho, não deve se relacionar com outra garota, certo?

Yuuto: Himari...?

Himari: (cochichando) Se não concordar eu vou mostrar as orelhas e o rabo e vou miar.

Rinko: (afasta Yuuto) SEU GATO SUJO! Deixa o Yuuto em paz. E outra coisa Mitsuki, não sou tábua não!

Mitsuki: Mas bate nele sempre, além de ser ciumenta. Você ama ele e quer a Himari longe dele, ou por causa de ser amiga de infância dele?

Rinko: Eu... Er... HMM... QUEM SE IMPORTA!

Mitsuki: Isso responde minha pergunta... Antes de mais nada, Yuuto você veio para a Fazenda Anime largar um pouco a vida de ser de uma família de matadores de demônios.

Yuuto: Minha família é da décima-segunda geração, eu perdi meus avós depois dos meus pais na infância, e ao completar 16 anos conheci Himari.

Mitsuki: Uma pena que você achou que ela era uma garota, com quem você passou a infância. Na verdade era a Kuesu.

Rinko: Além dela, conhecemos também Shizuku, Lizlet e principalmente Kaya, que vive na casa dos avós dele, e nossos primeiros adversários. Ageha e Sasa.

Yuuto: OK! Eu vou sair e ir à luta.

Himari: Jovem mestre, espere! SMACK! Com ou sem dois milhões de ienes, terá prêmio maior. (flertando em olhar e tom sedutores)

Yuuto: Como assim?

Mitsuki: Espera... Eu conheço isso!

Himari: (tirando o quimono) Ainda bem que conhece, porque não vejo problema nenhum de mostrar meu corpo a ele e... Eu adoraria fazer mais a ele do que lutar.

Rinko: O quê? Nem pensar, sua boba! (se despe também)

Yuuto: Acho melhor eu ir!

Mitsuki: Agora mesmo... Tratem de se vestir! As duas!

(Mitsuki e Yuuto seguem para o campo de provas)

Mitsuki: Pessoal, este é Yuuto Amakawa de Omamori Himari. Ele vai estar no lugar do Ryu daqui por diante. E nosso primeiro fazendeiro da semana eu vou definir na roleta onde vocês estão e da segunda semana em diante, como eu disse, será através de um testamento do eliminado. Cada um que sair na roleta virá sortear aqui comigo, certo? Vamos começar o jogo!

A roleta gira com o comando de Mitsuki, e a eliminação, na ordem, seria de Fox, Niele, Cebola, Bola, Tomo, Aki, Takatoshi, Maya, Martin, Will e Clover. Sobrando três, a sorte caiu no colo de Isurugi (que estava com Rito e Yuuto), que fica incumbida de checar os serviços dos peões ao longo da semana.

SÁBADO

Yuuto fala com os brasileiros de sua vida um pouco.

Fox: Diz aí Yuuto, é verdade que você tem um gato com você?

Yuuto: Sim, e olha que sou alérgico a gatos. Se bem que achei que fosse ela, minha garota, na infância, mas era outra sabe?

Cebola: Nem me fale em gatos, a Magali tem o Mingau dela e a Aveia da besta do Quim!

Bola: Diferente de mim, não quer emagrecer nunca!

Yuuto: Bom, pelo menos também não é um de vocês que tem uma namorada que flerta quando pode!

Bola: Espera! Está dizendo que ela te dá uma cantada de que forma? Ficando pelada?

Yuuto: Causando ciúmes à Rinko e principalmente lembro do dia de um mal-entendido!

Fox: No dia em que tentaram te fazer despertar o seu poder?

Cebola: Cara, três garotas é complicado para tentar conseguir atenção. Mas pior que isso é espirrar dias seguidos pela alergia.

Bola: O pai da sua amiga "degustadora" TAMBÉM é alérgico a gatos lembra?

Fox: Ih! Pegou mal, Cebola!

Isurugi demonstra sua grande autoridade que viria a ser questionada por alguns dos peões. Will, Clover e Martin que o digam.

Isurugi: OK pessoal, hoje é mais um dia, ordenhar vacas, dar comida aos porcos, cuidar de avestruzes, cultivar os legumes, e principalmente colher os ovos! Dúvdas?

Martin: por que você tem que ser tão mandona?

Isurugi: OUSA ME QUESTIONAR?

BASH! (Isurugi acerta Martin nas partes baixas dele)

Isurugi: HMM! Sem o porquinho não é a mesma coisa... Por que não senti isso?

Will: Por que não está no Japão nem mesmo em sua terra natal!

Clover: Acho que você quis dizer com ele na escola ou com outra pessoa!

Will: Diga isso a quando ele ganhou poder através da dor ofendendo ela pelo celular!

Clover: Quer saber mais...?

Martin: Alguém me vê uma compressa de gelo?

Clover: Depois Martin! Depois!

Will: Isso ninguém merece. Agora melhor fazermos o que ela diz, senão nós é que vamos ficar na pior!

Tomo, Aki e Maya falam da chegada de Yuuto após cuidarem dos avestruzes.

(Tomo entra na piscina com Maya)

Tomo: Nossa! Precisava mesmo disso!

Aki: Com a chegada do rapaz novo, deve ser melhor!

Tomo: E muito!

Maya: Até gostei dele, mas só sinto pena dele ter uma namorada ciumenta, sabe?

Aki: Sabe... O Yuuto até que ajuda em algumas coisas e me disse de quando defendeu a namorada.

Tomo: Ele é um Qwaser também?

Maya: Por favor Tomo! (em tom de desagrado) E além do mais, matadores de demônios, diferentes do seu garoto da tundra, não precisam ficar chupando peito de garotas coisa nenhuma!

Aki: Eu permitiria, mas apenas Sora-kun pode.

Maya: Ele é seu namorado? Quem dera ter um como o seu...

Takatoshi chega a Rito e fala do relacionamento com o "novato". Niele aproveita a ocasião e ingressa.

Takatoshi: Duas cantoras e atrizes, me conta essa história!

Rito: Kyoko-chan e Run-chan trabalham juntas na série Magical Kyoko onde uma delas é protagonista, a outra deu um duro danado para ser uma ídolo! Não como troca de lugar com o Ren.

Takatoshi: No espirro, entendi...

Niele: E aí pessoal! Falaram com o novato!

Takatoshi: Com certeza! Agora Niele, será que poderia não aparecer no meio do banho? Por que quando você faz aquela magia formando uma cachoeira, lembre de não aparecer nua!

Niele: (em tom de gozação) Sua presidente pensaria que é algo pervertido... OK! Não faço! Desde que eu tenha um biquíni emprestado!

Rito: Você é a elfa mais poderosa do mundo, não pode simplesmente materializá-lo?

Niele: Sabe que me esqueci disso? (usa magia materializando um biquíni) Resolvido!

Rito: Ela é mais ingênua que a Tomo nesses momentos.

DOMINGO

Aki trata a Yuuto como um filho e a situação esquenta.

Yuuto: (deita no sofá) Nossa... Primeira noite aqui e sem a chegada da Himari em meu quarto ou... (Aku chegando) Oi Aki!

Aki: Yuuto-kun, deixa eu te colocar no meu colo! Não consegue dormir?

Yuuto: Não, eu só estava pensando mesmo.

Aki: Bom pensar em alguém que você ama! Meu Sora-kun já conheceu gente interessante como Runa-san e Alice-chan. Mas você também é bem comportado.

Yuuto: Obrigado. Agora saiba que sou comprometido com uma garota.

Aki: Eu entendo. Mas não se preocupe, eu não deizaria nada te acontecer nesses dias, sabe?

Yuuto: (apóia a cabeça nas pernas de Aki) Você é como uma mãe, embora eu tenha perdido minha verdadeira mãe na infância.

Aki: HMM! (vira o rosto para o lado e lembra de sua mãe também)

Tomo cai em brincadeira de Martin e não se incomoda sabendo também do que mais ele tem feito.

Martin: OLHA O CALDO!

Tomo: O que...

SPLASH! (Tomo é afogada momentaneamente por Martin)

Tomo: OK! Martin, você me pegou!

Martin: É Tomo, você é a única que atura minhas brincadeiras, diferente da Diana e de todo o resto daqui!

Tomo: É! Sinto até saudade de Mafuyu-chan e Sasha-kun.

Martin: Ah sim, eus amigos. Um deles o bobão do ferro! Ele só pode ser um monstro vindo de um lugar distante que se fundiu em um minério de ferro e com certeza...

Tomo: Não! Não é nada disso, ele luta para proteger a mim e minhas amigas, sabe?

Martin: Ah! Eu entendo, não se preocupe!

Maya, Clover e Isurugi falam com Yuuto

Isurugi: Diz aí Yuuto, você vive com a missão de seguir o legado de seus pais, mas quando não está lutando o que tem por aí?

Yuuto: Bom... Minha vida não é mais a mesma desde a chegada da Himari. Rinko cuida de mim desde que estive órfão.

Maya: Mas quando ela chegou...

Yuuto: Rinko ficou enciumada e a desafiou na corrida, no salto, no judô, no kendo e no tênis. Perdeu tudo.

Clover: Você disse também que tinha um pervertido, como é essa história?

Yuuto: Meu colega Taizo é tão pervertido que queria vê-la sem roupa. Só a Presidente de Classe dá um jeito nele. Tanto que ela quase posou para ele em uma aula de desenho da Sae-chan!

Clover: Olha... Agora ter indicado uma criancinha para posar, ninguém merece.

Maya: A tal da Shizuku é uma garota-cobra, um demônio d'água. Só parece uma criança.

Isurugi: Cara se eu posasse eu ficaria péssima até se fosse o Porco Pervertido no lugar desse cara aí!

Clover: Sei como é, mas eu que não o faria!

Yuuto: Pior que isso foi quando vi o outro lado de Himari quando eu a protegi do ataque da Ageha.

Maya: inteligente, mas podia lhe custar mais que a vida.

Isurugi: Eu que sou uma deusa, não poso intervir em tais assuntos.

Fox e Bola argumentam do problema causado sobre o investigador do Centro e principalmente dos escândalos da agente da WOOHP.

Fox: O tanto de brincadeiras que o Martin faz não é fácil! E além do mais, ele sabe agir bem só quando estamos de folga!

Bola: Sabe qual é o problema? Pelo menos, diferente dele, você erra algumas coisas além de assassinar a geografia! Não sei como uma professora como a sua sempre lhe agride ou outra coisa. É verdade que a capital era Kingston, mas quem te garante que falei das Ilhas Norfollk?

Fox: Fala com aquela escandalosa, ela, acabou detonando a achatada daqui com palavras, fortes sabia?

Bola: Nem tanto! A Clover é legal, mas a Isurugi chega a ser um peso em nossas costas!

Fox: Porque não fui eu que a xingou como tábua!

Bola: OK! Sou magro, mas pelo menos não grito nem faço besteira, você até participa delas...

Takatoshi e Cebola falam de problemas com gente menor. O brasileiro é o mais prejudicado pela irmã e um vizinho. Niele e Will entram na conversa

Takatoshi: Então, sobre você... A tal da Maria e o Dudu eram pestes insuportáveis, não é?

Cebola: Bem provável. Uma foi influência da Mônica e o outro porque é um intrometido que queria ser faquir, sabe?

Takatoshi: E eu achando que me sentiria pior com a Suzu-chan!

Cebola: Depois que ela falou palavrões em cima de um estrangeiro...

Niele: Oi meninos, do que estão falando? Gente menor que causa problemas? Olha... Crianças são um problema, agora imagina se Sandrinho e eu ainda ficássemos juntos?

(Niele se aproxima dos garotos)

Niele: O Tork fica invocado se o chamam de baixinho!

Cebola: Bem mais que a Mônica?

Niele: No seu universo ele apanha, mas geralmente não ia facilitar não!

Takatoshi: Tem certeza? Um troglodita como ele...

Will fala com Rito dos problemas amorosos.

Rito: E aí Will! Pensando no Matt?

Will: Mais ou menos, mas diria que você com a tal da Lala não seria fácil de lidar, seria?

Rito: Para alguém que não se importa de andar nua na casa e dormir comigo por um tempo até a chegada de Nana e Momo, nada pior que estar cercado de garotas que te perseguem.

Will: É isso é verdade. Ainda me lembro de quando a Cornelia teve um problema ficando alta demais quando voltávamos de Meridian. Ela assumia o nome de Lilian, uma "irmã mais velha" dela.

Rito: Filha única não é?

Will: Exatamente. Mas quando você está com suas garotas...

Rito: A assassina Konjinki no Yami quase me teve em seus braços, mas o problema foi que a Celine bebeu um litro de refrigerante, ficou bêbada e, soltando um pólen, ela fez com que Yami-chan se apaixonasse por mim.

Will: Pior para quem odeia pervertidos.

Noite de Desafio Semanal

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal, primeira noite do Desafio Semanal. Um de vocês, se perder vai direto para a Roça! Os outros por meio de votos na Terça! Vocês ficarão na casa da Roça, esperando por Quinta-Feira até o momento que eu chamar, OK?

Niele: Er... Sobre a prova, como será?

Mitsuki: Vou chegar lá, mas é o seguinte. Aqui, são adversários, no caso, Japoneses e Estrangeiros. Mas veremos isso depois porque terminando a prova, entrem em um consenso e decidam quem vai para a Roça, certo?

Fox: Sobre a roça, vai quem perdeu?

Bola: Ou tem dia para ir?

Mitsuki: Depois que ela estiver formada com os votos de vocês, aí sim eles vão. Agora dúvidas sobre a prova que teremos?

Yuuto: Precisamente, Senpai, seria sobre o fato de sobrar a metade do grupo. Tipo, quando ficarem 7 na casa.

Mitsuki: A partir desse momento é cada um por si. E então? Vamos à prova? Formem uma fila à minha frente. (grupos formam fila) De um lado Aki, Tomo, Takatoshi, Yuuto, Maya, Rito.

No jogo, o Labirinto era complicado quanto se equilibrar em uma pista estreita de ferro. Os estrangeiros se atrapalham, mas a vantagem dos japoneses não dura muito e eles perdem. Logo mais a decisão. Eles entram em um consenso e decidem quem deve ir para a Roça.

Mitsuki: Uma pena Japoneses, perderam o jogo... Mas acontece.

Yuuto: Alguma chance de o nosso escolhido não ser eliminado?

Mitsuki: Se receber menos votos que os próximos indicados...

Maya: É, um bom negócio, mas veremos.

Takatoshi: E quanto aos Estrangeiros?

Mitsuki: Olha só, eles ganharam recompensa, mas vocês também podem. Na próxima, OK? Agora vamos ao consenso, quem vocês indicam? Eu peço que conversem entre si e decidam.

(Japoneses conversando por 10 minutos)

Rito. Tomamos a nossa decisão Senpai.

Mitsuki: E então?

Aki: Achamos que a Tomo se sentirá melhor se voltar para casa. Já que ela é a mais fraca entre nós, quando se trata de saúde, e principalmente o fato de que ela se sentiria melhor por lá.

Tomo: Obrigada amigos!

Mitsuki: OK Tomo, você está na Roça. Se sair colocará o pé na estrada de volta à cidade grande. Ou, no seu caso, a Academia St. Mihailov, OK? Eu me dispeço de vocês e o nosso jogo continua! Até mais!

Continua...


	3. 2a Semana

A FAZENDA ANIME 3

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Rito e Yuuto falam com Tomo sobre a escolha de indicá-la à Roça

Rito: Chateada por termos lhe indicado, Tomo?

Tomo: HMM-HMM! (negando)

Yuuto: bom saber que você não se abala tão fácil por tais coisas.

Tomo: Eu não me importo com isso, se eu voltar para casa, ver Mafuyu-chan será meu maior prêmio!

Rito: É! Mas é melhor... (desvia um suspeito olhar) Nem pensar em tais coisas.

Yuuto: Ficou olhando para os peitos dela? Tudo bem que são grandes, mas também não é você que encontrou uma garota-gato na cama!

Rito: No meu caso, encontrei a Lala na banheira!

Tomo: Elas também tinham peitões?

Yuuto: Himari perde da Lala em um centímetro só!

Isurugi percebe a preguiça de Martin e Clover

Martin: E então eu disse a ela: "Nem pense que vou perder essa oportunidade"! É a mesma coisa que você ter que conciliar sua vida de espiã e acabar perdendo tais ocasiões importantes!

Clover: Entendo isso, sua meia-irmã é uma tremenda brutamnontes que nem pensa em aturar suas gracinhas!

Martin: Só para você ver, nem cantei uma garota fora da Academia Torrington ou fora das missões que eu...

BAM! (Isurugi bate na cabeça de Martin com uma frigideira)

Isurugi: Eu estou de olho, viu? O que pensam que não estão fazendo?

Clover: Se está perguntando sobre os serviços que nos incumbiu, pode ir tirando o cavalo da chuva porque já fiz outra coisa!

Isurugi: SEM INTERVALOS! Podem ir tratando de fazer a ordenha e catar umas frutas!

Martin: (resmunga) Déspota de peito achatado!

POW! (Martin recebe uma batatada na cara)

Isurugi: (ironizando) Boa cara!

Clover: Depois te pego na saída!

Fox fala com Cebola da possibilidade de saída

Cebola: Ainda acha que pode sair?

Fox: Sou o mais burro, mas não desisto fácil, sabe? E além do mais... Devia pensar em...

Cebola: nem pensar! Que diferença vai fazer se a Mônica me vir agora? Ela só arma barraco e ainda tem a maior cara-de-pau de não admitir tais coisas. Fora entre nós!

Fox: Relacionamentos pessoais eu estou fora!

Cebola: Pois é! Agora tem uma coisa que me irrita e é o seguite: Ela pode ter ganho três parques, mas dois desativaram por falta de segurança e dinheiro!

Fox: E o outro que sobrou?

Cebola: Transferido para outro lugar, sabe? E além do mais... Quando inauguramos no Rio de Janeiro, antes do desastre com o trem aéreo, os repórteres nem se deram conta de que ela foi pega no ato!

Fox: TSC! TSC! É o que eu chamo de virar a carcaça! OPS! Casaca!

Niele aproveitava a piscina com Maya, tanto que uma delas acaba deixando Takatoshi em maus lençóis

Maya: Niele...

Niele: Sim?

SPLASH! (água jorrada)

Niele: Veio só para isso?

Maya: Nem vem, e além do mais, eu só queria mesmo aproveitar o tempo livre! Mais alguém com você?

Takatoshi: Oi meninas, hoje a gente vai...

BOING! (Takatoshi enterra a cara nos seios da Maya)

Takatoshi: MMMFFFF! MMMFFF! (desenterra a cara) Vamos combinar que... AHHH!

Niele: Takatoshi, Takatoshi... Quer fazer amor com a Maya?

Takatoshi: NÃO! NÃO! Não é isso! Nem percebi que apertei os seios dela e nem tenho pensamentos pervertidos. Sério!

Maya: Acho bom que seja verdade! (corada e sai com raiva da piscina)

Takatoshi: Maya, espera...

BASH! (Maya dá um murro em Takatoshi)

Aki e Bola se entendem, mas Will percebe a situação e interrompe o que a garota fazia

(Bola segue para o chuveiro)

Bola: (tem os olhos cobertos) Três chances hein? É a Maya? Niele? Aki?

Aki: ACERTOU! (tira as mãos dos olhos) Quantas garotas de seios fartos e cabelo grande você conhece aqui na casa, ou fora dela?

Bola: A Glorinha não tem muito peito como você! Mas o que... (silenciado)

Aki: Eu só quero ter você comigo! (abraça e acaricia Bola)

Will: Aki, queria saber o que você fará para o jan... (vendo a situação) PODE IR PARANDO COM ISSO!

Bola: Não é o que pensa Will, eu na verdade...

Will: Se pensa que vou deixar isso barato, pensou errado! (afastando os dois)

Aki: Algum problema, Wilhelmina?

Will: WILHELMINA? Quem me chama assim é a minha mãe quando estou enrascada! (tira Bola de perto de Aki) Não quero mais saber dessas coisas, viu?

TERÇA-FEIRA

Cebola fala com Maya e Fox sobre seu tamanho e o estardalhaço contínuo sobre Mônica

Maya: Por quanto tempo isso acontece?

Cebola: Sempre, e ainda por cima desde os 7 anos.

Fox: Nesse tempo eu já tinha virado herói!

Cebola: É! Lembro... Sempre lutando pelo que é certo.

Fox: Agora, quando que pretendem se acertar? Por que esse embate está aceifado!

Maya: Acirrado, seu burrão! Olha, uma menina como aquela resolver tudo nos punhos e depois diz que é só amiga, além de te fazer brincar de casinha... Isso existe? Agora quando você falou em irmã, me lembrei do meu. O Shin.

Cebola: Morreu com a namorada. Sei como é a situação. De todos nós, só o bola se acertou com a amiga.

Fox: Ele sempre se acertou. Mas eles não costumam brigar, sabe?

Sem o menor sono, Clover fala com Will sobre indicar mais alguém para a Roça

Clover: (senta na mesa e come) Quem você pensa em indicar para a Roça de hoje?

Will: Qualquer um. A princípio a Aki, ela só sabe fazer amor com os rapazes e é uma coisa que ela esconde.

Clover: Eu votaria na Aki também, mas veremos depois que acompanha a Tomo nesses dias.

Will: Então somos duas, com certeza.

Clover: É! Se tem uma coisa que eu sei e que o Martin não vai sair daqui.

Will: Sou o oposto, ele só brinca de mau gosto, canta as garotas...

Isurugi determina o seu voto, logo não revela, embora tenha dado dicas a Aki e Yuuto

Yuuto: Em quem pretende indicar, Isurugi?

Isurugi: Um dos homens. Só não indico quem não é como eu.

Aki: Um estrangeiro?

Isurugi: Isso aí! Mas não pretendo revelar quem!

Yuuto: Eu votaria por meio de indicação, sabe?

Aki: Eu nem me importo e indico mesmo. Mas me relaciono muito bem com todos aqui, sabe?

Isurugi: OK! Agora é esperar por mais tarde.

Yuuto: Concordo, agora espero não estar quebrando o meu acordo como a Himari.

Aki: (abraça Yuuto) Yuuto-kun. Não esquenta com isso, e além do mais, acho que ela não vai te fazer espirrar por muitos dias como me contou.

Se servindo muito tarde no almoço, Takatoshi, Rito e Bola decidem se aliar, e tentam conseguir outros membros

Rito: Sério mesmo... A Kotegawa vem sempre com aquela história de não aceitar perversões mas aí, é que acaba na pior.

Takatoshi: Como você mesmo me disse, o irmão a pegou em um mal-entendido com você. Não foi?

Rito: E você? Nunca passou por isso com a Shino?

Takatoshi: Nunca.

Bola: Aí pessoal, já pensaram em se aliar para evitar saídas prematuras na Roça?

Takatoshi: Do que fala?

Bola: Depois de chegar a Roça, falta ver quem de nós que fica na boa e na pior.

Rito: Te garanto uma coisa Bola, vamos ver até Quinta o que resolvemos. Depois disso a gente te dá uma resposta, sobre isso OK? Nada difícil!

Bola: Resolvido então. Agora espero que tenha gente que faça o mesmo e não cometa uma loucura tipo a que a Tomo fez nessa semana, mergulhando de biquíni e o nó dele desata mostrando aqueles melões.

Niele e Tomo, tensas sobre a Roça, só ficam mais calmas com a presença de Martin

Niele: Uma pergunta, Tomo... Quando você está com o Sasha, ficou tensal alguma vez?

Tomo: Sim, e principalmente quando fui capturada pelo mestre da Lizzy para ser oferenda ao Qwaser do Ouro. Definitivamente essa foi a pior parte que eu vivi na minha vida até o momento.

Martin: E aí pessoal! Cara... Duas turbinadas aqui...

Tomo: MARTIN!

Niele: Olha só quem veio, o cara com cabelo de fogueira e...

Martin: Sai dessa Niele, e além do mais adoro quando você me aparece com aquelas suas fitinhas de couro. Além de ser uma das poucas que...

BASH! (baque)

Martin: Melhor nem tocar no assunto sobre as fitas dela.

Tomo: Martin, não se preocupe! Você ainda me diverte, mesmo que se machuque um pouco, sabe?

Martin: Verdade? (Tomo balança a cabeça positivamente) OK então. Agora o que espero é que saia livre da Roça na Quinta, caso um de nós não seja o indicado.

Noite da Roça

(todos se sentam na varanda da casa)

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Assim ao vivo é melhor que ouvir da casa quando se é filmado. Yuuto, como foi sua estadia sem a Himari? E lembra do pacto com ela?

Yuuto: Mitsuki, a história é a seguite, eu captei a mensagem quando ela disse se relacionar. Até hoje me lembro do dia em que a Ageha me pegou e mordeu meu pescoço, sabe? Principalmente de quando a Kuesu fica louca, assim como a Rinko, quando sou visto com minha guarda-costas.

Mitsuki: É, depois de lembrar que era a feiticeira que queria se aliar a você... Agora, Maya, como é ficar mudando de criança para jovem sempre?

Maya: Já que me pediu para vir com esse cabelão, te falo que minha luta com Emi Isuzu não foi fácil. Ela era chamada de lâmina oculta por causa disso, o poder dela permite ficar esbelta e bonita quando na verdade é um botijão de gás!

Mitsuki: Ah, sim. Aí quando sentiu fios caindo cabelo, mesmo que por acidente, foi cortado não é? Mas bem lembrado, exigimos que viesse de cabelão mesmo!

Takatoshi: Vale lembrar aquele mal-entendido...

Mitsuki: Depois! Agora vamos ao que interessa, de um lado os Japoneses, do outro os Estrangeiros. O voto é aberto e lembrando que a Isurugi dá o seu decreto além de estar imune esta semana. Vamos começar pelos japoneses. Maya, quem você indica para a Roça?

Maya: Indico... A Niele, porque é assim como o Fox e a Tomo, BEM desligada!

Mitsuki: Primeiro voto para Nielendorane. Takatoshi Tsuda, decreto da SYD.

Takatoshi: Indico essa semana o Martin porque ele é um banana!

Mitsuki: Primeiro voto contra um estrangeiro. Sua vez, Yuuto!

Yuuto: Meu decreto é no Martin também porque brinca de mau gosto, ainda lembro que ainda quer cantar a Himari quando sair.

Mitsuki: Nem vai rolar! Tomo Yamanobe, quem você quer de volta para casa?

Tomo: Pode ser eu?

Mitsuki: Não.

Tomo: Deixa eu ver. (pensa um pouco) Aki, não tive muito contato com ela.

Mitsuki: OK! Vamos agora a Rito Yuuki.

Rito: Cara, difícil falar disso, mas encaro de boa. Eu quero que a Aki volte para casa. A comida dela é podre sem dúvida!

Mitsuki: Feriu seu coração, Aki?

Aki: Não me abalo por isso não!

Mitsuki: Muito bem, seu voto.

Aki: Queria indicar o Bola, ele não quis tomar banho comigo...

Mitsuki: Uma pena, viu. Mas sabendo como você é... Até o momento, 2 votos a Martin e empatados com um voto... Aki, Niele e Bola. Agora os Estrangeiros. Bola, nos seus tempos do detetive conhecido como "O Aranha", quem sai?

Bola: PFFT! Aki Aoi, depois da história do chuveiro, sabe?

Mitsuki: Entendi... Com isso, Aki empata com Martin. Will, quem deve pôr o pé na estrada?

Will: Aki sem dúvida!

Mitsuki: Mais um voto a Aki Aoi. Fox, líder dos Combo Rangers, quem sai?

Fox: Vou te contar que quem deve sair mesmo é a bobona da Tomo. Essa aberração peituda aí, tem o comportamento de um bebê que nem saiu do berço, sabe?

Mitsuki: Tomo, já foi indicada. Ela e Isurugi não podem ser votadas.

Fox: Vou então no Yuuto porque não tive muito contato.

Mitsuki: Niele, de Arton para a Terra, quem sai?

Niele: Eu indico a Will pelo escândalo que ela armou esta semana.

Mitsuki: Cebola, seu decreto?

Cebola: Meu voto é na Aki. Ajuda bem em casa, mas deixa o quarto desarrumado.

Mitsuki: Martin Mystery... Antes de mais uma indicação, quem vai para casa?

Martin: Eu votaria no Fox por ser um babaca. Ele é mais burro que eu!

Mitsuki: Deu para notar. Clover: Fechando o lado dos estrangeiros.

Clover: Quem deve ir para a Roça é a Aki. Só sabe pegar os meninos e nada mais!

Mitsuki: Fechando votos. Aki é indicada para a Roça com Tomo Yamanobe. Isurugi Mio, minha fazendeira. Seu decreto dos céus vai a quem?

Isurugi: Minha decisão é bem simples. Eu indico o Martin por preguiça, cantadas constantes e principalmente o fato de não cooperar muito com todos.

Mitsuki: Como imaginei. Aki, Tomo, Martin... Vocês ficarão na casa da Roça, aguardando por Quinta-Feira que será quando um de vocês vai sair. E lembrete Isurugi: Sexta você pode ter a liderança mantida ou passada a outro peão OK?

Isurugi: OK!

Mitsuki: Muito bem, boa noite a todos. Aki, Tomo e Martin para a Roça agora mesmo e façam suas malas.

QUARTA-FEIRA

Primeiro dia na Roça, Tomo, Martin e Aki já falam entre si

Tomo: Aki, olha lá o que vai cozinhar, viu?

Aki: Tomo, eu não me importo com o que falar. Devo ter melhorado com a ajuda da Isurugi e das outras. Fora Will e Clover.

Martin: Aí Aki... Rola uma comida das suas?

Aki: Sinto muito, não vou poder fazer, a menos que a Tomo ou você me ajude. Maioria das vezes minha mãe e Sora-kun que me ajudam ou pede comida da rua.

Tomo: Eu até que adoraria ajudar.

Aki: Valeu Tomo, eu entendo... Martin, queria que me fizesse um favor. Se puder...

Martin: Eu só espero a comida. Entretanto... Queria saber de sua relação com esse tal de Sora.

Tomo: Ele é apenas o irmão dela.

Martin: Entendo, mas no meu ponto de vista pessoal, a doença que você mencionou por comer sua comida quando estava com febre, talvez seja de um monstro que veio infectando você da mesma forma que tenta se relacionar com seu irmão e a gente, mas aí... (silêncio) Deixa para lá.

Yuuto fala com Takatoshi e Isurugi sobre entes conhecidos de baixa estatura

Isurugi: Uma pergunta a vocês, já viram alguém que causou problemas por ser baixinho? Me lembro que quando uma tal de Noa pediu ajuda do porco pervertido em matéria de destruir um monstro. (deixando os ovos com os garotos na bancada da mesa)

Yuuto: Essa Noa é ciumenta ou problemática como a Shizuku, ayakashi da água que eu conheci?

Isurugi: Te falo uma coisa Amakawa, a Noa fez um invento que dava poder ao porquinho através da dor e ele me ofendia me chamando de "vadia de peito liso" e outras coisas. Fora isso, ela quer mais se divertir com ele.

Takatoshi: Quando estive com a Suzu-chan, a mãe dela confundiu quando achava que ela e eu fomos pegos no flagra, fazendo outra coisa.

Yuuto: Péssimo, viu? Comparado a ver sua amiguinha falando palavrões a um estrangeiro, a Shizuku ficou se esfregando em mim para ajudar com o poder da balsa de luz. E isso com a ajuda da Liz e da Rinko. Não deu certo, principalmente porque Himari teve um ataque deciúmes.

Takatoshi: Deve ter ficado irritada com isso. Mas comigo o caso foi pior.

Isurugi: Digam isso à mãe e à irmã do Tarou. Elas têm o tal Complexo de Édipo e ainda por cima já chegaram a tentar atacar a Arashiko por achar que ela está querendo impedi-las de ficar com ele.

Cebola, por pouco, é atraído por Niele logo Rito e Bola são quem conseguem evitar o pior.

Cebola: Pessoal, queria saber se vocês... (pára em um par de seios fartos) Não sabia que...

Niele: Ah, desculpa Cebola. Não esperava te ver aqui, sabe?

Cebola: NIELE?Eu Não quelia, isto é, queria fazer isso com você. É que eu estava distlaído. Não! Distraído e...

Niele: Sai dessa, seu bobo! E além do mais...

TACK! (Niele pega Cebola)

Niele: Por que não passa um tempo comigo, e eesquece daquela garota

Bola e Rito: NAO FAZ ISSO! (afastando os dois)

Rito: Mal aí, mas não ficaria bem. E além do mais, imagina se viesse um coelho de pelúcia e...

Bola: Esquece isso! Agora, Niele, tenta não aparecer assim de repente na frente dele porque já tem problemas até demais na própria vida. Fora o fato de não conseguir se expressar direito quando está com uma garota.

Cebola: Eu entendi a situação... Agora por favor, olha a mão boba, Bola!

Bola: Aí Cebola, tenha mais cuidado quando for falar com a Niele, viu?

Rito: Te falo uma coisa... Se a Yami estivesse aqui, com certeza me destruiria.

Bola: Yami?

Rito: Assassina no espaço que usa seu corpo como arma e que consegue acabar com tudo o que vê.

Clover, Fox e Will falam de suas aventuras, mas o líder do Super Sentai, afirma: Nada fácil lidar mesmo quem é burro. Maya não se intimidou e já tira uma dúvida.

Clover: Então você e um dos mais burros que fala sobre suas missões, e que precisa melhorar em Geografia na vida pessoal.

Fox: Precisamente, e outra: Não é nenhuma de vocês que carrega a incumbência de manter a máscara.

Clover: Eu sou a única daqui que não lidero grupo nenhum, sabe? Quem lidera no meu grupo é a Sam. Agora Will, e você?

Maya: Parece que vocês estão bem, mas não imaginava que a anta fosse corajosa!

Fox: Quem é a anta (Maya mostra um espelho) Ninguém merece...

Maya: Fox, sobre o fato de você ser meio burro, até que entendo. Souichiro também não era nada inteligente quando me viu mudar da forma criança para jovem.

Will: Maya, lembre de da próxima vez, não aparecer de repente!

SPACK! (golpe de espada de madeira)

Will: Por que a gente toma pancada de uma garotinha, mas de vilões apanhamos sem quase sentir algo?

Clover: Diz isso porque não foi você que virou fera ou ainda se tornou um gigante.

Fox: Que dúvida você tinha sobre...

Maya: Liderar um grupo desde criança? Sou bem discreta não sou tão boca mole feito você. Sabe?

QUINTA-FEIRA

Após a ordenha, Niele, Maya e, com a companhia de Isurugi, fala de garotos na casa.

Maya: (pondo os baldes cheios de leite no chão) Nossa servicinho pesado esse! Isurugi, você fala tanto no seu porco, tem outra garota que está interessado nele?

Isurugi: A Arashiko é muito andrófoba. Quando ela bate no Tarou, é sinal que ela odeia ser tocada por homens. Da Noa e da família dele já fale.

Maya: Mitsuomi, meu ex, até hoje é o culpado pela perda do meu irmão e a namorada dele, Kuzunoha. E você, Niele?

Niele: Não falo assim tão fácil do meu Sandrinho, mas confesso que ele é gente boa e muito mais.

Isurugi: Houve alguma luta que ele foi forçado a encarar?

Niele: Uma vez ele foi convocado para lutar. E o adversário foi justamente aquele troglodita do Tork.

Isurugi: Foi o que pensei, um covarde como eram o chocolate e o amigo dele depois que viu a baixinha aí!

Maya: Meu caso foi outro, eles lutam para tentar serem os mais fortes. Como se eu não passasse por isso antes da perda do Shin.

Niele: Então menos mal!

Bola, Rito, Yuuto e Cebola se comparam um pouco com vida escolar.

Cebola: Rito, quantas garotas que você conhece que te causam problemas, fora a sua namorada, a Lala?

Rito: E tirando a Haruna, deixa eu ver... Risa, Mio, Run, Tenjouin, Kotegawa, e a Yami.

Cebola: Essa tal de Yami costuma fazer bem pouco de você, além de causar muitos problemas, mas e as outras?

Bola: Como ele disse, uma duplinha dessas aí costumam apalpar outras garotas por diversão e ainda flertou com ele. Uma delas.

Yuuto: Quando conheci a Himari, ela exigiu que o Taizou cedesse o lugar pra ela ficar perto de mim. Fora que ele, a Presidente e a Sae-chan nos encontraram depois do incidente entre ayakashis.

Bola: Sobre essa sua professora, eu prefiro nem falar no resto porque consome muito... (silenciado) Entendi, poupar detalhes, mas a tal da Presidente de Classe costuma bater no seu colega por causa de perversões?

Yuuto: O que mais? Esperar de braços cruzados e não fazer nada?

Rito: Dentre nós, apenas o Fox é o mais burro, sabe?

Cebola: Eu tive uma vontade de eliminá-lo. Mas vermelho só me lembra a Mônica, e dá vontade de nem fazê-lo por isso.

Bola: A Lulu nunca seria assim, agressiva. Ela ajudaria mais no estudo, fora os meus outros amigos. Mas enfim...

Yuuto: Te falo que, o que eu passei em uma aula de desenho, melhor nem fazerem igual!

Rito: Eu fico completamente constrangido de tanto surpreender a Lala sem roupa. Até porque não foi um de vocês que usou um óculos dela feito para transpassar coisas. No meu caso, transpassou as roupas. Todo tipo!

Takatoshi, Clover, Will e Fox se servem no almoço e aguardam pela esperada hora de elminação.

(grupo se serve)

Fox: Ainda tem um tempo para ver quem sai e quem fica não é? Falei até com o Martin sobre ele sair.

Will: O que disse a ele?

Fox: Foi muito bom me divertir com ele nesses tempos e é um dos poucos que não me chama de burro, asno, anta, e outras coisas mais assim como os meus amigos. E só porque troco os ditos populares, sabe?

Takatoshi: Conheço a stiuação. Logo eu ficaria pior se eu saísse e não voltasse como a Presidente pediu, sabe?

Clover: Uma pergunta, Taka... Sobre sua presidente, no quê ela costuma pensar além de você de forma tão depreciativa?

Takatoshi: Cara, vou te falar uma coisa, Clover. Se eu contar isso dela, ela me mata com certeza. Fora o fato de que ela tem esse costume de mandar conforme sua vontade e principalmente não ser muito autoritária como de costume. Vale lembrar que ela também adora, aos montes, transformar as conversas em discursos.

Will: Chega a ser alguma coisa, comparado ao que ela pensa.

Clover: Só uma coisa, cabeça de fogo. Comparado à Mandy, ela seria bem mais esforçada e menos esnobe. Mas conforme o que o cara me disse pelos pensamentos suspeitos... Eu ainda tenho uma leve desconfiança, sabe?

Fox: Só de falar nisso, me lembro que mina classe também não possui um representante ou presidente, sabe? Mas enfim... O mais cotado seria o Ken, o cara anda sempre sozinho, tem pais divorciados e ainda lembro que tivemos um baque em que ele e eu brigamos pelo amor de uma garota.

Takatoshi: A ciumenta da Tati, é... Sacamos a história. Logo a gente entendeu o que queria dizer mesmo que com poucas palavras.

Clover: Pelo comportamento dela, enjoada e muito ciumenta passional, eu com certeza adoraria omar distância dela por isso.

Will: Nem chego perto disso com o Matt. Mas entendo.

Takatoshi: Ainda bem... (tom de desagrado)

Ainda na casa da roça, Martin, Aki e Tomo se entendem sobre a eliminação, não tão temida por eles.

Tomo: Aki, você está preocupada com a sua eliminação?

Aki: Não mesmo Tomo, e você Martin?

Martin: Baque da Diana além de uma ótima saída. Contanto que eu saia ileso...

Aki: Ah Martin... (abraça o rapaz) Sua irmã deve ser mesmo uma brutamontes, e pelo que imagino, você se dá ao luxo de escapar dos baques dela. Conforme o que você me contou, ela não tem mesmo jeito com rapazes e perdeu duas apostas, como você me disse não é?

Tomo: Aquelas histórias dele se manter limpo e ela não comer doces?

Aki: Essas mesmo!

Martin: É uma pena que um de nós tenha que sair. Aí Aki, esse tempo que passamos juntos foi bom, mas uma hora tem que sair não é?

Aki: Perfeitamente, e você Tomo?

Martin: Ela concorda, não concorda?

Tomo: Claro que sim!

Noite de Eliminação

Mitsuki: Antes de falarmos com os nossos peões indicados a deixar a Fazenda Anime... Temos aqui no lado da Aki, os gêmeos Nami e Sora Aoi, Kana Sumiya e Runa Satsuki, conhecidos deles. Do lado da Tomo, alguns da Academia St. Mihailov, Mafuyu Oribe, Hana Katsuragi e os Qwasers Alexander Nicholaevich Hell e Ekaterina Kurae, vulgos Sasha e Katja que vou proibir qualquer ato hostil ou suspeito. Do lado do Martin... Diana das Cavernas e Java Lombard...

Diana: MMM-HMP! (pigarreando)

Mitsuki: Estava brincando. Como eu dizia: Diana Lombard, Java das Cavernas e os operadores do Centro, MOM e Billy, também conhecido como Ganthar.

Billy: Nem me lembre dsso, quando encontrei velhos conhecidos do mal! Fiquei incumbido de salvá-los. Mas agora usando esta pseudo-derme, eu apareço como um garoto normal e não levanto suspeitas.

Mitsuki: É! Você também não é humano e a MOM trabalhou como sorveteira, e o nome dela é...

MOM: Mitsuki, se mencionar meu verdadeiro nome às câmeras, juro que o Centro vai apagar sua memória e o programa cancelado.

Mitsuki: O Drácula é meu chefe, fala com ele primeiro sobre isso! E aí ele vê o que faz.

Billy: Nisso ela ganhou!

Diana: De qualquer forma, eu também queria recordar que o Java teme máquinas depois que testamos um cortador de grama novinho e usar um pager!

Java: Java não gosta máquinas. Máquinas são do mal!

Mitsuki: Entendi... Mas queria ver o Martin de novo?

Java: Martin legal! Martin é amigo!

Mitsuki: OK! Entendi! Agora aos Qwasers...

Sasha: Mitsuki, lembre que não estou interessado em seus peitos pequenos!

Mitsuki: E você assim como a Katja são apenas crianças! Diferente de mim!

Katja: (se faz de vítima) OHH! Como pode dizer isso de mim! Eu estou magoada!

Mitsuki: Gente que te conhece sabe como você é, manipulando a Hana e principalmente mantendo essa máscara de boazinha. Sasha estava certo! Uma coroa de papel marchê lhe cai bem.

Katja: Nem me lembre desse dia! Lizzy atacou no meu aniversário e destruiu a Mama! Mas saiba que não hesito em destruí-la se fosse um Qwaser maligno!

Hana: Mas Katja-sama... (Katja faz olhar mortal) Melhor nem dizer nada!

Sasha: Entende o que eu digo?

Mitsuki: Nem quero entender, corta o microfone do Sasha!

Mafuyu: Espera! Como pode fazer isso com ele?

Mitsuki: Quem o convidou a vir? Eu é que não fui!

Mafuyu: Vai que um Qwaser do mal esteja aqui e...

Hana: Por que não se cala?

Mitsuki: Melhor nem tocar no assunto, sobre isso, agora vê se trata de ficar caladinha e aproveitar o programa. E Hana, sei que adora crianças, e para OUTRAS INTENÇÕES! Parece que o decreto aqui não valeu! Bom, o lado da Aki, vale lembrar que um de vocês teve a GIDC!

Nami: E o que é isso?

Mitsuki: GIDC vem do inglês. Gender Identity Disorder in Children, ou seja, Transtorno de Identidade Sexual na infância. Você quebrava os brinquedos do Sora, sentia ciúmes e ainda teve aquele momento com você e ele!

Sora: Precisava mesmo tocar nesse assunto?

Mitsuki: Pelo menos não fui eu que encontrou uma amiga e a fez perder a virgindade, encontrou ela com capa de chuva e um biquíni pintado.

Runa: Senpai, sobre isso, eu vim diferente daquele dia!

Mitsuki: É tinta mesmo e sai com água ou...

Runa: Só vou mostrar uma parte, OK? Não permite completo só por eu ser exibicionista. (passa um pouco de água no corpo) Viu? Borrou um pouco, mas se eu me mostrasse toda...

Mitsuki: Eu a tiraria daqui!

Nami: Senpai, sobre essa doença, como soube que eu tive?

Mitsuki: Quem leu seu mangá já sabe! Ainda tem o fato de gostar de vesir o Sora como menina.

Sora: Muito ruim da minha parte.

Mitsuki: Kana, sobre o encontro com o Sora, como foi?

Kana: Eu sei que a Nami-san pediu isso, mas não esperava que ela visse ele e eu juntos depois da chuva.

Mitsuki: Aquele momento, entendo... Mas a sensação foi boa. Você faria de novo?

Kana: Se possível, mas me sinto melhor sabendo que ele me reconheceria como uma mulher, sabe?

Mitsuki: Perfeitamente... Agora vou ver quem sai e quem fica.

(Mitsuki segue para o campo de eliminação)

Mitsuki: Aki, Martin, Tomo... Um de vocês, vai pôr o pé na estrada e dar adeus ao jogo. Algo a dizer antes de anunciar tudo?

Aki: Bom saber o que passei, mas seria ótimo se eu ficasse mais sabe?

Martin: Bom para nos! Mas também vi que a Fazenda e o trabalho duro não é o meu tipo, comparado às missões e encontrar mas gatinhas.

Tomo: Ver Mafuyu-chan e Sasha-kun seria ótimo de novo. Mas gostei daqui. Só sinto falta de meus amigos, sabe?

Mitsuki: OK! Vamos ao que interessa, e lembrando que começarei pelo menos eliminado. Alguma dúvida?

Aki: Nada.

Tomo: Não que eu me lembre.

Martin: Não mesmo!

Mitsuki: OK! Lembrando que o eliminado deixará um testamento para o futuro Fazendeiro da Semana, certo? Começando quem não vai sair... Felizmente é você Aki! Pode voltar à fazenda!

Aki: Muito obrigada! (saindo)

Mitsuki: E agora vocês. Martin e Tomo... Olha, lembrando tanto do que vocês passaram, não há dúvidas do que qualquer um pode ter passado dentro e fora de casa ou de qualquer outro lugar. Mas o Martin é o que diverte as pessoas e a Tomo e quem cai nas brincadeiras ou é vítima das situações mais constrangedoras... Infelizmente um de vocês, vai se ver eliminado do jogo e é com o Martin que está na hora de dizer adeus à Fazenda Anime!

Martin: HA! Eu sabia que ia sair, essa fazenda era chata mesmo! Mas me diverti em compensação!

MOM: Martin Mystery, saiba você que o Centro sentia falta de você, mas torno a lembrar que você ainda é um tremendo idiota!

Martin: Qual é MOM, dá um desconto!

MOM: Não mexo com quantias monetárias, mas agora que saiu do jogo...

Java: Martin de volta! Java sene saudades (abraçando Martin)

Martin: Eu sei Java, mas você é forte demais para me agarrar!

Diana: MARTIN MYSTERY!

SPACK! (Diana dá um murro em Martin)

Diana: (recebe olhar mortal de Mitsuki) Foi força do hábito, sabe?

Java: Diana bateu Martin. Martin não fez piada.

Billy: É! Mas deve ter sido por saudades!

Mitsuki: A Fazenda Anime continua e amanhã surgirá o novo fazendeiro da semana. Quem será? Até mais!

SEXTA-FEIRA

Tomo, ao voltar para a casa, é bem saudada por Niele e Fox.

Fox e Niele: BEM-VINDA DE VOLTA!

Tomo: Nossa! Não esperava que vocês me recebessem tão bem!

Niele: É que, fora o Fox e eu, nos sentimos normais com sua presença, apesar de sua pouca inteligência.

Tomo: Sei... Mas o que mais querem me dizer?

Fox: Ah Tomo, sua presença já é alguma coisa, diferene do que façamos ou deixamos de fazer. Sabe?

Niele: Muitos acham que somos uns burros e muito mais, mas com você é diferente sabe?

Tomo: Nossa! Eu estou lisongeada!

Fox: É! Bom saber mesmo que se sente... Lesada... Listrada... Isso aí que você falou!

Fora da Roça, Aki faz o banquete com a ajuda de Bola e Cebola.

Bola: Lembrete Aki: Nós te ajudamos na cozinha, certo?

Aki: Tudo bem, contanto que eu ainda tenha uma ajuda...

Cebola: E está tendo, a nossa ajuda! Pode não ser mãe da gente, mas gostamos muito de você, sabia?

Aki: Obrigada! E Bola, o que sugere para fazermos hoje?

Bola: Tenta uma macarronada, e não exagere nos temperos nem em nada. A gente está aqui para ver s enão vai cometer erros na cozinha, viu?

Cebola: Entende?

Aki: Perfeitamente.

Cebola: Então tudo bem.

Bola: A gente fica aqui para te ajudar!

Insatisfeita com a eliminação, Clover resolve conversar com Will para esquecer a situação.

Clover: GRR! (se joga na cama de qualquer jeito)

Will: Calma aí, garota! Só porque o Martin foi eliminado, não quer dizer que...

Clover: Bem que eu queria conversar, mas está difícil engolir! Graças àquela maldita de peito chato!

Will: Foi decisão do povo, nem só da Isurugi, e além do mais... Todo mundo está grato por nem vê-lo mais aqui, sabe?

Clover: Ah, Will. Nem quero saber do resto!

Will: Que seja, mas tenta amenizar a situação pode ser?

Clover: Tentar pelo menos... Não é fácil!

Depois do serviço pesado, Rito, Takatoshi e Isurugi conversam com Maya e Yuuto.

Yuuto: Então, você também tem um negro na equipe? Achei que o Fox fosse o único!

Maya: Bob esteve junto com o Souichiro, e olha que ele lutou pela Chiaki quando estivemos jogando boliche, uma pena que ele perdeu, sabe?

Yuuto: Ah sim, e... (vendo trio chegar) E aí Isurugi? Último dia de Fazendeira, não é?

Isurugi: Não estou nem aí! Mas tem que ceder mesmo!

Rito: E aí pessoal! Do que estão falando?

Maya: Só nos conhecendo! Mais do que isso, nos entendendo, sabe?

Rito: Ah sim! Olha, tivemos um trabalhão ainda cuidando dos cavalos e dos avestruzes, sabe? Mas e ai? Como será que vai ser depois de amanhã e depois de hoje?

Isurugi: Sei que terá um novo Fazendeiro na parada, então estou me preparando para deixar o cargo!

Maya: Cargo que você exerceu bem apesar de alguns abusos, sabe? Batendo na gente...

Isurugi: Todos, menos você Maya. Porque nem sinto a mesma coisa se não é o Tarou.

Rito: Deu para notar, você deu um pé na bunda de alguns caras. Principalmente em mim.

(todos se sentam para lanchar)

Takatoshi: Maya, já se sentiu incomodada com esse trabalho?

Maya: Nunca, e você, Yuuto?

Yuuto: Se for para eu ser o novo Fazendeiro, eu nem me importaria.

Takatoshi: Eu sei que tentaria liderar pelo menos uma vez, sabe?

Maya: Bom saber.

Takatoshi: Embora a Presidente venha a querer me vigiar o dia inteiro. Todos os momentos, apesar de, algumas vezes, não poder fazê-lo, sabe?

Noite do Fazendeiro

Mitsuki: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Todos reunidos na varanda da nossa Fazenda Anime... Isurugi Mio, como foi ser a soberana do jogo?

Isurugi: Foi até bom, mas gosto mesmo de ter que esperar pelo menos como será a situação e quem o Martin indicaria como novo Fazendeiro da Semana, sabe?

Mitsuki: É... Saquei. Yuuto, como foi essa semana, substituindo o Ryu? Na verdade, fim de semana.

Yuuto: Bem mais calmo que ele, mas em compensação me acertando com todos e muito mais, sabe?

Fox: Chegou até a se juntar a nós. Bem mais calmo...

Bola: Foi de parabéns! Além do mais... Aé foi bom tê-lo como amigo. Espera só quando liderar.

Mitsuki: O benefício da imunidade e muito mais... Vamos ver o testamento do Martin.

(corte)

Martin: Queria ficar um pouco mais na casa, mas confesso que fiz o possível na casa. Agora o que espero é, pelo menos ter uma chance de falar a quem quero dar esse crédito de poder liderar a Fazenda Anime. Vou querer que minha amiga Clover o faça!

(corte)

Clover: NOSSA! NÃO ACREDITO MESMO!

Mitsuki: Aproveite bem a liderança, e outra coisa, cheque os serviços de todo mundo, OK? Ser Fazendeiro não é fácil!

Clover: Bom, por mim... Tudo bem! Nem ligo mesmo, porque trabalho pesado encaro como espiã, sabe?

Mitsuki: Aos outros, até mais e me aguardem no Domingo!

SÁBADO

Maya, Niele e Will aproveitam a noite para falar com Aki sobre a aproximação dela para com os rapazes.

Maya: Aki, será que podemos ter uma palavrinha com você?

Aki: Sem problema nenhum, o que querem?

Will: É sobre como você se aproxima dos garotos... Por um momento pensávamos que você estava querendo fazer amor com eles, sabe?

Aki: Isso só com o meu Sora-kun e ninguém mais. Com outros garotos sou bem educada!

Maya: Ah sim, mas é que é o seguinte. Tenta não se aproximar demais dos rapazes de uma forma tão suspeita, está bem?

Niele: Acho que ela entendeu. Mas ainda pensa um pouco sobre o assunto.

Will: Bem possível, não é mesmo Aki?

(Aki balança a cabeça positivamente)

Niele: Menos mal então... Ela é boa gente, mas um pouco desorganizada quando se trata de cozinha e quarto.

Yuuto argumenta com Isurugi e quem aparta a situação é Rito e Takatoshi.

Isurugi: Dá para eu saber por que não quis atender a um pedido meu?

Yuuto: Senpai, o problema é que você manda demais em todo mundo até depois de ter sido destituída, sabe?

Isurugi: Me dá uma boa razão de...

Rito: Calma aí o que está havendo?

Takatoshi: Nem queira imaginar...

Yuuto: Dá para saber o que se passa na cabeça dessa deusa sem-peito?

Rito: Nada além de bater no namorado dela, sabe?

BASH! (Isurugi dá um chute em Rito)

Rito: (se agacha de dor) Nas minhas partes baixas! Por quê?

Isurugi: HMM! Não é a mesma coisa mesmo!

Yuuto: Senpai, aqui não é o seu território. Não pode simplesmente bater um de nós para tentar se desentediar.

Takatoshi: Pior que assino embaixo!

Yuuto: A fim de beliscar algo e fazer a Senpai limpar a louça?

Takatoshi: Esperar o outro cara se recuperar do baque!

Clover começa a botar pilha em Fox por ser um pouco preguiçoso.

(Fox deixa a cesta de ovos no chão)

Clover: Fox, isso lá é lugar de se deixar ovos já colhidos?

Fox: Estou com um pouco de preguiça, sabe?

Clover: Imaginei! Ainda tem outros serviços a fazer como a limpeza de quarto que a Aki deixou de fazer e muitos outros. Pode ir tratando de mexer esse seu traseiro gordo de cima do sofá!

Fox: Opa, espera aí! Meu traseiro nem é tão gordo! Você que ainda reclama dos outros...

Clover: Quem reclama dos outros?

VAPT! KRAK! (Clover bate em Fox)

Fox: Ai, acho melhor seguir com o trabalho! (Clover cruza os braços e fixa seu olhar nele)

Bola, Cebola e Tomo se divertem na piscina

Tomo: Nossa! Me sinto melhor que antes!

Cebola: Er... Tomo, você não se importa mesmo de... Isto é... Como alguém como você tende a se comportar como uma criança nesses dias?

Bola: É Tomo, você falou da história do soma na sua série. Depende do comportamento ou de tamanho, ou outra coisa?

Tomo: Como Yuri me disse, acho que depende do comportamento da donzela. Ele pode vir doce ou amargo! (mostra os seios) Quer provar?

Cebola: Aí Tomo eu não... Isto é... Não quero fazer porque é...

Bola: Ele está tentando dizer que isso não seira bom, E não somos Qwasers! Agora cobre esses peitões, por favor!

Tomo: Mas... Tudo bem... (cobre os seios)

Bola: É Tomo, você quase não amadureceu nada.

Cebola: Acabou aí? Fiquei um pouco nervoso nesse momento, sabe?

DOMINGO

Nem bem começou seu dia como fazendeira, e Clover impõe o trabalho em cima de Isurugi, que passou pela situação antes.

Isurugi: (ouvindo panelaço) Opa! Eu posso saber o que está havendo?

Clover: Hora do serviço, agora mexa-se! Quem não trabalha não come!

Isurugi: Cara, nem posso dormir em paz e você tem que fazer isso comigo?

Clover: Você fazia isso com a gente, agora começa a trabalhar! Ponha lenha no fogão, ordenhe as vacas, colha os legumes...

Isurugi: Era bem melhor não ser questionada...

Clover: Te enxerga, sua bobona! Um de seus amiguinhos daqui me falou quando você se irritou no seu aniversário!

Isurugi: Depois eu pego quem quer que seja o responsável... Pode aguardar!

Tomo e Aki conversam pacificamente.

Aki: Tomo, como é a sua vida com o baixinho marrento como dizem o Bola e o Cebola?

Tomo: Sasha-kun é boa gente, apesar do comportamento dele... Mas em compensação, ele que nos salva de Qwasers do mal como a Ayana, os adeptos, Yuu, e principalmente Eva Silver.

Aki: Ter sido hospedeira do Qwaser do Ouro não foi fácil, não é?

Tomo: Para isso, ele teve a ajuda de mim, Mafuyu-chan, Teresa-chan e Hana. E da própria Katja.

Aki: HMM! Eu com certeza odiaria viver na sua pele, sabe?

Tomo: Mudando de assunto, e você com o Sora?

Aki: Sora-kun e eu nos divertimos no parque de diversões, nas fontes termais.

Tomo: Essa diversão seria fazendo amor ou diversão normal mesmo?

Bola tira sarro de Takatoshi. Mas Yuuto defende o colegial.

Bola: Olha só cara, como que você anda com a tal da Suzu? Ela vai a um encontro com você usando pernas de pau, ou usando latinhas de cerveja empilhadas?

Takatoshi: Bola, nem tente me fazer perder a cabeça, viu? Agora fala do que realmente interessa!

Bola: OK! Como sua Presidente pensa coisas sujas a seu respeito como...

Yuuto: Bola, dá para parar com essa coisa e tirar vantagem só porque tem uma baixinha no grupo dele? Eu também passei por isso, e tenho umas 4 no meu grupo!

Bola: Fala então!

Yuuto: Shizuku a ayakashi d'água, Kaya a guardiã do templo de meus avós, Sasa a ciclope e principalmente minha amiga de infância, Rinko.

Takatoshi: Ela se morde de ciúmes por causa da sua gatinha?

Yuuto: Nem fale, mas sei como passa com sua superior. É o mesmo que quando a Himari me fez passar um tempo espirrando por um mal-entendido. A causa foi o treino para invocar a balsa de luz.

Takatoshi: Me fale depois da sua empregada que na verdade é uma xícara de chá!

Cebola, Rito e Niele já começam a falar sobre a prova de mais tarde.

Cebola e Niele: EHHHH! PREGUIÇA! (se esbaldam no chão)

Rito: HMPF! Demorava pra fazerem isso?

Niele: Cebola, como acha que será o próximo jogo?

Cebola: Não sei! E além do mais... Só vamos deixar de ser equipe quando chegar o momento de sobrar a metade do rupo, sabe?

Rito: Sei como é, mas não acostuma muito com isso! Ainda tem muito a agir como equipe.

Niele: Uma dúvida, Nas próximas provas o que terá?

Rito: Não estamos no BBJ, mas vamos ver se teremos prêmios também!

Cebola: Não duvido nadinha!

Rito: Melhor que não mesmo...

Maya, Tomo e Will falam da possibilidade de saída de outro estrangeiro da casa.

Will: Maya, sobre a saída de outro estrangeiro na casa... Acha que esixte a possibilidade?

Maya: Nenhuma dúvida. O Martin já foi. Quer ser a próxima?

Tomo: Eu não!

Maya: DUH! Eu falava com a ruiva, sua burrona peituda!

Will: Não fala nada, viu! Os seus também são grandões! Não na forma de criança.

Maya: PFFT! (mudando para criança) Eu vou nadar um pouco. Se acertem sobre isso.

Tomo: Will, o que você acha?

Will: Nenhuma palavra depois do que a Maya me fez!

Tomo: Tudo bem.

Noite de Desafio Semanal

Mitsuki: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Nosso campo de provas tem uma pequena diferença... Sabem qual foi?

Maya: Eles têm um a menos.

Cebola: Prova valendo grana ou outra coisa?

Fox: Saída para quem perder?

Mitsuki: Maya foi a única que acertou, fora que o Cebola acertou só a metade. Fox errou, teremos uma prova valendo refeição self-service à equipe vencedora. Japoneses e Estrangeiros. A prova é o seguinte... E um jogo ao qual vocês têm que sair por um labirinto que montamos. Não pode sair pela entrada. Mas a primeira equipe que sair com mais ou menos todas ou a maioria dos logos do nosso programa ganha. Dúvidas?

Takatoshi: Vai um por vez ou...

Mitsuki: A coisa será o seguinte: Um dos não-japoneses vai duas vezes por causa da desvantagem. Lembrando que o Martin saiu na última Quinta. Encontrou o logo, sai imediatamente. OK? Formem fila... (grupos formam fila) Bola, você que está na frente vai repetir depois da Will, certo? VAI!

Na prova do labirinto, as equipes começaram se igualando em matéria de vantagem. Porém os nipônicos apostaram no inevitável: Maya, na forma de criança, usa seu tamanho para sair mais rápido. Entretanto... Eis que sai o resultado nada esperado: Eles perdem. Vitória de Will, Clover, Cebola, Bola, Fox e Niele. Outro problema na equipe dos japoneses foi o enrosco causado a Isurugi em uma das rodadas.

Mitsuki: Poxa... Os Japoneses perderam de lavada para os Estrangeiros. Maya, eu disse que podia aparecer de criança fora dos jogos. Por que fez aquilo?

Maya: A roupa prendeu em uma das portas.

Mitsuki: OK! A gente dá um jeito nisso. E Isurugi, o que te aconteceu?

Isurugi: Meu laço caiu e acabei me atrasando com o jogo e não conseguia segurar o símbolo com a fita junto.

Mitsuki: A equipe não se responsabiliza por perdas materiais, OK? Agora Estranegeiros, voltem para a casa e ganham a recompensa daqui a pouco. Japoneses, indiquem um que deve ir para a Roça.

(Japoneses conversam por 10 minutos)

Mitsuki: OK... Quem sai desta vez? Yuuto, qual foi a decisão?

Yuuto: Senpai, a gente desta vez preferiu indicar uma pessoa que depois de mostrar um pouco de fraqueza no jogo, ela ainda não se acostumou ao fato de não ser quem manda depois de perder o cargo de fazendeira da semana. Então no caso, a Isurugi é quem deve ir para a Roça.

Mitsuki: Isurugi Mio, uma pena... Mas você vai cabar amargando uma semana de sofrimento e três dias em uma casa diferente.

Isurugi: Tenha certeza de uma coisa Mitsuki: Não sairei tão cedo!

Mitsuki: OK, veremos então. Terça você e mais duas pessoas na Roça, Quinta alguém sai... E os nossos espectadores continnuam vendo o jogo. Até mais!

Continua...


	4. 3a Semana

A FAZENDA ANIME 4

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Em sua segunda semana completa, Yuuto fala a Fox, Niele e Cebola sobre as situações de quando se envolve em lutas ao lado de Himari.

Niele: Me diz Yuuto, se você tem um acordo a cumprir com sua namorada... Por que não conta sobre sua vida nas luas?

Yuuto: OK! Eu quando não faço nada, acabo me sentindo um pouco inútil sabe? Mas depois que a Shizuku me fez refletir nas palavras não dependendo sempre da Himari, eu tomei partido e aconteceu aquilo. A Ageha quase me dilacera.

Fox: É! No dia que ela te fez espirrar por dias, eu diria que ela virou um gato escalado!

Cebola: Escaldado!

Fox: É isso! Mas e quando ela assumiu sua forma maligna?

Yuuto: Não é fácil, ela ataca qualquer um pela frente e tive que ajudá-la a sair do transe. Aquelas tatuagens, os cabelos brancos e a cauda mais espessa. Porém não foi a única vez porque ainda passamos o natal com a Kuesu e ela destruiu um ayakashi usando seus poderes demoníacos e tive que afastar a multidão com ajuda da Rinko, Liz e da Presidente com quem tive um encontro depois de um jogo entre elas.

Niele: Interessante saber, mas o que me intriga é saber que você herdou um poder de seus parenes mas ele não desperta até que seja mesmo necessário.

Cebola: Se eu a conhecesse, imagino a reação da Mônica: Ciúme... Porque quando crianças, se eu chamo por um super-herói...

Niele: A garota-gato dele não é um herói! Mas um guarda-costas dele.

Cebola: Sei! Como eu dizia: Se eu chamo por um super-herói, ou alguém que faça o bem, é inútil. A Mônica tendia a mandá-los para o espaço só porque é mais forte.

Fox: Eu só uso meus poderes para as causas certas, nunca para situações cotidianas porque me advertiram.

Niele: Uma elfa como eu não se restringe a tais regras humanas, embora também tenha seus problemas a resolver como deusa.

Yuuto: Bom saber da comparação. E agradeço!

Aki, mais uma vez, se aproxima de Bola e Clover estraga o clima falando das tarefas.

Bola: Nossa... Enfim livre de tarefas! Já fiz a ordenha, colhi, reguei, cuidei de bichos daqui... Nada pode dar... (aperta algo grande e macio) Errado?

Aki: (tira a mão de bola do seio apertado) Tobias, eu não imaginava que estava aqui!

Bola: Aí Aki, desculpa, mas eu... (silenciado)

Aki: Por que não me deixa eu te fazer se sentir melhor?

(Aki faz um strip-tease a Bola)

Clover: Bola, eu queria saber se você quer alimentar os bois ou... (vê o ambiente) O QUE PENSA QUE ESTÁ FAZENDO, AKI AOI!

Aki: Estragou a diversão... Poxa, eu estava fazendo uma hora entre uma tarefa e a folga. Algum problema?

Clover: (joga uma toalha em Aki) Se ficar nua de novo, eu juro que você vai trabalhar dobrado amanhã! E isso vale a você também Bola! Nem pense que estou cega!

Bola: Mas Clover...

Clover: Nem tente! E Bola, levanta seu traseiro gordo e trata de catar os ovos! Ou prefere fertilizar as plantas?

Maya, Isurugi e Will falam das indicações à Roça do dia seguinte.

Maya: Quem vocês acham que devia sair da fazenda daqui a dois dias?

Isurugi: Vou logo avisando que a Aki devia sair.

Will: Idem!

Maya: Então a decisão é unânime. Por enquanto a Aki deve mesmo sair. Isurugi, sei que está impactada ainda com a indicação. Mas você não se abala fácil, não é?

Isurugi: Verdade. E além do mais, se ela for pela segunda vez à Roça, nem me importaria.

Maya: Ela só se livrou da última vez por ser bonita, peituda e amorosa. Apesar dos atos suspeitos!

Will: Diz isso porque você só sai para a pancada?

Isurugi: Nem vem!

Will: Eu não falava com você, sua tábua!

Isurugi: Não importa! Contanto que eu também dê a minha palavra...

Takatoshi, Tomo e Rito fazem a janta.

Tomo: (cozinhando com Rito) Rito-kun, quem na sua casa que faz a comida? Sua mãe?

Rito: Minha irmã, Mikan. Meus pais são bem ocupados fazendo mangás e roupas. Não largam o trabalho de jeito nenhum, mas me deram apoio quando o Rei de Deviluke me desafiou a alcançar o OVNI dele e salvar a Lala.

Takatoshi: Um OVNI? Eu com certeza odiaria fazer esse desafio.

Rito: Eu não fugi, tive ajuda da Mikado-sensei e dos meus outros amigos. Embora tenha tomado uns baques da Kotegawa.

Tomo: No lugar dela não agridiria alguém e odeio isso.

Takatoshi: Você sempre fica sendo a vítima. Não que eu discorde, mas também... Quem iria ter como amigo o seu baixelo da tundra? (termina de cozinhar) PESSOAL, ESTÁ NA MESA! QUEM NÃO VIR, PERDEU!

Tomo: Bom, só vou me servir com todo mundo aqui.

Takatoshi: Sem pressa, mas eu vou comer agora!

Rito: Bom, se a Niele gostar...

TERÇA-FEIRA

Cai a madrugada e Tomo é pega no flagra sonhando com Mafuyu em cima de Will.

Tomo: Mafuyu-chan... (rola para o lado de Will e começa a tentar aliciá-la) Como você é linda!

Will: HEIN?

BOOMP! (Will joga Tomo no chão)

Will: MAFUYU COISA NENHUMA!

Tomo: Que foi que houve, e por que eu...

Will: Me confundindo com sua amiga só porque sou ruiva também?

Tomo: Achei que estava perto e imagnei Mafuyu-chan e eu, juntas... Como sempre fazemos!

Will: PFFT! Tomo, eu vou me acalmar, mas tenta dormir e esqueça um pouco dos seus, OK?

Tomo: Sim... Will, eu queria saber no que sonha?

Will: (reticente por um tempo) Não interessa!

Maya, em forma de criança, e Yuuto fazem um treino e, sem querer, a lutadora que vira criança quase machuca o rapaz.

(treino acontecendo)

Yuuto: Dá para descansar um pouco Maya?

Maya: Achei que quisesse dar duro no treino! E além do mais... Não conseguiu se fortalecer muito!

Yuuto: OK! É que você não é precisamente um ayakashi e seus baques doem demais!

Maya: Mal aí! Às vezes nem reconheço minha força. (volta à forma jovem) Vamos fazer um intervalo, mas lembre de treinar mais!

Yuuto: Sim!

Maya: (cochichando) Deve ser saudades da tal da Himari.

Cebola e Bola argumentam. Só Niele conseguiu contê-los com uma pequena ajuda de Fox.

Bola: Se eu estivesse em um jogo, o seu amigo porco seria a decepção do ano, sabia?

Cebola: Não tenho culpa se ele fede às vezes, mas não precisa ficar descontando em mim!

Bola: O que estou dizendo é que se eu me visse no seu lugar, sofreria com a futura poluição mundial, fora que...

FZAKK! (surge uma bola mágica)

Bola: Ei! O que aconteceu!

Cebola: Fox, tira a gente daqui!

Fox: Quem fez isso, foi ela! (aponta para Niele)

Niele: Eu estava tirando um cochilo quando vocês resolveram bancar as crianças... Parece que eu estava mesmo certa, embora um burro tenha se dado ao trabalho de me comunicar a situação.

Cebola: Você? Sua elfa... (perdendo a atenção nos seios de Niele)

Niele: É bom tirar o olho!

Fox: Niele, nessas horas, melhor esquecer e voltar a dormir!

Niele: Não! Tudo bem, eu já entendi a situação... Mas só tiro eles daí quando se entederem!

Fox: Então... Boa tarde e até a noite! (acena e Niele deita no sofá)

Isurugi toma banho e fala com Aki de seu relacionamento com os rapazes.

Isurugi: (toca o próprio peito e compara com o de Aki) Nessas horas tenho vantagens de ser uma tábua.

Aki: Algum problema Senpai?

Isurugi: Er... Não! Eu só pensava um pouco no porquinho... Mas queria saber sobre...

Aki: OK! Olha só, eu não me importo de fazer o serviço pesado aqui, mas quando se trata de faxina não sei por que reclamam se eu cozinhar ou deixar o quarto desarrumado.

Isurugi: Sei... Sabe o que isso me lembra, quando a família do porquinho, lieralmente a mãe e a irmã, quase pegam a Arashiko por ciúmes e tratá-la como uma rival. E principalmente quando Tatsukichi banca seu alter-ego Tatsumi para deixar a mim ou ela enciumada.

Aki: Mas ele, ou ela... Ajudou ele com uma coisa para você. Sua festinha, como você me contou. O chato é quando você se enfurece com uma nerd menor que você. Sora também é inteligente, mas o chato é quando Nami o veste de menina. Eu nem ligo quando isso acontece, mas nem gosto.

Momentos antes da Roça, Clover enfia seu nariz onde não devia com a conversa de Rito e Takatoshi.

(Rito e Takatoshi falam na piscina)

Clover: Oi meninos! Eu posso saber sobre o que estão falando? Ah, nem precisa responder, meninas de novo!

Rito e Takatoshi: CLOVER?

Clover: A própria!

Rito: Não era para estar supervisionando os outros?

Clover: Já o fiz, e acho que vocês com sua ET e sua presidene de classe... Dariam um ótimo casal, apesar das investidas ou pensamentos pervertidos. Sorte que um de vocês tem de boa muitas bocas à disposição!

Rito: NADA DISSO, EU NÃO TENHO MAIS NADA A VER COM ISSO!

Takatoshi: Clover, olha só... Não vai fazer fofocas, vai? (Clover faz olhar malicioso) Acho que isso é um sim!

Noite da Roça

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Todo mundo sentado na varanda... Mas a hora temida é daqui a pouco, lembrando que quem foi indicado dos Japoneses à Roça foi a Isurugi. Isurugi, incomidada com a indicação?

Isurugi: Isso nunca, posso te garantir!

Yuuto: Eu nem me sentiria assim, se eu fosse. Mas meu problema seria com a Himari.

Mitsuki: Vamos com calma Yuuto, o acordo foi porque ela é ciumenta mesmo, mas se preocupa com você. Ela é sua espada e seu escudo, lembra?

Yuuto: Sim.

Maya: Só para constar uma coisa Senpai... Desde que chegamos aqui a situação veio a ficar mais apertada para alguns de nós.

Mitsuki: Verdade Maya, perda de membros, relacionamento alargando... Sei como é a situação. Mais alguém quer falar alguma coisa?

Clover: Vou logo avisando que minha indicação é bastante sábia.

Mitsuki: Veremos, começando os votos com Maya Natsume, quem você indica à Roça e por quê?

Maya: Esta noite Mitsuki eu vou indicar a Aki, não melhorou nada em relacionamento tanto que o Bola já foi pego com ela no chuveiro algumas vezes.

Mitsuki: Aki na torcida para não ir à Roça de novo... Cebola, quem você indica?

Cebola: Seguir o exemplo da Maya de quem não mudou nada, indico a Niele por ser uma estúpida.

Mitsuki: Ih! Niele recebe seu primeiro voto. Will Vandom, não pode votar na Clover, nem na Isurugi, quem é sua escolha?

Will: Niele, principalmente porque ela ajuda, mas tem o costume de se fazer de boba algumas vezes.

Mitsuki: Mais um voto a Niele. Isurugi Mio, quem é sua escolha dolorosa?

Isurugi: Indico esta semana para a Roça o Fox, extremamente burro demais!

Mitsuki: O líder dos Combo Rangers na berlinda... Nem queria imaginar. Tobias França, nosso amigo Bola. Quem você quer ver na Roça?

Bola: Anãzinha, te falo que quem deve sair é o Rito. A ajuda dele é boa aqui na casa, mas só isso não basta!

Mitsuki: Dois votos para Niele, Aki e Rito empatados com um. Aki Aoi, sua vez.

Aki: Meu voto esta semana é para a Niele mesmo, não que eu não goste dela, mas porque é uma dos que não estabeleci contato.

Mitsuki: Disparando na liderança Niele. Vamos a Takatoshi Tsuda. Indicação da SYD?

Takatoshi: Se a Presidente estivesse aqui, indicaria sem nenhuma dúvida o Rito, ele com certeza estaria melhor com sua namorada, comparado ao Yuuto!

Mitsuki: Mais um voto a Rito Yuuki, cujos pais são ocupados desenhando mangás e roupas. Tomo Yamanobe, saiu da Roça e agora deve indicar alguém...

Tomo: Nossa... Eu gosto de todos na casa, mas vou votar na Niele também por relacionamento.

Mitsuki: Quatro votos para Nielendorane. Niele, sua vez. Quem tu indicas?

Niele: Eu tenho a nítida impressão que a Aki também não melhorou nada da Roça para cá. Só quer saber de ter os homens aos seus pés se não sabe cozinhar ou organizar o quarto.

Mitsuki: Outro voto a Aki Aoi... TSC! TSC! Agora quem não votou... Faltam quatro. Rito Yuuki, sua escolha?

Rito: Niele, com certeza. O pessoal odeia admitir, assim como eu, mas devemos ter razão sobre o fato dela não costumar ajudar muito.

Mitsuki: Disparada com cinco votos Nielendorane. Yuuto Amakawa, pelos humanos e ayakashis que você deseja que coexistam.

Yuuto: Meu voto esta semana é mais por falta de escolha. Gosto dessa pessoa, mas confesso que é forte o bastante para o jogo. No caso o Cebola.

Mitsuki: Cebola no voto. Mas não basta. Fox... Terminamos com você, antes do decreto da Clover, quem vai à Roça?

Fox: Não tenho nem que dizer muito, mas indico o Yuuto também!

Mitsuki: Yuuto Amakawa recebe o segundo voto, mas quem vai à Roça é a Niele junto com a Isurugi. Clover. Hora do seu decreto, quem vai pôr o pé na estrada daqui a dois dias?

Clover: Meu voto é sábio... Will Vandom é claro! Will, seu mundo precisa mais de você que a gente!

Mitsuki: Will, Niele e Isurugi. Vocês estão na Roça, daqui a dois dias nos veremos de novo. Duas ficam e apenas uma dá adeus ao sonho de 2 milhões de ienes, OK? Até mais!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Clover e Tomo tentam fazer com que Cebola supere seus problemas com Mônica.

Tomo: Cebola, tenta esquecer a Mônica, gnte sabe que vocês nã são lá tão amigos.

Clover: Siga o meu conseolho espetado... Só basta largá-la de lado com o tempo, e então terá o resultado esperado!

Cebola: Como você indicou aquela sem-peito?

Clover: Por aí, mas o resultado é similar. Já sobre a sua "amiga", posso te dizer que de tanto autoritarismo sobre você e a maior cara-de-pau de dizer que se dá bem com você, no seu lugar eu com certeza faria ela provar do próprio venendo!

Cebola: OK! E se nessa semana eu for o indicado?

Tomo: Não sabemos se vai rolar, mas tenta rnão ficar assim abatido. Ela é como Katja-chan, muito superficial.

Cebola: Agora que você falou, eu concordo!

Clover: Então tenta assim: Quando estier entediado ou não conseguir tirá-la da cabeça, tenta desabafar com outras pessoas. Conosco você conseguiu!

Cebola: Valeu pelo toque vocês duas!

Rito fica curioso sobre como Bola encara a situação com garotas, e o mesmo afirma que já tentou confessar seus sentimentos a Lulu, mas que todas bateram na trave.

Rito: Bola, me diz uma coisa, com quantas garotas, você costuma viver normalmente? Não importa se ETs ou normais.

Bola: Todas com quemeu vivo são normais, mas a grande diferença é que não sou eu que fica apaixonado por uma assassina, uma mutante, ou um demônio que...

Rito: Vai direto ao assunto! E só para constar, eu disse que aquela história de apertar nos peitos da Lala foi sem querer!

Bola: Mas foi uma jura de casamento... Voltando ao assunto, eu diria que a situação é como na infância. A Lulu, assim como o Cebola e a "amiga" dele a gente ficava brigando sempre, mas nos entendemos. Na verdade com os outros dois, está mais para uma mentira. Agora falando serio, já tentei confessar meus sentimentos à Lulu, mas não é fácil. Principalmente quando você tenta dizer "eu te amo" e fala a todas que conhece.

Rito: Confesso, ia ser só para Sairenji, mas não esperava ue Lala, Yami-chan, Run-chan, Mikado-sensei e Kotegawa tambem ouvissem.

Bola: Mas garanto ue não está fácil. Já tentei algumas vezes, maséa mesma coisa que encontrar um arqui-rival à sua altura. No meu caso, o Zico.

Takatoshi pega Maya e Aki banhando juntas e sente problemas no ar.

Takatoshi: Cara, que trabalho pesado! Acho que vou... (vendo Maya e Aki se banhando) GAAAAAHHHH!

Maya: Qual é o problema, Tsuda? Nunca viu mulheres se banhando!

Takatoshi: DESCULPA!

Aki: Não precisa fazê-lo e além do mais, nem nuas estamos. Eu estaria se fosse em casa, mas como tem gente vigiando...

Takatoshi: O que quer dizer com isso?

Maya: Dá para ajudar a mim e a Aki a ensaboar?

Takatoshi: Ih! Já vi que é mais uma razão para a Presidente ficar suspeitando de mim, quando é ela que o faz!

Maya: Pára de falar nisso, vai ver ela só brinca com você!

Aki: Ou ela que pensa assim, para te deixar nervoso!

Maya: Sabe que eu concordo?

Aki: É?

Em seu primeiro dia na Roça, Will e Isurugi ficam com inveja de Niele em uma coisa que elas sabem muito bem.

Isurugi: (se toca e percebe a situação) Cara quem dera ter maiores!

Niele: Como estes?

BONG! (seios da Niele pulando)

Will: É, deu para notar, mas tem mesmo que fazer esse barulho?

Niele: Dá um desconto, vai! E além do mais, eu só causo inveja, assim como a Aki e a Maya juntas contra vocês duas.

Isurugi: Enfim... Apesar disso, ainda sinto orgulho de como eu sou!

Will: É... Imagina se o Matt ia gostar.

Niele: Próteses de silicone em vocês? Muito tempo e muito dinheiro vai lhes custar. Mas o meu caso é natural.

Isurugi: Outra coisa Niele, e aquele tal de Sandro, o seu amado?

Niele: Ele é amado da Lisandra, não meu! Mas enfim... O que pensavam mais?

Isurugi: Só uma certeza, teremos uma mente pequena a mennos aqui nesta casa!

Fox, depois de um cochilo, conversa pacificamente com Yuuto.

Fox: UAAAAHHHH! (bocejando) E aí Yuuto, me diz... Pensando em mais alguém além do seu gato escalado?

Yuuto: É escaldado, e me sentiria mal se ela despertasse na forma ayakashi de novo.

Fox: Diz só uma coisa que ela não pode fazer para te proteger.

Yuuto: Usar seus poderes demoníacos para derrotar um inimigo mais poderoso e arrasar uma cidade inteira.

Fox: Quando foi a primeira vez?

Yuuto: No natal. Kuesu, convidou a mim, a Presidente, Rinko, Shizuku, Himari e Liz para jantar. Mas aí houve um problema, e acabamos sentindo que aconteceu no meio da rua. Achoque a Himari acabou tomando um pouco de champagne.

Fox: No natal? Isso me lembra quando atropelei o Papai Noel! Caramba... Parece que não fui o único a passar por isso.

Yuuto: Atropelou o Papai Noel, mas você nem tinha carteira de motorista!

QUINTA-FEIRA

Em segundo dia na Roça, Will, Niele e Isurugi se acertam.

Will: Daqui a algumas horas, uma de nós cai e as outras ficam...

Isurugi: Tomara que a família do porquinho não venha!

Will: Ciúmes? Ou foi por causa do encontro desastroso que ele teve?

Niele: Com a tal da Yuuno, certo?

Isurugi: Elas têm aquele complexo de super-proteção sabe?

Niele: E aí? Não pode ser pior que o Tork atacar a todos por ser um troglodita.

Will: O lagartão com certeza deve feder bem mais que o Blunk, o amigo do Caleb.

Niele: Aí isso é. Mas concordo.

Isurugi: Que vença a melhor.

Niele: É! Que vença a melhor mesmo!

Aki demonstra a Takatoshi, Yuuto e Rito não ter se abalado com os votos que recebeu, mesmo que poucos.

Rito: E aí Aki, o que está pensando? E se tivesse voltado à roça?

Aki: Não me abalo fácil por isso, e além do mais, mesmo se eu saísse do jogo. Meu maior prêmio seria ver o Sora-kun de novo.

Takatoshi: Ah sim, ainda sobre a roça...

Aki: Tem gente que não se importa com meu tipo de ser, mas fica incomodada por eu ser como sou. Eu entendo. Mesmo que eu fosse indicada, nem ligaria.

Rito: Só!

Aki: Agora o que vieram fazer?

Takatoshi: Bom, estávamos pensando em ajudar com a janta daqui a pouco antes do retorno de duas das nossas amigas.

Rito: O retorno, isso mesmo!

Takatoshi: Tomara que retornem a Isurugi e a Will. Aquela Niele é burrinha demais.

Maya termina as tarefas com a ajuda de Tomo e Clover, ainda pegando no pé de todos.

Clover: E lembrem de uma coisa, quartos bem arurmados, louça lavada, comida bem feita e móveis bem arrumados, compreenderam?

Maya e Tomo: SIM! (Maya diz em tom de desagrado)

Clover: Ótimo, agora tem uma coisa... Devem se manter sempre prontas para ajudar!

Maya: E você? Não faz nada não?

Clover: Eu faço minha parte, mas nem é só liderar não! Se bem que nem lidero minha equipe, só me envolvo em enrascadas maioria das vezes. Bem mais que a Alex!

Tomo: Nisso ela tem razão.

Maya: OK! Agora tenta não abusar da gente?

Tomo: Não seja boba, a Clover não abusa de ninguém. Nem mesmo da gente!

Cebola, Bola e Fox já falam de seus futuros depois da Fazenda.

Cebola, Bola e Fox: (cantando) Ai ai ai ai, está chegando a hora... O dia vem e alegra o meu bem, que tenho que ir embora...

Fox: Espera! Se não estamos na Roça, como vamos embora?

Bola: Por que não usa seus poderes e voa daqui?

Fox: Seria uma boa, mas eu seria expulso assim mesmo, sabe?

Cebola: Eu com certeza, te falo que nem ousaria ligar para o Franja e pedir para usar uma engenhoca tipo as 1462 máquinas do tempo dele.

Fox: Tudo isso?

Bola: E todas dão defeito, não é?

Cebola: E algumas demonstram um efeito colateral.

Bola: Diga isso a quando plagiaram o filme do Exterminador do Futuro, antes do Arnold Schwarzenegger concorrer à política americana. Cara, Cebola... Sem ofensa, mas eu considero um plágio as versões adaptadas de filmes por você e sua "amiga".

Noite de Eliminação

Mitsuki: Niele, Will e Isurugi na Roça... Temos aqui do lado das guardiãs Irma Lair, Taranee Cook, Cornelia Hale e Hay Lin junto com Caleb vindo de Meridian. DO outro... Basicamente só Tork, Lisandra, Petra e Sandro Galtran. Mas do lado da deusa... Tarou Sado o "porquinho pervertido", Yuuno Arashiko, Yumi Mamiya, Noa Hiiragi e a Doutora Michiru Onigawara.

FLASH! FLASH! (Michiru tirando fotos)

Mitsuki: Michiru, o que está fazendo?

Michiru: Desculpe, não sabia que tinha uma criança fazendo cosplay no programa, mas cadê a apresentadora?

Mitsuki: SOU EU! (irritada) E além do mais, tenho 25 anos de idade, veja por você mesma! (mostrando identidade)

FLASH! (Michiru tira uma foto)

Michiru: Baixinha além de ter falsificado identidade? Eu hein! Só um bobo faria isso par ver filmes proibidos, beber, fumar e dirigir. Mas ver uma criancinha fantasiada de adulto não é de se ver sempre!

Mitsuki: Espero ir direto ao assunto... Agora quero saber de cada um, esperam pela saída ou permanência da Isurugi?

Tarou: Como se não bastasse ter que aturar seus golpes, e eu estou querendo me curar de masoquismo.

Noa: Ah, quer dizer isso? Saiba que ela é andrófoba mas nem se porque quer ficar com ele...

BOING! (Noa faz Tarou apertar os seios de Yuuno)

Yuuno: AAAAAAHHHHHH! TIRA AS MÃOS DE MIM!

POW! PAFF! CRASH! KRAK! (Tarou leva surra de Yuuno)

Tarou: Mais! Mais! Muito mais! Por favor! Esse tipo de dor que eu...

Yumi: Precisava mesmo fazer isso? Mas enfim... Já eu sou especialista em umas massagens que posso aplicar em você.

Mitsuki: Acho melhor não! E nem quero ser aliciada porque senão a coisa pega para mim!

Yumi: OK! Mas passo um aviso... Se Tatsukichi estivesse aqui, eu nem sei o que ele diria da peresença da loira aqui. Mas... (apalpando Yuuno) Isto eu vi na internet, é uma massagem asiática de relaxamento!

Yuuno: (massageada) Pare por favor... Eu não agüento isso!

Mitsuki: Uma pergunta Noa, foi você que construiu o invento de poder baseado na dor?

Tarou: (se recuperando) Ai! É, foi ela mesma...

Noa: Fico feliz de meu parceiro Himura não vir para cá. Ele não pensa em mais nada além de mim, fora que era meu parceiro de tecnologia. Mas depois que conheci o Tarou... Eu tenho mais que agradecer pela promessa que ele me fez de ficar comigo!

Mitsuki: Mas não pense em controlar as câmeras daqui!

Noa: Só se me contratasse.

Mitsuki: Acredite, não vai rolar... Agora...

Tork: Eu ouvi que fui chamado de baixinho, vai encarar?

Lisandra: Tork, é bom que você não comece... Não foi para você ainsinuação ao tamanho. E se não se comportar, não come mais nada da Petra.

Petra: Uma pena eu ia fazer um banquete assim que voltarmos ao nosso mundo.

Tork: Então estarei lá, promete mesmo?

Mitsuki: Amansaram a fera... Mas eu queria saber da Lisandra, você e os sus amigos esperam que a Niele saia da Fazenda ou ela está se saindo bem?

Lisandra: Não vejo TV em Arton, mas enfim... A gente conhece a situação tanto que só fomos convidados. A Niele está indo bem, é só pequenas suspeitas que estão fazendo dela depois que ela foi vista fazendo uma cachoeira dentro da casa.

Sandro: Me lembrou o dia que eu a conheci, ela nem sabe, mas foi ela que me transformou naquele rato gignte... Culpa do cajado do Olho de Sszaas!

Mitsuki: É, deu para notar. Outra coisa a acrescentar?

Sandro: Segundo esse cara que quase me matou, ela não largaria nunca daquele cajado de papel marchê depois do erro que cometeu ao tocá-lo!

Mitsuki: Bom, a gente só não permitiu que ela usasse as fitinhas de couro, sabe? Apesar de tradicional, o que não quero é baixar o nível do programa, sabe? E o lado da Will?

Hay Lin: Ela é uma ótima guardiã, mas se tem uma coisa que eu sei é que ela só foi duramente criticada e indicada injustamente por aquela loira metida a esperta, sabe?

Cornelia: (irritada) Falando de mim, orelha de abano?

Hay Lin: Calma calma! Eu estava falando da fazendeira do jogo!

Mitsuki: É, nem sempre as coisas vão bem principalmente porque duas de vocês têm autoridades dentro de casa.

Taranee: Minha mãe é advogada e o pai da Irma é policial. Ainda lembro de quando minha mãe me castigou sobre não confiar em mim sobre um ato de vandalismo na escola que foi cometido pelos valentões de lá. Ela achou que eu tive participação nisso.

Irma: Quando tentei fazer meu pai mudar de opinião sobre tais coisas, nem sempre fazê-lo de escravo mental funciona, sabe?

Mitsuki: Na história original, a avó da Hay Lin, a Yan Lin faleceu, mas na versão da Disney ela está bem viva. Houve alguma vez que ela teve que ajudar vocês em um problema?

Irma: Quando lutavamos contra o Cedric, algo deu errado no Coração de Kandrakar e permanecemos na forma de guardiãs. E aí permanecemos com umas capas emprestadas. Mas te garanto que só por uma vez usei meu poder para entrar em uma festa!

Mitsuki: Disfarçou as asas e ainda transformou o rapz no sapo, não é? (Irma fica sem graça) Taranee, sobre o poder da Will, o que ela faz?

Taranee: Quintessência é claro. Em outras palavras, nossos poderes de água, terra, fogo e ar como um só. E dispara rajadas similares a raios e trovões, além de fazer máquinas falarem. Uma vez a calculadora dela nos entregou para a Nerissa. Quer coisa pior que isso?

Mitsuki: Não... Mas a Will já falou no jogo sobre você ser o tipo que se sentia inferior sem nenhum reconhecimento. Cara... Ganhou o campeonato de estupidez. Sem ofensas, claro! Caleb, você é de um grupo de rebeldes, não é? Mas o que foi mais duro? Lutar contra Cedric e Nerissa, ou foi o fato de se adaptar ao nosso mundo.

Caleb: Nada vem fácil, mas te garanto que a adaptação aqui foi mais dura do que as lutas que os enfrentamos, sabe?

Mitsuki: Já sobre a história da Lilian...

Caleb: Não, esse foi um efeito colateral causado nos portais do mundo delas ao meu. Mas a Cornelia ficava linda mais alta.

Mitsuki: (aborrecida) Me deixou abatida, também olha só o meu tamanho... Mas vamos ao jogo, eu volto logo e anunciar eliminado, OK?

(Mitsuki sai do link)

Mitsuki: Will, Isurugi e Niele. Ma de vocês sai as outras ficam... Bom, eu vou começar pelo menos eliminado. Não importa se veio de um outro mundo, mas o que importou mesmo foi só o seu jeito de ser, e muito mais. Só o fato de ter grandes... (se distrai com os seios de Niele e se controla depois) Grandes qualidades e orelhas também. Mas importa muito pouco se ela não é lá muito inteligente e bonita. Niele, volta para a fazenda e me deixe com as outras!

Niele: WOO HOO! Fui! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Agora é entre vocês, Isurugi Mio e Will Vandom. A deusa e a guardiã... Quem fica e quem sai? Dúvidas que elas fazem a si próprias e principalmente o fato de não poder voltar atras nas tais decisões que lhes cercam. Mas o problema, é no comportamento também. Ora bem, ora mal, mas acontece com todos essa situação. Maior problema mesmo é na hora de deixar a casa. Com 58 por cento dos votos quem volta para a cidade grande é Wilhelmina Vandom!

Will: AMIGAS! (abraça em grupo com todas) Cara, senti saudades de vocês!

Hay Lin: Olha quem fala, pode ter sido uma de nós no lugar.

Cornelia: Bem vinda de volta de novo nossa única líder!

Irma: Você é insubstituível! E além do mais quem lutaria conosco nos momentos de perigo e principalmente se nem temos o Coração de Kandrakar.

Will: Entendi!

Taranee: Bom... Você fez o que pôde, foi culpa da loira da casa, não a Cornelia!

Caleb: O que acha de voltar para casa e ver a Elyon depois?

Will: Eu esperava por isso! Mitsuki...?

Mitsuki: Saiu do jogo, por que não, mostrar suas outras formas?

Will: GUARDIÃS UNIDAS!

(transformação)

Will: UNIVERSO!

Irma: ÁGUA!

Taranee: FOGO!

Cornelia: TERRA!

Hay Lin: AR!

Mitsuki: Estou impressionada, mas como seus fãs sabem, a situação é segura. Will, apesar de ter pais divorciados, pelo menos você tem uma família secundária. Vá em segurança para casa!

Will: Obrigada!

Caleb: Se o Blunk estivesse aqui, ele abriria o portal, mas como não permitiu a vinda dele...

Mitsuki: É que não gosto de bichos fedidos! Mas nosso jogo continua, até mais!

SEXTA-FEIRA

Minutos após a saída de Will, Niele comemora e a festa foi apenas entre ela, Tomo, Clover e Aki.

Niele: OI ZENTÊ!

Clover: Niele! Bem vinda de volta! (abraça com Tomo e Aki)

Tomo: Oi Niele! Como foi estar na Roça?

Niele: Nem me fale disso que eu quero só voltar quando estiver pertinho da final!

Clover: Isso é coragem, hein? Mas não esquece que hoje eu estou perdendo o meu cargo viu?

Tomo: Ela sabe, nós sabemos!

Aki: Preciso de uma ajuda para fazer a sopa da baixinha peituda, Borscht, não é?

Tomo: Isso!

Niele: Eu ajudo!

Clover: OK! Mas lembrete: Tem outras bocas para comer!

Maya faz Cebola e Bola ficarem de queixo caído em um ato de chamar atenção.

Maya: Garotos! (Cebola e Bola aparecem roncando)

Cebola: ZZZ! (dormindo)

Bola: Mãe, não tem escola hoje!

Maya: Veremos o que eu tenho aqui assim que acordarem!

BASH! (Maya derruba Cebola e Bola)

Cebola: Qual foi o babado, hein?

Maya: Se dessa forma vocês não me obedecem... (mudando de criança para jovem) Assim vocês me ouvem?

Bola: Espera! A gente ouve você sim! Só estamos cansados de tanto trabalho por hoje!

Maya: Vocês iam me ajudar hoje... Para compensar vão trabalhar dobrado amanhã!

Cebola e Bola: O QUÊ?

Fox e Yuuto voltam a falar sobre garotas, mas o órfão namorado de uma ayakashi ainda explica: Não é fácil quando tem mais de uma lhe querendo nos braços.

Fox: Não acredito! Quando conheceu a sua gatinha, não esperava saber disso!

Yuuto: Pois é, a Himari me levou ao vestiário para vesti-la com um vestido branco e usar outras roupas ocidentais. Mas depois disso, conheci a Shizuku que não gosta de matadores de ayakashis, Liz que já viveu fora do Japão fazendo chás e as outras... No caso Ageha e Sasa. A Kuesu foi na infância, mas todas estão interessadas em mim para desagrado da Rinko.

Fox: Muito leite à sua disposição... HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

Yuuto: Muito engraçado! (em tom de ironia)

Fox: Quando estive namorando a Tati, não era fácil só porque a Maya, não a Natsume, estava comigo apenas como uma amiga. Mas já que elas se entenderam a situação mudou. O chato foi, depois que enfrenamos ao Chefão, ela abriu mão de continuar lutando.

Yuuto: Simplificando: Ela amarelou.

Rito eTakaroshi não esperavam a reação de Isurugi sobre a situação atual de Niele.

Isurugi: EU NÃO AGÜENTO MAIS AQUELA PEITUDA E ORELHUDA! (se joga no sofá de qualquer jeito)

Takatoshi: Qual foi o problema Senpai?

Isurugi: Aquela idiota da Niele permanecer aqui no jogo, mas espero que ela saia talvez na próxima semana!

Rito: Vamos com calma! O que te aconteceu?

Isurugi: HMPF! (vira o rosto)

Rito: Ainda nervosinha só porque a Niele ficou? OK! Não come hoje se não ajudar a cozinhar!

Takatoshi: Bem lembrado, mas até o momento, melhor ficarmos nas nossas e deixá-la em paz

Rito: Só para confirmar: Ela assim me lembra a Kotegawa quando alguém desobedece as regras da escola. O chato é que só o irmão nem se importa em estudar. Aliás, nem liga. Ele é muito relaxado.

Noite do Fazendeiro...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Hoje é o dia em que veremos quem substituirá a Clover a partir desta semana... Tomo, saudades de casa?

Tomo: E como!

Yuuto: Pelo que imagino, dar peito para o Sasha... Já que, como você me falou, ele gosta dos grandões.

Tomo: Deixa disso, ele tem mais afinidade com Mafuyu-chan e Teresa-chan!

Mitsuki: Bom... Sem Qwasers e Virgens Marias por perto, nem ayakashis. Mais alguém tem algo a dizer?

Takatoshi: Só uma coisa, a Isurugi saiu bufando de raiva com a Niele ficando no jogo.

Isurugi: Ninguém te perguntou nada!

Mitsuki: Vou passar o filme logo...

(corte)

Will: Pois é, saí do jogo... Mas uma pessoa que conheci, não sei se merece esse crédito. Se ele quer ser dono de algo além de ter idéias para o mundo, vamos ver como ele se sai aqui na Fazenda Anime. Sai que é sua Cebola!

(corte)

Mitsuki: Cebola é o novo Fazendeiro da Semana... Parabéns!

Cebola: Obrigado, já sei como é a função. Supervisionar os outros e principalmente ficar incumbido de administrar essa função. Acho que para mim já é alguma coisa para começar.

Mitsuki: Coisas grandes vem em passos largos, mas você mereceu! Até mais pessoal, e aproveitem a noite!

SÁBADO

Cebola cai como vítima de Aki e tenta se controlar diante da atração amorosa dela e os instintos maternos.

Aki: Ce-Bo-La! (em tom sensual)

Cebola: A-A-A-A-A-A-Aki?

Aki: (aparecendo só de calcinha e avental) Qual o problema querido? Não gosta que eu apareça assim? É que tive preguiça de me trocar, sabe?

Cebola: Mas eu não... (nervoso com as carícias de Aki) Isto é... Tenta não me...

Aki: Sem o Sora-kun aqui me sinto sozinha sabe? E achei que pudesse...

Cebola: Espera... Não vai me atacar como faz ao Bola, vai?

Aki: Serei também como a uma mãe a você e aos outros. Não sei a Maya ou a Senpai, mas eu seria a mais indicada a isso!

Cebola: Por favor, Aki, não faz isso comigo!

Maya banha com Isurugi e Niele é quem arma a situação ainda deixando ambas revoltadas.

(Maya e Isurugi se banham tranqüilamente)

Niele: Vamos dar mais agitação nisso!

CHUAAAA! (Niele faz uma mágica para jorrar litros de água)

Isurugi: COF! COF! Quem foi a anta que fez isso?

Maya: Peitões, cabelo azul, cajado na mão... Já faço uma idéia!

Niele: Vocês estavam se banhando tão lentamente que eu resolvi dar uma ajudinha a vocês, sabe? Quanto mais rápido melhor!

Isurugi: Não devia estar catando ovos e legumes com os outros?

Niele: Já fiz! Então poupei tempo para eles cuidarem dos cavalos e os outros animais!

Isurugi: OK! Como quiser, mas nem pense em...

TCHIBUM! (Niele se joga de bomba)

Maya: Sua anta, a banheira é mais rasa que a piscina, lembra?

Niele: Mágica! Então fiz que a profundidade fosse a ideal para eu mergulhar!

Maya: Ninguém merece! Escuta sua elfa peituda e burra, mais uma das suas e detono você semana que vem!

Bola, Yuuto e Fox voltam do serviço pesado e falam com Rito da vida dentro de casa, quando não encaram tais situações.

(garotos descarregando garrafas de leite)

Yuuto: Cara que serviçozinho pesado, hein?

Bola: A baixinha disse que aqui não encontramos leite fresco na geladeira! Então agimos no jogo!

Fox: Vocês vivem sempre rodeados de garotas, mas como é a vida em casa?

Rito: Quem faz todo o serviço, antes e depois da chegada da Lala, é a minha irmã Mikan. E além do mais. Meus pais não largam o emprego deles por nada!

Bola: Estilista e mangaká, entendi! Mas tempo para vocês... Só por uma semana.

Yuuto: Eu tenho a Rinko desde a infância, e a Himari, mais a Shizuku, Liz e Kuesu quando minha jornada começou.

Fox: Bola e eu somos os únicos que vivem com os pais aqui.

Rito: Parece que sim. E outra... Saibam vocês que já me meti em muita encrenca nem só por minha causa, mas por usar também um óculos que transpassa tudo e quando virei o Peke, o robô da Lala e única invenção bem-sucedida.

Bola: Sacamos, minha vida até que sai normal. Minha mãe até me perguntou quando uma vez voltei cedo para casa. Foi por ausência do professor, sabe?

Yuuto: A minha professora, só tem um problema, além de consumir cigarro. Ela nem se importa quando se trata dos ataques depravados do Taizo e a Presidente e a Rinko é que dão cabo nele.

Rito: Pior para que ele que só pensa em mulher.

Fox: Sempre apanhando, por isso não é?

Takatoshi, Tomo e Clover já pensam no Desafio Semanal e esperam não perder mais.

Takatoshi: E aí pessoal, como acham que vai ser amanhã?

Tomo: Nem me fale!

Clover: Nem me pergunte, quero mais é conhecer o desafio, se é que me entendem.

Tomo: Você é corajosa mesmo Clover!

Clover: Obrigada, Tomo! E outra coisa... Se bancar o Dugong em mim, te juro que enfio meu pé na sua bunda se você se atrever a fazê-lo!

(Tomo fica confusa)

Takatoshi: Ela fala assim para te provocar!

Clover: Imagina se fosse um dos meus inimigos, ela com certeza sentiria essa sensação.

Tomo: Ela quer mesmo me chutar?

Clover: Ai Tomo, sua burrona! Além do mais é forma de dizer metaforicamente "Te mandarei para fora daqui". Entendeu?

DOMINGO

Isurugi cai em mal-entendido de Cebola e o mesmo paga o pato. Aki aparta a situação.

Cebola: Que cansaço! Melhor deitar nessa rede! (se deita na rede e encontra algo estranho) HMM?

BOING! BOING! (apertando algo)

Cebola: Estranho, só sinto osso aqui, a pele é grossa, mas pouco densa!

Isurugi: CEBOLA!

POW! PAFF! CRASH! TUMP! VAPT! (Isurugi bate em Cebola e o persegue depois)

Isurugi: Volta aqui seu idiota de cabelo espetado!

Aki: Pessoal, a comida está quase pronta e...

BOOMP! (queda)

Aki: Se acalmem! Cebola, o que te aconteceu?

Cebola: Ela ia me pegar porque achei que tinha tocado algo na rede, mas não sabia que era ela!

Aki: Isso é verdade? Isurugi, se acalme!

Isurugi: Depois de acabar com a raça dele! Mas isso vai ficar para mais tarde! (sussurrando) Se livrou dessa, esquisitão, mas espera para depois!

Cebola: Aki, valeu mesmo! Se não fosse você...

Takatoshi, Rito e Yuuto já dividem prós e contras de ter a companhia de alguma garota consigo.

Takatoshi: Só de estar com vocês, me lembro de quando a Presidente surgiu em minha vida me indicando ao Grêmio Escolar.

Rito: Quando a Lala chegou, até que agüento fazer companhia a ela, o chato mesmo é quando ela me serve de cobaia ou me causa constrangimento!

Yuuto: Tem mais alguma invenção que ela te deixou de maus lençóis?

Rito: Um que fazia a banheira da minha casa estar maior, tive que me esconder de Mikan, Sairenji e principalmente de Yami-chan! Mas aí o Peke estragou tudo e mexeu na coisa. E aí apanhei de uma delas!

Yuuto: Quando Himari se adaptou ao presente... Ela aprendeu a usar o chuveiro, mas claro que ainda se sentia como se fosse retalhada se a Shizuku a observasse. Mas depois que ela apareceu, minha gata se empregou no Café Relish da Liz. Uma coisa era certa: Eu não podia ser o cliente exclusivo dela, lá todos têm que ter a mesma atenção.

Takatoshi: Ah sim, lembrando do banho do Rito, por culpa da Yokoshima-sensei nos hospedamos em um hotel e fingimos ser uma família, sabe? Ela deve ter bebido demais para nos causar tal constrangimento.

Yuuto: Diga isso a quando Himari me encontrou na fonte termal que eu me banhava com o Taizo, e, por causa dela, a Rinko me bateu como de praxe! Além deles a Presidente e a Kisaragi-sensei também estavam lá!

Rito: Cara... Nem me lembre em banho! Já tive um sonho estranho em que a Run-chan estava aqui e ia me seduzir como sempre.

Takatoshi: Ih! A empregada da Aria que o diga, ela também chega a ser um pouco pervertida. Mais que ela e a Presidente juntas!

Bola estranha, mas Maya afirma que não é tão assustadora quando muda de forma.

Bola: Maya, quer vir comigo catar os ovos para pessoal fazer um bolo?

Maya: Como não? (mudando de forma)

Bola: AHH! Não acredito! Eu achei que ia...

Maya: Não se acostumou em me ver mudar de forma não é? Trabalho infantil é crime! Eu não faria naquela forma!

Bola: Ah sim! Me assustei quando seus peitos cresceram de repente, sabe?

Maya: Normal! O Takatoshi passou por isso, como seus outros amigos.

Bola: OK! Então vamos!

Maya: Lembrete: Essa forma é a real, a outra eu conservo energia para lutar.

Tomo e Clover aproveitam o resto da tarde com Niele e Fox

Tomo: Nossa!

Clover: Tomo, lembre de não ficar aí feito uma bobona, viu?

Niele: Olha eu aí!

TCHIBUM! (Niele causa uma explosão de água)

Fox: Poxa Niele, assim não!

Niele: Quem não sabe se divertir, fica aí de marra!

Tomo: Sei, mas não pode fazer isso que não seja com mágica?

Clover: Parece difícil para ela, sabe?

Fox: Se não ficar sem esse cajado mágico...

Niele: Pois é, ele que tem o poder, não eu. Apesar de tudo!

Clover: Esse tal Olho de Sszzaas. Quando sair, leva para a WOOHP para fazermos uma inspeção? (Niele balança a cabeça negativamente) Algo me diz que você faria o Jerry virar uma rã.

Tomo: Fox e eu vamos sair para ver os outros, OK?

Fox: Ei dos peitões, espera por mim!

Noite de Desafio Semanal

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Hoje, mais um dia para tentar vencer... Japoneses ganharam, vamos reagir estrangeiros! Duas derrotas, ninguém merece! Fazendeiro Cebola, acha que pode ganhar? Ou tem certeza que pode fazê-lo?

Cebola: Anãzinha vamos dar o máximo e ver o que acontece, OK? Mas até lá, ficaremos na expectativa.

Bola: Contanto que a Aki não chame TANTA atenção...

Aki: Algum problema?

Mitsuki: Não se ofenda Aki, mas é por você ser bem bonita e atraente que causa o fervor excessivo nos garotos, sabe?

Takatoshi: Como quando a Shino achou que...

Mitsuki: Não não não Takatoshi, eu sabia que a Suzu estava soltando friagem da boca!

Takatoshi: Ah bom!

Cebola: Mas e a prova?

Mitsuki: Vale outra recompensa, e é claro que como sabem, perdedores entrarão em um acordo e definir quem sai, certo? Vamos à prova.

Na prova, um labirinto de toras de madeira, os participantes começam de cima e a equipe que descer primeiro vence. Cada um deles manda dois representantes. Esrangeiros mandam Clover e Bola enquanto os japoneses são representados por Yuuto e Maya. A dupla nipônica leva a melhor.

Mitsuki: Japoneses paraéns pela vitória, saíram da desgraça, não é?

Maya: Estava demorando para acontecer! Seria pior se eu decesse de cabelo solto!

Yuuto: Por isso sugeri que fizesse um coque no seu cabelo!

Mitsuki: Bom, aproveitem a noite! Estrangeiros chegou aquela hora! Alguém tem algo a dizer?

Niele: Só uma Senpai, eu acho que o Cebola, assim como a Clover não estavam bem preparados para esse tipo de jogo, e acho que só um deles sai por indecisão de permanência no jogo ou saída, sabe?

Fox: Outro botão...

Mitsuki: Ponto.

Fox: Isso! Outro ponto importante é que se indicasse alguém acostumado com esse tipo de situação, eu diria que seria um dos indicados.

Mitsuki: E usar seus poderes? Nem pensar! Nada disso! Não é permitido poderes aqui no programa!

Fox: Durante o jogo, é isso?

Niele: Isso foi o que ela quis dizer.

Mitsuki: Todos agora saiam e depois digam seu decreto!

(Estrangeiros conversam por 10 minutos)

Mitsuki: E então...?

Cebola: Nossa decisão foi a seguinte Senpai... A Clover vai para a Roça porque ela ajuda muito, mas fala demais pelos outros e nas costas dos mesmos,fora o fato de ter o costume de humilhar as garotas agumas vezes.

Mitsuki: É verdade?

Clover: Algumas partes, mas sem provas não adianta! Eu vou resistir a essa Roça e vou sair!

Mitsuki: Muito bem, Cebola e os Estrangeiros indicaram Clover para a Roça, daqui a dois dias mais outras indicações e mais dois dias mais tarde... A saída, OK? Até mais e aproveitem a noite!

Continua...


	5. 4a Semana

A FAZENDA ANIME 5

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Yuuto fala um pouco de sua vida a Aki, curiosa sobre Himari.

Aki: Yuuto, eu estava pensando... Como conheceu a Himari e você se dá bem com ela? Seu clima me lembra com o Sora-kun comigo!

Yuuto: Sim. Eu a conheci depois que estava indo para a escola com a Rinko. Mas ela só veio estudar comigo um dia depois de me encontrar e salvar o Taizo de um ayakashi. Depois de vencer a Rinko nos desafios, causa muito ciúme a ela e é apegada, até demais, a mim!

Aki: Muito romântica, adoro garotas assim com atitude, lembra a mim. Quando estive no banho e na cama com o Sora-kun e...

Yuuto: Me poupe dos detalhes Aki. Eu vou ordenhar com os outros. Poderia ajudar a gente com uma coisa?

Aki: O que quiser... (em tom romântico) Não tem nada que eu não possa fazer por todos! E se voltar... (abre um decote) Terá uma surpresa maior que a da sua namorada!

Yuuto: Desculpa, Aki... Mas prefiro deixar para outra pessoa.

Indicada para a Roça, Clover não teme a situação e fala com Maya e Niele.

Clover: Roça, HMPF! Até parece que eu vou temer uma exclusãozinha à toa!

Maya: Uma exclusãozinha à toa que vai lhe custar o sonho de ter 2 milhões de ienes, ligou?

Niele: Acho que ela é o tipo que não tem nada, mas tem tudo!

Clover: Assim como vocês!

Maya: Ah, bem lembrado, mas... (muda para criança) Tenho que ir ajudar os outros em uma coisa!

Clover: Me traz água na volta?

Maya: Vai buscar, preguiçosa!

Niele: Liga não, ela é assim mesmo!

POOF! (Clover joga um travesseiro em Niele)

Niele: Querendo brincar, é?

Tomo aguardara tais momentos enquanto Bola e Cebola falam da indicação da espiã.

Cebola: Cara, Tomo... Voê não vai ajudar a gente não?

Tomo: Aí pessoal, me senti um pouco tonta hoje! Não tem como me deixar fora disso não?

Bola: Tomo, sem ofensa, mas tenta não bancar o bicho-preguiça nessas horas!

Tomo: Como assim?

Bola: Esquece, está pior que a Clover!

Cebola: Ela só age quando quer, mas creio que a indicação dela foi mais que correta!

Bola: Aí isso é!

Tomo: Quando que irei para casa?

Cebola: Se te indicarmos! Mas já que não quer ajudar muito...

Cuidando dos animais Takatoshi e Isurugi falam da Roça do dia seguinte.

Isurugi: Tsuda-kun, na sua opinião... Quem deve acompanhar a Tomo na Roça?

Takatoshi: Temos algumas escolhas e Cebola é o fazendeiro atual.

Isurugi: Olha, eu estava pensando no seguinte, fazer um teste com o Yuuto e ver se consegue.

Takatoshi: Vê lá o que você está pensando, viu?

Isurugi: Se acalma! Eu não mando em qualquer um, fora o porquinho!

Takatoshi: Duvido muito!

Na piscina, Rito fala do grande erro que cometeu no clube a Fox.

Fox: Não diga! Quando você ia confessar seus sentimentos a garota dos sonhos, falou às outras que também gostam de você.

Rito: Lala, Run-chan, Yami-chan, Kotegawa, Sairenji e principalmente, Mikado-sensei... Ninguém merece.

Fox: Eu acabei confessando meus sentimentos à ati em meio à uma luta, mas só tinha nossos amigos no meio.

Rito: Ponto para você, que não é envolvido por muitas garotas. Fora o Saruyama que é meu único amigo homem. Agora sei como o Yuuto se sente com o tal do Taizo ao lado, em comum eles são bem pervertidos

Fox: Mas alguém te largou por outro?

Rito: Tenjouin-senpai... Ela está pensando no Zastin, atualmente... Mas ela tem o consolo das amigas Rin e Ayu.

TERÇA-FEIRA

Despreocupada com a Roça, Clover sugere uma indicação aos colegiais (Yuuto, Rito e Takatoshi).

Clover: Querem uma dica para jogar para a Roça? Por que não mandem aquela burra da Tomo?

Yuuto: Por um lado, a saúde dela atrapalha. Mas por outro...

Rito: É verdade, ela tem a saúde frágil, mas não sei se seria uma boa, sabe?

Takatoshi: Pior que eu concordo, e além do mais... Ela apesar de pouco inteligente, é boa gente.

Clover: Bom, e se fosse um de vocês?

Rito: Eu encaro a situação.

Yuuto: Não custa nada.

Takatoshi: Se a Presidente souber da minha eliminação, eu me ferrei!

Clover: (e tom de gozação) OK! Vão pensando, só tem até hoje de noite...

Yuuto, Rito e Takatoshi: (em tom de desagrado) Legal!

Aki chega e fala com Niele em paz sobre como esta a vida após as eliminações de Will e Martin.

Aki: Nielendorane...

Niele: Niele, por favor.

Aki: Sim, eu queria saber como você acha que está a vida sem a Wilhelmina e o Martin.

Niele: Eles não me fazem falta. Apesar do Martin, fazer aquelas piadas, eu não vi muita graça nele. Principalmente porque ele gosta de coisas nojentas! ARGH!

Aki: Você não lida com muita gente suspeita não é? No meu caso, eu prefiro deixar quieto e continuar com a minha vida.

Niele: Claro! Você é bem popular na sua escola e muito mais...

Aki: Possivelmente.

Niele: Sabe Aki, apesar de suas perversões, você é boa gente.

Cebola, Bola e Fox já se preparam para as refeições, mas Maya, incomodada com o "bem bom" deles, impõe ordem.

(grupo termina de cozinhar)

Bola: Olha só, Cebola, não é por ser Fazendeiro da Semana que tem que ficar assim de olho na gente, viu? A Mitsuki disse para supervisionar nossos serviços como cuidar dos animais, pegar a comida...

Cebola: Entendi, acha que não faço isso?

Bola, Fox e Maya: ACHAMOS!

Maya: E outra coisa meninos, não pensem que devem me explorar por ser pequena e saber de umas coisas, OK? Não posso fazer tudo aqui por vocês!

Fox: Não é isso Maya, eles acham que é você na forma normal, não essa de anão de jardim!

Maya: Vai ver do que esse anão de jardim é capaz!

BASH! (Maya acerta um golpe em Fox e sai)

Cebola: Ela se acalma, logo logo.

Bola: Com certeza. Isso é passageiro.

Cebola: Será? Ela é como uma "Mônica Mark II". Não acha?

Fox: Diferente da sua amiguinha, o poder dela é bem conservado para não ser usado em ambientes que tenha pessoas no meio, sabe?

Isurugi se irrita com Tomo e a ofende pelas noites mal-dormidas da deusa causadas pela Virgem Maria de St. Mihailov.

Isurugi: Tomo, olha só, eu estou cansada de ver você chupando meus peitos e os das outras garotas. Se fizer isso de novo, te detono se não sair!

Tomo: É saudades de casa, sabe? Nunca brincou de Dugong?

Isurugi: Você já passou dessa idade, devia agir como alguém da sua idade...

Tomo: Saudades da Mafuyu-chan e...

Isurugi: Mafuyu isso, Mafuyu aquilo... TE ENXERGA TOMO! Vê se não me enche o saco! Eu vou dormir um pouco! Se abrir minha roupa e chupar meus seios, vai ver só uma coisa!

Tomo: Sim... (em tom de tristeza)

Noite da Roça...

Mitsuki: Boa noite a todos aí na varanda da Fazenda Anime...

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Isurugi, eu sei que está com saudades do porquinho. Olha nem adianta disfarçar!

Isurugi: Eu? Sai dessa, ele só sabe se machucar, e enquanto eu não estou, ele devia se preocupar com a Arashiko ao lado dele. A única vez que ele não sentiu prazer na dor foi em uma briga!

Mitsuki: Brigando com um homem, entendo. Se é você, ele pede mais. Mas se é um cara, nem demonstra reação. OK! Agora deixa eu ver... Aki, senti que você também queria ter os homens com você, não é?

Aki: Minhas intenções se resumem em chegar bem na competição e apenas ser eu mesma, sabe?

Mitsuki: Será mesmo?

Aki: Sim!

Mitsuki: Muito bem, vamos ao que interessa. Clover está indicada para a Roça, agora quem fará companhia a ela, veremos agora. Começando pela própria Aki Aoi. Aki, quem você quer que coloque o pé na estrada.

Aki: Meio que em dúvida, mas eu indico o Rito porque ele não tem falado muito comigo, sabe?

Mitsuki: Rito Yuuki recebe um voto. Maya Natsume, decreto da criança-adolescente.

Maya: É só a primeira vez, mas quem sabe... Eu imagino que o Yuuto pode encarar a situação pela primeira vez porque se ele encarou a entrada, imagine a saída.

Mitsuki: Primeiro voto em Yuuto Amakawa. Cebola que é o fazendeiro atual vota por último. Bola, sua criadora a Marge queria quem fora do jogo?

Bola: Gente, vai ser difícil! Eu vou indicar o Yuuto, seguindo a idéia da Maya. Porque se foi fácil entrar, veremos se ele encara a saída. Porque pode ser bem forte no jogo!

Mitsuki: Mais um voto a Yuuto Amakawa contra um de Rito Yuuki. Yuuto, a Lâmina Escarlate de Noihara, ou melhor a Himari... Mataria a quem naquela forma aterradora?

Yuuto: Senpai sou contra matança, mas eu sugiro que a Tomo encare a situação de novo já que ela passou apenas pela primeira Roça do Programa e saudades do pessoal dela, sabe? Isso seria mais um favor a ela.

Mitsuki: Tomo empata com Rito, mas quem lidera é o Yuuto. Isurugi, a dor seria melhor em quem sobre derrota?

Isurugi: Tomo Yamanobe também!

Mitsuki: Empate com ela e Yuuto. Niele... De Arton para a Terra, qual o decreto dos deuses?

Niele: Gosto muito do pessoal, mas queria que o Rito passasse essa situação pela primeira vez porque foi como todos disseram. A entrada foi boa, mas veremos a saída.

Mitsuki: Mais um voto no matador de demônios que luta pela paz... Vamos ao voto de Fox, o Combo Ranger Vermelho. Qual a sua decisão?

Fox: Indico desta vez a Maya por falta de escolha mesmo, sabe?

Mitsuki: Primeiro voto em Maya Natsume. Agora o decreto de Claudia, ou melhor... Nossa amiga Clover. Quem sai da Fazenda Anime?

Clover: Se o Cebola estivesse não sendo o Fazendeiro eu votaria, mas indico a Isurugi por ser irritante.

Mitsuki: Primeiro voto em Isurugi... Rito e Yuuto empatam com Tomo. Tomo Yamanobe, quem você indica?

Tomo: Para sair? Gente, acho que vou indicar o Rito só desta vez!

Mitsuki: Rito lidera. Takatoshi Tsuda, se a Shino estivesse aí, quem seria o indicado no seu ponto de vista?

Takatoshi: A Aki, porque não tem ajudado muito nas tarefas de casa.

Mitsuki: Mais um voto em Aki Aoi... E finalizando, Rito Yuuki. Quem sai?

Rito: Acho que dou o meu voto na Tomo!

Mitsuki: Tomo recebe três votos... Cebola, vai ter que dar um voto duplo desta vez. Quem vai para a Roça com a Clover. Um é por desempate, o outro à sua escolha. Lembrete: Imunidade só essa semana, mas na Sexta ela acaba, viu?

Cebola: Voto duplo... Rito e Yuuto então!

Mitsuki: Rito Yuuki e Yuuto Amakawa na Roça. OK! Clover, leve os dois com você e até mais! Tchau!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Já mudados para a roça, Clover, Rito e Yuuto percebem a situação de perto e conversam sobre dois dias depois.

Clover: Então ficaremos aqui nesses dois dias?

Yuuto: É o que parece.

Rito: Não deve ser tão complicado assim.

Clover: Fale isso por você, porque odeio viver em um isolamento como esse, sabia?

Yuuto: Aturar os gritos da Isurugi chega a ser pior que tudo isso.

Rito: Ela com a Kotegawa seriam impossíveis de suportar. Agora diferente dela, o irmão, Yuu, é totalmente relaxado nos estudos e nem daria a menor bola para a nossa deusa loira se ela começar a explodir.

Clover: Simplificando: Ele ignoraria.

Yuuto: Olha só, hora de recolher, deviam fazer o mesmo.

Rito: Agora que falou...

Aki, Maya e Niele já sentem falta da presença de Yuuto.

Aki: Fica um silêncio aqui, não é?

Maya: Silêncio lembra a amiguinha do Yuuto que controla água, além de se materializar locomovendo-se em lugares com muita água.

Niele: Tipo...?

Maya: Mangueiras de incêndio, bebedouros, torneiras, encanamentos, irrigadores de incêndio, até da privada... ARGH!

Aki: Mas como a água, não tem cheiro, cor ou gosto.

Maya: Ela só controla água. Se for outros líquidos não adianta. Mas sem o Yuuto aqui para nos falar de suas experiências ou nos fazer companhia é tedioso, até demais. (se deita no chão) Vão fazer mais alguma coisa?

Niele: Não! Está cansada para alimentar os animais?

Aki: Quem te garante isso dela?

Bola e Cebola falam com Tomo do desastre causado por Isurugi, que desconversa a situação e afirma o problema.

Tomo: Nossa, depois daquele dia ela já me coloca um pouco de medo, sabe?

Cebola: A Isurugi deve estar assim porque é saudades do porco dela.

Bola: Louca e com um complexo de superioridade como o dela, espera o quê? Que ela amanse de uma hora para outra?

Isurugi: Posso saber do que se trata?

Cebola: Estávamos falando da forma que você agiu com a Tomo um dia desses e...

Isurugi: Olha, sou pior que sua "amiga" Mônica, e meu porrete dói mais que aquele coelho encardido, e eu até experimentaria nela se possível! Quer tentar?

Bola: Calma aí Isurugi! A gente não quer te repreender de nada.

Tomo: Mas está tratando mal a mim, sabe?

Isurugi: Pensa que esqueci quando chupou os meus peitos? Pensa bem, ela deve estar com saudade da namoradinha dela, a Mafuyu! Se lembro bem ela só pode ser uma tábua! Ou outra coisa, com duas meias para esconder os peitos falhos!

Tomo: Não fala assim!

Cebola: Isurugi, ninguém tem que... (Isurugi arma o taco de beisebol) Esquece!

Bola: Por que não esquecemos isso, até ela sossegar?

Fox e Takatoshi tiram uma folga na piscina e o líder de Super Sentai afirma um dos maiores problemas nas lutas.

Fox: Nossa, depois de um dia ajudando aos outros...

Takatoshi: A liderança do Cebola está comprometida amanhã. Se ele foi deposto e alguém for posto em seu lugar, que não seja como ele, a situação deve ser a melhor possível.

Takatoshi: Se fosse você, duvido muito que administre bem essa posição.

Fox: Que seja! Mas saiba que um líder como ele ninguém merece!

Takatoshi: Imagina se a Isurugi for eleita de novo...

Fox: Nem me atrevo a pensar nisso!

Takatoshi: Será...?

QUINTA-FEIRA

Tomo sentia o temor por Isurugi. Nem bem cai a noite e a deusa achatada mantinha seu voto de silêncio sobre a Virgem Maria peituda.

(Tomo levanta e abre a roupa de Isurugi)

Isurugi: Eu não faria isso! (fecha a roupa) Vou te falar só mais uma vez Tomo Yamanobe, se chupar meus peitos de novo, você vai ser detonada na próxima Roça, e não é solidariedade desta vez!

Tomo: Desculpa, é que eu...

Isurugi: E tenho dito! Ou fica na sua, ou leva a pior! E não quero que fique mais perto de mim.

Tomo: Calma, eu sei que ainda está brava comigo, mas...

Isurugi: HMPF! (se cobre no lençol)

Tomo: Parece estar mesmo irritada.

Fox sentia Aki de perto, mas não consegue se segurar dos instintos amorosos dela.

Aki: Fox... Quem é a morena mais linda da casa?

Fox: A Tati?

Aki: Ah seu bobinho... Não pára de pensar na namorada não é? O que acha disso? (abre um decote e brinca com os seios)

Fox: Aki, eu não acho que... (silenciado) É sério, eu sou muito novo para essas coisas. Por que não deixa isso para quando for eliminada ou em outra ocasião? Olha, eu sei que você é amorosa e tudo mais, mas...

Aki: (deitando Fox) Deixa eu te dar um pouco de prazer comigo!

Fox: Por favor Aki, qualquer coisa menos isso! Por favor.

Aki: Apenas relaxe.

Fox: Aki... (sentindo carícias)

Maya, Takatoshi, já falam com Cebola da forma que ele liderava enquanto ainda Fazendeiro, mas o brasileiro afirma: Só pensa em conquistar algo maior que o jogo, no caso o mundo.

Takatoshi: Cebola, eu estava pensando uma coisa: Depois de liderar, acha que vai ganhar crédito na casa para ganhar?

Cebola: Se tem uma coisa que eu queria mais que conquistar a vitória é o mundo com projetos sociais. Que ajudem a humanidade e o governo não se manifesta.

Maya: Já é alguma coisa. Agora...

Cebola: Comparado a ficar aqui, saibam vocês dois que eu preferiria mil vezes lutar pelo mundo que não fazer nada.

Maya: Era de se esperar, mas...

SPACK! (Cebola recebe golpe da espada de bambu de Maya)

Cebola: Isso foi pior que a jornada nas Quatro Dimensões.

Takatoshi: Hein?

Maya: Pode ir contando com detalhes essa jornada. Sei que é longo mas vai me falar.

Takatoshi: (saindo) Eu estou um pouco desinteressado, mas vocês podem falar entre si.

Niele e Bola se entendem enquanto cozinhavam, mas a elfa faz o ex-obeso cair por algo maior que sua barriga na infância.

Bola: Cara! Não imaginava que na Fazenda seria relaxante! Não pode haver nada pior que...

BONG! (seios de Niele pulando)

Bola: NIELE? O que faz aqui? Achei que estava...

Niele: A Aki é muito relaxada em arrumar o quarto e as roupas que eu tive que ajudar ela e a Maya com o serviço! Quanto mais melhor!

Bola: Sei, mas...

Niele: Te falo uma coisa, Bolinha... Por que não aproveitamos esse dia juntos?

(Bola é abraçado contra os seios de Niele)

Niele: Como dizia uma das namoradas do Yuuto: "Vai ter chá com leite hoje!" (continua abraçando)

Ainda na Roça, Clover já imagina as outras intenções de Rito e Yuuto depois de tentarem se adaptar à presença de suas amadas.

Yuuto: Daqui a pouco um de nós, sai!

Clover: Você acha? Eu prefiro ficar!

Rito: Será? Eu passaria logo um toque ao Yuuto, apenas ter cuidado com o que ele deseja ou algo parecido, sabe?

Yuuto: É! Digo o mesmo.

Clover: Fiz o que pude, aproveitei a liderança me diverti... Mas ficar com minhas amigas é ainda melhor! Embora eu nõ tenha aproveitado o suficiente quando o Martin estava aqui para me fazer rir um pouco!

Rito: E fazia a todos de bobo!

Yuuto: Não conta comigo que eu também não soube dessa parte. Cheguei bem tarde. No caso quando o Ryu foi expulso. Não soube dos detalhes, mas queria saber com clareza essas coisas.

Rito: Por que a Clover não fala?

Clover: OK! Yuuto, foi mais ou menos assim...

Noite de Eliminação...

Mitsuki: Dois colegiais e uma espiã na berlinda hoje! Quem sai e quem fica é a pergunta de toda Quinta! Representando o lado da Clover, temos... Sam e Alex, mais os Incríveis Espiões Lee, Marc, Megan e Tony. Pelo Yuuto, temos Himari e Rinko que estiveram conosco há umas semanas, Shizuku, Lizlet L. Chelsie, a Liz, Kuesu Jinguji e Kaya. Já do lado do Rito, temos as amadas dele Lala Satalin Deviluke e Haruna Sairenji que trouxeram as gêmeas Nana e Momo e as amigas Risa Momioka e Mio Sawada... (ambas aparecem atrás de Himari querendo apalpá-la) Que vou pedir para sairem de perto da Himari!

Risa: AHHH! (em tom de desagrado) Mas ela tem peitos grandes e bonitos! Dá vontade de tocar neles.

Mio: Dá um desconto vai?

Himari: Obrigada pelo elogio. Mas só o jovem mestre pode tocar neles!

Mitsuki: Nem me fale... Olha só voltem para seus lugares. Mas aproveitando que...

Lala: Parem! Eu não vou agüentar! (aliciada pelas mesmas garotas)

Mitsuki: Vou ter que tirá-las daqui?

Mio: (interrompe com Risa) Nem precisa! A gente tem a Lala mesmo! Mas agora falando sério! A gente faz isso maioria das vezes na escola. Mas gostamos mais com a Haruna!

Haruna: Hein?

Risa: É, a gente se diverte mais com elas. Mas se o Rito sair... Vai ser mais divertido com ele olhando! A gente gosta dele também! Uma vez ele achou que ele ia ter uma noite de núpcias comigo!

Mio: Já eu trabalho em um Café Cosplay, mas diversão mesmo só ao lado da minha amiga!

Mitsuki: Estou bem de olho em vocês duas! Toquem na Lala de novo, ou na Himari e vocês vão ver! Agora Lala, no seu planeta, pegar nos seus seios foi uma jura de amor, tem alguma outra vez que o Rito não o fez?

Momo: Sei que ele não o faria com a gente por sermos um pouco mais jovens.

Nana: Uma de nós é achatada, e a outra não tem muito peito, sabe?

Lala: Ah, sobre isso... Eu não imaginei que nos encontraríamos no meio do banho! E adoro quando ele está comigo, em qualquer lugar, sabe?

Mitsuki: Notei. Como a vez que vocês fizeram uma máquina que amplia o banheiro virando uma fonte termal. De todas as invenções, apenas o Peke, seu robozinho transformado em prendedor de cabelo, foi a mais bem-sucedida.

Peke: Lala-sama é cientista de Deviluke, mas algumas vezes as invenções dão mesmo errado. Ainda lembro quando Rito se fundiu ao meu corpo pensando em me recarregar mais rápido usando um transportador holográfico.

Lala: Uma máquina que traz para a realidade coisas de filmes ou video games sabe?

Mitsuki: Notei... A cauda é o seu ponto mais fraco, e queria saber se... (Nana e Momo tocam uma na cauda da outra) Esquece, melhor as duas pararem!

Nana: Ela que começou

Momo: Quem fala! Mexeu na minha cauda, tem desconto!

Mitsuki: Corta o microfone delas, por favor! E Haruna...

Haruna: Sobre se o Rito-kun vai ficar ou sair, espero que ele se saia bem e continue no jogo! Sem desistir! Ele é esforçado e eu o admiro apesar de tudo.

Mitsuki: Algo mais?

Haruna: Sei que tive a Lala como adversária pelo coração dele, mas... Como ele demonstrou seu amor a mim e às outras garotas, não vou me chatear. Sei que é idiotice falar, mas elel fica constrangido com isso. Ate me falou da história dos óculos.

Mitsuki: Mesmo que ele te alicie ou te veja nua... (Haruna cora) Esquece... Melhor falar com a Himari.

Kaya: (em tom macabro) Yuuto Amakawa deve morrer! Se ele não tivesse retornado a Noihara, Himari-san iria...

BASH! (Kaya toma uma pancada na cabeça)

Mitsuki: Parece que não falou por querer... Kaya, você é uma zashiki-warashi. Que tipo de criatura, seria essa na mitologia oriental?

Kaya: Um duende que protege um determinado lugar aonde vive. Eu, no caso, protejo a casa dos avós de Yuuto-san. Assim como a Shizuku é uma mizuchi e a Liz uma tsukumogami.

Himari: Ainda temos outras conhecidas. Elas não quiseram vir... Azar o delas! Se o jovem mestre sair, me sentirei mais feliz com ele. E depois...

Rinko: PODE TIRAR O CAVALINHO DA CHUVA, SEU GATO DEPRAVADO! Não esqueci quando ofereceu seu corpo a ele!

Himari: E acha que ele vai querer ficar com uma achatada como você?

Rinko: Cuidado com o que fala sua turbinada de quatro patas! Sempre que acordo ele, vejo ele com a mão nesses seus melões! GRRR! Que raiva!

Mitsuki: Ignorando tudo isso... Liz, você ama o Yuuto, mas por quê?

Liz: Por que ele salvou isto! (mostra uma xícara de chá antiga) É o meu verdadeiro corpo, logo o que você está vendo é uma ilusão.

Shizuku: Em outras palavras, se a xícara quebrar, ela morre... Nano.

Mitsuki: Shizuku, você tinha como intenção matar Yuuto porque odeia matadores de demônios, mas depois que a Kuesu interviu em uma luta sua contra Ranka Mikari, que segue o mesmo ramo dele. Ia se vingar?

Kuesu: Se eu não intervisse, ela ia matá-la para valer.

Shizuku: Minhas intenções de estar com Yuuto Amakawa se resumem em supervisioná-lo. Assim verei se ele tem reais intenções de fazer ayakashis e humanos viverem em paz... Nano.

Kuesu: Na infância ele pensou que a Himari era eu. Só por causa do cabelo preto. Mas ele ignorou minha marca de lua na testa. Vai ver foi por causa dela ser branca e ter olhos roxos como os meus, sabe?

Mitsuki: OK! E Kaya, sossegou? (Kaya faz sinal positivo) Ótimo, Yuuto sai ou fica?

Kaya: Se ele ficar, tenho mais tempo a aproveitar em paz com a Himari, mas... (Himari ameaça tirar a espada da bainha) Acho que ele vai ficar bem!

Liz: Na minha opinião... Se ele sair, tem chá com leite garantido para ele! (brinca com os seios) Mas fora isso Senpai, não contei um detalhe importante. Antes de conhecer, Yuuto-san eu trabalhava no mesmo ramo da cafeteria na Europa. Precisamente em Edinburgo, Escócia.

Mitsuki: Bem lembrado Liz. E quanto aos espiões da Marathon, que depois deles, lançou Gormiti em animação? Os convidados daqui a uns dias, mas vou falar com eles aqui! Começando pelos pequenos. Sua série e um spin-off delas, é isso?

Lee: Isso mesmo!

Megan: Em outras palavras, vivemos nossas próprias aventuras. Eu até passei por problemas de tamanho como a Clover.

Mitsuki: Mas o caso dela foi porque a Mandy deu uma de metida e pegou todas as modelos para impedi-las de ganhar um concurso de miss. A Clover até virou uma mulher fera, sabe? A Ilha do Dr. Moreau!

Marc: O cientista tinha outro nome.

Mitsuki: É! Mas esse é mais conhecido! E o Ruffy já me falou nas aventuras dele sobre criaturas desse tipo na estadia dele no BBJ. Se devem às Frutas do Diabo. Só comendo uma, podia ganhar habilidades, mas afundar que nem tijolo!

Tony: Nossa... Se a WOOHP pesquisasse sobre...

Mitsuki: Nem vem! Nenhum deles tem permissão a fazer isso. Agora voltando ao assunto. A Clover fora, ou dentro, vai ser bom para vocês?

Megan: Se não fosse... Mas ela está indo bem e essa história dela causar escândalo, e outros problemas é só controvérsias. Sabemos que ele aé boa gente, mas o chato foi quando o Martin também saiu, entende?

Lee: Ele era o mais divertido e não merecia um olho roxo naquele momento, sabe?

Mitsuki: Mas tomei providências sobre isso.

Marc: Uma pergunta: Por que você é do mesmo tamanho que a gente?

Mitsuki: Vai começar? Eu trabalho aqui, mas que coisa! Tenho 25 anos, sou bem mais velha que vocês! Olha só! (mostrando identidade)

Tony: Não é grande coisa, vai ver você ousou fazer uma identidade falsa e fazer de conta que pode ver filmes proibidos e...

Mitsuki: QUE SACO, CALA A BOCA! (grande silêncio) E outra coisa... Mais uma dessas e vocês caem fora! Sam e Alex...

Sam: Desculpa, é que a gente ia falar sobre a Clover na casa, e parece que da forma que você agiu com eles, mudamos de idéia!

Alex: É! Parece imatura.

Mitsuki: Se entendam com meu chefe depois disso. Agora sobre suas aventuras, ficar presas no elevador e terem uma babá foram algumas das piores situações, não foram?

Sam: É! A Clover se emete em muitas furadas, mais do que a Alex. Mas a gente consegue sair.

Alex: Vale lembrar que teve tempos que você também passa por isso.

Sam: Como a líder e a mais sensata do grupo.

Mitsuki: E eu achando que a Clover liderasse.

Alex: É, mas ela só veste vermelho. Nunca foi líder oficial.

Mitsuki: Pois é, para quem não se lembra... WOOHP é a Organização Mundial de Proteção Humana. Agora eu vou para o Campo de Exclusão.

(Mitsuki sai do link)

Mitsuki: Rito, Yuuto, Clover... Um de vocês vai para casa, dois voltam para a nossa Fazenda Anime. Dúvidas?

Rito: O que aconteceria se dois saíssem e um ficasse?

Mitsuki: Boa pergunta, já aconeceu no BBJ a exclusão de casais, mas uma exclusão dupla eu duvido.

Yuuto: Existe uma primeira vez para tudo, lembra?

Mitsuki: Se esquecesse não apresentaria o programa.

Clover: Quem dera...

Mitsuki: Ouvi isso. Agora vamos a quem fica. Yuuto, você volta para a casa, foi o menos eleito!

Yuuto: Valeu Mitsuki! Minha luta continua! Até mais pessoal! (saindo)

Mitsuki: Sobraram vocês dois.

Rito: Fazer o quê? Não é?

Clover: É, isso é verdade. Mas sempre adorei ter minhas amigas por perto. Nem vou me lamentar se eu sair.

Mitsuki: É bom que não mesmo. Agora vamos ao que interessa. Dois estudantes, o terceiro acabou de voltar para casa, mas acontece. Um é o futuro noivo de uma ET por apalpar nela mesmo que sem querer e a outra, luta como uma espiã para garantir a segurança no mundo. Mas têm seus problemas com uma garota metida ou outras garotas que estão apaixonadas mas escondem de outra forma as suas intenções reais. Começaram bem o jogo, tiveram ótimos relacionamentos mas hora de dar adeus a um de vocês. Clover, você está eliminada!

Clover: AHHH! NÃO ACREDITO! Vou ver minhas amigas de novo! Isso é ótimo!

Sam e Alex: CLOVER! (partindo para o abraço)

BOOMP! (queda)

Clover: É bom ver vocês de novo, apesar de não seguir no jogo!

Lee: E o que isso importa? Só ver você nos deixa mais felizes!

Megan: Bem vinda de volta.

Mitsuki: Se o Jerry sugar vocês com um tubo da WOOHP eu processo ele. Porque não é assim que a banda toca aqui no meu programa, ordens do Drácula. Meu chefe e dono da Corporação Houchiku.

Tony: Vem cá, ele suga sangue mesmo de quem é eliminado?

Marc: Ou talvez ele seja sensível a luz do sol e não aparece...

Mitsuki: Drácula é o apelido do meu chefe, Kurume Kenjou! E foi ele que me levou a produzir Cosprayers. Bom... Vocês saem e nosso jogo continua, até mais!

SEXTA-FEIRA

Yuuto e Rito, momentos após a Roça, falam com Aki dos momentos de isolamento longe dos amigos.

Aki: E então, como foi a estadia por lá?

Rito: Fala você que passou a primeira semana lá.

Aki: Digo que é mais calmo, mas você fica mais tenso quando vai à berlinda do jogo. Eu com certeza nem liguei quando a Tomo e o Martin me fizeram companhia. Sorte minha da Maya ou da Isurugi não me falarem o que devo ou não fazer. O chato é que não tem chuveiro lá. Só dois pernoites e pronto!

Yuuto: Confesso que a gente sentiu o mesmo quando a Clover esteve com a gente.

Rito: Pois é, dois dias sem banho e ela reclamando aos montes!

Aki: HMMHMMHMM! Vou ver o que consigo a vocês. Tenham um bom banho e me esperem para comer! (dá piscada)

Yuuto: Pena que eu seja filho único, só vejo a Shizuku como uma irmã mais nova ou a Rinko como uma mas velha.

Rito: Lala é irmã mais velha das gêmeas Nana e Momo, que vivem comigo e a Mikan. Akiho é irmã da Sairenji que namora o irmão mais velho de Kotegawa. Mas sobre a Aki a gente sabe bem.

Yuuto: É, ela é a única morena em uma família de loiros, contando a mãe e os irmãos mais novos.

Maya faz Cebola cair em maus lençóis.

Maya: E aí, maço de alho!

Cebola: É Cebola! Baixinha invocada!

Maya: Com antenas de barata e bem mais equilibrada do que aquela sua não-namorada.

Cebola: Na-na-na-na... NAMOLADA? Isto é, namorada não! Ora essa, vai começar?

Maya: Vejo que você fica atento em outra coisa quando falamos um com o outro! (mudando para a forma adolescente) O que você está vendo?

Cebola: (se distrai com os seios de Maya) Eu... Eu... Eu...

Maya: Já era de se esperar, não pára de olhar para os meu peitos, nem da Aki, nem da Niele.

Takatoshi sente que Bola não se sente nada bem na presença das turbinadas do jogo (Aki, Maya e Niele), mas é a elfa que percebe a situação.

Bola: Cara, não consegui dormir hoje! E parece que estou me sentindo como você, Takatoshi!

Takatoshi: Qual foi o dano, Bola?

Bola: Como você aturaria três turbinadas ao seu lado sendo que você nem tem pensamentos pervertidos.

Takatoshi: Me deixa fora disso porque a Presidente me acusa disso sem razão.

Bola: HMM! Claro! Eu entendo, mas não respondeu minha pergunta e...

Niele: OI ZENTÊ!

Takatoshi: Pronto, começou a estragar o clima. A gente tratando de um assunto sério e vem uma orelhuda turbinada arruinar tudo!

Niele: Sou da paz, cara! Preocupa não! Eu soube da situação, mas não sou totalmente má, nem nada. Agora sobre o que passam comigo, a Maya e a Aki não é novidade. Percebi desde o começo quando vocês ingressaram na casa, principalmente depois da ordenha!

(ambos saem corados fugindo para a piscina)

Niele: HEHEHEHEHEHE! Calor humano demais.

Tomo quase não leva outro esporro de Isurugi porque Fox intervém, mas a deusa fica ainda mais irritada com ele.

Isurugi: Olha só Tomo, desde que você chegou, não tem ajudado quase nada em casa, nem mesmo a nós!

Tomo: Senpai, eu...

Isurugi: (debochando) "Tenho a saúde frágil e não posso ficar de fora por umas horas!" Sabe o que mais me irrita, saber que você é o tipo de garota burra e inútil!

Fox: Ei! Xinga, mas não ofende, viu?

Tomo: Fox?

Fox: Ela é assim como eu. Apesar de trocar os ditos populares... Ela é uma das poucas pessoas que me entende assim como entendo ela. Agora não precisa ficar jogando na cara dela sobre tais problemas. Isurugi, se você quer esculachar os outros, faça fora daqui!

Isurugi: PFFT! Hoje passa, mas amanhã ou talvez depois... Aguardem pelo pior!

Tomo: Fox, obrigada... Com você me sinto mais segura. É como se estivesse preenchendo o vazio que Mafuyu-chan, Teresa-chan e Sasha-kun me fazem.

Fox: Sem problemas Tomo, só fiz o que é certo. Defender você de ser oprimida por uma metida como ela. E sem pdoeres.

Noite do Fazendeiro...

(todos se sentam na varanda)

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: (menos Isurugi) BOA NOITE!

Isurugi: HMPF! (de braços cruzados)

Mitsuki: Isurugi, qual foi o problema?

Isurugi: Qual a sensanção de ser humilhada por alguém tão burro quanto alguém que você se sente incomodado?

Mitsuki: Parece brincadeira, mas me senti assim quando ingressei na Houchiku. Agora Yuuto e Rito, como vocês se sentem depois de voltarem da Roça, e juntos?

Rito: O clima amenizou Senpai, mas ainda estamos vivos no jogo. É isso o que basta.

Yuuto: Com a Himari se comportando de forma que eu espirrasse por dias seria pior. Nada pode ter sido pior que ela me jogar na fonte termal.

Mitsuki: EPA EPA! Eu quero saber com detalhes essa situação.

Rito: Me lembra quando Lala, Mikado-sensei, Sairenji, Yami-chan e Saruyama e eu fomos às fontes termais no centro da terra. Em uma não agüentamos ficar por um tempo e em outra nós fomos expulsos da pior forma.

Yuuto: Já no meu caso, o Taizo acabou tomando um baque, aí Himari flertou comigo, como de praxe. Quando eu disse que não queria banhar com ela lá, ela interpretou que eu queria fazê-lo no lado feminino. A Presidente, Sensei e Rinko ficaram perplexas com a minha presença e uma delas...

Mitsuki: No caso a Rinko deu o baque. Com o Rito, eu sei que ele saiu da pior forma, porque a Yami é uma assassina e quer matá-lo, sempre. OK! Hoje é dia da renovação o Fazendeiro da Semana. Com a saída da Clover, quem ela indicou, vamos ver?

(corte)

Clover: De todos os participantes, nunca encontrei alguém justo que luta para proteger quem ele mais ama. Ele me confessou isso, um dia desses. Fui a favor disso, até hoje eu sou. Agora concretizar esse desejo começando por aqui seria ótimo. SMACK! Beijo a você Yuuto, e boa sorte.

(corte)

Yuuto: NOSSA! (comemora)

Mitsuki: Yuuto Amakawa é o novo Fazendeiro!

Yuuto: Pois é, começar por aqui, mas minha jornada tem começdo há dias depois de ver a Himari.

Mitsuki: Parabéns e bom reinado! Até mais!

SÁBADO

Niele cozinha com Aki, e evita um ataque pervertido da "irmã-materna".

(Niele observa os movimentos de Aki)

Aki: Elfinha, você já fez uma pausa com outra em seu mundo?

Niele: Olha Aki, não sei o que quer, mas eu não sou seu irmão, lembra?

Aki: Eu não falava disso, mas queria saber mesmo!

Niele: Para sua informação, eu levei a Lisandra para a cama, mas não nesse sentido. Ela estava muito mal nesse dia. Desmaiado, tavez...

Aki: Não tenho culpa se você, tal como a Maya, tem cabelos longos e peitões como eu. A diferença entre nós e a Tomo é só a maturidade mesmo!

Niele: (sente coxas alisadas) Desculpa Aki, mas não é assim que a banda toca! Se quisesse um tempo comigo, vamos fazer de outra forma que não seja pervertida! Eu soube da sua história na festa dos fogos de artiicio e principalmente na roda gigante, e as duas com seu irmão!

Aki: Ah Nielinha! Não seja boba!

Niele: É sério! Por favor...

Fox e Bola já se voltam contra Cebola depois da estadia dele como fazendeiro.

Fox: Ah! Olha quem chegou, o cara do cabelo espetado! Fala aí, ouriço caxeiro!

Bola: Porco-espinho é melhor!

Fox: Tanto faz!

Cebola: O que vocês dois estao tendo contra mim?

Bola: Na sua estadia como fazendeiro, você era o mai autoritário. Aliás, nem chega ao nível da Isurugi.

Cebola: Ela é mais irritante do que eu, me fez ordenhar as vacas antes do nascer do sol, sabia?

Bola: Como se você fosse o único!

Fox: Aqui se faz, aqui se nada.

Cebola: É "paga", você é mais burro que a Tomo!

Takatoshi leva a sério uma situação nada convencional de Maya, e é Isurugi que desmascara a situação.

Takatoshi: Nossa! Sem a Shino aqui...

BOING! (Takatoshi sente um par de seios nas mãos)

Maya: Ta-Ka-To-Shi! (em tom sensual)

Takatoshi: AHHHHHH!

Maya: Vi que adora os meus peitos, que tal se você fazer mais um contato comigo?

Takatoshi: Eu não sou desse tipo de coisa... Por favor, não faça nada de anormal comigo!

(Maya flerta comTakatoshi)

Isurugi: MAYA NATSUME! (dando pisadas fortes) Qual é a sua de tentar flertar com o cara que está pensando em outras!

Takatoshi: EU? Nada disso! Escuta aqui, eu não quis...

Isurugi: CALADO! E você sua barata turbinda, acho melhor cair fora daqui e deixá-lo em paz. Você fazendo o que estou imaginando!

Maya: Era brincadeira, cara! Não sabe brincar, não brinca!

Tomo sente o temor da indicação do fazendeiro atual. Yuuto afirma: Só indicaria se fosse mesmo necessário. Rito, que fazia companhia à Virgem Maria, promete defendê-la de toda e qualquer ameaça da deusa achatada (Isurugi).

Rito: E aí Yamanobe, tudo bem?

Tomo: Mais ou menos.

Yuuto: Tomo, se acalma. Não está acabado. Ainda tem amanhã e Terça para decidir essa sua situação. Sei que a Isurugi está querendo te indicar, mas não fará enquanto não convencer os outros.

Tomo: Não é isso, Yuuto-san, é que a Isurugi-senpai não está se sentindo bem comigo, e eu sinto até falta de ver Mafuyu-chan de novo.

Rito: Pois é, a Isurugi é difícil de lidar, principalmente porque ela é humana como a gente, ela só se diz uma deusa. Só isso.

Tomo: Ela é mesmo humana:

Rito: É! A única diferente de você ou das outras é a Niele, que é uma elfa em pessoa. Só não pode disfarçar aquelas orelhonas, sabe?

Yuuto: Tomo, sobre sua indicação, depende de mim. E dos outros, mas espero que você não fique tão para baixo se sair.

Rito: Ela nos afirmou que vai se senir bem se sair. Mas ser indicada se a Isurugi fosse a fazendeira de novo...

Yuuto: Verdade. Esqueci desse detalhe.

Tomo: Agradeço a preocupação, Yuuto-san. Sua companhia me faz sentir melhor.

Yuuto: Eu que agradeço a compreensão.

DOMINGO

O conflito envolvendo Cebola e o resto do grupo vira questão entre ele e Yuuto.

Yuuto: Dá para eu saber qual foi a razão de ficar assim suspeitando de todos, acebolado?

Cebola: E que depois que fui deposto... Nem recebo mais o mesmo respeito que eu tinha antes de liderar.

Yuuto: Subiu à sua cabeça, só isso que posso afirmar.

Cebola: Grande coisa, e como é viver tomando baques de uma amiga achatada como a sua?

Yuuto: Por que não é você que foi o "protegido" de uma gata branca desde a infância e sob uma trégua com os avós. Além do mais, ela até quebrou uma regra importante me salvando e pediu perdão a eles.

Cebola: Ah, a luta no onsen. Mas te afirmo uma coisa, não sou lá o que muita gente está pensando de mim nesse momento. Sei que eu era bem travesso na infância e costumava zombar da Mônica, mas olha só... Também não era fácil para nós confessarmos o que fazíamos de errado aos nossos pais.

Yuuto: Vivi maior parte da vida com meu avós e perdi eles ainda jovem. Nem me fale nisso.

Cebola: Eu esqueci, desculpe.

Maya percebe a situação atual de Isurugi e promete jogá-la à Roça se não se comportar bem.

Maya: Isurugi, podemos conversar?

Isurugi: (tira o avental) Agora que terminei de lavar a louça... Vai, pode falar o que tem a me dizer!

Maya: É o seguinte: Desde que chegou no jogo, você tem se comportado mal, mandado em quase todo mundo e, apesar de termos derrotado os estrangeiros nas últimas 3 roças e 2 primeiros desafios semanais, você ainda tem perseguido a Tomo. Por quê?

Isurugi: Vou te falar uma coisa, Maya. Essa burrona devia mais ter ficado em casa do que aqui, já que ela tem o costume de chupar os seios das outras garotas e principalmente que ela devia ajudar mais na casa.

Maya: Você esqueceu que ela tem saúde frágil. Os outros se sensibilizaram mais com ela e você de nariz empinado nem ligando para o que ela sente.

Isurugi: HMPF! O que está insinuando?

Maya: Me escuta, sua achatada com complexo de superioridade. Se você não tomar jeito nos seus atos, eu te detono na próxima Roça, entendeu?

Isurugi: Te falo o mesmo, sua peituda infantil!

Rito, Bola, Fox e Takatoshi tiram uma folga e falam da ausência dos primeiros eliminados do jogo.

Rito: Primeiro Martin, depois Will e agora Clover. O que mais vem?

Takatoshi: Sem um piadista e uma escandalosa aqui muita diferença. E além do mais... A Will era mais comportada de todos.

Bola: É! De todos os outros.

Fox: Eu até gostava do Martin e da Clover, mas o chato é que se foram porque não se adaptaram ao jogo...

Takatoshi: Eu que o diga!

Rito: Por muito pouco eu seria eliminado se a loira ficasse. Imagina a reação da Lala ou da Sairenji com minha saída.

Fox: Qual é, está reclamando do quê? Você é esforçado, e se único ponto fraco é que não lida bem diante de garotas em situações constrangedoras.

Bola: E outra, o Taka já foi perseguido pelas garotas pelos tais "pensamentos pervertidos". Culpa da presidente de classe.

Rito: OPA! A Kotegawa pensa isso de mim!

Bola: Eu falava da presidente dele, não a sua. Mas enfim...

Takatoshi: Ainda lembro do aniversário da Shino. Nós, Suzu-chan, Aria e Yokoshima-sensei estivemos comemorando o aniversário dela.

Bola: Se me lembro bem, como você me contou um dia desses, ela ganhou um ursinho sadomasoquista não é? O que falta a ela, uma fantasia de dominatrix?

Fox: Parece que sim!

Aki e Niele desabafam sobre permanecer do jogo. As duas se sentem muito bem vivendo em outro ambiente apesar da falta que algumas coisas fazem.

Niele: Mais um dia chegando ao fim. Aki, do que você sente mis falta?

Aki: Do meu Sora, é claro!

Niele: Eu sinto falta do Sandrinho... (ficando abatida superficialmente)

Aki: Está tristinha?

Niele: Não tanto, mas sim. Sem ele minha vida ficou entediada. (se levanta da cama) Olha só, eu vou me banhar, tem desafio daqui a pouco.

Aki: Eu vou junto! Eu prometo não te aliciar.

Niele: É bom mesmo!

Aki: É que não resisto em ficar longe de... Algumas pessoas, sabe?

Noite de Desafio Semanal

Mitsuki: Boa noite a todos!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Fiquei sabendo de um pega que você teve com uma garota, Maya. O que tem a dizer em sua defesa? Vou logo avisando que se for agressão física, você sai do programa e não tem substituto.

Maya: OK! Eu argumentei com a Isurugi, sobre o relacionamento dela com a Tomo, sabe?

Isurugi: E ainda não me acostumei, com ela, sabe?

Mitsuki: É, deu para notar. Yuuto, feliz em estar no reinado?

Yuuto: Não sou assim, grande em arrogância como o Cebola. Mas por outro lado, até que foi bom. Todo mundo ajuda, faz muito bem o trabalho. Nã sou o tipo mandão como pensam, mas não dá para deixar passar tais coisas. Uma delas, o próprio Cebola, assim como o Bola e o Fox, se recusaram a arrumar os quartos.

Mitsuki: HMM! Daqui a pouco falaremos sobre isso. Hoje é desafio semanal. Lembem: Perdeu, é Roça!

O desafio consistia das equipes enviarem três representantes de cada lado em formar o logo do programa no estilo Rotation. Os Japoneses contaram com Rito, Maya, e Takatoshi. Dos Estrangeiros, apenas Niele ficou de fora. Apesar da pressão, Bola, Fox e Cebola, não conseguiram impedir o caminho negativo que queriam evitar.

Mitsuki: Mais uma Roça para os Estrangeiros. Semana que vem teremos convidados. Niele, qual foi a falha no jogo no seu ponto de vista?

Niele: Cebola insistiu em querer participar, mas imagino que ele me descartou por causas fúteis mesmo.

Bola: Outra coisa a acrescentar Senpai, no momento que o Cebola queria se indicar, a gente tinha a nítida impressão qe perderíamos. Mas como ele tem o costume de se achar o tal depois de anos liderando um clube como eu, na infância, sinto que ele tem uma grande mania de grandeza.

Fox: Não dá para não discordar do que ele falou.

Mitsuki: Cebola?

Cebola: Sobre o que eles falaram acho que foi inveja por parte deles não quererem alguém imteligente como eu, mas entendo a situação. Afirmo qe o descarte da Niele teve uma razão e foi porque ela é distraída e costuma agir de forma infantil algumas vezes.

Mitsuki: Agora o que resta a vocês é entrarem em um acordo sobre quem deverá nos deixar na Quinta indo para a Roça dois dias antes.

(Estrangeiros conversam por 10 minutos)

Mitsuki: Conseguiram? Qual foi a decisão?

Cebola: Queria dizer que...

Bola: O Cebola vai para a Roça e é o que decidimos.

Mitsuki: Perdão interromper Bola, mas o Cebola estava falando.

Bola: Eu estava cansado de sentir inferior a ele então tomei partido dessa decisão. Já perdemos outros por conta dele e uns erros nossos. Hoje perdemos por uma burrada que ele cometeu e não queremos repeti-la.

Fox: Bom, não queria. Mas concordo com ele.

Niele: Inteligente sim, mas verdadeiro não.

Cebola: Opa, espera aí!

Mitsuki: Todos deram seu decreto Cebola, sinto muito. Não posso fazer nada! Agora, voltem para a casa e me aguardem daqui a dois dias.

Continua...


	6. 5a Semana

A FAZENDA ANIME 6

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Voltando para casa, Cebola se sentia ameaçado. Niele explica a razão de tal situação.

Niele: Pagou o preço, Cebola!

Cebola: Cala a sua boca, Niele!

Niele: Nem vem que não tem. Agora na Roça, você vai pagar pelo que te aconteceu, a sua forma de agir e principalmente por faltar com respeito comigo e os outros, sabe?

Cebola: E daí?

Niele: Se quer conquistar algo, recupere o respeito que tinha!

Cebola: Que seja!

Yuuto, Maya e Aki fazem o serviço, mas a lutadora afirma que o herdeiro de matadores de ayakashis não precisava se preocupar em fazer o serviço.

Yuuto: (ajudando a fazer a limpeza) Achei que quisessem uma ajuda e então eu vim.

Aki: Estávamos bem Yuuto, por que se incomodar?

Yuuto: É que me sinto inútil não fazendo nada, sabe?

Maya: E daí?

Aki: Esqueceu, ele é órfão e foi criado pela amiga de infância.

Maya: Me sinto assim, lembro de quando perdi o Shin. Se eu o perdesse, que fosse de forma mais, honrada, sabe?

Aki: Sei!

Yuuto: Maya, o que vai fazer depois que terminar?

Maya: Não sei...

Takatoshi, ainda na torcida, Isurugi repreende Tomo.

Takatoshi: Algo de errado, Yamanobe?

Tomo: É que...

Isurugi: Nada a preocupar essa burra peituda! E outra, eu acho bom votar nela daqui a umas horas amanhã! Caso contrário...

Takatoshi: PFFT! Preciso mesmo?

Isurugi: Ganhamos uma vantagem com pessoas que não sejam inúteis no jogo. Essa aí só tem peito, mais que eu, mas cabeça que é bom... Nada!

Tomo: Mas Mio...

Isurugi: Vou te falar uma vez, pare de pensar na tal da Mafuyu, nem pense em arranjar desculpas sobre o trabalho se não o fizer, ou outra coisa! Agora é bom demonstrar algum serviço aqui, se quer ficar. Tem duas escolhas Tomo: Ajuda ou não atrapalha. No jogo ou no resto!

Tomo: Mio... (Isurugi sai de nariz empinado ignorando Tomo)

Takatoshi: Não liga Tomo, ela é assim, mesmo. Gosta de mandar, pior que a Presidente e o Sasha juntos. Agora depende da gente e do Yuuto amanhã.

Bola, Fox e Rito se acertam enquanto jantam.

Bola: A decisão que tomamos foi a certa?

Fox: Não desliga, Bola...

Rito: É "não liga", burrão!

Fox: Que seja, mas fizemos o certo sobre o Cebola. Ele tem agido de forma diferente quando chegou aqui, e quando assumiu o posto de Fazendeiro.

Bola: É! Agora falta ver o que resta aos outros, veremos o que acontece depois. Por ora, melhor pensarmos nos outros a indicar.

Rito: Nessas decisões não sei o que seria pior viver com um ET dois em um. Rivalizar com o Ren pela Lala ou fugir da Run tentando me assediar de todas as formas. Não é fácil. Pior que eles dois só a Yami-chan querendo me matar, com punhos de cabelo, braço de espada e até uma maça nas pernas.

Bola: Notei... Quer saber mais, a greve de fome da Aninha também resultou em problemas, depois de dar entrevista à emissora TV Verde de Raiva.

Rito: Canal ambientalista? Eu hein!

TERÇA-FEIRA

Rito sentia a sensação de desagrado com o rancor de Isurugi para com Tomo. A Virgem Maria sofre mais nas mãos da deusa.

Rito: Algum problema Isurugi? (vendo a garota jogar os baldes de leite vazios de qualquer jeito)

Isurugi: Eu estou ótima!

Rito: Sei, mas o que você tem passado com a Tomo...

Tomo: O que tem eu?

Isurugi: Ih! Chegou a aberração peituda! Me espere daqui a pouco! Você entra, eu saio! (saindo para o quarto)

Tomo: O que houve com ela?

Isurugi: NÃO TE INTERESSA, TOMO YAMANOBE!

Rito: Acho que temos a resposta mais óbvia!

Yuuto chega a falar com Niele e Aki, e adverte: Não quer coisa pior depois do mal-entendido com Himari.

Niele: Yuutinho, calma! O que você está sentindo com duas lindas meninas como você?

Aki: Não se preocupe Yuuto-kun! Apenas relaxe! (acariciando com Niele o corpo do rapaz)

Yuuto: Não quero ser visto como no dia em que a Himari me viu com... (silenciado)

Aki: Sua namorada nem está vendo. Pelo menos no meu ver.

Niele: Também, criaturas como ela não costumam ver muito a TV!

Yuuto: É sério! (se afasta) Se eu sair vou ter coisa pior que a Himari se esfregando em mim, e com as orelhas de gato.

Niele: Sei, a sua alergia... Entendemos.

Aki: Yuuto, se eu conhecer sua namorada, queria muito que soubesse... Que eu amo meu irmão, mais do que imagina. Não quero ficar entre você e ela. E principalmente suas outras garotas!

Yuuto: Bom saber, mas não exagera, está bem?

Bola e Fox afirmam: Cebola já não vai suportar a Roça

Bola: Se o Yuuto não fosse o Fazendeio...

Fox: O Cebola persuadiria ele à Roça, não é?

Bola: Possivelmente, mas se tem uma coisa que eu sei é que foi como disse a Niele: "Se ele queria consquistar algo, teria de recuperar o respeito que tinha com os outros". Não acha?

Fox: Pois é, mas se não dá para entender o porquê é como ele tem dito sobre o fato de controlar algo.

Bola: Rancor do passado, mas superando aos poucos.

Fox: Sei...

Takatoshi e Maya, enquanto limpam, falam da decisão na Roça.

(Maya limpa a alouça enquanto Takatoshi lmpa todo o resto)

Maya: Que trabalheira...

Takatoshi: Eu que o diga, daqui a pouco vamos ter que dar nossas decisões. Quem você indicaria?

Maya: O Yuuto não posso, mas acho que a Tomo!

Takatoshi: Isurugi!

Maya: Só porque ela é mandona e achatada e a outra peituda e inútil?

Takatoshi: Mais ou menos, mas sim. Yuuto é nosso amigo!

Maya: Fox é o mais burro. Bem mais do que a Tomo!

Takatoshi: Sabe que nem sei?

Noite da Roça...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal, hoje é dia sério! Indicação... Cebola, daqui a pouco terá colegas de Roça!

Cebola: Eles vão ter que me engolir se for o caso!

Bola: Você está aqui porque mereceu, viu?

Fox: É!

Mitsuki: Parece que os estrangeiros estão insatisfeitos com o que ocorreu semana passada... Yuuto, saudades da Himari?

Yuuto: E como? Assim como a Rinko, a Shizuku, a Liz e a Kuesu.

Aki: Mas ainda tem a mim!

Yuuto: (abraçado por Aki) Aki, não faz coisa pior, por favor!

Mitsuki: Vamos aos votos do jogo... Aki Aoi, quem você indica? Não pode no Yuuto, OK?

Aki: Voto então no Takatoshi, mais por relacionamento, sabe?

Mtsuki: Takatoshi Tsuda na Roça... Isurugi Mio, qual a sua escolha?

Isurugi: Tomo Yamanobe e não mudo!

Mitsuki: Mantendo o voto, entendi. Maya Natsume...?

Maya: Tomo Yamanobe, é claro!

Mitsuki: Vejo que a Tomo vai parar na berlinda de novo... Bola, do Brasil para a Fazenda, quem tu indicas?

Bola: O Cebola já foi não é? Então eu indico a Niele por relacionamento.

Mitsuki: Nielendorane na Roça. Ih! Nem vai rolar direito. Mas enfim... Cebola, seu voto.

Cebola: Fox, mais burro impossível!

Fox: Vai ter troco, viu?

Mitsuki: Calma pessoal! Vamos com calma! Agora Tomo Yamanobe. O Cebola foi indicado, lembra?

Tomo: Nesse caso, eu voto... No Fox também!

Mitsuki: Fox recebe dois votos e empata com você! E Rito Yuuki, antes de finalizar...

Rito: Escolho o Fox!

Mitsuki: Desempate no caso. Fox, último voto.

Fox: Niele!

Mitsuki: Fox, está jogado para a Roça... Yuuto Amakawa, agora é sua escolha quem vai para a Roça com o Cebola e o Fox, quem indica?

Yuuto: Mitsuki, eu vou na jogada deles, por relacionamento mesmo, mas hoje qem eu indico esta semana é a Tomo!

Isurugi: YES!

Mitsuki: Vejo que vibrou não é? Então Cebola, Fox e Tomo, preparem as malas para a Roça, e nosso jogo continua! Até mais!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Cebola, inconformado, argumenta com Fox na Roça e Tomo tenta amenizar a situação.

Fox: Nada daquilo teria acontecido se tivesse se comportado de boa!

Cebola: Eu começaria dominando fora do jogo, mas vocês insistiram em me colocar na berlinda, pode?

Fox: Em opinião pessoal, foi mais que merecida sua indicação... Se o Bola não tivesse tomado a iniciativa, seria pior.

Tomo: Rapazes, por favor... Eu sei que nessas horas estamos muito tensos, mas o que acham de eu entretê-los um pouco e...

Cebola: Se fala dessa de brincar com seus peitos, nem pensar! Se com um você faz um tom besta de voz, com outro é mais maduro. Que ridículo!

Tomo: Mas eu pensei...

Fox: Tomo, quando pedirmos sua opinião, a gente diz o seu nome, entendeu?

Tomo: Caramba... (se deita na cama)

Cebola: Olha só, até segunda ordem, ninguém fala comigo!

Aki continuava a querer ter Yuuto em seus braços.

Aki: Oi Yuuto-kun!

Yuuto: Aki? O que faz aqui? Não era para estar ajudando os outros?

Aki: Eu ajudei e fiz minha parte, só isso! Agora tudo o que quero mesmo é estar com você. Não posso não?

Yuuto: Er... Acho que sim, mas não dessa forma!

Aki: Como quiser, mas eu ainda espero que ainda possamos nos entender, sabe?

Yuuto: OK! Mas podemos fazer isso da forma certa, sem persuadir um ao outro. Está bem?

Takatoshi, Maya e Isurugi imaginavam que Tomo viria a sair.

Maya: Tenho um pouco de pena da saída da Tomo, sabe?

Isurugi: Vocês! Eu não!

Takatoshi: Vejo que não se acostumou com ela, não é?

Isurugi: Nunca me acostumei com aquela aberração peituda! E além do mais, prefiro ser eliminada a aturá-la mais um dia. Porém... Melhor eu continuar aqui e aproveitando meus momentos, OK!

Takatoshi: Você nunca gostou da Tomo?

Isurugi: Que falta ela fará se sair? Provavelmente nenhuma, entendeu?

Maya: Vocês que se entendam, Takatoshi, melhor irmos colher os vegetais e os ovos como combinamos com a Aki!

Takatoshi: Melhoras tudo bem?

Isurugi: HMPF! (vira o rosto)

Maya: Vamos dar um tempo a ela.

Rito e Niele falam com Bola sobre a decisão de Yuuto em indicar Tomo para a Roça.

Rito: Niele, eu sei que é difícil falar nisso, mas...

SPLASH! (Niele emerge da piscina)

Niele: Que foi?

Rito: AHHH! (cobre os olhos) Vai vestir uma roupa, não imaginei que estivesse nua! Pior seria se a Yami viesse me atacar!

Niele: Calma cara! (se veste) E outra: Mercenários não são páreos para mim, e olha que odeio vioência! O que ia me falar?

Rito: Sobre a indicação do Yuuto sobre a Tomo!

Niele: Foi por uma boa causa, claro! Ele sabia ue a Tomo queria voltar para casa, então melhor deixarmos assim, sem intervir nas situações.

Rito: É! Melhor mesmo, agora Niele... Da próxima vez que nadar, usa um biquíni!

Niele: Sem problemas!

Rito: Lembro que nem só a Yami, mas também a Kotegawa odeia pervertidos, que não é o meu caso, mas interpretam isso.

QUINTA-FEIRA

Bola, sem os outros brasileiros, sente o clima ainda pior com Niele.

Bola: Nossa! Com o Yuuto trabalhamos bem! (deita na cama e sente um corpo do lado) Que estranho...?

Niele: ZZZ! (dormindo)

Bola: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! (se espanta) Niele, o que faz aqui?

Niele: UAHHH! (bocejo) Acabei acordando com seu grito! Poxa, não posso nem dormir em paz?

Bola: Eu ia te perguntar sobre... Sobre... Por que o que está fazendo aqui se nem está...

Niele: Eu ajudo os outros de boa, seu bobo! Ou quer ver mais de mim?

Bola: TUDO MENOS ISSO, NIELE! (sente aproximação)

Niele: Eu quero mesmo dormir! Deixa eu dormir, tudo bem? (cai no sono)

Yuuto e Rito tentam se entender com Isurugi sobre o rancor dela com Tomo, mas a deusa nem liga.

Rito: Senpai, tudo bem?

Isurugi: Mais ou menos!

Yuuto: Olha, sabemos que a Tomo é um pouco burrona, mas...

Isurugi: UM POUCO? EU DIRIA MUITO! Se ela sair vai ser ótimo!

Yuuto: Calma, sabemos que não gosta dela, mas pensou em reconciliar?

Isurugi: Nem me veio à cabeça.

Rito: Melhor deixá-la em paz!

Yuuto: Mas nem... (sendo puxado)

Rito: Sério mesmo, ela está sem cabeça para isso!

Aki tenta cozinhar e é impedida por Takatoshi e Maya porque já sabiam da péssima culinária da garota.

Takatoshi: Nossa! Que cheiro de meia velha. O que está... AKI?

Aki: Fazendo a janta, não posso não?

Maya: A gente soube que você, comendo sua própria comida, vai ficar de cama, sabemos que você é péssima de cozinha, mas devia melhorar com seu irmão, não aqui! Aliás, podia ter nos pedido ajuda, sabe?

Aki: Eu estou ótima, sério!

Maya: OK! Mas deixa a gente ajudar, pode ser?

Aki: Sim, eu ia fazer uma lasanha, podem pegar para mim o que for possível?

Takaoshi: Sem problemas!

(Takatoshi pea outros ingredientes com Maya)

Maya: Ela é pior que a sua presidente de classe nesses momentos?

Takatoshi: Nem me lembre de como é a Shino em momentos depravados, depois diz que eu tenho isso! Só de ver a Aki de avental e calcinha aqui dentro!

Cebola, Fox e Tomo, ainda na Roça aguardam pelo inesperado.

Tomo: Quase chegando a hora!

Fox: Pois é, mas a Isurugi se orgulharia da sua saída. Não creio que deva acontecer, sabe?

Cebola: Será?

Fox: Tenho certeza que a Tomo não sairia assim tão fácil, sabia?

Tomo: É! Mas e se o Yuuto tivesse me indicado por causa da minha saúde?

Cebola: Causa mais que nobre, mas eu entendo.

Fox: E eu também acho.

Tomo: Ver Mafuyu-chan e Sasha-kun de novo seria bom!

Noite de Eliminação...

Mitsuki: Hoje pela Academia St. Mihailov, Mafuyu Oribe, que esteve conosco na primeira roça... E sem Sasha e Katja, temos outros aqui como Mutsumi Sendou, Tasuku Fujiomi, Lizzy, Miyuri Tsujidou e a Dra. Urara Oikawa. Pelo lado do Cebola, Mônica, Magali, Cascão, Franja, Marina e principalmente o Louco...

Licurgo: EU NÃO SOU LOUCO!

Mitsuki: Vai começar? (baixando as lentes do óculos) Você é convidado e se der mais um de seus piripaques, vai cair fora!

Licurgo: Tudo bem, mas não sou louco!

Mitsuki: Duvido muito! E vou cortar seu microfone, aliás, nem sei por que te convidei! (Licurgo é expulso) Pelo lado do Fox, o Poderoso Combo, que me recuso a chamar de tio porque teria idade para ser meu avô, e os alunos dele. Deixa eu falar uma coisa antes ao Kiko, ele deixou de ser o único negro aqui porque a Maya também conhece outro.

Kiko: Quem é o cara?

Mitsuki: Bob Makihara, sul-africano e amigo do Souichiro!

Kiko: Nossa! Eu agradeço saber disso, mas sinto-me muito bem com meus amigos e meu sonho, minha família comigo... Protagonizei episódio sobre o racismo...

Kenji: Mas ainda teve quando seu pai saiu para não voltar, por um tempo, claro.

Mitsuki: É! Notei!

Kenji: Mas também, como sabe, vivi a situação de aniversário bem incomum, com pais divorciados. Infelizmente me virei sem meus amigos, fora o Pacificador... E aí depois minha máscara caiu.

Mitsuki: Culpa do Cabeça Grávida. Enfim, e o Fox foi vítima de violência escolar por culpa da professora.

Lisa: Ela disse que não queria conversa, mas nem um cochicho com a Tati... E aí, já viu!

Mitsuki: Lisa, a sensação de raiva é temida pelos seus amigos, como se sente, o que acontece e por quê?

Lisa: Na ordem: Há controvérsias, normal, pego fogo sem me queimar e acontece por causa do Luke! Ele é meu namorado e não gosto que ele sofra.

Mitsuki: Para quem veio de família humilde, eu entendo. Seu problema foi mais por dentro que por fora.

Tati: Nem me fale, já apanhei do Fox em uma luta, encarei situações piores com vampiros e chamada de "brega" duas vezes nesse mesmo dia.

Mitsuki: Como crianças de 8 anos. Antes de vocês só Sandy e Júnior... Notei. Tati sobre seu namorado como foi a conquista?

Tati: Ele se confessou para mim em uma luta em que quase morri. Aí com o tempo foi de boa, mas infelizmente estou fora do grupo... Quis mais aproveitar minha vida. Mas como faço parte da versão tradicional, preferi ficar, mas só por essa causa!

Mitsuki: E... (olhando Luke calado) Não vai falar nada não, Luke?

Luke: Desculpa, eu só pensava...

Mitsuki: Me poupa dos detalhes, mas sobre ter ingressado foi um mistério não é? Que poder você tem que os outros não têm?

Luke: Telepatia e cura passiva. Com um toque curo outras pessoas, mas não a mim. Já sobre usar a mente... Uma vez o Fox me deteve porque senão derrotaria o monstro com minha equipe permanecendo em estado vegetativo, sabe?

Mitsuki: Aí se fez de inteligente para vencer o cara. Ninguém merece... E parece que o Combo não veio mesmo, uma pena. Bom, sobre os químicos alquimistas que precisam de leite materno para lutar... Deixa eu começar pela Dra. Oikawa...

Urara: Me chama de Urara, tudo bem?

Mitsuki: OK! Deixa eu começar com uma pergunta aqui para você, quando o Sasha ainda estava com amnésia, como ficou sabendo da chegada da Big Mom?

Urara: Não sei de nada, apesar dela ser uma aliada de Athos, fiquei na minha, dormindo nas fontes termais. Passo maior parte do meu tempo na enfermaria onde... Hana já matou aula por uma "indigestão", o mesmo Sasha ainda me chupou por saber quem eu era e até ofereci meu soma para o Tasuku se recuperar.

Mutsumi: Ele é um pervertido, apesar de formarmos uma boa dupla! Sei que era perigoso eu amamentá-lo depois da luta com Jita e Milk, mas não gosto que ele pegue outra garota, que não seja eu!

Tasuku: Mutsumi, sabe o que acho? Nem quando curei a do cabelo rosa... (aponta para Miyuri) Você não me deixou em paz!

Mutsumi: Por quê? ISTO AQUI!

BASH! (Mutsumi acerta Tasuku com um leque de papel)

Mutsumi: Toma jeito nessa sua cabeça, seu tonto!

Tasuku: Me deixa em paz sua...

Mitsuki: CORTA O MICROFONE DELES! Não agüento essa briga fútil! E quanto a você Mafuyu? Como é e como está Seikon no Qwaser II?

Mafuyu: Não posso dar detalhes, mas Sasha virou Alexandra na Academia Roman Curia. E ainda encontrou a outras alunas como Miyuki Seta e Tsubasa Amano, estas sempre juntas como irmãs. Mais outra que a Katja usaria como brinquedo, Ayame Satsuki.

Mitsuki: O Sasha mamou nela três vezes só porque uma delas perdeu em uma luta no mundo virtual, não foi? Agora... Ué? Seus seios não diminuíram depois da história do Santuário Aquático?

Mafuyu: Foi a Espada de Maria que está no meu braço, coletando soma de todo mundo em pequenas quantidades... Além dele temos também o Ouro de Noé, o Trovão de Madalena, o Silêncio de Moisés e a Ressurreição de Davi. E... Agora que falei na Katja nem me lembre de quando treinei com ela. Passei por...

Mitsuki: Nem fale! Bani a participação dela e da Hana para o caso de acontecer de novo! Principalmente porque fora ela e a Ayame, a garota do cobre ainda tem uma tal Lulu Shizaki, que salvou a mãe depois de vê-la com um cara em uma pseudo-clínica desintoxicante de seios. Miyuri...

Miyuri: (aparece de odalisca) Pode me chamar de Madame Lily, posso ver o seu futuro e dos outros se você me tocar.

Mitsuki: Já sei aonde... (em tom de ironia e olha para os seios de Miyuri) Melhor não. E por que a nova identidade?

Miyuri: Desde que todos se separaram, não tinha mais ninguém para me causar problemas nem nada... Fiquei entediada e então depois de conhecer Edgar, tive ma nova companhia e um novo dom.

Mitsuki: E a Lily Kamen?

Miyuri: Circuito elemental no meu braço, ele me deu poder, mas precisei tirá-lo ou eu ia morrer. O cara do neodímio me passou um óleo depois de tirar minha roupa e hoje estou curada. Meu pior momento fora esse foi quando eu fui atacada na festa da Katja. Um monstro veio, aí rasgou meu vestido e chupou em mim. Mas a primeira a mamar em mim foi a Katja quando fomos seqüestrados.

Lizzy: O monstro era eu, depois que Otori-sensei morreu em combate com o Sasha, que ainda quero matar.

Mitsuki: Vamos com calma Lizzy! Antes de mais nada, queria saber outras coisas com detalhes de você.

Lizzy: OK! Meu nome verdadeiro é Elisabeth, conheci a Mafuyu quando estava em excursão e sobre a morte dele, ele era um usuário do hélio e ardeu em chamas depois que o Qwaser do Ouro ressurgiu na Tomo. Até hoje sim quero matar o Sasha.

Mitsuki: É... Nem lembre quando você banhou com a Miyuri no onsen e não com as outras. Como dizem: Foi à roça, perdeu a carroça! Agora a Turma Jovem... Deixa eu começar sabendo que revistas são essas? (mostra uma cesta cheia de revistas) Com certeza eu não pedi.

Mônica: Poxa, era um presente e achei que ia gostar.

Mitsuki: Só versões "infantilizadas"? (vê as revistas e joga cada uma em uma lixeira) Homem-Aranho, Coelho de Ferro, Lostinho, Panterelas, Batmenino, Horacic Park, Coelhadablanca? Deixa eu te avisar uma coisa: Os criadores das versões originais vão te processar por plágio! E de forma duríssima.

Magali: Não, isso foi antes de crescermos.

Mitsuki: Alguém aí joga fora que eu não pedi. Agora com o Cebola na berlinda, o que esperam?

Mônica: Sei que ele andou pegando aquela peituda do cabelo prateado ou a morena, mas se ele sair, vamos conversar sobre isso!

Mitsuki: É saudades. Magali... Pode estar mais saudável, mas eu não convido o Quim porque 10 deles afundaria o cenário todo, e principalmente porque devia ter emagrecido quando cresceu.

Magali: Ah, eu gosto dele como ele é! Mas olha... Sei que eu era um poço sem fundo, mas dá um desconto vai.

Cascão: Ih! A baixinha acabou contigo, Mônica. HAHAHAHAHAHA!

SPACK! (Mitsuki atira um sapato em Cascão)

Mitsuki: (pega o sapato) Mônica, isso não foi inspirado em você! Cascão, mais uma gracinha e cai fora. Sobre o jogo de futebol com robôs, o que aconteceu na hora?

Cascão: Me perseguiam, uns caras com um robô me espiando e aí... Tive ajuda da Mônica, treinando dia e noite com a bola.

Mitsuki: Senti que não se banhou direito! Na próxima vez que o Cebola estiver na roça, quero te ver sem um vestígio de suor, OK?

Cascão: Só lavei o básico.

Mônica: E não adiantou!

Magali: Senti daqui!

Franja: E nós aqui?

Marina: É! Fala logo!

Mitsuki: Esse casal improvável, eu quero saber uma coisa Franja: Por que você não deixa de lado essas máquinas do tempo e parte para outras?

Franja: Soube da minha coleção? OK! Eu confesso, tenho tentado fazer, mas tem sempre um efeito colateral ou outra coisa.

Mitsuki: Lembrou um desses gibis que vocês me deram... Exterminador de Coelhinho sem Futuro. Quero ver quando o Arnold Schwarzenegger vir aqui e dizer "Hasta La Vista, Baby!" para vocês.

Marina: Jogo ele para outro lugar com o meu lápis mágico. Mas, sobre estarmos juntos agora... Nos entendemos e tudo mais. Sem truques depois do tritão e do sumiço da turma.

Mitsuki: É bom mesmo!

Franja: Eu ainda tnha feito uma ração que deixasse meu cachorro Bidu mais jovem, apesar de um pouco velho.

Marina: Corpo de velho, energia de um filhote.

Mitsuki: Ah Bidu, o chato que chuta o Bugu fazendo-o dizer "Adeus Mamãe", tão repetitivo. E ele ainda fala com objetos inanimados.

Marina: A história dele tem outros cachorros, mas ele fala com uma pedra também.

Mitsuki: Vou para a eliminação logo.

(Mitsuki sai do link)

Mitsuki: Cebola, Fox e Tomo... Um sai, dois ficam, OK? Primeiramente eu queria dizer que o Fox não encara a Roça de hoje e pode voltar normalmente para casa. Ele foi o menos votado pelo público!

Fox: WOO HOO! Não acredito que eu consegui! Fui pessoal! (saindo)

Mitsuki: E agora é o momento da verdade. Ou a "aberração peituda" de Athos, ou o cara que queria o Bairro do Limoeiro. A autoridade é o prefeito, não a Mônica.

Mônica: EU OUVI ISSO!

Mitsuki: Grita de novo e você cai fora daqui! Como eu estava dizendo, trouxe alguém aqui para ver quem sai e quem fica. Que venha a Madame Lily!

Miyuri: Cheguei, e sinto... Eu sinto que alguém foi eliminado mesmo por causas sérias!

Tomo: Miyuri?

Mitsuki: É... Reconheceu. Mas Madame Lily, diga você mesma. Quem sai da Fazenda Anime?

Miyuri: Segundo o que os astros me dizem... Esse participante foi eliminado por uma causa bem séria mesmo. É uma ótima pessoa, mas o problema está em seu comportamento. Julgam só de ver como um livro pela capa. Só que esse participante dará adeus ao sonho de 2 milhões de ienes. O que eu posso dizer é que tem também traços japoneses, mas em maioria como eu!

Mitsuki: Tomo, entendeu não é? Está fora.

Tomo: Mas eu sabia que queria mesmo sair.

Mafuyu: Bem-vinda de volta, Tomo!

Tomo: Mafuyu-chan! (abraça com Lizzy) Enfim juntas de novo não é?

Lizzy: Mais que isso, a St. Mihailov estava bem vazia sem você.

Tomo: Nossa, eu concordo mesmo!

Miyuri: Sabe como é, sem você para me irritar... Ou outra coisa, não seria mais eu!

Mafuyu: O que acha de voltarmos para casa?

Urara: Já era hora não é? Baixinha, se quiser, eu estou à disposição de servir à área médica do programa.

Mitsuki: O programa tem sua equipe médica, mas Urara... Agradeço mesmo assim!

Urara: Vejo que Athos seria inútil sem mim por perto.

Mitsuki: E agora o programa continua. Com a primeira derrota dos japoneses. Até mais.

SEXTA-FEIRA

Cebola volta para casa vitorioso, mas Bola já adverte que foi apenas o começo para ele.

Cebola: Abram alas para o maiolal... OPS! Maioral!

Bola: Em quê? Fiquei sabendo que você tomou um baque na estação de rádio do se amigo caipira.

Cebola: É! O Chico só sabe rir das minhas desgraças porque não era com ele. Agora quando é com ele, nem adianta rir. Não tomo notas vermelhas como ele, nem fujo da aula, nem nada.

Bola: Para você, só posso te falar uma coisa, é bom ter cuidado com o que deseja na próxima.

Cebola: O que está querendo me dizer, ex-gordo? Se bem que seu primo lembra o padeiro namorado da Magali!

Bola: A diferença é que o Carlão já tem a Lurdinha, uma caipira que conhecemos na viagem e nem sabíamos que ela estudava na mesma escola que eu e a Lulu. Mas direto ao assunto... Vê se na próxima não fica abusando dos outros. Até porque o Fazendeiro atualmente é o Yuuto!

Fox, Rito e Aki relembram momentos contados por Tomo, antes da eliminação.

Fox: Lembram do jogo de boliche que ninguém acertava um strike?

Aki: As jarreteiras ficavam "limpas" com os erros do Sasha, mas não imaginava que a tábua fosse boa nisso.

Rito: Tábua é a Fumika, não é?

Aki: Pensou que fosse sua irmã? Não mesmo! Nem me passou ela pela cabeça. Mas fora isso, aquela tal de Yami é bem assustadora.

Fox: Sobre assustar, e a noite da Ayana?

Rito: Nossa, ela se fazia de vítima, mas na verdade, ela era a culpada da situação do primeiro ataque contra Athos.

Fox: Imagina eu e meus amigos contra os Qwasers maus, e sem precisar amamentar.

Rito: Seria uma boa. Mas eu entendo que cada um tem o seu mundo.

Aki: Todos nós temos nossos mundos. Eu me sentiria ainda mais feliz com o Sora por perto.

Maya, Takatoshi e Isurugi se divertem na piscina.

Maya: Não vai afogar, hein?

Takatoshi: Sai dessa, e além do mais...

Isurugi: SAI DE BAIXO!

TCHIBUM! (Isurugi cai em cima de Takatoshi saltando para a piscina)

Isurugi: Eu disse para sair!

Takatoshi: Por que você tem que ser tão pesada, o que andou comendo hoje? Chumbo?

Maya: Nem vem que ela continua a mesma, voê que não saiu do lugar.

Isurugi: Gente, como alguém inteligente, pode ser tão distraído às vezes?

Maya: Pergunte isso à amiga dela que pensa que ele é pervertido.

Takatoshi: Não sou pervertido! Senpai, poderia sair de cima de mim? Você vai me causar má impressão! (Isurugi saindo de cima)

Yuuto e Niele, em um clima mais calmo, já falam da possibilidade de alguém conquistar o reinado de Fazendeiro.

Niele: Pena que seu reinado está acabando não é?

Yuuto: Foi bom enquanto durou, mas eu ainda tenho muito tempo a aproveitar. Se bem que... Você também seria uma ótima fazendeira, supervisionando as tarefas e muito mais.

Niele: Nossa! Obrigada!

Yuuto: O que você faria primeiramente se estivesse em meu lugar, indicando alguém para a Roça.

Niele: No seu lugar, permaneceria indicando o Cebola, pela falta de respeito que teve comigo e alguns dos outros.

Yuuto: Mesmo se o fizesse comigo. Eu ainda me sentiria um pouco... Desconfortável. Mas eu supero.

Niele: Bom saber. (pulando de alegria)

Yuuto: Niele, poderia fazer o favor de não pular)

Noite do Fazendeiro...

Mitsuki: Boa noite a todos! Ansiosos em saber quem vai ficar com a coroa do Yuuto?

Yuuto: Não bem uma coroa, mas o reinado.

Mitsuki: Dá na mesma... Agora Aki, tempo sem ver o Sora e a Nami, não é?

Aki: Infelizmente uma veste o outro de menina, sabe-se lá porquê! Mas me sentiria feliz de vê-los de novo.

Maya: Está merecendo, só passou pela Roça do começo do jogo.

Takatoshi: E olha que nem esqueci.

Yuuto: Nem eu!

Mitsuki: Bom... Veremos quem a Tomo deixou o testamento antes de sair ontem.

(corte)

Tomo: O tempo que passei foi bom, mas sinto falta de Mafuyu-chan, Sasha-kun... E principalmente de outros como a Fumika-chan e a Urara-sensei. Bom pessoal, gostei de estar com vocês. E acho que quem merece o reinado é o Takatoshi, com quem me dei muito bem nesse tempo.

(corte)

Mitsuki: Takatoshi Tsuda reinando na Fazenda Anime! Parabéns!

Takatoshi: Obrigado Mitsuki, vou administrar melhor esse posto, e seguir o exemplo do Yuuto.

Maya: Eu estou de olho, viu?

Mitsuki: E agora, descansem. Teremos depois de amanhã mais um desafio semanal. Boa noite.

SÁBADO

Isurugi, nem bem acordada, começa com um panelaço que é apartado por Niele e Maya. Incomodando a situação de Aki, que não aparecia nada bem.

Isurugi: HORA DE ACORDAR, GENTE! (batendo panelas)

Maya: Pare com isso, Isurugi! (imobilizando com Niele) Tem gente ainda dormindo, lembra?

Isurugi: Mas saibam que quanto antes, melhor! Vamos tratar de acordar e fazer os serviços de sempre.

Niele: Não é por isso, vem com a gente.

(garotas seguem para o quarto)

Aki: Aí pessoal, acho que não vou poder ajudar.

Niele: A Aki amanheceu com dor de cabeça, não incomoda mais, tudo bem?

Isurugi: Eu não sabia, quando aconteceu?

Maya: Eu tinha acabado de sair do chuveiro, conversei até tantas da noite com o Yuuto que acabei vendo a Aki reclamando de dor.

Aki: Preciso de uma companhia. Ou uma ajuda, pode ser?

Niele: Eu cuido dela, vocês podem fazer os serviços. A ordenha eu faço amanhã, assim como os outros. (Isurugi e Maya saem)

Aki: Niele... Obrigada.

Yuuto, Bola e Fox falam da condição de saúde de Aki.

Yuuto: Que foi que aconteceu para ela estar tão mal?

Bola: Vai ver comeu a própria comida, já que é péssima de cozinha.

Fox: Ou isso, ou só uma dor de cabeça mesmo!

Bola: Vi como ela está, e péssima!

Fox: TSC! TSC!

Yuuto: Ela com certeza deve se recuperar logo quando a situação apartar.

Fox: Mas e se parasse na maca?

Yuuto: Duvido muito.

Bola: Estamos na torcida para a Aki se recuperar.

Cebola e Rito falam dos problemas com as irmãs que possuem. Takatoshi diz que passa o mesmo que eles.

Rito: Vou te contar, é um saco quando a irmã te enche, sabia?

Cebola: Diga isso à minha irmã. Sob influência da Mônica, me pentelha, me irrita... Mas e você? Passou por uma situação ruim?

Rito: Uma vez sonhava com um marshmallow e tomei um tapa dele. Nem imaginei que fosse a Mikan. Ela foi para a minha cama por medo de trovão. E, como sabe, meus pais não largam o emprego por nada.

Takatoshi: Minha irmã Kotomi também, como se não bastasse, pensa que sou um pervertido. Assim como pensa a Shino e a Aria.

Cebola: Ninguém merece... A sua namorada ainda pensa isso?

Takatoshi: Shino não é minha namorada, como ocê que tem uma valentona e ele que é cheio das garotas.

Rito: OPA OPA! Eu não disse que sou cheio delas, a Lala que é minha prometida e tenho a Sairenji, o problema é com as outras. Run-chan, Kotegawa, Yami-chan...

Cebola: E outra coisa, a Mônica, pelo menos não é como a criancinha que você tomou uma sapatada ao invés de um chute!

Takatoshi: Suzu-chan é baixinha por natureza, o problema é mesmo a altura, entendeu? Agora sobre essa história de irmãs, melhor esquecer. Vamos ver o que podemos fazer pela Aki melhorar.

DOMINGO

Aki é levada para o ambulatório e Mitsuki faz uma visita. Alegando demora na recuperação, a loli afirma que a bondosa irmã deve ser substituída.

(Mitsuki entra no ambulatório)

Aki: Oi Mitsuki. Quando que vou me recuperar totalmente?

Mitsuki: Oi Aki! Primeiramente queria dizer que você está bem, mas infelizmente por problemas de saúde... Não poderá seguir no jogo por recomendações médicas. Vai se sentir feliz assim mesmo?

Aki: Ver Sora-kun de novo me deixa feliz. Independente de estar eliminada ou ainda no jogo, é uma das coisas que eu mais queria. Mesmo de bolso liso.

Mitsuki: Segundo o que me disseram, você teimou em não escutar os outros, sobre comer a própria comida, porque você é péssima de cozinha. Mas infelizmente, você acabou com essa intoxicação alimentar. É momentâneo, mas você vai estar bem.

Aki: Quem vai me substituir?

Mitsuki: Já pensei na substituta, agora descansa. Daqui a pouco te levaremos para casa, certo?

Fox, Bola e Cebola caem em armação de Isurugi e já recebem uma chantagem.

Fox: O que será que pode ter acontecido com a Aki?

Bola: Não sei, não é da minha conta!

Cebola: Da minha, menos ainda!

SMASH! (os três levam um baque)

Isurugi: Acho que aproveitaram bastante não é?

Fox, Bola e Cebola: ISURUGI MIO?

Isurugi: Euzinha! Agora é o seguinte, quando sobrarem 7, que é quando as equipes se desfazem, quero estar por perto! Até lá, nenhum de vocês vota em mim na Roça. Caso contrário eu desconto em vocês minha fúria, entenderam?

Fox: Er...

Bola: Sem problemas!

Cebola: Pior que a Mônica.

Isurugi: Se entenderam, é bom que entremos em um acordo! Se um de vocês quebrar, eu quebro vocês! (estala os dedos) De acordo?

Niele, ao saber do problema de Aki através de Takatoshi, não entra em desespero. Mas o sentimento é quase próximo ao mesmo.

Niele: Então... A Aki sofreu mesmo o que imagino?

Takatoshi: Não é grave, mas se ela fizer de novo. Pode ser pior.

Niele: O importante é que ela está bem. Mas ela vai fazer um grande vazio, não vai?

Takatoshi: Infelizmente. Mas, como se isso não bastasse, minha reputação vai ser manchada pela Shino. Ela vai pensar que eu fui para a cama com ela. Queria saber quem vai ser o substituto, sabe?

Niele: Também gostaria de saber... Mas o chato é que sem ela, não temos companhia.

Takatoshi: Verdade, e isso me incomoda.

Yuuto e Maya, na piscina, já pensam no que fazer na semana seguinte, após a eliminação de Tomo.

Maya: Com a Tomo fora, como vai ser?

Yuuto: Ela que sugeria o que comermos, aquele borscht estava bom, mas o chato é que só ela sabia fazer.

Maya: Verdade... E você, o que está pensando?

Yuuto: Na próxima prova da semana. Com a liderança do Takatoshi, agora veremos a situação. Ainda temos a vantagem porque os estrangeiros perderam 3. Dois a mais que a gente.

Maya: Vamos nos concentrar no jogo, OK?

Yuuto: Faz bem.

Noite de Desafio Semanal...

Mitsuki: Fazendo diferente hoje... No nosso link temos a substituta da Aki, Aoi Futaba de Asobi Ni Iku Yo!, que está junto com os amigos Kio Kakazu e Manami Kinjou. Kio, antes de mais nada, por que a Eris não está com você?

Kio: Ela quis ficar brincando com a Antonia, mas na Roça que a Aoi cair, ela vai estar.

Manami: Me engana! Você quis olhar para os peitos dela depois que te atacou no banho.

Mitsuki: Outro ataque de ciúmes?

Manami: NÃO MESMO! Sou só guarda-costas dela.

Aoi: Sobre o jogo, vai ser interessante estar com outras pessoas, mas digo uma coisa Mitsuki, as armas que a Manami e eu portamos não são de fogo. Elas só desintegram matéria não-orgânica.

Mitsuki: Prova! Mire naquela tela ali. Você também Manami, um tiro cada uma.

ZAPP! ZAPP! (tiros)

Mitsuki: Interessante. Como é isso aí?

Kio: Pseudo-Anti-Matéria. Não mata as pessoas e como elas servem a Catia, se forem vistas matando alguém, as negociações de paz com o planeta da Eris e o nosso estão desfeitas. Mas como a Terra é um planeta pacífico...

Manami: Em outras palavras, não somos como Dogisia. Até porque eu era uma agente da CIA e a Aoi era uma mercenária.

Aoi: Meu codinome era Aku'Un Momiji. E tenho uma capacidade que me levou a ser deserdada pelos meus pais. Vejam, Apportsu.

FZAKK! (transporta um microfone)

Aoi: Posso recuperar qualquer objeto que esteja a aproximadamente 50 metros de distância de mim. Logo é eficaz.

Mitsuki: Antes de se despedirem da Aoi, queria saber da Manami porque ela tinha um cara chamado JACK, é isso?

Kio: Não, JACK é uma mulher, e chefiava ela para matar a Eris. Mas como ficou com a gente...

Manami: O nome completo de JACK é Janis Alectos Carotenas Karinato. O apelido é um acrônimo, por isso usou as iniciais como um codinome.

Aoi: É... Até mais pessoal! A gente se vê no fim do jogo.

Mitsuki: Vamos nessa Aoi.

(Mitsuki e Aoi saem do link)

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal, esta é a substituta, Aoi Futaba, que estará na equipe dos japoneses, substituindo a Aki a partir de agora.

Aoi: Boa noite pessoal.

Todos: BOA NOITE AOI!

Mitsuki: Nosso jogo de hoje é o seguinte. Nosso jogo é uma forca. Lembrando do Louco que convidamos e banimos em seguida... Têm que adivinhar o nome dele na ordem. Quem errar mais ou menos 6 letras, cai fora. Dúvidas? (silêncio) Nenhuma? OK! E Cebola, não vale dar dicas!

O jogo começa. Letra por letra, os participantes adivinhavam, mas o dia ainda era dos estrangeiros. Em recuperação depois de perderem para os japoneses, conseguem mais uma vitória.

Mitsuki: Nossa, que curioso. Licurgo Orival Umbelino Cafiaspirino de Oliveira. Esse é o seu professor, Cebola?

Cebola: De história, mas ainda temos outros. Um deles eu não sabia que estava jogando on-line comigo e outro pelo qual as meninas ficam babando sempre.

Bola: Um dos meus é casado com a mãe da Glorinha.

Fox: Nem me fala nisso!

Niele: A Wynna já é como uma para mim!

Mitsuki: Lembrando desse louco, o lugar dele é em um hospício. O mesmo lugar do Seu Juca, ele fica atormentado com o Cebola e os amigos por perto, mas vejo que nenhum deles se recuperou disso... Estrangeiros vão, japoneses ficam. (japoneses saindo) É, Aoi... Não dá para apagar esse momento.

Aoi: Queria chegar vencendo, mas acontece.

Mitsuki: Japoneses... Maya, Yuuto, Takatoshi, Aoi e Isurugi. Quem vai para a Roça de daqui a dois dias?

Maya: Nem precisamos de um consenso, porque a gente quer ver se o Yuuto resiste à situação pela segunda vez. Tipo, eu gosto dele, mas queria ver se uma segunda Roça teria efeito contra ele.

Mitsuki: Objeções? Nenhuma? OK! E Takatoshi, boa sorte. Aoi, bem-vinda ao lar.

Yuuto e Aoi: Obrigado.

Mitsuki: E a nossos fãs, obrigado por nos acompanhar. E o nosso jogo segue. Até a próxima!

Continua...


	7. 6a Semana

A FAZENDA ANIME 7

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Encerrando a ordenha com Maya como prometido, Niele desabafa sobre a saída de Aki e a entrada de Aoi, que partilhou o serviço com elas.

(garotas voltam com baldes cheios de leite)

Niele: Aoi, desde que você chegou, tem feito uma grande diferença de quando tivemos a Aki.

Aoi: Só para constar, tal como ela... Cozinhar também não é o meu tipo.

Maya: É, mas a diferença é que ela mantinha o quarto desarrumado, diferente de você.

Aoi. Obrigada. Mas fora isso, só estou como substituta já que a Aki saiu por estar doente.

Niele: Se não tivesse comido a própria comida e nos ouvido... A maturidade de uma criança apesar de bonita, atlética, popular... Eu entendo perfeitamente a gravidade da situação. Só sinto pena de quando o Yuuto foi indicado para a Roça.

Maya: Água não-encanada e como se não bastasse, outros recursos que não estão à disposição.

Aoi: Uma pergunta, onde é o quarto dos garotos?

Takatoshi, liderando a turma, sente a situaçao de boa. Mas nos olhos de Isurugi...

Isurugi: Cumprindo bem o serviço?

Takatoshi: Senpai? O que faz aqui?

Isurugi: Sei que é o Fazendeiro atual, mas se tem uma coisa que quero te falar é que entre os brasileros, só o Cebola tem demonstrado poquíssima competência, sabe?

Takatoshi: E quanto a Fox e Bola?

Isurugi: Diferente dele, melhoraram. E Muito, mas o Bola também falou que depois que conheceu uma caipira pensou em mudar a banda dele, a Loki. Gente, rock com acordes sertanejos não dá certo. Nem nunca daria, mesmo se houvesse uma possibilidade.

Takatoshi: Me sugerindo alguém para indicar?

Isurugi: Mais ou menos, mas pense bem quem vai indicar amanhã.

Takatoshi: Eu vou indicar por relacionamento.

Yuuto, jogado na Roça, não culpa ninguém, mas partilha a situação com Fox e Bola.

Yuuto: Jogado na roça, mas eu entendo a situação. O erro foi mais nosso do que de vocês.

Fox: Com o Cebola sabendo o nome do professor louco dele... Ninguém merece.

Bola: Entendemos a situação, e o Fox sentiu isso, faltaria eu.

Yuuto: Meu caso seria uma segunda vez... Ainda teríamos de dar banho nos cavalos, cuidar dos avestruzes, tosquiar...

Bola: Alimentar os porcos...

Fox: Bem lembrado, o Cebola tem um amigo porco que nem se fosse jogador profissional, seria aceito em times de futebol.

Yuuto: Nem me fale nisso. Depois que vi a Kuesu, ou reencontrei quando Himari a enfrentou e mudou para seu lado demoníaco e queimou a espada, tomei uma bolada nesse dia e não parava de pensar na promessa que meus avós e a família dela fizeram. Que seríamos parceiros de aniquilação de ayakashis.

Bola: Estou com inveja! Você tem duas turbinadas à sua disposição, como se não bastassem a empregada, a colega tábua e a criancinha da água.

Fox: Uma que se transporta por encanamentos. Me falou do encontro com ela. Quanta sutileza hein? (olhar desconfiado em Yuuto) Mas como foi tocá-la?

Cebola e Rito falam das atitudes de Isurugi na casa. Um deles já sente as ameaças de indicação na pele.

Cebola: Nossa... Com a Isurugi na casa, a situação não podia ser pior. Podia?

Rito: Eu não reclamei de nada! Agora você que devia tratar de agir conforme o que ela manda se não quer sair!

Cebola: Ela que não quer que eu saia, não o contrário. Agora isso nem devia colar comigo, sabia?

Rito: Agora se eu saísse, a situação seria pior com a Lala me fizesse ir da pior forma em um momento inoportuno quando me fez surpreender a Yami-chan nua, depois de se recuperar na sala da Mikado-sensei!

Cebola: É, parece que você tem umas amiguinhas bem suspeitas, sabia?

Rito: E você é só uma, ou duas? Tem a valentona e a gulosa lembra?

TERÇA-FEIRA

Aoi, nova na casa, fala do relacionamento dela com Eris, lembrando que Yuuto já tinha Himari.

Yuuto: Aoi... Sei que tem uma garota-gato como amiga, assim como eu. Mas como é seu relacionamento com essa tal de Eris?

Aoi: Falaram tanto nessa Himari que eu estou curiosa. Comece você falando.

Yuuto: Quando eu fiz 16 anos, ela apareceu na minha frente a caminho da escola. A Rinko ficou enciumada, derrotou ela em todos os desafios propostos. Esses mais futebol, basquete e tênis de mesa.

Aoi: Desconheço esses jogos, mas não custa praticar. É que sou guarda-costas do Kio-kun. De mim sobre a Eris, é que eu era uma mercenária chamada Aku'Un Momiji, manchava minhas mãos de sangue matando inocentes e principalmente o fato de não servir a nenhuma nação. Mas depois de ver meu amigo em fogo cruzado com o tio, parei de ser uma mercenária. Com o tempo, me apaixonei por Kio-kun, assim como Manami-san e Eris. Com isso, Catia fez uma aliança com nosso planeta. Principalmente as tripulantes da nave que a trouxeram. Kuune, Durel, Melwin e Chaika.

Yuuto: Depois que conheci Himari, minha luta pela convivência pacífica entre humanos e ayakashis tem sido mais complicada que eu desenvolver o poder da Balsa de Luz, feito para aniquilar todo e qualquer ayakashi. Vem de um desejo profundo de mim. Lembro que eu defendi Ageha do ataque da Himari porque ela me feriu quando protegi minha amada na luta. Himari é bastante ciumenta, ela se intitula a "Lâmina Escarlate de Noihara". Mas além dela e da Rinko, Liz, Kuesu, Shizuku, a própria Ageha e até mesmo Kofuyu se apaixonaram por mim.

Aoi: E que fã-clube!

Yuuto: Sou mais perseguido. Até porque não foi você que levou uma pedrada em forma de bola de neve!

Aoi: HMMHMMHMMHMM! (riso silencioso) Pedrada em forma de bola de neve. Era pedra coberta de neve ou o contrário? (repete o ato)

Isurugi, mais uma vez, oprime os brasileiros e os faz seus escravos.

Isurugi: (pisando em Cebola) E digo mais uma vez, seu bando de bobocas! Façam tudo o que eu quero, se quiserem se manter no jogo! Café na cama, quarto arrumado, meus serviços em dobro por vocês... E muito mais!

Cebola: Senpai, não é por nada não... Mas por favor, poderia parar de me usar como apoio para seu pé?

Isurugi: Não vem que não tem!

Bola: É Isurugi, o que mais você quer da gente, fora uma aliança?

Fox: Está usando e abusando da gente como você quer, o tempo todo!

Isurugi: É assim o jogo, e é bom ficarem espertos se não querem que eu os indique!

Bola: De que forma nos indicaria? Eu sei que nossos amigos, e os "amigos" do Cebola ficariam péssimos conosco. Agora queremos uma razão a mais.

Fox: É, ou quer que eu te dê um dever para aprender?

SLAP! (Isurugi estapeia Fox)

Isurugi: Não seria "me dar uma lição"? Esqueci o quão burro você é!

Cebola: Sério mesmo, me tira debaixo de você!

Fox: É Isurugi!

Bola: Ou será que vamos ter que nos virar contra você?

Maya falava em paz com Takatoshi sobre o fato de seus pequenos mal-entendidos.

Maya: Takatoshi... (Takatoshi se espanta) Calma, calma! Eu vim em paz!

Takatoshi: Me deu um susto, já ia imaginar...

Maya: O que a presidente pensaria. Eu sei, eu entendi... Não se preocupa. Olha, não é sempre que uma mulher de cabelos longos e seios fartos aparece na sua frente e te seduz. Às vezes isso acontece com todos. Mulheres também!

Takatoshi: Ah sim. Maya, deixa eu te fazer uma pergunta. Como você lida assim com sua irmã e seus amigos?

Maya: Não é fácil! Souichiro, Bob e Masataka lutam bem, mas um deles fala demais. Quanto a Aya, ela usou uma espada amaldiçoada que meu irmão usou para tentar matar a qualquer um. O irmão de um deles, até hoje eu culpo por isso, e pela morte da namorada dele.

Takatoshi: Shino é uma das garotas que tem uma ótima amizade comigo, mas ela pensa outra coisa, me colocando em uma saia justa. Assim como Suzu-chan e a Aya. Quanto a Yokoshima-sensei, Kotomi e principalmente Kaede, me sinto ainda pior. A Ranko é a mesma situação.

Maya: O que elas pensam, deixa pensar. Afinal seria como um ponto de vista distrativo. Mesmo que me falem mal, eu esqueço de lado apenas pensando na alegria de ainda estar viva, porém eu ainda fico com a cabeça em tais situações.

Takatoshi: Entendo. Nem sempre funciona assim comigo!

Niele chega e já brinca com Rito, deixando-o sem graça.

PSSSSHHHH! (Rito se banha no chuveiro)

Niele: OLÁ!

Rito: AHH! (se espanta deixando cair o sabonete) Niele, eu não imaginei que viria!

Niele: HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Não pude resistir, não foi assim a situação que você viveu com suas amiguinhas no clube?

Rito: Não mesmo! Por culpa da Lala eu decolei em direção à Sairenji e a Yami-chan me atacou, e tem mais uma coisinha...

Niele: Nem me fale, se eu as conhecesse, nem imaginaria a reação. Mas sobre o clube, quem me dera estar lá.

Rito: Sai dessa, pior que as coisas que encarei, foi ver um monstro aquático que pegou uma delas e arruinou o show da Kyoko-chan e da Run-chan. Agora saiba que ele também causava problemas, pior que o diretor. Sabia?

Niele: Não!

Rito: Só podia ser uma porta mesmo.

Noite de Roça...

Mitsuki: Boa noite.

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Yuuto Amakawa, hoje é seu dia de cair na Roça com outros dois ao seu lado. Mas vou te falar uma coisa: Sua gatinha se sentiria pior se você caísse mal neste jogo. E acho que ela estaria te esperando como te pegou...

Yuuto: NEM ME FALE! Se eu espirrar até o caminho de casa será pior para mim.

Mitsuki: Pois é, imaginei que reagiria assim. E Aoi, primeiros dias em casa?

Aoi: Ótimos, estou me divertindo e tudo mais. Nem sempre tive a oportunidade de agir assim, fora de proteger a Eris, sempre, assim como o Yuuto pela Himari. E acho que diferente da Aki, me sairia melhor!

Isurugi: E com a presença dela, já me sinto melhor.

Mitsuki: Por quê?

Isurugi: Agora são duas achatadas aqui na Fazenda!

Aoi: É! Ela se sentia um pouco rejeitada quando chegou. Mas depois que eu vim, acho que me sentiria assim também!

Mitsuki: Tudo bem! Papo sério agora. Vamos aos votos, lembrete que Takatoshi é o último a votar. Começando pela estreante Aoi Futaba. Quem e por quê?

Aoi: Voto por meio de relacionamento Senpai, e acho que, como muitos julgaram, o Cebola é o alvo de todos depois que saiu. É nele que eu voto.

Mitsuki: Parece que estão insatisfeitos com o Cebola mesmo. Rito Yuuki, sua vez.

Rito: Seguindo o processo de muitos e principalmente da Aoi, eu indico também o Cebola, ele não tem mudado nada e acho que é o fato dele ser um dos mais fortes no jogo.

Mitsuki: Segundo voto... Yuuto Amakawa, indicação dos assassinos de demônios.

Yuuto: A Himari vai me matar por isso. Eu indico esta semana a Isurugi porque anda mandando em todos como se ela fosse mesmo a Fazendeira, embora não sendo. Agora quando ela se torna, é totalmente relaxada.

Mitsuki: Um voto a Isurugi Mio. Cebola, dê o seu decreto.

Cebola: Rebatendo o voto do Yuuto, que está indicado, eu queria votar na Maya esta semana por futilidade.

Mitsuki: Voto em Maya, empate entre ela e Niele. Bola, da banda Loki para a Fazenda Anime. Para quem você nunca tocaria?

Bola: Eu nunca tocaria para a Maya. É o seguinte, se deve ao fato de que ela é bastante forte. Mas na verdade se deve ao fato de que ela ainda tenha sentido falta de parte dos amigos. Então... Estou fazendo o certo para ela.

Mitsuki: Três votos para Niele e dois a Cebola. Maya Isurugi, quem indicas?

Maya: Gente... Eu estou indecisa, mas como última escolha, queria indicar a Isurugi mesmo. Porque me dou muito bem com ela, apesar do fato de ser mandona e muito mais.

Mitsuki: Mais uma vez um empate. Fox, Combo Ranger Vermelho. Liderança e capacidade, mas burrice na escola. Fora isso, quem vota e por quê?

Fox: Olha Anãzinha... Perdão, Senpai. O problema mesmo se trata de como agir com os outros. Não posso nem votar em mim mesmo ou no Fazendeiro. Mas isso não me impede de votar na Maya pelo menos que imagino.

Mitsuki: Terceiro voto a Maya Natsume. E é com ela que podemos terminar os votos. Não... Tem a Isurugi ainda e a Niele. Maya, seu voto.

Maya: Duas palavras, Mio Isurugi. E saiba que ela é mesmo autoritária e já causou um panelaço antes da Aki nos deixar.

Mitsuki: Agora a coisa pode se definir. Nielendorane, sua vez.

Niele: Direto de Arton para a Fazenda Anime, eu indico Isurugi Mio. De que adianta ela ser mandona, se na verdade não tem nem coragem de mexer um dedo para cozinhar?

Mitsuki: Mais um voto, e agora Isurugi... Sobrou para você.

Isurugi: É... Desempatou, ganhei votos então sobrou eu votar para a Niele mesmo. Mas que ela saiba que isso ainda não acabou!

Mitsuki: Não acabou mesmo, tem o voto do Takatoshi. Mas com Yuuto Amakawa, está indicada para a Roça, nossa elfa querida Nielendorane. Empatou com o Cebola e recebeu mais um voto mesmo. Takatoshi. Agora como Fazendeiro, indique quem vai com eles?

Takatoshi: Isurugi! Não preciso dar razões por saber como todos votaram.

Mitsuki: Yuuto, Isurugi e Maya, todos para a Roça. Acontece isso mesmo, e infelizmente é a regra do jogo. Daqui a dois dias veremos quem sai. OK? Boa noite e até mais!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Aoi volta cansada para a sede e fala com Rito sobre a indicação planejada de Isurugi.

Aoi: (ofegante) Nossa! Só quero voltar para a cama e cair como uma pedra.

Rito: Aoi, o que aconteceu?

Aoi: Muito trabalho, sabe? Mas... Eu sposso te falar uma coisa. Vem cá! (falando em um tom baixo) A Isurugi está usando os brasileiros a seu favor.

Rito: Isso é péssimo! Acha mesmo que ela o faria?

Aoi: Sem dúvidas. Olha, ela está na roça, pelo menos por enquanto. Agora tem uma coisa: Se ela ousar ficar mais, ela sabe que estratégia usar. No caso, ficar sendo que os outros saiam, não importa se é Bola, Cebola ou Fox.

Rito: É... A coisa pega dessa forma. Agora uma pergunta: Podemos contar isso aos outros? (Aoi balança a cabeça negativamente) Melhor guardar mesmo entre nós. Vamos dormir, está cansada e precisa se recuperar.

De malas prontas e acomodados, Isurugi e Maya argumentam. Yuuto tenta apartar a situação mas é a loira sadista que piora as coisas.

Maya: O que falou de mim, sua tábua?

Isurugi: Apenas a verdade! (aperta os peitos de Maya) Quem você quer atrair com esses melões? Ou pior, quando você vira uma criancinha!

Maya: (mudando de tamanho) Fala assim desse tamanho? Melhor ficar assim, para evitar problemas que você, com certeza quer causar!

Yuuto: Meninas, vamos com calma.

Isurugi: NÃO SE METE, YUUTO AMAKAWA! E você, sua baratinha de quimono vermelho, pensa que tenho medo de você, apesar da mudança?

Maya: Nem um pouco! Agora é bom ficar na sua, entendeu? Yuuto, vamos cuidar um pouco de nossas vidas, ela só sabe mandar e mandar!

Yuuto: OK! Melhor mesmo.

Isurugi: Não esqueçam de voltar mais tarde! E a água é totalmente fria! Não é encanada, mesmo que usemos para tomar banho ou lavar as mãos!

Yuuto: Já passei por isso mesmo.

Takatoshi já sentia pena de Yuuto pela indicação, falando com os brasileiros da situação.

Takatoshi: Me sinto mal pelo Yuuto ter sido indicado.

Fox: Mas ele é forte, vai sair de boa.

Bola: É! E além do mais, ele sabe como sair dessas situações. Com ou sem a gatinha dele, a Himari.

Takatoshi: É, mas ele tem outras pessoas, fora os tais ayakashis.

Cebola: Eu ficaria na pior se eu visse um em forma de coelho, sabe?

Niele: Eu poderia ser uma, HEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

Fox: Por causa da Mônica, não é?

Cebola: Provavelmente, só soube que tem uma menininha d'água, uma empregada em forma de xícara de chá, uma controladora do gelo e uma "vampira" do vento.

Bola: Cuidado com essa vampira porque o sangue que ela suga é de matadores de ayakashis. O seu é da pior qualidade, tem gosto de cebola!

Fox: Pior que é verdade!

Bola: E você é um burro!

Cebola: Repete isso, seu ex-gordo!

Niele: Espera pessoal, olha só, falamos do Yuuto, não de um ao outro. Mas o que quero saber é se estão todos de acordo com o retorno dele. (todos concordam) Ótimo, porque nessas horas, é melhor pensarmos no que está por vir amanhã. Agora, vamos ao serviço, cuidar dos animais e colher vegetais.

Takatoshi: Bem pensado Niele!

Niele: Então, ao trabalho! E não uso mágica à toa, viu?

QUINTA-FEIRA

Niele, já acordada, assusta Aoi e acaba se dando mal.

(Aoi segue para o banheiro depois de tirar a manhã inteira de sono)

Niele: BOO! (iluminando o cajado embaixo da face)

Aoi: AAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Niele, quer parar com isso?

Niele: Eu estava entediada, Aoi. Sossega! Não foi por mal, entendeu?

Aoi: Não creio! Agora me fala a verdade.

Niele: É sério! Sem o resto que está na Roça, e um deles pode voltar a pegar o pé na estrada, nem sinto graça assim! Gosto quando estão todos aqui!

Aoi: Sei... Foi como quando Eris, Manami-san, Kio-kun e principalmente Antonia fomos brincar. É bom quando estamos reunidos. Mas diferente das outras, não tenho coragem de bater no meu amigo, mesmo que ele me veja nua. O caso da Eris é outro, ela nem se importa com isso.

Takatoshi e Fox falam da situação com garotas.

Fox: Desde que minha namorada saiudo grupo, fico em um grande vazio, sabia?

Takatoshi: Nem me fale... Mas em todo caso, saiba que eu ainda me sinto mal, quando a Presidente pensa que sou um pervertido.

Fox: Deixa disso! E além do mais, sei que você não é!

Takatoshi: Obrigado!

Fox: Mas queria poder lembrar uma coisa: Minha amiga Lisa, quase sempre coloca o Luke como prioridade, deixando de lado a gente. Se preocupa demais com ele. Mas já houve vezes em que ela pegou fogo sem se queimar, atraves da raiva. Foi quando enfrentamos aos Guerreiros Supernova.

Takatoshi: Lembro que me falou que vocês morreram, não foi?

Fox: Depois disso, ressurgimos. Mas a batida com o Combomóvel foi mais forte que ter atropelado o Papai Noel, sabia? Depois do baque, falava coisas sem sentido e ainda era um total demente, diferente do Denis Demente, irmão do Marvin Maluco.

Takatoshi: E eu que tenho, fora minha equipe, uma professora apaixonada por adolescentes e beberrona, além de uma repórter que nos pega no ato na hora errada.

Bola e Cebola, tranqüilizados por ora, se sentiam bem sem Isurugi por perto. Mas quando Rito perguntava sobre ela...

Bola: Sem aquela garota por perto, as coisas estao melhores não é?

Cebola: Nem me fale, mas sim. Eu concordo com isso!

Rito: Ainda sobre Isurugi:

Cebola e Bola: HEIN?

Rito: Eu só perguntei, calma! Não se preocupem, mesmo que ela saia, vai ser até melhor. Principalmente pelo fato dela não ser muito confiável nesse jogo, sabe? Está manipulando alguém ou outra coisa...

Cebola: Nós não! Não mesmo! É sério!

Rito: OK! Eu vou encarar isso como uma sensação desagradável. Mesmo que ela saia, vamos ver o que vão pensar disso.

Bola: Claro! A gente nem é do mesmo bando dela, de verdade! (com os dedos cruzados nas costas, junto a Cebola)

Yuuto, Isurugi e Maya, aflitos, esperam pela sabatina sabendo que apenas dois retornariam.

Maya: Amakawa, como acha que sua gatinha vai reagir sabendo que vai sair?

Yuuto: A sós ela me quer na cama, mas sabendo que sou alérgico a ela, vai tirar as orelhas de gato...

Isurugi: Nem me fale em gatos, tenho horror a eles!

Maya: Ih! Amarelou, "deusa"? É só falar em gatos e você cai no medo? Cadê a garota valente e falastrona de antes? Hein? Vai fala! Fica me zombndo pelos meus peitos, minhas antenas de barata, meu modo infantil, agora você tem uma razão a mais para ficar aflita com eliminação, sabia?

Yuuto: Chega Maya, chega! Vai causar mal a gente também, lembra?

Maya: Seu caso é com a Himari, pois ela sabe que você é alérgico a gatos, algum problema a mais?

Isurugi: Acho que se resume com ele e aquela outra amiguinha tábua dele! Ciúmes, eu acho!

Yuuto: Vai piorar mais a situaçao... (fecha os olhos de nervosismo)

Noite de Eliminação...

Mitsuki: No programa de hoje, enquanto nossos amigos Maya, Isurugi e Yuuto descem as escadas e vêm para a nossa eliminação... Temos o prazer de apresentar o porco pervertido e a família dele. Tarou, Shizuka e Tomoko Sado, com Noa Hiiragi e Yuuno Arashiko de novo. Pelo Yuuto, além de Himari e Rinko, temos os colegas de escola Yu Shimamura a Presidente de Classe e Taizo Masaki e sua professora Sae Kisaragi. Quanto a Maya, Souichiro Nagi, Bob Makihara, Masataka Takayanagi e Aya Natsume. Queria saber como chamo você, de Presidente porque é mais respeitoso, ou pelo nome, Yu?

Yu: Fique à vontade.

Mitsuki: OK! Agora...

Taizo: AMAKAWA! Yuuto, como se atreve a ficar com duas meninas bonitas com você? Eu não resisto... Eu não resisto... EU NÃO RESISTO! Você tem uma tábua e uma turbinada com você ao seu lado! E até o momento você não as pegou, por quê? Está me deixando ainda mais excitado que sinto meu coração explodir, meu cérebro derreter, meu corpo todo estremecer e...

Mitsuki: Acalme-se Taizo, ele nem saiu ainda.

Taizo: Saindo ou não da competição, como ele pôde desperdiçar chances tão claras de pegar uma delas dentro do edredon!

KRAK! (Rinko bate em Taizo)

Rinko: Mais um desses ataques pervertidos e vai morrer, entendeu?

Taizo: Entendido...

Mitsuki: Vimos que ele está ansioso em querer estar na casa. Por isso, que não pôde... Himari, eu soube que você tem começado a trabalhar no Café Relish com a Liz, por quê?

Himari: A cobra d'água disse que não faço nada ao jovem mestre além de lutar, então tentei um trabalho quando não estiver estudando ou lutando. Liz é perfeitamente bem calma, mas ela também me deixa enciumada porque também é apaixonada pelo jovem mestre.

Rinko: Claro! Além disso, queria lembrar que a Presidente e eu nunca gostamos desses ataques pervertidos do Taizo, fiquei de cara quando ele quis desenhar a Himari. Ou quando quis desenhar uma outra garota que tenha curvas!

Yu: No meu caso Mitsuki, tudo o que eu fiz depois que ele disse que eu "serviria" para desenhar para ele, joguei na fonte. Tudo porque Sae-sensei nos liberou para a aula de desenho!

Mitsuki: Queria saber por que ela não veio! Rinko, por que você se irrita tanto ao ver o Yuuto com outra garota, fora a Himari ou a Shizuku?

Rinko: Próxima pergunta!

Mitsuki: Você a Yu vão ter que responder esta! É sobre o desastre na fonte termal, quem desceu o pau em cima do Yuuto, depois que a Himari o jogou no lado feminino?

Himari: O jovem mestre não me queria no lado masculino nem a sós, então eu o fiz!

Rinko: VOCÊ O QUÊ! Não acredito que eu nem percebi que você sumiu, sabia? Agora sei também quando você jogou uma bola de neve recheada de pedra quando fomos esquiar ou quando interrompeu o treino de concentração dele. Ciúmes!

Yu: HMPF! Eu garanto que isso era inesperado, sei que a Himari é ciumenta. Mas desde que ela chegou em nossa escola, tem mudado muita coisa na rotina da escola! (ajeita os óculos) Não era de se admirar que ele tinha MUITAS garotas em casa, depois que tudo voltou ao normal!

Mitsuki: No final do anime, o Shunten-Doji foi morto e Tama passou a viver com Yuuto. Um explodiu e a outra virou adulta por um tempo. TSC! TSC! Ninguém merece e...

(Sae aparece)

Mitsuki: Por que as luvas e botas de cano alto?

Sae: Vai saber! Eu soube que tem um masoquista aqui! Se ele quer mesmo ser curado dessa dor! Eu dou um toque à menina andrófoba! Atraia a atenção dele!

Yuuno: C-c-c-como?

Sae faz um strip-tease tirando o terno e a saia. Logo mais desfaz o coque que prende seus cabelos em uma dança sensual. Lentamente ela tira também a saia descendo o zíper da mesma e tira a camisa arrancando os botões.

Yuuno: POR QUE DE DOMINATRIX! (fala e treme ao mesmo tempo)

Sae: Quer mesmo saber? E senpai, não se importe com isso! Se essa menina não quis fazer isso com ele em casa ou... (sacando um chicote) Sofrer isto!

BASH! BASH! BASH! (chicotadas em Tarou)

Tarou: Me sinto no paraíso! Não pare! É melhor que eu já senti! Por favor... Não pare!

Mitsuki: Sae, por que não apareceu antes?

Sae: Fazer uma surpresa, isso se Noihara não se incomodar! E fui eu que sugeri ela a arranjar um emprego quando a encontrei no Café Relish!

Himari: O lugar foi também palco de um desastre! A raposa de nove caudas tentou me atacar, rasgou minha roupa, mordeu um dos meus seios e eu não estava "deliciosa o suficiente" para ela. Se não fosse a feiticeira ocidental me trazendo a Yasutsuna... Eu não teria sofrido coisa pior. Mas ainda bem que o jovem mestre me compra roupas novas quase sempre. E sobre a surpresa, Sensei... Vou pensar no assunto! (Sae balança a cabeça positivamente)

Mitsuki: Seguindo o programa... Tarou, quem são essas duas que não páram de te agarrar sempre?

Shizuka: É meu irmão e eu amo ele! Não quero que fique com alguém que o machuque sempre!

Tomoko: Meu filho não merece aquela deusa louca com ele, ela quer alguém que o entenda sempre! Que lhe dê atenção dia e noite, todo o tempo!

Mitsuki: Mãe e irmã apegadas ao rapaz, como você agüenta isso?

Tarou: NEM ME PERGUNTE! (abraçado por Shizuka e Tomoko, além de puxado como Cabo de Guerra)

Mitsuki: Tudo bem, então não vai se importar se elas fizerem isso, vai?

Yuuno: Não quero deixar! Por favor, deixa o Tarou-kun em paz!

Tarou: ARASHIKO, ME AJUDA! (aperta um seio dela)

Yuuno: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!

(Tarou leva uma surra e Shizuka e Tomoko entram na briga até apartar)

Shizuka: (segurando Yuuno) Agora sei porque ele volta para casa todo machucado também!

Tomoko: Se não for problema Senpai, vamos levá-lo de volta!

Mitsuki: Primeira vez um barraco fora da casa! Agora o lado da Maya... Souichiro e Bob, como a conheceram?

Souichiro: Nós conhecemos a baixinha quando íamos detonar a escola dela, mas infelizmente ela nos bateu! Nós queriamos treinar para sermos mais fortes e temos uma razão a mais!

Bob: Quando enfrentamos o grupo escolar no clube de boliche, foi um de nossos maiores desafios. Mas Souichiro também quase foi acabado pelo assassino do irmão da Maya, o tal do Mitsuomi. Mas uma parte nos pegou de surpresa e foi a história da espada. Uma amaldiçoada que, quem quer que empunhasse, ficaria com instintos assassinos, vindo a matar qualquer um.

Aya: Eu que ia usar, sabia? Mas não queria causar esse problema! Ainda bem que não o fiz!

Mitsuki: Essa é para o Masataka, como foi a sensação de ter a Aya com você e por que não partiu logo para a Hora H com ela?

Aya: Nem me lembrei disso!

Masataka: Fico com inveja do Bob ter a Chiaki por perto, mas eu nem me importo, sabia? É da mesma forma que o irmão da Maya tinha a Kuzunoha. Só não imaginei que ela seria bonita até no flashback!

Aya: No clube de boliche, um dos aliados da Emi Isuzu me emprestou até a bandana dele porque ele cortou minha roupa. Foi honroso dele, e só não o matei porque me contive! Shin só se continha por causa da Maya, mas não sempre. Por isso ela se separou do Mitsuomi.

Souichiro: Nunca mais quero enfrentar aquele Saga Mask de novo, ele quase ia me matar para valer mesmo, sabia?

Mitsuki: Mais uma pergunta... Preferem ela normal ou pequenininha?

Bob: Independente da forma, ainda é nossa amiga. Maya, como já sabe, fica naquela forma quando não luta. Economia de energia.

Souichiro: Respondendo sua pergunta, imagina eu e ela na cama... (imaginando)

SPACK! (Aya dá um baque em Souichiro)

Aya: HMPF! Eu estou com ciúmes!

Masataka: Nossa... (espantado)

Mitsuki: Quanto antes melhor, no caso a eliminação.

(Mitsuki sai do link)

Mitsuki: Yuuto, Maya e Isurugi... Bom, quem vai colocar o pé na estrada eu sei que não será o Yuuto!

Yuuto: Jura?

Mitsuki: Acho que preferiram te dar mais uma chance no jogo!

Yuuto: Então... Às garotas, a gente se vê! (saindo)

Isurugi: É! A gente se vê!

Maya: Senpai, mesmo que eu saia, ainda prefiro me manter aqui no jogo. Caso contrário, me sentirei ainda melhor com meus amigos e minha irmã.

Mitsuki: Bom saber. Isurugi?

Isurugi: Se eu ver o porco... Com certeza eu não me importaria de sair ou ficar. Logo isso não me impede de seguir no jogo.

Mitsuki: Como sabem, a Aki não passou por isso na semana passada, ela foi levada às pressas por não ter escutado vocês. Ela devia não ter comido a própria comida. Logo confesso que ela era uma ótima participante.

Isurugi: Também somos!

Mitsuki Exatamente. Mas hoje... É o dia em que uma de vocês, sai porque hoje é o dia de exclusão além de que foram indicadas por causas bem sérias. Isurugi por exclusão, e Maya por meio dos votos. A turbinada e a achatada... Bom, hoje essa garota demonstrou que não está apta em seguir em tais jogos como este. Mas nem só por saudades dos amigos e o negócio dela é mandar e não seguir ordens. Embora sendo líder, ela sabe quando sucumbir a ordens. Quem sai da Fazenda Anime hoje é Maya Natsume.

Maya: Pelo menos eu me diverti aqui!

Bob: Hello Maya!

Souichiro: Baixinha!

Aya: Irmã!

Masataka: Sentimos sua falta!

Maya: Eu também senti a de vocês! (muda de tamanho) Especialmente de você!

Souichiro: Espera Líder, tenta não me receber tão calorosamente assim!

Mitsuki: Bob, antes de irmos, pode passar uma mensagem aos nossos fãs, aproveitando que fala em inglês?

Bob: Sem problemas. For all the fans of The Farm Anime, keep watching the game and we thank your presence today. This game is not over yet!

Souichiro: tradizundo o que ele disse: A todos os fãs da Fazenda anime, continuem acompanhando o jogo e agradecemos sua presença hoje. Este jogo ainda não acabou!

Aya: Nossa! É bom saber mesmo! E agradecemos também a volta da miha irmã!

Mitsuki: Isso mesmo! Nosso jogo ainda segue e até amanhã!

Masataka: Até mais!

Maya: Bye-Bye!

SEXTA-FEIRA

Yuuto havia voltado para a sede e é bem recepcionado. Mas preferiu falar a sós com Aoi.

(Yuuto entra na sede ovacionado, mas passa batido e chama por Aoi no quarto)

Aoi: Queria falar comigo, Amakawa?

Yuuto: Aoi, sei como se sente sem seu amigo Kio e as outras, mas eu me senti o mesmo também quando não pude ter a Himari por perto.

Aoi: Entendo a situação. Me faz um favor...? Queria que passasse essa noite comigo.

Yuuto: Aoi, eu... (tocando em Aoi)

Aoi: Por favor, me sinto sozinha um pouco. Quero passar um tempo com você. A sós!

Yuuto: Como quiser, vem cá. (ambos se deiam na cama e trocam carícias.

Isurugi, após se livrar da Roça afirma aos brasileiros: Teriam que engoli-la.

Isurugi: Voltei! VOCÊS VÃO TER QUE ME ENGOLIR!

Bola: Sai dessa, Deusa. E além do mais, a gente conhece os problemas se não votarmos em você, sabia?

Isurugi: Correção: Se votarem em mim para sair!

Cebola: Mas a gente não está no clima para falar com você. O Cabeça-de-Coco se livrou da Roça, já você conseguiu derrubar a baratinha e deixá-la com o pé na estrada.

Fox: Outra coisa tábua! Chuva que chove cá, chove lá!

Cebola: É o contrário!

Fox: É! E além do mai, não vou perder para uma menininha mandona como você para permitir que ganhe o jogo a partir da indicação dos outros, entendeu?

Isurugi: Eu não sei! E além do mais... Não vou ser expulsa como o Ryu nem excluída como a Aki. Por um momento eu vou ficar caladinha na minha e apreciar minha liberdade. Mas... Vai que eu me torne Fazendeira da Semana de novo!

Cebola: Agora você pegou, não é? Está mais mandona que a Mônica agindo dessa forma, mas a diferença é que persuade a gente de forma mais intimidante e sutil ao mesmo tempo! Mas vale lembrar que a Magali também faz o mesmo quando não deixava a gente comer o que ela tinha... Para nos chamar de gulosos depois!

Fox: Gulosa era ela, na época. Pelo menos agora mais saudável, a única diferença delas para a Tati e a Lisa... E essa tábua aí, é que pelo menos elas sabem como agir e quando agir, usando a cabeça da forma certa!

Bola: Daremos um tempo a ela... Mas enquanto não for Fazendeira, a gente se vira.

Niele se diverte na piscina e deixa Rito e Takatoshi ficarem com má impressão.

Niele: (entrando na piscina) E aí pessoal!

Rito: Elfinha, daria para não chamar atenção balançando seus peitos?

Niele: Não tenho culpa deles serem grandes, viu? Agora se tem uma coisa que eu quero é me divertir!

Takatoshi: Sabemos que eesa é a sua intenção Niele. Mas olha só...

Rito: Acho melhor a gente não dar papo a essa menina peituda e imatura! Deve ter mais de 200 anos, e ainda por cima corpo de jovem, mas a maturidade...

Niele: EU ESTOU OUVINDO TUDO!

Rito: Que saco! (sai da piscina)

Takatoshi: TSC! (muxoxo)

(Niele se deita no colchão aquático)

Takatoshi: Por um acaso, ela não pensa em outra coisa alé de se divertir. Mesmo usando mágica?

Noite do Fazendeiro...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoa.

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Fim de reinado para você, não é Takatoshi? Mas não se preocupe, pode ser que Maya tenha te indicado.

Takatoshi: Tomara, mas se for a outro, não vou nem me importar!

Yuuto: Se eu já passei por duas Roças, imagina duas lideranças!

Mitsuki: É Yuuto, não é todo mundo que tem a chance de liderar e ganhar imunidade, sabe? Bom... Os brasileiros, antes estrangeiros, tinham Martin, Clover e Will. Os japoneses, tiveram a Maya e a Tomo, além das saídas inesperadas de Ryu e Aki.

Aoi: Eu até torcia por alguém sair. Mas não a Aki, ela merecia ficar.

Mitsuki: Eu sei Aoi, mas como ela não escutou os conselhos de ninguém... Pagou o preço. Mas hoje é dia de renovarmos a liderança. Lembrete que temos Desafio Semanal daqui a dois dias. E agora quem a Maya deu seu testamento?

(corte)

Maya: Queria poder ficar um pouco mais, mas eu acho que tem hora para sair e ficar. Além de eu estar agradecida com o que já tenho e já tive aí com vocês, especialmente o Yuuto com quem me dei bem nesses dias. Se ele pôde voltar da Roça, por que não voltar a ser Fazendeiro? SMACK! Te cuida Yuuto!

(corte)

Yuuto: Eu não acredito! (comemora e abraça Aoi)

Aoi: Parabéns Yuuto!

Mitsuki: Pois é, Yuuto Amakawa, Fazendeiro da Semana pela segunda vez! Bom proveito de novo Yuuto, e boa noite a todos!

SÁBADO

Niele ainda não se convencia do retorno de Isurugi, mas por outro lado, chegaria a tirá-la do tédio.

PSSSHHHH! (Niele toma banho no chuveiro transformado em cachoeira)

Isurugi: Por que uma cachoeira no chuveiro?

Niele: Disseram para eu não fazer uma cachoeira, certo? Não me disseram nada sobre fazer o chuveiro jorrar água como uma cachoeira.

Isurugi: Interessante, queria uma mágica dessas para poder fazer dia após dia. Mas minha preocupação atualmente é com o porquinho!

Niele: Olha... Eu vou te contar, desde o dia em que conheci o Sandrinho, nunca me esqueci do quanto eu paguei por esta mágica, sabe?

Isurugi: Qual foi o preço?

Niele: Amaldiçoada, e além de ter esses poderes ilimitados, saiba que eu ainda sofro com problemas quando não sai o que eu quero, lembra quando materializei um rato gigante?

Isurugi: Caramba! Poderia materializar o porco também em um tamanho gigante também?

Niele: Isso eu não sei!

Isurugi: Poxa...

Rito havia acabado de cuidar dos animais com Yuuto, e o assunto ainda é o mesmo: Garotas.

Rito: Yuuto, depois que aquela chamada Ageha foi salva por você, o que mais aconteceu?

Yuuto: Sugou meu sangue e ainda tentou me ajudar com o poder da balsa de luz. Mas ainda fez a Himari se fantasiar de gato só para tirar sarro, sabe? Em um outro treino... A Hitsugi me fez cumprir meu treino mas apalpando a Himari. Como se não bastasse Kofuyu-san ainda querer me aliciar na estação de esqui, com a Liz, no mesmo dia em que a raposa de nove caudas usou magia para crescer. Todo mundo que conheço é apegado demais a mim!

Rito: Sua amiga Shizuku é como a Yami-chan, silenciosa mas suspeita. Uma quase tentou me matar várias vezes porque odeia pervertidos... Mas a cupa nem é minha, a Lala que me faz causar isso também!

Yuuto: Ponto para você, perdeu a chance de não fazer o casamento apalpando ela de novo. Já eu... Nem se fala, Himari flerta comigo quase sempre.

Rito: Eu só diria ma coisa... Em comum, temos pesadelos em forma de gente, eu uma ET e você um demônio que te causa alergia.

Yuuto: A única vantagem sobre você é que não tenho amigas pervertidas que aliciam sua pretendente.

Rito: Não conte com isso, lembra quando falou do seu amigo? Pois é!

Yuuto: (em tom de desagrado) Taizo, esqueci!

Bola e Cebola ainda mantém o atrito desde que um deles liderou. O ex-gordo diria preferir enfrentar Isurugi a aturar as ordens dele

Cebola: E aí Bola, o que pensa em fazer depois de ordenhar e catar ovos?

Bola: Te mandar para a Roça! Ainda lembro de quando liderou e nos mandava por meio de tamanha tirania, sabia? Você pode até ser honesto, mas tal situação se mede com as conseqüêncas e benefícios de como você enfrenta os seus amigos e muito mais!

Cebola: E daí!

Bola: Daí que se pensa que o Yuuto vai limpar sua barra, pensou errado! A gente, mais o Fox e a Niele estamos bem de olho em você! Não esquece que ainda tem a Isurugi! Se bem que prefiro enfrentá-la e obedecer ordens a passar mais um minuto com você. (saindo)

Cebola: Mas...

Bola: Nem tente!

Fox e Takatoshi, nem bem acabaram de ajudar no serviço e afirmam: Yuuto é o mais forte do jogo.

(rapazes deitando em suas camas)

Takatoshi: O Yuuto deve ser o mais forte que tem. Duas roças e agora duas vezes Fazendeiro da Semana.

Fox: Ele se dá bem com todos, a única diferença é que ele tem várias garotas aos seus pés, uma delas vira uma gata e é super-ciumenta como a minha namorada. Só que o problema dele é outra pretendente que no passado fizeram uma promessa de lutar contra ayakashis.

Takatoshi: Sem casamento, sem herdeiro nem negócios. Bem que o Yuuto falou que a tal da Kuesu é obcecada por ele, além de um pouco controladora. Lembrou até do atrito que ela teve com a Himari.

Fox: Como se sente com a Aria e a Shino, com e sem a Suzu?

Takatoshi: Sem ela, um pouco nervoso pelo fato delas terem pensamentos pervertidos, os quais acusam de eu ter. Agora com ela, pior ainda, mesmo com situações inusitadas como a história de guiar um estrangeiro ao metrô e ser confundido pelo tamanho.

Fox: Eu entendo essa situação... Mas nem penso quando como seria se le trouxesse todas as meninas que conheceu em sua última roça.

Takatoshi: Uma trabalha, a outra está lutando e a terceira cuidando da casa dele. Vale lembrar que a professora dele também é sua tutora, cuida das situações financeiras como contas de água, luz e telefone além de lecioná-lo sempre.

Fox: A professora dele é pior que a minha... É pervertida e fumante.

DOMINGO

Rito, Takatoshi e Yuuto falam da relção dos brasileiros com Isurugi e suspeitam.

Rito: Terminaram por aqui? Me ofereci a lavar a louça hoje!

Yuuto: Um dia desses vocês viram como os rapazes têm estado muito juntos?

Rito: Nem me fale! (limpando a louça suja) Ou eles têm um caso com a Isurugi, ou eles estão presos a ela para não serem eliminados. Ou ela ser eliminada que seria o caso!

Yuuto: Com toda certeza eu acho que eles têm mesmo seguido essa parte do roteiro.

Takatoshi: HMM! Bem suspeito isso.

Yuuto: Eu que o diga!

Takatoshi: Olha só, as meninas estão cuidando dos vegetais e dos animais, vocês vão fazer mais algma coisa?

Rito: Acho que eu vou permanecer por aqui e de olho na loira! Ela eliminou a baratinha e agora só quero ver como será. Ela também nem sabe nadar.

Aoi e Isurugi conversam com mais calma sobre o jogo, quando acabaram de dormir do sono da tarde... E a ex-mercenária é posta em maus lençóis.

Isurugi: (ligando o chuveiro) Nossa... Que vontade de cair na cama agora...

Aoi: Sei a situação. Agora tenho uma pergunta para você, Senpai. Não tem arrependimento nenhum de mandar em alguém como eles ou...

Isurugi: Aoi, Aoi, Aoi... Quando vai aprender? Nesse jogo, a estratégia é o que vale, sobrevivem os mais fortes nesse caso. E além do mais tenta não ficar passando a mão na cabeça deles sempre! Quando você vai aprender a agir sem seus amigos por perto e esquecendo do serviço de guarda-costas?

Aoi: Posso ser um pouco tímida e achatada como você, mas sei quando agir, entendeu?

Isurugi: Será mesmo! Você está com o tal do Kio por inveja de não ter seios maiores ou tem outras intenções que não seja só se apaixonar por ele? HMM?

Aoi: (nervosa) Er... Não quero que fique assim falando comigo de forma suspeita, não é nada bom Isurugi!

Niele se diverte na piscina e causa problemas a Cebola, que já havia passado por isso antes.

Cebola: Sem Mônica, sem Magali, sem a peste da Maria ou a besta do Cascão, ascho queu vou aproveitar essa paz ao máximo e...

Niele: SAI DE BAIXO!

TCHIBUM! (Niele cai fazendo bomba na piscina)

Cebola: Niele, o que pensa que está fazendo aqui?

Niele: Ora, é proibido para elfos por acaso? (emerge nua)

Cebola: NIELE! Cobre essas coisas! Aqui não é uma floresta de elfos e você sabe disso, ou esqueceu?

Niele: (vê o corpo) Ih! Sabe o que aconteceu? Devo ter dado a bomba e meu biquíni saiu. Desculp aí! Devole meu biquíni e a gente conversa depois! Aliás... Sei que sentiu falta disto aqui, não sentiu?

Cebola: (abraçado contra os seios de Niele) Por favor, me tira daqui! Nem magino a reação se a Mônica me vir aqui!

Niele: Eu nem quero saber, posso mandá-la para outro mundo!

Bola e Fox, ao limparem a casa, demonstram uma pequena inveja de Yuuto.

Bola: Yuuto, como é a sensação de ter muitas mulheres aos seus pés?

Yuuto: Vou te falando que a Kaya, assim como a Ageha e a Kofuyu são meras conhecidas. São cinco ao todo!

Fox: A gata, sua amiga, a criancinha, a empregada e a bruxa não é?

Yuuto: Vê lá como se refere à Kuesu! Se ela te visse agora ia te jogar um feitiço que te deixaria em maus lençóis, super-herói ou não!

Bola: Levou? Agora Yuuto, o que eu te pergunto é se você não teme em morrer mesmo tentando fazer ayakashis e humanos conviverem em paz?

Yuuto: Oras, o Rito tem ETs com ele, não tem? Até uma fantasma e um transexual com ele.

Bola e Fox: COMO É QUE É?

Yuuto: Calma, mudava de corpo com um espirro! São duas pessoas em uma só!

Bola: Ah bom! Menos mal!

Fox: Isso é verdade.

Bola: E a gente achando que passou por cirurgias e muito mais!

Noite de Desafio Semanal...

Mitsuki: Mais uma vez boa noite a todos!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Fox: ...Anãzinha!

Mitsuki: Vai começar, Fox?

Fox: Estou brincando!

Mitsuki: Ah bom! Japoneses começando a perder... Daqui a duas semanas as equipes deixam de existir e será cada um por si até a final. Em outras palavras, todos contra todos. Mais uma coisa que queria lembrar, os brasileiros não têm do que reclamar pois perderam no começo do jogo três estrangeiros... Franco-Italianos, não é?

Niele: Pois é, criados na Itália e produzidos na França.

Mitsuki: Bom lembrar mesmo! Olha só, antes de começarmos... Yuuto, a dúvida é a mesma sobre as garotas e o Rito vai explicar que história é essa de ter um trans com ele!

Rito: Não é um transexual Senpai! Eu estou dizendo o seguinte: Conheci um memorzeano na escola, no caso o Ren que está interessado na Lala. Mas quando ele espirra, ele troca de lugar com a Run, que está caída por mim. Os memorzeanos são transmorfos e podem trocar de lugar com uma transformação. No caso deles, um espirro!

Mitsuki: Ah bom!

Yuuto: No meu caso Mitsuki conviver com uma amiga de infância, uma prometida do passado e outros ayakashis não é fácil. Principalmente quando têm outras intenções para estar comigo. A Liz por eu ter savo a xícara dela e Shizuku me observando se sou mesmo um matador de ayakashis ou outra coisa.

Mitsuki: Entendido... Agora vamos à nossa prova? Repetindo: Daqui a duas semanas, acabaram-se as equipes!

O jogo começa e todos tinham que montar uma determinada palavra passando por um labirinto em forma de colméia. Mas a surpresa viria a acontecer com quem perdesse o jogo. Entre os brasileiros e os japoneses, os ocidentais perdem o jogo.

Mitsuki: Vitória dos japoneses! Parabéns Aoi, Yuuto, Rito, Isurugi e Takatoshi... Podem voltar à sede. Japoneses, acabou para vocês! E agora o que sobrou é indicarem alguém para a nossa Roça e depois pôr o pé na estrada. Bola, antes de qualquer decisão, eu advirto de uma coisa: Tomar decisões sem consultar os outros me deixou decepconada e fiquei até sem graça nesse momento. Agora segue as regras, entrando em um concenso com os outros e entre de acordo!

Bola: Na última vez foi porque o Cebola já tinha feito muita besteira antes de ter sido o Fazendeiro. Foi por isso.

Mitsuki: OK! Agora os nossos costumes!

(brasileiros entram em concenso)

Mitsuki: Já?

Cebola: Nossa decisão esta semana foi a Niele!

Niele: Só se for a sua, porque a gente desta vz pensou em te indicar.

Bola: Todos nós!

Fox: Não é nada pessoal, mas estou com eles!

Cebola: Poxa, achei que estivessem de acordo comigo!

Niele: Eu planejei! E eu menti!

Fox: Uma pena Cebola, vai pôr o pé na rua!

Mitsuki: É "pé na estrada" e eu concordo! Isso depende do povo!

Bola: Então se não for problema estamos saindo do seu caminho.

Mitsuki: Boa noite a vocês e a todos que nos acompanham na Fazenda Anime! Até mais!

Continua...


	8. 7a Semana

A FAZENDA ANIME 7

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Decepcionado com os parceiros de quarto, Cebola discute com Bola, Fox e Niele, e a elfa é quem cala o ex-língua travada.

Cebola: Me dêem uma razão para terem me indicado de novo!

Bola: Evitar problemas que você já causou, lembra? Sabemos que o Fazendeiro não vai ao Desafio Semanal, mas mesmo assim, você ganhou o campeonato como o mais ridículo!

Cebola: Ninguém merece... Elfinha...

Niele: É a verdade Cebola!

Fox: Não conta comigo também não!

Bola: Daqui para frente melhor mudar seus atos Cebola. Você manda quando é Fazendeiro e quando não é, quer mandar. Olha só, estamos mais do que possessos com você! Lembra do que a Mitsuki disse? Daqui a duas semanas, a próxima Roça e a da semana que vem as equipes se acabam e é todos contra todos!

Fox: Eu que não vou hesitar em ganhar!

Niele: Nem eu! (saindo) Agora se me derem licença vou me banhar com as tábuas da casa. Sobrou só eu de boazuda mesmo.

Yuuto já ajudava no serviço com Aoi e Rito e ela é quem quis mais do que companhia.

Yuuto: (cozinhando com Aoi) Tem que marcar um tempo até estar pronto! Olha que não é difícil, se bem que na minha casa quem faz a comida é a Shizuku!

Aoi: Ah, a tampinha da água. Eu sei, a Manami é quem faz mais isso porque viveu um tempo com o Kio-kun desde a infância. Já você tem toda a disposição de garotas ao seu lado.

Yuuto: Rito, ajuda a gente aqui um pouco!

Rito: Está falado!

Aoi: (abrindo a geladeira) Faz um favor para a gente, vai servindo refrigerante a todos enquanto a comida ainda não está pronta!

Yuuto: Eu fiz boa parte, apesar de ter indicado as tarefas como todos que foram Fazendeiros. Como é a minha segunda vez, ficar sem fazer nada é injustiça para mim. Agora Rito... Tem outro serviço a você.

Rito: Já dei estrume às plantas, alimentei os bichos como todo mundo! O que mais me falta?

Aoi: Nada, só vem ajudar aqui a gente quando terminar aqui. Mas os refrigerantes primeiro!

Rito: Claro Futaba-san!

Takatoshi suspeita, mas Isurugi nem revela suas intenções de continuar no jogo.

Takatoshi: Dá para eu saber por que anda agressiva com os outros?

Isurugi: Só com meus aliados, tem diferença com vocês!

Takatoshi: É, mas o problema é que você é muito hostil nessas horas que envolvem seu comportamento e você age como deusa. Agora abre a boca!

TERÇA-FEIRA

De madrugada e quase ninguém acordado, Yuuto ajudava Fox nas tarefas e falavam sobre trabalho em equipe.

Fox: Eu sei que nessas horas trabalho em equipe é importante. Me lembra dos meus amigos. Agora com o pessoal, se voltando contra o Cebola, a gente tem uma chance.

Yuuto: Pois é! Quando estivemos na estação de esqui, nem te contei, não é? Depois que a raposa de nove caudas, na forma adulta, havia me encontrado, tentou me chamar a atenção, Himari quebrou uma regra do acordo com meus avós de não usar seus poderes demoníacos...

Fox: Poderes demoníacos?

Yuuto: Vou chegar lá. Ela, Shizuku, Kofuyu, Liz e Rinko tentaram ajudar, mas quem terminou o serviço foi a Kuesu. Bem que conseguimos, apesar dela ter sobrevivido. El gastou sua magia que voltou à forma de criança. A verdadeira.

Fox: (termina de lavar a louça) Pois é, desde qe o Tio Combo nos indicou, tínhamos que lidar como amigos e muito mais. A gente começou como crianças de 8 anos, depois disso crescemos... E nos envolvemos em namoro, na verdade eu e o Luke. A gente se dá bem, trocamos lição na escola, passamos um tempo juntos, essas coisas, sabe? Mas meu pior momento acho que foi quando conhecemos o Último.

Yuuto: Ele conhecia seus segredos, não é? Imaginei. Sobre o acordo que Himari fez com eus avós era de não usar os poderes para aniquilação. Principalmente por minha causa. Não foi nem a primeira vez, mas ela despertou sem problemas na noite de natal.

Fox: Olha, não paro de lembrar quando atropelei o Papai Noel nessa época. Mas em compensação, foi de boa saber disso. A diferença, é que nosso primeiro inimigo o General Monte nem se deu conta da gente disfarçado...

Aoi e Isurugi, mesmo tendo orgulho de serem achatadas, já sentem inveja também de Niele.

Aoi: Isurugi, queria saber se você já desejou ter peitos grandes para...

Isurugi: Seduzir o porquinho, nem morta! Estou muito bem achatada! Ele que ature os baques da Arashiko e os ataques da família dele. A mãe superprotetora e a irmã ciumenta.

Aoi: Eu entendo, até porque me lembrei da Manami-san e da Eris porque elas também têm peitos grandes. Uma delas deixa o Kio-kun meio, nervoso, até porque foi no banho. Isso antes de quando a Maya e a Sarah, serventes da Antonia tinham capturado um dos Assistdroids... Até permitir supervisioná-lo.

Isurugi: Só de ver aquela elfa peituda e burra, eu fico mais incomodada, sabe?

Aoi: Eu nem ligo para isso, sabe?

Isurugi: Por quê? Orgulho como eu também?

Aoi: Mais ou menos isso, mas, se é que você me entende... Acho que só conquistar sendo você mesmo já basta. Só que o caso dela, nem é só por causa de ter conhecido um ladrão e ajudá-lo a cumprir sua promessa. Mas porque gostou dele mesmo.

Isurugi: Invadindo o banho dela? Fala sério!

Takatoshi teme ser indicado, mas a razão se resume em Shino, sua amiga. Com o desabafo, Bola sentia o mesmo.

Bola: Nossa, hoje é dia... E o Yuuto é quem indica depois. Quem será que ele vai votar?

Takatoshi: Em nós dois não. Porque asituação dele se resume mais como o relacionamento, e principalmente o fato de que ele está muito bem com todos nós! Se eu for indicado, a Presidente vai pensar que eu pensei coisas depravadas com as garotas, do mesmo jeito que a mãe da Suzu-chan pensou quando estivemos juntos. Ela...

Bola: Me poupe dos detahes, melhor nem falar na situação!

Takatoshi: OK! Bola, e você não sente nada nessa situação?

Bola: A Lulu está contando comigo e ela ainda sim se orgulharia de me ter por perto de novo. Já o mesmo não posso dizer do Cebola quando ele sair.

Takatoshi: Compreendi...

Cebola revela a Rito: Comparado a Lala, seu amigo Franja não chega nem perto.

Rito: (se servindo e senta na mesa com Cebola) Seu amigo Franja também é cientista?

Cebola: Nenhuma das invenções dele dá certo! E por mais que tente, o resultado é o mesmo, nenhum progresso, além da coleção de 1624 máquinas do tempo e todas fracassadas!

Rito: Nem me fale, a Lala também passa por isso, mas faz outras versões de suas máquinas!

Cebola: É?

Rito: Várias invenções malucas fora o óculos que usei ou o projetor de ambiente que ela usou em meu banheiro, sabe?

Cebola: Eu é que não quero estar na pele dele para ser bem sucedido e ter grana com máquinas.

Noite de Roça...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Ah, agora sim! Sem o Fox falando "Boa noite anãzinha!" desta vez, senão eu ia mesmo acabar eliminando ele! Yuuto, como está a sua segunda vez reinando?

Yuuto: Sinto que assim como a Isurugi se sente superior, um pouco melhor que antes! Agora se fosse o Cebola ou o Bola liderando por exemplo... Também me sentiria o mesmo, mas com uma grande diferença. Porque se trata de como lidar com eles.

Mitsuki: Entendo bem a situação. Fox... Você quase matar o Papai Noel foi uma coisa, agora quando se trata de namoro, você fez sozinho ou...

Fox: Pode fazer outra pergunta?

Mitsuki: Vai me responder essa! Por que você é pior que o Chico Bento nos estudos?

Fox: Me pegou de vez! Mas enfim... Geografia nunca foi o meu forte, mas as outras matérias até que vai.

Mitsuki: Deixar a desejar no caso. OK! Vamos aos nossos votos. Semana que vem sobrarão sete e o peso do voto do Fazendeiro será o mesmo que o dos outros. Em outras palavras, só indicarão dois para a Roça no estilo cada um por si. Começando com Fox, quem votas?

Fox: Pois é, eu vou votar na Niele, não que eu não goste dela. Mas se resume em seu comportamento difícil de entender.

Mitsuki: Começando mal a nossa elfinha. Bola, também conhecido como "O Aranha" na infância. Nesses dias você investigou, analisou, descobriu... Quem você quer tirar?

Bola: Como o Cebola foi indicado eu Yuuto não pode ser votado, então indico a Aoi ser o tipo "Come Quieto", ela fica na dela e apesar de ajudar é um pouco medrosa.

Aoi: EU?

Mitsuki: Um voto para Aoi Futaba. Cebola, quem você vota e por quê?

Cebola: Seguindo o exemplo do Bola, eu vou votar na Aoi! Mas o caso é porque é falta dos amigos que ela tem.

Mitsuki: Melhorou. Vamos ao voto de Isurugi Mio... Sua indicação?

Isurugi: Takatoshi Tsuda, ajuda pouco mas fala ou pensa muito! Principalmente quando se trata de sua amiguinha pervertida.

Takatoshi: A Presidente vai me matar por isso.

Mitsuki: Recapitulando... Takatoshi e Niele empatados, Aoi ganhou dois votos. Nielendorane, sua vez.

Niele: Ora essa, Takatoshi. Não sei por quê, mas ele fica todo vermelho quando me vê nua! Ele não suporta um corpo bonito como o meu?

Mitsuki: Deixando de lado esse assunto, seu voto foi computado. Rito Yuuki, antes do Yuuto indicar, quem você vota?

Rito: Aoi. Mas é mais pelo fato de que ela não se envolve muito em problemas como quando a gente se desentende, sabe?

Mitsuki: TSC! TSC! Finalizando de verdade, Aoi Futaba, sua indicação.

Aoi: Vai ser inútil! Por falta de opção, Takatoshi.

Mitsuki: Aoi Futaba, apesar do voto, está na Roça com o Cebola. E Yuuto Amakawa, quem você coloca com eles?

Yuuto: Vou testar o Takatoshi e conferir se ele é forte o bastante para seguir no jogo. Mas é uma decisão mais do que necessária.

Takatoshi: Voltarei aqui com certeza, e me deseje sorte. (cumprimentando Yuuto)

Mitsuki: Todos voltem para a sede, Cebola, Aoi e Takatoshi, sigam para a casa da Roça, onde permanecerão até quinta. Boa noite e até mais!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Transferidos para a Roça, Cebola já ia tentar uma palavra de paz com Aoi, mas Takatoshi sentia outra coisa com a presença dela.

Takatoshi: Até agüentaria pegar o Rito também nesse desafio, mas você... É outra história!

Cebola: Me poupe! Aoi... Não está chateada por passar aqui?

Aoi: Mais ou menos, mas sinto um pouco insegura com você depois do que a Isurugi me disse, que você é um pouco mandão e muito mais.

Takatoshi: Cebola, sugiro que você se afaste um pouco dela, porque está deixando ela incomodada.

Cebola: Incomodada com o quê? Não sou assim como ela pensa não!

Aoi: Mas depois que você liderou a sua primeira vez, mandando nos outros e ainda por cima abusando do posto de Fazendeiro.

Cebola: Calma Aoi, sou da paz, é sério!

(Aoi se aproxima mas continua nervosa)

Cebola: Doeu? (Aoi recebe um toque no braço e se esconde em Takatoshi)

Takatoshi: Aoi, você está muito tensa, melhor se acalmar não acha?

Aoi: Obrigada, Takatoshi! (abraça por trás)

Takatoshi: Nossa... É achatada, mas por que senti?

Niele tenta ajudar Fox com a limpeza e já consegue um problema transformado em solução, ou vice-versa.

Fox: Pois é, um dia é da caça e o outro do pescador...

Niele: Pescador, HEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE! Gostei disso! Fox, você não acha que precisaria de uma ajuda com a limpeza?

Fox: Em quê você quer ajudar?

Niele: Vou ver o que consigo com esse cajado! (sacando o artefato) Em poucos segundos esta sala vai estar nos trinques.

(Niele faz uma magia em que cria um tufão quase arrasando tudo, mas depois de controlar a situação...)

Niele: Acho que a coisa foi controlada por ora!

Fox: Niele, você não só arrumou a casa como também... (vendo o ambiente) Desarrumou algumas coisas! Acha que eu vou dormir no chão hoje?

Niele: Não se não tiver colchões! E além do mais, melhor a gente arrumar tudo isso no lugar.

Fox: Tem razão...

Bola, na piscina com Yuuto e Rito, comentam sobre Niele. Isurugi percebe a situação e pretende agir como carrasca da situação, mas se convence do contrário.

Bola: Nesses dias ela tem estado muito sozinha não acham?

Rito: Mais ou menos, é como a Tenjouin-senpai pensando no Zastin. Por outro lado, ela diverte a gente e muito mais!

Yuuto: É! A Niele tem esse lado distraído que chega a constranger aos outros, mas que diverte a gente ao mesmo tempo! O problema é que...

Isurugi: Todos ficam atentos nos peitos dela não é? Grandões como duas melancias bem maduras, não acham?

Yuuto: O que veio fazer aqui Isurugi?

Isurugi: Vocês não me enganam! Seus olhares são para outra parte do corpo dela quando não percebe. E além do mais, que diferença vai fazer se vocês nem percebem na Aoi, mas também o fizeram com a Aki e a Maya!

Bola: Está pensando o quê, jaburu?

Rito: Se pensa que olhamos para outro lugar, não sabe como é nossa vida com outras garotas, o Yuuto tem duas pretendentes de muito tempo e eu só sou alvo de mais ou menos 3 garotas que também têm peitões, mas duas delas são obcecadas, acredite!

Bola: Me deixa fora disso que eu tenho duas também mas que são elas mesmas!

Isurugi: Tudo bem! Mas como condição, quero que um de vocês me faça uns pequenos favores enquanto o acebolado está fora. Ou parcialmente fora...

Yuuto: Ninguém merece, é como se a Ageha me pegasse para sugar meu sangue de novo!

QUINTA-FEIRA

Segundo e último dia na Roça, Aoi, já em paz com Cebola, conversa com ele e Takatoshi sobre sua permanência no jogo e as piores situações que lhe envolveram.

Aoi: Nossa, é um saco ficar aqui presa, sabia?

Takatoshi: Só até... Quando um de nós sair. Se eu ficar, não vou nem ligar, assim como sair.

Cebola: Aoi, quando te vi, percebi que você anda meio estranha... Mas fala aí o que mais que você passou de ruim. Não sabe o quanto eu vivia dessa forma com uma garota.

Aoi: A tal da Mônica. Baseado em um duelo que eu tive com a Manami-san, a gente despiu umas espiãs do grupo Lindo Contato que tinha como tarefa acabar com a Eris, usamos armas não-letais para derrotá-las. Fora que saí nua para salvar um Assistdroid, era emergência nesse dia, e ainda tive que aprender a cozinhar. O chato é que não consigo largar meu passado.

Cebola: Aku'Un Momiji, entendi. Takatoshi, e você?

Takatoshi: Só de me ver várias vezes te faço lembrar seu amigo que faz mágica e temia trovões não é? Imaginei... Mas enfim.

Aoi: Um amigo mágico... Queria poder conhecê-lo!

Cebola: Vai por mim, Aoi... Ele acabou me usando de cobaia para uma exibição dele assim como sou usado por um cientista que SEMPRE fracassa em todas as invenções dele.

Takatoshi: Não bastou o perigo que você corre muitas vezes?

Cozinhando com Niele, Bola e Fox já pensam em manter Yuuto no jogo e tirar Isurugi.

Niele: O Yuuto é um cara legal, por que ele teria que sair?

Bola: Só se for a Isurugi que quer tirá-lo! Hoje é o Takatoshi, Cebola e Aoi! Um deles sai os outros ficam.

Fox: Se o Cebola sair, está ótimo!

Niele: Mais ou menos, apesar de tudo, fico com pena dele. Mas em compensação, ele não merece sair. A não ser da forma mais limpa possível.

Bola: Sei... (se distrai com os seios de Niele e evita depois) So de ver, lembro de mim no passado com o Carlão! Ou a Lulu!

Niele: Me acostumei com isso, agora continua o trabalho!

Fox: Eu já terminei a minha parte com os tempetos, eu vou chamar os...

SPACK! (Fox cai)

Fox: Anotaram a paca daquelas melancias?

Yuuto argumenta com Isurugi sobre o comportamento dela. Rito chega e não sabe a quem ajudar.

Rito: Pessoal, o que acham de...

Yuuto: Não sei por que quer ficar aqui usando os outros!

Isurugi: Te enxerga! Eu não uso ninguém ao meu favor, a não ser que eu queira!

Yuuto: Prove então que o Bola, o Cebola e o Fox não estão trabalhando para você!

Isurugi: Diga outra parte do corpo da Niele que te lembre suas garotas, menos a tábua e a menininha aquática!

Rito: Pessoal... Pessoal... (argumentos continuam) CHEGA!

(silêncio)

Rito: Eu ia avisar que tem gente precisando de ajuda com os animais!

Isurugi: Eu ia fazê-lo! Mas o dono da gata peituda resolveu invadir meu espaço!

Yuuto: E você deve se morder de ciúmes com seu porco nos braços da mãe e da irmã!

Rito: Ninguém merece...

Noite de Eliminação...

Mitsuki: Mais uma noite de eliminação... Com Cebola temos alguns dos secundários como os filhos do criador, Nimbus, Do Contra, Marina e os japoneses Tikara e Keika! Nossa... Seis casamentos e ele tem ainda outros não é? Com a Aoi, Manami Kinjou, Kio Kakazu e Eris, os seus melhores amigos, junto com Itokazu Maki, líder da Lindo Contato, e Yuiichi, tio de Kio. Quanto ao Takatoshi... O grêmio escolar Shino Amakusa, Aria Shichijou, Suzu Hagimura, a professora Naruko Yokoshima e Kotomi, irmã de Takatoshi... Começando pela Suzu, por que o complexo de Napoleão Bonaparte? Por que eu também me sinto assim, mas me respeitam!

Suzu: Menos mal! Mas até minha mãe nem me deixa em paz e todo mundo acha que sou uma criança, sabe?

Mitsuki: Isso explica porque sua cabeça só aparece quando todos estão no balcão de um hotel!

Suzu: Próxima pergunta.

Mitsuki: Quanto aos outros amigos, o que teriam a dizer?

Shino: Se a Ranko estivesse aqui, iria te entrevistar sobre o fato de usar calcinhas de ursinho até ganhar peças íntimas mais maduras.

Mitsuki: Ela só pega os outros em momentos inoportunos... Enfim. Shino, por que você acusa o Takatoshi de maus-entendidos?

Kotomi: Digamos que ele fique um pouco nervoso com ela por perto.

Shino: Não mesmo! Sou bem equilibrada, mas em matéria de equilíbrio, como é o...

Mitsuki: OLHA LÁ O QUE VAI FALAR!

Aria: Ia perguntar sobre como a gente reage com tais... (Mitsuki encara Aria seriamente) Desculpe! Força do hábito! Tenho que me controlar, não é?

Mitsuki: Depois dizem que são o oposto dele... Mentira. Kotomi, depois que você se formou, qual foi um de seus interesses?

Kotomi: Além de estudar perto do meu irmão, conhecer outras pessoas e clubes da escola como o de judô da Mutsumi... Ela e suas amigas até parabenizaram a Shino pela substituição.

Mitsuki: Muita gente achou que era uma cena de romance masculino. Pegou mal!

Kotomi: mas e se fosse mesmo? Judocas andam sempre se pegando!

Mitsuki: Não literalmente, claro!

Aria: Se bem que a Shino não é como outros homens com pensamentos sujos!

Naruko: TSC! TSC! Eu que tenho interesse por mais jovens!

Mitsuki: Professora Naruko, você também é como a Sae e a Urara? Bebe e tem atos pervertidos?

Naruko: Pervertida não sei! Mas bebida... Fiquei um pouco tonta e a gente ainda parou em um hotel!

Suzu: Bebedeira deu nisso, nos fingimos ser uma família, até ela se recuperar. Acabando com o nosso dinheiro!

Aria: Mas tivemos que dormir no mesmo quarto. Queria saber se Tsudakun fez algo com a Presidente ou...

Shino: LONGE DISSO! Um pervertido como ele, nunca! Queria um homem mais manipulador, ou outra coisa, e ainda lembro de meu aniversário quando ganhei seu ursinho... (vê Mitsuki) De pelúcia!

Kotomi: Ainda bem que estive longe disso... Agora me chamem na próxima quando viajarem para a praia?

Suzu: Eu entendo isso...

Mitsuki: Passando longe disso, Marina, Nimbus, Do Contra, Tikara e Keika, sobre o Cebola... Sai ou fica?

Do Contra: Sai!

Mitsuki: É para ele ficar.

Do Contra: Não é não!

Mitsuki: Sei como você é e fala do contrário do que pensa. Mas sobre coisas diferentes e incomuns, fale um pouco de você!

Do Contra: Força a barra demais não é? OK! Toco shimassen, me comunico em código morse, como coisas estranhas como iogurte com catchup, sorvete de pizza e arroz com melancia. Algo mais?

Nimbus: Quando crianças, você leva olho roxo no lado esquerdo!

Mitsuki: Bom saber desse toque, por que não faz uma mágica para a Mônica sumir ou falar a verdade de coisas que ela fazia quando crianças?

Nimbus: Pegou a gente!

Marina: Ela é boa gente, só tem a cabeça meio quente e a razão do Cebola e ela ficarem junto é...

Mitsuki: Fútil, que resulta em pancada! Depois é bom exemplo às crianças não é? E o seu namorado...

Marina: Opa! O Franja não! Tudo bem que ele queria ter minha atenção, mas ele é boa gente apesar das invenções fracassadas. Já quanto a mim, sei que meu lápis mágico cai em mãos erradas e...

Mitsuki: Continue! (em tom sério)

Marina: Er... Sobre a história do Cebola se ferrar é porque fez mal uso dele trazendo um ET e rabiscando a Mônica sempre.

Mitsuki: E por acaso ele roubava de você, ou você deixava o lápis para trás até isso acontecer? (Marina fica sem graça e sem palavras) Imaginei!

Nimbus: É, mas o Cebola era um terror nessa época! Até acabou com meu show de mágica, e confirmo sim que bati nele. Bem merecidamente!

Mitsuki: Só para constar Nimbus, diferente de Mandrake, Ace Cooper e Dr. Estranho, você é só ilusionista. Mas não tem a mesma fama como David Cooperfield, Chris Angels ou Mr. M, esse aliás difamado pelo Bidu. Mr. B, HMPF! Coisinha fútil! Agora com ares japoneses, Tikara e Keika...

Keika: Olha só, eu tenho visto que quando é o lado do Cebola, você trata um pouco hostil os outros, por quê?

Mitsuki: Por favor, né? Vai que aconteça algo para ele se ferrar depois!

Tikara: Por isso a Mônica não foi indicada, não é?

Mitsuki: Seria banida, como foi o Ryu! Com a Aki foi diferente pelo fato de que caso dela é mais sério do que levar golpes. Agora sobre vocês, como é a sensação de ressurgirem na versão adolescente e quando vão namorar? Por que a Tina, amiga das gêmeas, não pega ninguém!

Tikara: Para falar a verdade, alguns de nós fomos esquecidos e é a verdade. Uma vez criados, vai tudo para agaveta, não sabe o quanto é ruim passar por isso! Até quando rolou a captura do Capitão Picolé, fomos dispensados da "versão ilegal" do Lost!

Keika: Olha, a gente prefere mil vezes ficar em casa, aqui no Japão mesmo. Viemos de lá, mas preferimos muito ficar do que ser dispensados. Mas sobre namoro... Muita gente acha isso porque somos vistos juntos e muito mais. Sabe... Animes bombando e muito mais!

Mitsuki: Como se sentiriam se a controversa Lei 156 agisse mesmo, sem a criação da 308?

Keika: Senpai, para falar a verdade, depois que os Comic-10 Shakai, ou Big Ten como também são conhecidos, ameaçaram deixar Tóquio por essa causa, seria ruim os animes não passarem mais livremente. Mas fico também constrangida e sem graça quando se trata de cenas adultas ou sensuais!

Tikara: E eu que sou o tipo que tira sangue por nada, ou outra coisa?

Mitsuki: HMM! Por que é verdade, melhor nem falar de novo nesse assunto! Agora os americanos que mudaram para cá... Quanto a Aoi, Kio, como a conheceu?

Kio: Meu tio e eu tínhamos que salvar a Eris e a vimos como a assassina que ela era.

Mitsuki: Aku'Un Momiji, entendi. Outra coisa que te envolveu de ruim Eris?

Eris: HMM! Não lembro bem, mas adoro quando Kio-kun e eu estamos juntos, nos banhando e muito mais!

Manami: (irritada) É ISSO? Você então gosta de banhar com ela não é, Kio!

Kio: Não Manami-chan, não é nada disso, nem quando você e Futaba-san saíram nuas para salvar um Assistdroid e...

POW! (Kio toma um baque)

Kio: É a reprise de quando brincamos juntos.

Manami: O que me deixa mais irritada foi quando lutamos contra a Jens para salvar a Eris e ajudar Antonia a saber a verdade! Como se isso não bastasse um tal Takao Kawasaki... GRRR!

Mitsuki: Termina de falar Manami!

Manami: (acalmando) Está bem! Ele usou câmeras escondidas quando fomos salvar a Eris em troca de participar do filme. Ele intitulou a mim e Aoi-san como as Coelhas Amazonas Infernais. O filme foi redublado e ainda sim fez sucesso. Ninguém merece.

Yuiichi: Mas foi o que aconteceu, eu dei o iate a vocês. Mas a troca foi honesta.

Mitsuki: E quanto a vocês, como está atualmente?

Itokazu: Mitsuki, eu antes tinha as intenções de matar a Eris, mas vendo a intervenção do Kio-kun, tudo mudou, além de eu ter me tornado aliada dele.

Mitsuki: É verdade, agora foi linda a canção que a Lawry cantou a vocês.

Yuiichi: Ouvíamos de longe e ainda cantamos junto com ela partes por partes. Uma pena que ela era um protótipo daqueles gatinhos. Se ainda funcionasse...

Itokazu: Até viveria com a gente, mas sem um mestre a servir...

Mitsuki: Ih! Já vi a Ren, a Musubi, a Chii e agora a Lala, fora a Eris, que sente-se mal sem ele. Mas como preferiu parar de funcionar a ser reparada. Fazer o quê, não é?

Eris: Mas me sinto muito bem na Terra, até minha capitã e minhas amigas estão aqui!

Mitsuki: Quem é a sua tripulação, sei que tem mais quatro com você!

Eris: Tem a Kuune, a Chaika, a Mewin e a Durel. Nós negociamos a paz na Terra junto com Catia. Vivemos em paz e ainda correm as negociações de sermos como diplomatas de lá por aqui!

Mitsuki: Se bem que você... (repara em Eris) Nada! Esquece! Vamos à eliminação!

(Mitsuki sai do ink)

Mitsuki: Takatoshi Tsuda, Cebola e Aoi Futaba, um dá adeus à competição, mas logo logo serão 7 logo logo. Mas a situação para dois de vocês é confortável não é?

Aoi: Não sei, eu nunca passei pela Roça antes!

Mitsuki: Tem primeira vez para tudo Aoi! Mas isso é normal, Takatoshi... Do que vai sentir falta?

Takatoshi: Acho que do pessoal aqui, menos a Isurugi.

Mitsuki: Notei. Agora com vocês aqui, uma das melhores coisas a acontecer é justamente o fato de que voltar vivo no jogo ou ainda fora dele é o que pode acontecer. Mesmo saindo vitorioso de bolso liso, não acham?

Cebola: É verdade, mas quando se está na segunda vez...

Mitsuki: Você é um caso à parte, Cebola, não vem com essa!

Cebola: Que coisa!

Mitsuki: Nesse momento, eu sei que... Quem não sai é o Cebola, nesses momentos. Ele pode voltar para a sede!

Cebola: WOO HOO! NÃO ACREDITO! (comemora e sai)

Mitsuki: Aoi e Takatoshi, ambos estão na degola, mas agora só um vai sobreviver. Lembrando que em pouco tempo, passaremos a ter somente dois na Roça. Um por votos e outro por indicação do Fazendeiro da Semana. Não precisarão mais do Desafio Semanal para indicar mais alguém pois é cada um por si daqui por diante. Aoi Futaba, chegou aqui como substituta de Aki Aoi e demonstrou ser ótima pessoa, embora tímida. O mesmo digo ao Takatoshi que, por sua vez, demonstrou-se verdadeiro, contido e muito mais. Porém um pouco confuso com situações como mal-entendidos da história dos pensamentos pervertidos. Vocês foram muito bem, quero parabenizá-los por isso. Mas infelizmente quem sai da nossa Fazenda Anime juntar-se a Tomo, Ryu e Maya é o Takatoshi.

Takatoshi: Enfim... Estou satisfeito em ter participado.

Naruko: Bem-vindo de volta, jovem!

Aria: Senti que fiquei molhada por dentro...

Suzu: Não é hora para isso, Aria!

Takatoshi: Pessoal!

Kotomi: Irmão! (abraça Takatoshi) Que saudades, de você!

Takatoshi: Não sabia que viria, Kotomi... Senpai... (vê Shino se aproximando)

Shino: Queria te contar uma coisa que senti nesses dias sem você. E acho que não dá para esperar, eu posso?

Takatoshi: Sim.

(Takatoshi se aproxima mais de Shino)

Shino: Takatoshi... (respira fundo) NADA DE PENSAMENTOS PERVERTIDOS!

Takatoshi: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! Qual foi o problema!

Shino: Parece que na sua estadia você andou querendo ir para a cama com uma garota não é? Imaginei! Vamos ter uma conversa no Campus, chegando lá! E não pense que esqueci de seus pensamentos sujos e sem-vergonha! Além das turbinadas, você também tinha uma obsessão pelas tábuas!

Mitsuki: Essa é a Shino que eu conheço! Na Hora H, ela muda!

Shino: Ninguém te perguntou nada! E como presidente do conselho estudantil, verei o que faço com você! Agora vamos voltar!

Takatoshi: Mas Senpai...

Aria: Vamos andando!

Suzu: PFFT! Sempre assim!

Naruko: Vamos parar para tomar algo, estou morta de sede!

Kotomi: Por que meu irmão não é como os outros?

Mitsuki: Pois é, acabou mais uma Roça, mas amanã tem mais! Até lá!

SEXTA-FEIRA

Vitoriosa, Aoi volta à sede com Cebola. Niele foi a única a estar no lugar e comemora com a ex-mercenária e Rito apenas assiste.

Aoi: (tira os óculos) WOO! Saí de vez da degola!

Cebola: Espera a próxima, agora que serão somente dois!

Aoi: E eu com isso?

Niele: AOI! (parte para o abraço)

Rito: Calma Niele!

BOOMP! (Niele cai em Aoi)

Cebola: E eu aqui?

Niele: Cebola, seu problema é com os outros, além de mim e ela!

Rito: Niele, tira ela daí, vai afogá-la de asfixia nos seus peitos!

Aoi: Niele! Seus peitos estão me esmagando!

Niele: Ih! É mesmo! (tira Aoi do decote) E você Cebola, sai de perto se quer ainda viver!

Cebola: Que saco! E além do mais, nem pense que esqueci! Outra coisa, a Roça que eu quero é entre mim e o Bola, se ele for o Fazendeiro, indica o Yuuto no lugar!

Rito: Não será má idéia!

Fox se desentende com Isurugi.

Isurugi: O que está me falando, sua anta?

Fox: Saiba você que vento que venta lá não quebra fácil!

SPACK! (Isurugi chuta Fox)

Isurugi: "Vento que venta lá, venta cá" e "Vaso ruim não quebra fácil"! Era isso que queria me dizer? Eu vou te falar uma coisa, se eu retornar ao posto de honra, tenha certeza que indico sem medo você ou qualquer um que não seja meu aliado, entendeu?

Fox: Perfeitamente! E mesmo que eu saia, seria uma vitória para mim, pelo fato de ainda poder ver meus amigos de boa. Outra coisa, sua prancha de surfe, vê se eu estou lá na marquise!

Isurugi: É esquina, sua besta. E outra coisa, acho que vou te usar como meu mescote e ver se você aprende direito os ditados ou outra coisa, entendeu?

Fox: Poxa Isurugi! Por que não tenta...

Isurugi: Sou uma deusa, lembra? Agora... Acho que na ausência do porquinho, você será um reserva para mim!

Bola, mais incomodado com o retorno de Cebola, fala com Yuuto da possível Roça a acontecer.

(garotos voltam com vegetais na casa)

Yuuto: É! Mais um dia, mas agora que Takatoshi saiu... São dó dois agora para ter que sair do jogo.

Bola: Seguinte Yuuto: Se eu for indicado com o Cebola, nem se importe de me indicar porque tenho certeza que ele ainda pode sair.

Yuuto: Eu que o diga! Se eu saísse agora, nem sei se a Himari iria mesmo me fazer espirrar até em casa.

Bola: Entendi, agora tem uma coisa: Nem se arrependa de indicá-lo, ou me indicar.

Yuuto: Acho que o maior problema não será esse, pois ainda tem a Isurugi e o resto do grupo. Se ainda continuasse a indicar três... Eu colocaria a Niele.

Bola: Tem razão! A Niele é um dos poucos a não conseguir fazer muita coisa para se comunicar bem.

Noite do Fazendeiro...

Mitsuki: Pessoal, mais uma vez boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Como sabem, semana que vem as equipes se acabam. Aoi, Bola, Cebola, Fox, Isurugi, Niele, Rito e Yuuto. Hoje é dia do eliminado indicar alguém para ser o novo Fazendeiro da Semana. Yuuto, como foi estar duas vezes no poder?

Yuuto: Normal, mas não vou me acomodar a isso pois já tenho algumas experiências. Como exemplo, para derrotar a Tama, tive que orientar a todas as minhas amigas. A Kuesu veio por último, voando céu abaixo.

Mitsuki: Na reentrada ela não queimou feito cometa não?

Yuuto: Não mesmo! Ela só voou usando magia mesmo!

Mitsuki: Brincando, claro!

Isurugi: Se for eu, veremos.

Mitsuki: Será? Vamos ver sobre isso agora, quem o Takatoshi deu seu testamento.

(corte)

Takatoshi: Minha estadia foi ótima, bom mesmo é voltar a estar com Senpai, Aria-san, Suzu-chan... E ainda por cima com a minha irmã, Kotomi. Agora que eu estou indo, deixo meu testamento ao Tobias, ou Bola para os íntimos essa liderança que ele merece bem mais!

(corte)

Mitsuki: Bola ganha a honra de imunidade e liderança da semana!

Bola: Se ferrou, Cebola!

Cebola: Me ferrei mesmo! Mas isso não vai ficar assim não!

Mitsuki: Cebola, sinto muito, mas pode acontecer!

Yuuto: E Mitsuki, como fica também no desafio semanal e os votos mesmo?

Mitsuki: Relembrando: Sobrando 7, o líder, tem o mesmo peso de voto com a equipe, logo ninguém mais dependerá do Desafio Semanal para se livrar da Roça, Boa noite!

SÁBADO

Isurugi argumenta com Yuuto, que fica em maus lençóis sobre as suas conhecidas e Aki, no tempo que esteve na casa.

Isurugi: (ligando o chuveiro) Abre o jogo, Amakawa! Quando a Aki esteve aqui, você teve alguma sensação diferente?

Yuuto: Olha Isurugi, não estou com cabça para isso não!

Isurugi: Quer saber mesmo! Tenho visto você quando a Aki estava aqui! E além do mais... É bom que trate de falar o que foi!

Yuuto: Isurugi! Nem pense, me deixa em paz! Olha só! Eu estive passando por más situações com você até mesmo por causa de meus interesses, e daí que sinto saudades da Himari? É bom não se enfiar mais em meus assuntos ou a coisa pega para você, entendeu?

Isurugi: É... Já vi que tem atração por peitões! Não tem mais nenhuma japonesa aqui, fora a Niele!

PLASH! (Isurugi é molhada por Yuuto)

Yuuto: Ela não é totalmente japonesa!

Ajudando Niele com a cozinha, Bola e Fox conversam e tentam não se distrair.

Niele: Meninos, podem me passar os temperos?

Bola: Claro Niele, o que quiser... (tentando não se distrair com Niele)

Fox: Mas que coisa, deixa que eu ajudo!

Bola: Você também está sentindo o mesmo!

Niele: Meninos, eu estou esperando!

Fox: Er... Niele, vai ter melões nesse prato?

Niele: O quê?

Bola: Ele quis dizer, porções. Grandes porções!

Fox: É! Isso mesmo! (Niele balança a cabeça negativamente) Tudo bem, porções iguais a todos!

Bola: Tira os olhos dos seios da Niele!

Fox: E você também, assim como da sua barriga!

(panelaço)

Niele: Garotos, parem! (situação interrompida) Eu acho bom que tentem não brigar! Senão vocês não comem, OK? Está quase pronto, agora me dêem os temperos!

Cebola e Aoi falam com Rito sobre invenções. O colegial e futuro pretendente da princesa de Deviluke (Lala) afirma que já foi vítima de outros aliens também.

Aoi: Pessoal, eu sei que Catia tem alta tecnologia, mas e vocês?

Cebola: O Franja não faz nada certo, mas ainda sim insiste. Ele sabe que nunca vai ser o melhor cientista do mundo porque de tanto fazer poções, robôs e máquinas do tempo, acaba em fracasso.

Rito: Confesso, que a Lala já me fez de vítima para as dela, mas não quer dizer que também tenha acontecido. Run-chan uma vez encomendou um gambá que faz regredir alguém pela idade e aconteceu contra ela.

Aoi: Mas agora que você se acertou com ela.

Rito: Mais ou menos, Aoi! Ainda tenho outras a me preocupar, Lala, Sairenji, Kotegawa, Yami-chan e principalmente que Tenjouin-senpai já tem o Zastin a se preocupar. Ou as amigas da Sairenji, Mio-chan e Risa-san.

Cebola: O que essas aí fazem?

Aoi: Pelo que o Rito me falou, aliciar outras meninas. Mas como tem uma japonesa na sua turma...

Cebola: Sai dessa, e além do mais ela daria golpes de artes marciais.

Rito: De preferência um menos o muay thay.

Aoi: HMPF! É cada uma!

DOMINGO

Aoi, Niele e Isurugi se banham, a deusa resolve colocar lenha na fogueira sobre as garotas.

Niele: No fim da tarde, mais um desafio e é o último de depender dos outros.

Aoi: Além da gente, tem os meninos. Rito, Yuuto e os brasileiros.

Niele: Bola é estadunidense, lembra?

Aoi: Ah! Esqueci!

Isurugi: O que falavam sobre eles mesmo? (liga o chuveiro) Pelo que imagino ainda querem alguém nos braços, não é?

Niele: Sai dessa Senpai, não estamos nem pensando nisso!

Isurugi: Eu sei que você tem o Sandro, mas e a Aoi? Vai ficar esperando o Kio terminar com uma delas, para ter oporunidades ou vai partir para outra sem depender de Eris e Manami?

Aoi: Eu sou guarda-costas dele, e além do mais Manami-san é amiga de infância dele, só isso! Já eu tenho poucos relacionamentos com ele. Na verdade quase ninguém além deles.

Isurugi: Eu estou sabendo! (em tom de gozação)

Yuuto e Rito, encerrando cuidar dos animais, já queriam ver Cebola fora.

(Rito e Yuuto alimentam animais e saem em seguida)

Rito: Ele deve sair hoje, não é?

Yuuto: Provável! (entra na piscina) Mas vou falar que ele amarelaria se essa tal Mônica causasse o que causa! Nunca se acertam! Ela bate nele, passa por situações piores. E Ainda mais pior que a gente, você que é sustentado pela irmã e eu por uma amiga de infância.

Rito: Desde que a Lala chegou com as irmãs Nana e Momo, minha vida virou de ponta-cabeça! Ele se sentiria pior se elas fossem pretendentes dele.

Yuuto: Himari seria difícil, não teme a "namorada" dele, mas por outro lado pode virar gato e acabar com essa história!

Rito: TSC! TSC! O preço a você pagar é o espirro. Mais alguma garota que ele já se sentiria na pior. Tirando ela?

Yuuto: Kuesu é feiticeira ocidental... Ela pode evocar umas mágicas para poder acabar com a situação e aí já sabe! Ela se atira em mim.

Rito: Ferrou, Yami-chan é um arsenal em pessoa, Kotegawa é quem manda em nossa escola e além disso temos dois em um, o Ren e a Run...

Yuuto: Imaginei, mas não é como Sasa, a amiga da Ageha que na verdade é um menino. Ela que não sabe! Mas convenhamos, ele sai de uma forma ou outra.

Bola, Cebola e Fox argumentam mais e o ex-portador de dislalia estava mais que ameaçado no jogo.

Bola: Cebola, é o seguinte... Não é nada pessoal, mas se não sai daqui de uma forma, sai de outra!

Cebola: Me indicaram na última Roça e eu saí, lembra?

Fox: Vou te contar, nessa próxima não tem saída! Se perder, já era! Mas se continuar, não pense que tem gente que não vai votar...

Cebola: Até parece que vou sair tão cedo!

Bola: Fica gozando de mim com a Lulu, você e a Mônica são a mesma coisa.

Fox: Ainda bem que sou livre disso quando estou com a Tati. O chato é que nós nos separamos, e ela nem luta mais. Hoje em dia nossos fãs ainda se mantém querendo que ela volte. Pediu para sair depois da luta com o Chefão.

Bola: A situação é a mesma comigo. A Rosa é meia-irmã da Glorinha e te falo que ela não é considerada uma amiga melhor. Não que ela não seja gente boa, mas porque tem uns problemas que ela nem bem consegue resolver, sabe? E por causa da Rosa fico entre a cruz e a espada com a Lulu.

Cebola: Isso me lembra por que a Mônica se fela, isto é, ferra com os "inhos da rua de baixo".

Noite de Desafio Semanal...

Mitsuki: Mais convidados aqui em nosso Desafio Semanal... O grande herói da Terra, Ben Tennyson e os rapa-pé!

Gwen: Quem é rapa-pé, sua anã?

Kevin: Uma anã de jardim, só pode ser o oitavo de sete anões! (silêncio e Gwen olha seriamente) Que saco!

Ben: Eu agradeço o elogio Mitsuki, como sabe... Ben Tennyson o guardião do Omnitrix está aproveitando essa honra pois é um dos maiores heróis da Terra. Vale lembrar que minha prima chata só foi de clandestina quando eu comecei a viajar com meu avô!

Gwen: Meus pais me persuadiram, lembra?

Mitsuki: Desculpa interromper, Ben... Mas Eu queria fazer uma pergunta ao Kevin, como que ele havia ganho a fama de bandido?

Kevin: Pula essa pergunta!

Mitsuki: Esta você e a Gwen vão ter que responder. Já que virou monstro três vezes, como seria se a Gwen estivesse com você...

Gwen: NADA DISSO! Eu nunca ia passar por uma situação como essa!

Kevin: Já que gosta de me esculachar, por que não pergunta ao Ben sobre a idéia ridícula de se multiplicar para estar em três lugares ao mesmo tempo?

Mitsuki: Olha, no lugar dele não reconciliaria com a Julie... E já que são Os Encanadores, tem um vazamento acontecendo nos banheiros, por que não vão lá consertar?

Gwen: Não somos esse tipo de encanador, eles sã policiais galáticos que prendem fugitivos vindos do espaço.

Ben: Mitsuki, eu sei que aquilo não devia ter acontecido, mas comparado ao que Will Arenga costuma me falar de ruim, queria dizer que a luta com os cavaleiros eternos e principalmente a pré-estréia do Samurai Sumô me prendiam no meio da ação, até receber a ligação para uma presença obrigatória na partida de tênis, devido ao meu amigo Jimmy Jones ter vazado fotos e filmes sobre mim.

Mitsuki: Fama é algo complicado... Bom, antes de irmos, o que houve com o outro relógio?

Gwen: Destruído durante uma luta com Vilgax e o Albedo. Esse é o Ultimatrix, ele pode usar qualquer um dos ETs novos ou antigos. Quatro deles adquirem uma forma supresma. E outra não sou nenhum rapa-pé não! Tenho forma de Anodita como minha avó Verdona, além de poder usar magia também.

Kevin: E sou um osmosiano, assim como meu pai, posso absorver matéria ou energia. Mas depois disso, minha mãe vive com meu padrasto. Devin Levin, o meu pai foi morto por um ET chamado Ragnarok.

Ben: Um começou a vida de crimes em Nova York, e a outra teria seu poder desenvolvido em 75 anos se não controlasse ele muito bem.

Mitsuki: Notei... Ben, sobre suas novas transformações tem 5 delas que nunca vi, quais são?

Ben: Fugitivos de Aggregor. Bivalvan, P'Andor, Galapagus, Andreas e Raad. Ou, como chamo virando eles, Ameaça Aquática, NRG, Tartagira, Armatu e Ampfíbio.

Mitsuki: Interessante! Misto de Ampère com Anfíbio... Agora vamos ao Desafio Semanal... (saindo do link com os convidados) Japoneses e brasileiros, temos aqui Ben 10 e os Ajudantes de Encanador, o bandido e a ex-Sorteada!

Gwen: Vai começar?

Mitsuki: Só pedi para vir de azul porque é o padrão, seu outro modelito já seria acusado de plágio dos Feiticeiros de Waverly Place. Continuando, eles vão ficar como juízes do jogo... O que vocês precisam é montar qualquer ET que quiserem. No máximo 5 deles, dúvidas? (silêncio) Foi o que imaginei.

Kevin: Mitsuki, só para constar, por que não perguntou sobre...

Mitsuki: Aqui eu mando, e vcê só é domado pela namoradinha ridícula!

Gwen: Namoradinha ridícula? Vai se ver comigo na saída!

Ben: Podemos começar o jogo?

A prova começa com os brasileiros indo bem, e foi assim desde o começo do jogo, devido a uma trapalhada dos japoneses. Niele, Bola, Cebola e Fox conquistam o jogo formando móbiles de Grandão, Olhudo, Cipó Selvagem, Bala de Canhão e Massa Cinzenta.

Mitsuki: Ganharam os brasileiros, podem voltar à sede.

Ben: E lembrete, nenhuma menina irá me derrotar, mesmo que possível.

Cebola: Estou sabendo, mas meu criador apela. Você até ganhou uma versão na minha série!

Gwen: Os outros ETs foram baseados em outras séries.

Kevin: Naquela corrida, não devia ter esperado pelo adversário, mas detonado o último que sobrou!

Ben: É! O XLR8 acabaria de vez! E Mitsuki, valeu o convite!

Mitsuki: Eu agradeço, agora enquanto eles saem... (brasileiros e convidados saem) Japoneses indicam quem deve sair.

Aoi: Senpai, entramos em um concenso enquanto isso. Queria lembrar que o Rito não foi a mais nenhuma Roça fora uma que ele disputou com o Yuuto, então queria ver se ele agüenta uma segunda vez.

Rito: Eu não me importaria.

Yuuto: Então podemos indicar?

Rito: Sem problemas!

Isurugi: Se me indicar, eu acabo com suas raças!

Aoi: Sai dessa, quero te ver comigo na Roça!

Mitsuki: Parou! Rito vai à Roça, os outros daqui a dois dias, boa noite a vocês e aos nossos fãs!

Continua...


	9. 8a Semana

A FAZENDA ANIME 8

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Aoi, apreensiva, já se preocupava com Rito. Bola a tranqüiliza.

Aoi: (se vestindo para dormir) Nossa... Com o Rito na Roça, o que mais pode acontecer?

Rito: Aoi o que você... AAAAHHHHH! (vê a garota nua) DESCULPA! Eu não queria fazê-lo!

Aoi: Eu que fui descuidada, desculpa! (se cobre com uma toalha) Não está preocupado em sair do jogo nessa semana?

Rito: Calma, eu também nem sabia que era uma tábua... Mas desculpa mesmo! Sobre isso, eu queria saber que estou muito bem! Só nervoso e um pouco.

Bola: O que houve aí? (entrando) Rito, eu sei o que houve com a Aoi, mas nessas horas tenta não deixá-la mais sem jeito que agora. Ela não é como a Lala, mas também não tem coragem de agredir alguém quando vista assim, sabe?

Rito: Olha... Eu vou sair nessas horas, OK? Aoi, fica calma, eu vou permanecer no jogo! (Rito sai)

Bola: Aoi, eu não vou olhar... Mas me fala o que aconteceu.

Aoi: (continua a se vestir tirando o lençol) Ai Tobias, é que o problema é com quem enra na Roça e não sai. Eu vivi isso e fico preocupada demais com os outros, além de mim mesma.

Bola: Você está muito nervosa, fica calma e pensa apenas na permaência dele. Se possível, vamos ver se atendemos o apelo do pessoal em te indicar com a Isurugi, certo? (Aoi balança a cabeça positivamente.

(Bola abraça Aoi)

Bola: Fica calma garota, vai dar tudo certo.

Cebola e Fox continuavam a trocar olhares e algumas ofensas. Mas Isurugi aparece e "aparta" a situação.

Fox: Sabe o que é pior Cebola? Seu tipo de ser muitas vezes, me deixa mais do que com suspeitas se você é mesmo boa gente, ou superficialmente bom.

Cebola: Eu, se fosse você, teria cuidado com as palavras. Super-Herói ou não! Agora se não se importa, saiba que eu tenho muitas coisas a fazer além de ter que te aturar!

Fox: Nem vem! Cedo ou tarde você sai, se necessário junto com a Aoi no lugar daquela deusa tábua!

Cebola: Aquela tonta de peitos lisos? Sai dessa!

(Isurugi aparece de braços cruzados e irritada)

Isurugi: (queimando de raiva) "Deusa tábua?" "Tonta de peitos lisos?" GRRRR! (estalando os dedos)

POW! PAFF! CRASH! KRAK! PIMBA! SLAP! (baques)

Isurugi: Como se comportaram mal sobre mim e falaram mais do que deviam na minha presença, vão sentir coisas piores do que eu previa fazer com vocês, se não tivesse a Aoi a me preocupar! Agora tratem de fazer os meus serviços, enquanto fico aqui!

Fox e Cebola: Nada disso!

Isurugi: Então... EU VOU ACABAR AINDA MAIS COM VOCÊS! (parte para cima e continua a bater)

Yuuto, durante a limpeza com Niele, recordava de quando os primeiros eliminados ainda participavam do jogo.

Yuuto: Niele, nesses dias eu estava lembrando de quando o Martin pregou uma peça em nós antes de ser eliminado!

Niele: A Will e a Clover já estavam com raiva de quando ele colocou uma almofada barulhenta em suas cadeiras, e elas pensando que tiveram gases... HMMHMMHMMHMMHMM!

Yuuto: É! Eu lembro. A Clover também havia feito coisa pior quando cheguei, ela havia dormido na mesma cama e ela alegou que eu tinha feito a troca, mesmo que sem querer. Nã sou sonâmbulo, ela que não viu direito!

Niele: Quando o Martin me cantou eu havia feito ele tomar inumeros baques, mas o cajado deu um defeito uma vez. Já sobre a Will, ela não me deixou ver o colarzinho dela, nem se eu podia... Ser verdadeiramente a maior maga do mundo inteiro. Nem só de Arton! (imaginando a situação)

Yuuto: Você já está exagerando um pouquinho nessas horas.

Niele: É! Exagerei um pouco, mas não custa sonhar. O que faria se a sua gatinha e as outras garotas estivessem aqui?

Yuuto Eu... (parando um pouco) Nem sei como reagir. Não basta nem a Himari trocar o quarto dela pelo meu durante a noite porque ela é a "Lâmina Escarlate de Noihara", minha espada e meu escudo além de guarda-costas.

Niele: Eu sei que ela teve seus problemas e benefícios, mas pense quando não está na luta.

TERÇA-FEIRA

Isurugi deixa Aoi mais do que sem jeito quando toca nela. Apesar de achatadas, o comportamento é muito diferente.

Isurugi: Sai dessa Aoi! (tocando a garota no banho) Você nem sabe como reagir a isso?

Aoi: Por favor, pare com isso... AHHH!

Isurugi: Nossa! Uma tábua como eu, mas eu nem me importo com isso! Sabe o que devia fazer, usar bem isso ao seu favor.

Aoi: Isurugi! Eu estou ficando envergonhada. Pare de me tocar! Eu não gosto disso! Nem bato nos outros!

Isurugi: PFFT! (parando de tocar) É! Já vi que é fraca e fore ao mesmo tempo. Simplificando, serve de boa guarda-costas mas uma garota apaixonada é um zero à esquerda. O beijo que deu no tal do Kio só pode ter sido equivocado! Por que não volta a ser a mercenária Aku'Un Momiji e faz o que gostava?

Aoi: CHEGA! Me deixa em paz Isurugi! Não quero mais que você fique me fazendo me sentir mal! (termina o banho e sai triste)

Yuuto e Rito falavam das Tsunderes que tem mais do que seu relacionamento. Mesmo que poucas, é muita a possibilidade de tê-las nos braços. Niele aparece e já faz tudo ficar mais forte.

Rito: Nessas horas só me lembro da Kotegawa, mas não da Yami-chan.

Yuuto: Essa me lembrou a Ageha, quando eu a conheci. Mas não esqueci de quando vestiu ela e as outras de forma sensual para eu fazer a balsa de luz. Himari não gostou nada de se vestir de gato. E ainda teve o dia do "treino".

Rito: No seu lugar me sentiria mal! Mas sobre essas duas, com o tempo afloram amor, mas uma não gosta de pervertidos e a outra nem sabe nadar e usa uma bóia para isso. Eu lembro do dia quando fomos ao clube. Eu, Lala, Sairenji e Mikan. Só não esperávamos ver as outras.

Yuuto: Himari já esteve na água, e a teme pois também não sabe nadar. E digo mais, foi nesse mesmo dia que conheci a Shizuku. Quando ela odiava matadores de ayakashis como eu. Além de Ranka Mikari, que ela quase matou. Mas Hitsugi Yakoin também é outro exemplo a ser citado.

Rito: As minhas são tão piores quanto as suas... Mas como você agüenta?

Yuuto: Nem sei como explicar, e sou filho único. Além de ter a Sensei e a Rinko para me sustentar. Até lá, uma delas me deixará.

Fox ainda não se convencia do que Cebola teria a dizer, eles e Bola argumentariam mais.

Cebola: Fox, voê sabe que sou um cara legal, e nós em comum temos o mesmo problema de relacionamento. Tem certeza que nã quer me escutar?

Fox: Absoluta, tem mais... Tem sorte de eu ser filho único porque pelo menos não tenho rmã má influenciada!

Bola: Meu primo nem é assim. Mas parecia comigo na infância.

Fox: Como assim?

Bola: O Carlão fazia o que eu fazia... Mas hoje em dia ele só não mudou em foma física como eu. Por outro lado, em comum gostamos de rock.

Cebola: Nada a ver com você Cebola!

Bola: Tudo a ver na verdade! E outra Cebola, é bom tratar de se cuidar. Pois daqui a uns dias você vai cair onde mrece, apesar de termos vencido!

Fox: Estamos bem de olho, morou?

Noite de Roça...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Pois é, mais uma noite e hoje é dia do Bola indicar quem sai, não é?

Bola: Já tenho a minha escolha feita, só é uma pena que eu o faça no final... Enfim, estou me divertindo aqui, nem só porque encontrei a Lurdinha nem nada.

Mitsuki: Mas convenhamos, você fazendo música country na banda Loki, ninguém merece. E uma pergunta ao Rito e o Yuuto, saudades de Lala e Himari?

Rito: E como, mas pelo menos da Lala e as outras!

Yuuto: No meu caso Senpai, mais da Himari além das outras. Nem imagino como a Kuesu vai reagir logo...

Mitsuki: HMM! Vamos ao que interessa começando por você mesmo. Rito já está na Roça. Fale quem deve sair da Fazenda Anime e por quê.

Rito: Indico a Aoi pelo fato de que ela, nesses dias, não tem se sentido bem depois da primeira Roça que encarou. Ela tem chorado de saudades do Kio e dos outros.

Mitsuki: Aoi Futaba na Roça, Yuuto Amakawa, outro com pretendente quase humana, razão e voto.

Yuuto: A Himari é humana quando não está com as orelhas à mostra, mas... Entendi a brincadeira. Sobre meu voto, eu tinha visto que só uma pessoa não tem ajudado muito nesses dias também, e vou indicar a Isurugi nesta semana.

Mitsuki: Isurugi Mio mais uma vez. Nielendorane, do Panteão de Arton para a Terra, sua indicação.

Niele: Essa semana, eu tiro a Aoi. Saudades também dos amigos dela, principalmente porque se sentia meio sozinha.

Mitsuki: Mais um voto a Aoi... E é com ela que seguimos com os votos. Não pode votar em si própria, nem no Bola ou no Cebola.

Aoi: Por falta de escolha então será o Yuuto, porque não tenho opções mais. Me dou bem com todos, mas é porque precisava escolher alguém mesmo.

Mitsuki: Primeiro voto a Yuuto. Cebola, já indicado, tem o direito a votar também e é...?

Cebola: Isurugi Mio também. Sem a menor dúvida, pelo fato dela ser manipulativa e muito mais!

Mitsuki: Recapitulando... Cebola já está indicado, Aoi tem dois votos, empatada com a Isurugi, e Yuuto tem apenas um voto. Isurugi, agora que é a sua vez.

Isurugi: Como estamos empatados, eu indico o Yuuto também nesse caso! Só para deixar mais equilibrado e o Fox encerrar as indicações.

Mitsuki: É justamente com ele que falaremos quem vai à Roça definir com o Bola quem sai ou fica. Fox, indique, por favor.

Fox: TSC! (muxoxo) Três empatados no jogo, então eu dou o Voto de Minerva. Aoi, sinto muito!

Aoi: Tudo bem, voltar a ver o Kio é melhor do que ser lembrada como Aku'Un Momiji aqui e lá.

Mitsuki: Aoi na Roça com o Cebola. Bola, agora é a sua vez.

Bola: Dar colher de chá para a Isurugi, por hoje. Mas como a Roça sonhada com ela e a Aoi não concretizou, ou concretize... Então queria testar o Yuuto. Mentira, a Isurugi vai para a Roça mesmo!

Isurugi: O QUÊ?

Aoi: Vai encarar, deusa tábua?

Isurugi: Com prazer, e quem vai sair será você!

Cebola: Poxa entre duas...

Mitsuki: Isurugi, Rito e Aoi, arrumem suas coisas e vão para a casa da Roça, os outros voltem à sede e nos falaremos mais daqui a dois dias. Até mais!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Aoi, surpresa com a stuação, já comemorava a saída de Isurugi, mas Rito adverte a ambas: Não comemorar antes da hora.

Aoi: Quebrou a cara, Isurugi! Esse é o encontro que eu esperava! Você e eu na Roça! Que vença a melhor!

Rito: Se acalme Aoi, não é bom comemorar antes da ora, nem você Isurugi!

Isurugi: HUHUHU! Eu nem ligo para isso, mesmo que eu saia, seria uma honra ter participado do jogo!

Aoi: É, mas é o dia em que a sua máscara cai!

Isurugi: A sua também, e nem pense que é a mais achatada que ganha, mas quem tem personalidade, é bonita, verdadeira...

Rito: Por favor gente, é sério... Não vamos... (toca nas garotas em um lugar)

Aoi: (corando) Rito-kun... AAAAHHHHH! (se cobre de vergonha com o lençol da cama)

Isurugi: GRRR! (irritada)

SLAP! PAFF! POW! (baques)

Rito: Nessas horas, e pensar que a Yami-chan me faria falta!

Fox e Bola afirmavam: Cebola não é muito forte como se esperava.

Fox: Ele não é forte, com ou sem Mônica.

Bola: Eu que o diga! Ele manda quando não é Fazendeiro, e faz nada quando é. Meros caminhos opostos que ele deixa a desejar...

Fox: Ou quando diversificou as tarefas para nós!

Bola: Bem lembrado! Porque o Fazendeiro, além de não participar do Desafio Semanal, ele não trabalha, só observa. Mas apesar disso, bota em xeque seu cargo.

Fox: Aí isso é! (se deita na cama) Tem mais alguma coisa em mente caso o Cebola venha a seguir?

Bola: Mais ou menos. Se me der licença, eu vou matar a fome,o outros devem estar cozinhando algo.

Yuuto chegava a falar em paz com Niele e Cebola sobre a permanência de Aoi e a chegada da mesma na Roça de novo.

(os três entram na piscina)

Yuuto: Lembram de quando a Aoi chegou aqui? Nem foi só por causa da Aki estar doente, mas também porque ela queria mesmo conhecer esse tipo de jogo. Sem brincadeiras, claro! Porque ela nunca esteve nesse tipo de situação e é bem tímida.

Niele: É, e bota tímida nisso, porque ela também tinha demonstrado um pouco de nervosismo quando viu a gente da primeira vez, mas fica constrangida se surpreendida nua ou outra coisa.

Cebola: Sem dúvidas, achatadinha também!

Niele: Que inveja, mas fazer o quê se os meus são maiores que os dela e da Isurugi?

Yuuto: Niele, não começa, por favor! (balança os seios)

Cebola: NIELE, PARE COM ISSO!

Niele: Mal aí, me esqueci!

Yuuto: É comum a Aoi se sentir assim tímida e envergonhada, mas é como ela me disse, nunca conheceu muitas coisas, além do mundo e armas de fogo. Fora o derramamento de sangue que era acostumada a cometer. Niele, nas suas lutas, você também fazia isso?

Niele: Meu negócio é mágica e não assassinatos. Assim como você quer que ayakashis e humanos vivam em paz, eu também vivo em paz com meus amigos, especialmente o Sandrinho e a Lisandra.

Cebola: Ah sim!

Yuuto: É bom se cuidar, Cebola. Quem sabe na próxima você perca!

Cebola: Não conte com isso.

QUINTA-FEIRA

Isurugi já exigia mais de Rito caso ficasse, já Aoi o deixara entre a cruz e a espada caso não ocorresse.

Isurugi: Te falo uma coisa Rito, se eu ficar, te deixo em paz, mas... Se a Aoi ficar...

Rito: Continua no meu pé e dos outros meninos!

Isurugi: Todos, menos você e o Yuuto! Agora caso saia, vamos ver o que resolvo!

Aoi: Esse negócio não cheira bem! Antes você se dava bem comigo só por ser achatada como eu, mas o que levou a isso? Saudades do Tarou, o porco como você chama? Ou é por outra coisa parecida?

Rito: PFFT! Aoi, acho que é saudades mesmo, e ela fica entediada sem ele.

Isurugi: Olha só, Rito... Nem pense que esqueci da situação, agora, por favor, apenas pense no que sugeri, está bem? Nem vai doer!

Rito: Melhor ficar na torcida mesmo!

Aoi: Rito, não está com medo? (Rito balança a cabeça negativamente) Espero que não mesmo...

(Aoi se banha)

Aoi: Bem que a Mitsuki afirmou que a água daqui é gelada. Sem aquecimento nem nada. Muito menos luz elétrica. Ficamos dependendo de velas nesses momentos.

Fox também não esperava o que Yuuto e Cebola tinham a dizer sobre a permanência de Isurugi no jogo, caso Aoi saia.

Fox: Daqui a um tempo, um deles sai. Espero que seja a loira! Mas e se for a Aoi?

Yuuto: Estamos mais do que ferrados! E pior, com problemas!

Cebola: Eu imaginei, mas a Mônica não é nada comparado a Isurugi, porque essa manda mesmo, sem nenhum brinquedo, mas é pior.

Fox: Olha Cebola, é verdade que você e a Mônica têm essa treta, mas o problema não seria porque queria te ver de perto ou algo parecido? Essa história de casal não é fácil para mim, nem Yuuto, Bola ou qualquer outro que tenha passado aqui.

Yuuto: Porque não é você que vive com 3 garotas no mesmo teto e outras que te vêm quase sempre, não é? Ou quase nunca como a Kofuyu e a Ageha!

Cebola: Comparado a isso, a Isurugi nem fará falta se sair. Caso contrário, ferrou!

Yuuto: Ferrou mesmo! Não acha Fox?

Fox: Sem dúvidas!

Cebola: Quero ver como será se for o Rito a sair.

Bola e Niele bem que tentavam se entender sobre Cebola e seu relacionamento. Mas a elfa causa problemas ao vocalista da banda Loki.

Niele: Tobias, te falo uma coisa... O Cebola em relação a nós, não é muito fácil de aturar. Não acha?

Bola: É verdade, mas também nem demonstraria muita coisa a enfrentar. Ele já te falou da história do Fantasma Vigilante na festa à fantasia?

Niele: Pela forma que ele falou, era como se estivesse dizendo a verdade. Mas eu não creio muito nisso...

Bola: Sei! (limpa a louça suja) Olha só Niele, poderia daruma ajuda aqui?

Niele: É para já! (saca o cajado e faz uma mágica)

FZAKK! PLASH! (louça é limpa e dá um banho em ambos)

Bola: Pelo menos a louça está limpa!

Niele: É,mas melhor nos trocarmos! Tem horas que esse cajado me odeia, sabia? Muitas dessas horas dão errado e não estou mentindo!

Noite de Eliminação...

Mitsuki: Rito, Aoi e Isurugi na Roça... Antes de anunciar os convidados, tenho um aqui que quer fazer as honras. Para evitar processo, melhor fazer o que pede. Antonia... (saindo)

Antonia: MMM-HMP! (pigarreando) Prazer, sou Antonia Lirimonie Norfedras Papanorgas Arecroteles Cnorses Morfenoss. Líder da Organização Pata do Gatinho, feita para amantes de gatos e estou aqui também como convidada e acompanhar meu ídolo, Eris que trouxe consigo não só Kio-kun e Manami-san, mas também a superior de uma das garotas. JACK!

Mitsuki: Nomezinho longo o seu, hein? Mas uma pergunta, cadê as suas outras seguidoras, Maya e Sarah?

Antonia: Elas me conduziram e, de lá, estão de olho em mim. Só para diferenciar. Maya tem uma cicatriz no rosto e Sarah, que está abraçando um assistdroid, é a que está de tapa-olho! Bom... Nem só vim para dar apoio a Aoi-san como também ficar mais perto da Eris!

Eris: (aliciada por Antonia) Espera! O que quer... Você está...

Mitsuki: Kio, quando ela ingressou na sua escola, algo de errado?

Kio: Nada. Mas como viu em um mangá shoujo, apareceu com uma fatia de pão na boca.

Mitsuki: Era uma torrada com manteiga. Mas enfim, valeu a criatividade. Depois de sua influência ela está muito bem, não está?

Kio: Exatamente. (tirando Antonia de Eris) Mas nesses dias a gente vive bem, partilhamos bons momentos juntos e tudo mais. Fora quando apanhei das meninas, culpa da Manami.

Manami: Ninguém mandou você me ver nua com as outras! Tem sorte da Eris e da Aoi-san não te baterem, porque uma é inofensiva e a outra é tímida. Ah sim, Senpai, essa é minha superior JACK. Ela que me ajudou em saber que o outro grupo, no caso, A Pata do Gatinho, fora o Lindo Contato, estava atrás da Eris.

Mitsuki: JACK era o quê mesmo?

JACK: Janis Alectos Carotenas Karinato. Muito prazer em conhecer, baixinha. Mas não se preocupe, nada contra quem sofre de nanismo!

Mitsuki: Pelo menos não como fast-food 24 horas por dia. E não me entenda mal, não quis ofender.

JACK: Eu também estava brincando, mas falando sério. Minha agente da CIA ela está fazendo muito bem o seu trabalho, fora que ela ainda tem de melhorar esse comportamento ciumento, já que tem outras dois disputando o mesmo coração. Por outro lado, está mais do que próxima dele.

Kio: A maior conseqüência é me bater também sem mais nem menos.

Manami: O quê?

POW! (dá uma cadeirada em Kio)

Eris: Senpai, libera logo a Aoi, por favor! (abraçada e aliciada por Antonia)

Mitsuki: Depois que eu falar com os outros. Do lado do Rito, fora as pretendentes...

BOOM! (explosão)

Mitsuki: Pelo menos não foi um ataque terrorista, mas...

Saki: HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! Baixinha, aqui não é lugar para alguém como você, mas eu entendo a situação! (se revela de biquíni no link) Eu, Saki Tenjouin, tenho mais do que fama de rica, mas também o prazer de me anunciar, junto com minhas amigas e também guarda-costas, Rin Kujou e Ayako Fujisaki!

Rin: Viemos aqui para garantir que Saki-sama não venha a ser constrangida por um tal Rito Yuuki.

Ayu: Se ele vir a fazer isso, estamos mais que preparadas para isso!

Mitsuki: Outra aparição em roupa de banho não vou suportar, enfim... Mas Saki, está aqui por quê se a Lala já está aqui par aguardá-lo?

Lala: Eu queria ver o Rito de volta, mas tem certeza que não posso usar uma das minhas invenções?

Mitsuki: Não mesmo! Lembra quando você fez o teleporte...

Haruna: Não lembre disso, até hoje estou mal por isso!

Lala: Mas não é por mal, é?

Ren (aparece de repente) Lala, para quê se preocupar com um fracassado como ele, se você tem a mim para reconquistar? Meu coração queima de paixão por você e quero mais do que...

(silêncio e Lala sai)

Ren: Droga!

Haruna: Sua chance ainda vai chegar, não se preocupe!

Ren: Sabe quando acontece coisa pior?

Mitsuki: Quando você e a Run, trocam de lugar. (Ren fica calado e chateado) Entendi... Saki, você é o tipo que é rica, mas tem amigos. Por que fazer essa coisa?

Saki: Desde que tive Ayu-san e Rin-san ao meu lado, sou mais do que feliz, e apesar de eu ter dinheiro para o que quero e o que preciso, me sinto melhor mesmo! Sem brincadeiras!

Rin: Er... Ela disse que apesar de ser uma riquinha metida, ama a gente! E outra coisa, nós a protegemos de tudo, até valentões! Minha família serviu aos Tenjouin por gerações e somos disciplinados no kendo! Minha amiga Ayu pode não conhecer auto-defesa, mas ela sabe como usar máquinas de guerra!

Ayu: (saca uma metralhadora) Esta aqui, está reservada para valentões! Se Rito Yuuki tocar em Tenjouin-senpai, ele vai tomar chumbo ou apanhar de bambu! Quem sabe até os dois!

Lala: Por favor Senpai, posso tirar o Rito do jogo?

Haruna: Lala... Não queria piorar as coisas no seu lugar... Ele só sai se for escolhido!

Mitsuki: Ou melhor, suas invenções estão proibidas de serem usadas! Sem nenhuma exceção! Isurugi tem como companhia dela, Tatsukichi Hayama e principalmente Tarou, Yuuno e a família dele, de novo, mais a Noa. Desta vez, Yumi e Michiru não estão. Isso é bom!

Tatsukichi: Detalhe, eu que ajudei Tarou com o aniversário da Senpai. Mas vê-lo apanhar nem é mais de praxe.

Mitsuki: Entendi perfeitamente. Noa, trouxe aquela invenção que o Himura fez para ele?

Noa: Se é do Himura, nem quero saber, nem sei se ele o trouxe!

Yuuno: Mas você queria fazer do mundo uma horda de masoquistas naquele dia.

Noa: HMMHMMHMMHMM! A maior inventora não tem do que reclamar, só quero ficar longe daquele lolicon idiota e mais perto do Tarou! Diferente dele, o idiota do Himura é viciado em meninas mais novas. E se te visse agora, te chamaria de velha ou canaria. Não sei precisamente.

Yuuno: Me pergunto o que ele faz ainda no link...

Mitsuki: Com esse tempo, a mãe e a irmã estão disputando ele de novo. Agora, tem uma coisa Tatsukichi, o que mais você faz com o Tarou além de estudar e muito mais?

Tatsukichi: Digamos que eu prefiro não ir a fundo no assunto ou a coisa pega para mim.

Mitsuki: (em tom baixo) Já sei o que é! E os amigos também, a Tatsumi! (em tom normal) Outra pergunta antes de irmos aos peões na berlinda: Arashiko, se quer tanto ficar com o Tarou também, por que não supera essa androfobia também?

Yuuno: Er... Digamos que temos uma coisa em comum. Ele tem prazer pela dor e eu quero me aproximar dele, sem que me apalpe ou algo parecido.

Mitsuki: HMM! Eu vou para eles e daqui a pouco eu volto!

(Mitsuki sai do link)

Mitsuki: Rito, Isurugi e Aoi. Se um de vocês sair, como se sentirão?

Rito: Vitoriosos por um lado, mesmo sem grana, a gente pelo menos se divertiu!

Isurugi: Mesmo que eu saia, deixei minha marca aqui!

Aoi: É, me diverti, fiz novos amigos.

Mitsuki: A garantia que você vai ter hoje Aoi, fica mais uma semana aqui! Não sai hoje, mas semana que vem...

Aoi: Eu sei, serão apenas dois na Roça! WOO! Eu consegui! (saindo do campo de eliminação)

Mitsuki: Aoi Futaba fora da eliminação e agora... Rito e Isurugi. Acabou para vocês. Um não tem jeito com as garotas e a outra é super-autoritária quando se trata de mandar, embora seja a presidente de classe. Mas têm ótimos amigos, ETs ou não. Então vocês fizeram o que queriam, gostaram muito de sair por aí, ter a diversão que queriam, mas também sem se esquecer do trabalho duro. Pena que vamos perder um amigo, um participante e principalmente alguém que nunca teve medo de ser o que é. Isurugi, você está fora.

Isurugi: Pelo menos, ver o meu porco pervertido me satisfaz! Cadê você porquinho!

Tarou: Sofrendo mais do que antes!

Tomoko: Mas eu sou sua mãe, tem mais que ficar com quem lhe dê atenção e ainda te sustente, mesmo tendo um emprego!

Shizuka: Nada disso! Ele fica comigo e eu quero mais que ele esteja aqui com sua irmãzinha do coração.

Tomoko e Shizuka: Não é mesmo, Tarou-kun... (em tom meloso)

Tarou: ME DEIXEM EM PAZ! (tropeça e cai em cima de Isurugi)

BASH! (queda)

Isurugi: HMM? (percebe a mão de Tarou em seu seio achatado) Só porque sou uma tábua... NÃO LHE DÁ O DIREITO DE ME TOCAR DE NOVO! (batendo em Tarou)

Tarou: Não pare! Eu estou matando minhas saudades disso! Por favor! Mais, mais, muito mais! (apanhando)

Mitsuki: Isurugi, não é assim que se recebe...

Tatsumi: HOHOHOHOHOHOHOHO! O baile termina, mas a dona da festa é a última a chegar quase sempre.

Mitsuki: Quem é você?

Tatsumi: Meu nome é Tatsumi! Tatsumi Antoinette XVI! (abrindo um leque) E essa garota não sabe como se trata um rapaz de verdade! Nessas semanas sem ele, parece que queria uma coisa a mais do que tê-lo por perto! Bancar a garota mandona como sempre! (tirando Tarou de Isurugi)

Noa: Tarou-kun, fica comigo você tinha mesmo saudades dela. Por que não voltamos para a escola e ficamos juntos de novo?

Yuuno: É! Volta para nós, com a Senpai!

Tomoko: Não! Ele vem com a gente!

Shizuka: Mas podem vir com a gente se quiser! Pode ser?

Tatsumi: Chegando na casa dele, o que pensa em fazer, dona deusa-tábua?

Isurugi: Ele vai se entender comigo nesses dias que eu fiquei ausente e ele não se curou desse masoquismo idiota!

Mitsuki: Bom, saímos das equipes e agora é cada um por si. Pelo menos sem a Isurugi. Até mais.

SEXTA-FEIRA

Aoi festevjava mais a saída de Isurugi ao saber que ela não continuara. Niele partilhou a alegria.

Aoi: Mais uma semana na Fazenda!

TCHIBUM! (salta na piscina de roupa e tudo)

Niele: Aí Grande Aoi! Vem cá como será agora que é cada um por si semana que vem?

Aoi: Desde que ainda estejamos juntas, posso chegar mais perto da final!

Niele: Nossa! (dá um caldo em Aoi)

Aoi: (emerge) Também não exagera!

Niele: HEHEHEHE! Foi para dar o clima, sabia?

Bola, Cebola e Fox já falavam da fragmentação de equipes com a saída da Deusa.

Bola: Daqui por diante é cada um por si, bem como a Isurugi disse.

Cebola: (lavando a louça) Pois é, sem equipes agora cada um com sua estratégia. Saí da Roça para entrar no forno.

Fox: É! Ela, com seu retorno, ainda quer curar o cara do maoquismo, tanto que ia colocá-lo fervendo em água quente!

Cebola e Bola: ELA É CANIBAL?

Fox: Longe disso, só curar, mas o fazia sentr prazer na dor, desde que foi espancado por uma colega de classe que quer se curar da androfobia.

Bola: Ah, tem medo de homens!

Cebola: Olha, se eu for indicado de novo à Roça, acreditem! Serei mais do que superior nessa história!

Rito e Yuuto, únicos japoneses, fora Aoi, se perguntavam sobre suas próxima Roça e caso estejam juntos.

(Rito e Yuuto terminando tarefas)

Yuuto: Ordenha, catar ovos, alimentar animais... E se ficarmos juntos na Roça?

Rito: Nem me fale! Eu que não queria cair em uma invenção da Lala, mesmo que por acidente! Até hoje lembro quando fui à praia no corpo do Maroon, o cachorro da Sairenji. Nem imaginei a situação de estar com elas, como se não bastasse ser Riko Yuuki.

Yuuto: Virar uma garota, não é? Eu que o diga, se a Himari me vir com a Niele ou a Aoi na final, eu volto para casa espirrando.

Rito: Alergia a gatos. Entendi a situação. Mas sustentar mais duas bocas fora a da Lala é um trabalhão para a Mikan. Pois hospedamos as gêmeas Nana e Momo também.

Yuuto: Bom, tive a Rinko e ainda tenho a Shizuku. Mas o que me incomoda é saber nessa disputa quem merece mais minha atenção. Minha guardiã, minha amiga do bairro, ou a pretendente do passado...

Rito: Fala da bruxa de cabelos prateados que você conheceu e evitou que ela se matasse?

Yuuto: Mais respeito com a Kuesu, ou ela pode conjurar um portal e te mandar para outro lgar que não seja este!

Rito: Bom... Pior que isso, eu preferiria a Yami-chan!

Noite do Fazendeiro...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Como já sabem, agora acabaram as equipes. Aoi como é ser a única achatada no jogo, mesmo tendo entrado pouco tempo atrás?

Aoi: Pois é, entrei na quinta semana, diferente do Yuuto que chegou na primeira... Mas olha só, foi divertido e até hoje estou adorando estar nesse jogo. Mesmo que eu chegue à final, vou calar a boca de gente que pensa que só turbinadas ganham. Sem ofensa, Niele.

Niele: Não ofendeu não! Tivemos a Aki e a Maya também, fora a Tomo!

Mitsuki: Yuuto, sobre suas pretendentes... Como será? Uma delas, ou todas?

Yuuto: Nem comente, mas todas podem vir?

Mitsuki: Mas a pergunta que eu faço é por que chamam tanto sua atenção?

Yuuto: Para falar a verdade, Senpai, Kofuyu gosta de mim porque também deseja que humanos e ayakashis vivam em paz. Já Himari e Kuesu têm uma rixa desde o passado comigo. Rinko me sustenta desde a infância e Shizuku e Liz resolveram por assuntos óbvios.

Mitsuki: A Ageha dispensa comentários... Vamos ver para quem a Isurugi deu o seu testamento.

(corte)

Isurugi: Pois é, saí! Agora minha prova de fogo é indicar quem deve liderar... Muita gente já foi, outros não... Eu quero dar esse privilégio à Aoi porque ela demonstrou ser mais forte do que imaginei e veremos como ela vai se sair fora de uma Roça e vendo a todos trabalhando.

(corte)

Mitsuki: Aoi Futaba lidera a Fazenda Anime, torna-se a Fazendeira da Semana. Responsabilidade hein? Já é guarda-costas do Kio, agora vermos sem a Manami po perto para ajudar!

Aoi: Já sei me virar sem ela, há um tempo!

Mitsuki: Então boa noite a todos e tenham boa sorte daqui a dois dias!

SÁBADO

Na piscina, depois de muito trabalho, Rito já causa um problemaço a Aoi, e Niele só torna a piorá-lo mais. Principalmente quando Yuuto tenta ajudar.

Rito: Arrumando as camas, limpar o ambiente, o que mais falta nessas horas?

Aoi: Bem que podíamos nos cansar menos se trabalhássemos todos juntos.

Niele: Deixem isso comigo!

Rito: NÃO FAZ ISSO NIELE!

FZAKK! (Niele faz uma mágica em que a roupa de cama ganha vida)

Aoi: Niele, o que você fez?

Yuuto: O que está havendo?

(barulho e baques)

Niele: Consegui! (desfaz a mágica) Eu devia ter feito as roupas se arrumarem, mas esse maldito cajado nem sempre me obedece, sabia?

Yuuto: Pode continuar Niele!

Aoi: Acho que as roupas de cama não foram as únicas prejudicadas.

Rito: (dá uma toalha a Aoi e veste outra) Niele, da próxima vez que quiser usar magia antes de qualquer coisa, tenta ser mais específica nessa história!

Yuuto: Sabemos que ela não tem culpa, acabou! Vamos arrumar esse quarto e esquecer essa situação. Não é intenção de ninguém causar o mal, tempos atrás, a Maya tentou ordenhar as vacas de outra forma, mas ela acabou passando uma hora no chuveiro. Não perguntem por quê.

Bola, Cebola e Fox, de noite, argumentam mais uma vez.

Fox: O que estou te falando é o seguinte, na forma certa de você agir é o que basta, mas parece que você nem liga para o que falamos!

Cebola: Verdade, e outra... Mesmo que eu caia, ainda me levanto dentro e fora daqui!

Bola: Falou bem, mas hoje mesmo você cai! A Aoi é a nova fazendeira, e não importa se vai ser hoje ou depois de amanhã que você vai cair, o que importa é que você está merecendo mais do que sair!

Cebola: Eu sair? Te desafio a estar no meu lugar nesse momento porque não passou a mais nenhuma Roça desde sua primeira indicação há semanas atrás.

Fox: Por um lado eu concordo, mas por outro nem devia... Agora Cebola, se não se importa, eu prefiro que você se cale e nos deixe quietos!

Bola: E eu assinto embaixo Fox, vamos nessa!

Cebola: Opa, vão me deixar aqui sozinho?

Fox e Bola: VAMOS SIM! (saindo)

DOMINGO

Fox se sentia mais do que bem com Niele, sem causar ciúmes.

Niele: Como você está, burrinho? (com Fox no colo)

Fox: E dá para me sentir melhor?

Niele: Olha, não quero causar mal à sua namorada, mas somos apenas amigos, entendeu?

Fox: Calma Ninizinha, eu entendi perfeitamente! Mas é difícil me acostumar com isso pois temos nossos mundos, sabia?

Niele: Se eu o visitasse, seria ótimo.

Fox: Eu digo o mesmo! (sai das pernas de Niele) O que quer fazer ainda hoje?

Yuuto comenta com Cebola a falha do namoro com Mônica. Diferente dele e Rito, o ex-língua travada comenta a razão e porque o fez.

Cebola: Você nunca terminou com nenhuma das suas garotas, certo Yuuto? Mas eu estou para desabafar uma coisa.

Yuuto: Com você, não deu certo.

Cebola: Pior que as máquinas do Franja, mais as poções e os robôs... O namoro com a Mônica foi por água abaixo porque quando tento derrotá-la de alguma forma, me ferro e então só estamos em relacionamento aberto atualmente.

Yuuto: Não sou oficialmente o namorado de nenhuma das minhas amigas. Menos ainda da Himari, Rinko ou Kuesu, mas eu ainda fico me decidindo com quem devia ficar porque... Liz tem um trabalho, assim como a Kofuyu-san, Shizuku é menor que eu e Ageha vive em paradeiro desconhecido, sabe?

Cebola: E aí...?

Yuuto: Você já entendeu... Assim como o Rito, eu também passo dividido entre várias garotas. Só descarto a professora, ela é minha tutora desde que meus pais morreram.

Cebola: Entendi perfeitamente. Só que, também como eu disse, a Mônica não conseguia namoro com nenhum dos "inhos" da rua de baixo nem só por minha causa, mas também porque ela nem sabia lidar com meninos.

Yuuto: Notei, tenho também vantagens de ser filho único. O chato é que a Rinko é quase uma irmã para mim.

Bola, Rito e Aoi, apreensivos em seu primeiro desafio sem equipes, já pensam no pior.

(Aoi serve lanche a todos)

Aoi: Hoje estamos na fossa, não é?

Bola: Eu que o diga e além do mais, se o Cebola não sai na Quinta que vem, veremos quem sai.

Rito: É. Agora um perde e os outros votam. Sendo o peso do fazendeiro...

Aoi: No caso, eu.

Rito: É o mesmo que o de todos.

Aoi: Eu nunca teria coragem de indicar um de vocês, mas veremos depois quem está certo ou errado. Não é?

Bola: Realmente, Aoi... Eu concordo com isso de boa.

Rito: Eu também!

(todos levam a louça suja)

Bola: Vamos deixar para quando voltarmos.

Noite de Desafio Semanal...

Mitsuki: Pois é, boa noite a todos!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Hoje é cada um por si como bem lembraram. Mas é o seguinte. Perdeu aqui, vai para a Roça, e o peso do voto do líder deixa de ser superior ao dos outros. Mas continuará a ser o último a votar. Mesmo em caso de desempate. Aoi, como está sendo esse renascimento?

Aoi: Depois de uma Roça, nunca pensei que me sentiria livre dos afazeres, mas não gosto de ser chamada de preguiçosa. Por outro lado, supervisionar os outros até que faz bem lembrando o meu trabalho com o Kio-kun.

Yuuto: Mesmo que eu perca, ainda seria uma honra ter participado do jogo.

Rito: O mesmo digo eu, apesar de ter sobrevivido à última Roça.

Mitsuki: Desafio de Hoje... Nossa colméia. Vocês vão ter que construir uma palavra que eu pedir e de cima para baixo. Algumas das letras pertencem a vocês e outras não. Logo, não podem pular as letras nem deixá-las incompletas, ou desqualifico. Alguma dúvida?

Cebola: Como saber que letra pertence a quem?

Mitsuki: Cada um de vocês tem uma cor aqui das letras. E por isso podem ir tranqüilos para o jogo, OK? A palavra que quero que formem é "vencedor". Com isso, o último que não formar, dançou! Preparem-se... Já!

O jogo chega a estar equilibrado, mas de todos os participantes ninguém teve tanta sorte quanto Niele. O derrotado fora Cebola, que, nem bem se concentrando no jogo, se perdeu facilmente com os seios enormes da elfa. Aoi, imune, permanecia fora do jogo como qualquer Fazendeiro da Semana que tenha passado pela mesma experiência.

Mitsuki: TSC! TSC! Vitória da Aoi, mas quem perdeu... Cebola, distraído com a Niele, foi para a Roça esta semana.

Cebola: Eu vou superar, acreditem!

Niele: Duvido muito!

Bola: Eu também, pediu agora agüenta!

Fox: Te mandou bem!

Mitsuki: Até daqui a dois dias com sua companhia e nosso jogo segue! Até mais.

Continua...


	10. 9a Semana

A FAZENDA ANIME 9

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

O já incluído na Roça, Cebola, afirma a Bola e Yuuto o quanto ficar no jogo significa bem pouco a ele.

Bola: Não está preocupado em sair daqui a 3 dias?

Cebola: Olha Bola, eu sei que é um jogo, mas derrotar a Mônica não é só uma ingressão como aqui, mas eu fazer com que ela já perca o poder que tinha desde antes.

Yuuto: Te batendo sempre. Diferente da Rinko, ela foi desde a infância, quando vocês ainda usavam fraldas. Já eu morava com meus pais e avós...

Bola: E depois conheceu Himari e perdeu sua família, não é?

Yuuto: Com as garotas ao meu lado, já ganhei uma nova. Pena que me deixem em maus lençóis.

Cebola: Mais que isso Amakawa, mas o que estou falando é que derrotar a Mônica é algo que me significa mais que ganhar a Fazenda Anime... Porque ela sempre dependia só de força física e aquele brinquedo dela. Sei que acham que eu estou querendo mais que usurpar, mas...

Bola: O título de dono da rua não é seu nem dela, entendeu Cebola: Esse negócio é entre vocês, mas provocando e batendo não resolve nada. Principalmente quando se trata de

Cebola: Nem assim adiantaria convencer porque ainda lembro da dura que a Mitsuki me falou que deu nela quando estive na minha primeira Roça!

Yuuto: Se eu for o indicado, Bola, me faz um favor? (Bola balança a cabeça positivamente) Mantenha a Niele no jogo.

Niele, Fox e Aoi falam da derrota "histórica" de Isurugi.

Niele: Pois é... A deusa foi deposta semana passada!

Aoi: Ela é humana como a gente, só se diz uma deusa! Aquele comportamento sadista também...

Niele: A médica dela também tem esse comportamento, mas tirando fotos de garotas em poses delicadas. Ainda me disse do dia em que a amiga dela, Yumi, a aliciou e aí... Já sabem não é?

Fox: Tirando fotos de poses delicadas. Imagino o momento se a Tati acabar em situações assim, não ia gostar!

Aoi: As massagens da Yumi são justamente isso, aliciando garotas. Ninguém merece.

Niele: Queria tentar...

Fox e Aoi: NIELE!

TERÇA-FEIRA

Aoi diz o que sentiria se estivesse no lugar de Mônica a Cebola.

Cebola: O que quer, Aoi?

Aoi: (se senta no sofá) Se eu estivesse no lugar da Mônica sofrendo muitos insultos e tudo mais, me sentiria mal, mas não quer dizer que me defenderia de outra forma. Quando você mencionou sua primeira Roça, o Bola me contou que nem o seu pai resolveu a situação.

Cebola: Como você o faria?

Aoi: Resolver da melhor forma possível, mas sem agressões. Não sou de bater em ninguém, isso quem faz é a Manami-san mas só porque é esquentada com o Kio-kun além de ciumenta. Vale lembrar que só uso minhas armas de anti-matéria para defender, não para ofender. Se o seu cientista copiar a tecnologia de Catia, vão te acusar de plágio!

Cebola: Ah garota, liga não. O Franja não faz nada certo! E mesmo se tentasse, não valeria a pena.

Aoi: Como as máquinas da Lala, a amiga do Rito. Pior seria se fizesse o mesmo com as gêmeas dela, Nana e Momo, que controlam fauna e flora diversificadas.

Yuuto e Rito falamdos desastres envolvendo suas outras pretendentes cheias da grana (Kuesu e Saki).

(garotos aproveitam a piscina)

Rito: Sobre a Kuesu, você disse que ela quer que você ainda siga o destino de matador de ayakashis?

Yuuto: É, mas quero paz entre eles e humanos, sem matança. Mas queria dizer que ela e a Himari já pensam em outra forma que não seja beleza e força.

Rito: Até imagino... (pensando nas garotas) Mas quando falei na Saki, ela ainda me trocaria pelo Zastin, só que o problema também é com as amigas dela. Não sou eu que causa os problemas, eu é que sou mal-interpretado. Nem a Kotegawa me escuta, ou entende.

Yuuto: Eu que o diga... A Liz ainda insiste em me dar atendimento especial, mesmo que ela não o faça dentro do Café Relish só porque salvei o corpo dela. Mas ela também não é de lutar. Por outro lado ficaria ofendida e fosse chamada de loura burra.

Rito: Sei...

Yuuto: Alguma outra cheia da grana fora a Run?

Rito: Ela tem a Kyoko-chan, ambas estão cantando e atuando juntas. Só não têm tempo para ficar me paparicando ou outra coisa, mas ainda sim me amam, obsessivamente. Mas só uma delas quer desbancar a Lala e as outras.

Yuuto: Péssimo para você!

Rito: Quem fala! (em tom de gozação) Mas sua vida também não é um mar de rosas, lembra?

Niele, pouco ligando para todo o resto, apenas se diverte com Bola e Fox ao seu lado.

Bola: Niele, você não se incomoda se você for indicada para a Roça?

Niele: Por quê? Mesmo que eu só tenha ido uma vez, uma outra não dói!

Fox: É porque você só tem ido no comço, sabe? É por isso...

Niele: Fox, Bola, eu sei que se preocupam, mas tem coisas que não dá para evitar... Eu por exemplo, só não fui indicada ainda, pelo fato de haver outros mais fortes que eu.

Bola: Ou mais fracos...

Fox: E ainda se mantém no jogo quando pode não é?

Niele: Adivinhão!

Bola: Por outro lado, ela se mantém se divertindo com a gente, pelo menos...

Noite da Roça...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Aoi na liderança, mas hoje, como repito, seu voto vale como de todos. Problemas?

Aoi: Nenhum... Porque indicação por votos é mais justo do que antigamente quando exigiam só três para a roça, sabe?

Mitsuki: Algo mais a falar?

Aoi: Não mesmo...

Mitsuki: Dos brasileiros, quem sentiu falta da Isurugi nessa semana?

Cebola: Nenhum de nós, mas posso dizer que ela está muito melhor sem a gente. Por outro lado, mexer com os outros, mesmo que sem ser sutil, já era alguma coisa...

Yuuto: Me engana, era saudades da Mônica mandando em você!

Mitsuki: Falando em mandar, Yuuto, e você em relação à Kuesu sobre você e ela se não conhecessem a Himari?

Yuuto: Mitsuki, vou te contar uma coisa... Se meus pais não tivessem se mudado comigo e eu não tivesse perdido eles, pouca coisa ia mudar. Meus avós possivelmente eram aliados dos Jinguji, mas a forma que ela age comigo é como se fosse obsessivamente amorosa.

Mitsuki: Sei como é a situação.

Cebola: Lembrem-me de não compará-lo comigo nessa história de amor.

Mitsuki: Bom... Vamos ao que interessa agora. Aoi, lembrando que você fala por último, Cebola já está indicado. Vamos às indicações começando pelo Bola. Diga porquê e quem você vota.

Bola: Sobre o fato da indicação Senpai, eu notei que tem gente aqui que ainda não se deu conta do que é viver uma indicação como essa pela segunda ou terceira vez... Mas posso afirmar que essa pessoa não deve ter aprendido nada desde que chegou. Niele, queria saber como ela lidaria na segunda vez na Roça.

Mitsuki: Bola dando o primeiro voto a Niele. Rito Yuuki, recém-saído da Roça. Pode fazer o mesmo?

Rito: Sem dúvidas Mitsuki. Só queri asaber como o Yuuto se sairia se eu o indicasse para daqui a dois dias. Não que eu o odeie, mas porque é um dos mais fortes.

Mitsuki: Empatado com Niele está o Yuuto... Quem leva a passagem só de ida para casa? Cebola... Sua vez.

Cebola: Esta semana eu estou indicando uma pessoa que também não se deu conta dos riscos mesmo que possíveis no jogo. Então eu queria ver se o Bola também passaria por essa mesma situação. No caso, o critério que estou usando é de quem já passou na Roça. Fora a Niele, mas ele foi outro que ainda não passou de novo por isso.

Mitsuki: Tobias França fora... Tudo empatado no nosso jogo. Yuuto Amakawa, o que você me diz?

Yuuto: Gente, a Himari vai me matar por isso. Mas a indicação que eu faço sobre o Bola... Não é novidade, mas também se trata dele ter passado pouco na Roça. Porque, assim como a Niele e o Fox, esteve apenas uma vez. Então queria vê-lo em uma segunda.

Mitsuki: Mais uma indicação para o Bola. Niele, chumbo grosso para o seu lado, não é?

Niele: Vou torná-lo leve para o meu lado. Mas o que posso dizer é o seguinte: Com todos, eu me dou muito bem, mas como o Cebola já está indicado e a Aoi tem imunidade. Eu acho que indicar o Bola não seria mau negócio, seria mais reviver uma experiêcia.

Mitsuki: Bola está indicado com três votos contra um de Niele e Yuuto. E agora, Fox... Penúltimo voto do jogo.

Fox: Tiraria o Yuuto pelo fato de que no jogo nos damos muito bem e diferente da Niele, é até mais boa gente. Como o jogo acabou para um deles..

Mitsuki: Pois é, o voto foi inútil, só fez ele se aproximar do Bola em ir para a Roça. Aoi, último voto. Só depende de você, se indicar o Yuuto, empata. Mas o Bola tem mais votos, o que vai fazer?

Aoi: (suspira) Bola precisa saber como é ir para a Roça de novo, e então vamos ver se ele ou o Cebola é forte o bastante para resistir à pressão de Quinta-Feira.

Mitsuki: Então Cebola e Bola estão indicados à Roça. Arrumem suas coisas e se dirijam ao lugar onde apesar de um pouco incômodo, não é nada chato. Apesar de não ter água quente nos encanamentos...

Cebola: Já passamos por isso fora da Roça também!

Bola: Que vença o melhor nesse caso!

Mitsuki: Um respeitando o outro, assim que é bom! Boa noite pessoal, e até mais!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Cebola e Bola, já confinados, se estranham, trocando ofensas sobre relacionamentos.

Bola: Pois é, você fica me intimidando com a história da Lulu, mas você e a Mônica são água e óleo. Não se misturam! Pelo menos, diferente de mim e da Lulu a gente brinca em paz, mas quando se trata de pegadinhas...

Cebola: Não volta de olho roxo, entendi! Quantos riquinhos metidos tem na sua série?

Bola: O Plínio caiu fora e a Glorinha, pelo menos não é esnobe como a tal da Carmen!

Cebola: Nisso você tem razão... Mas sobre seu clubinho, o que mais tem a dizer? Já pensaram em derrotar a Lulu? Já fizeram algo relacionado? Pelo visto não!

PLASH! (Bola joga um pouco de água em Cebola)

Cebola: Qual foi a grande idéia?

Bola: Nosso clube não foi feito para desbancar valentões! Pelo menos nós montamos uma banda com o passar do tempo e ganhamos até uma voz feminina na banda. Agora se me der licença... Tenho outras coisas a pensar. Nem só a Lulu, mas os momentos de quando sair.

Aoi se preocupa com Bola, e desabafa com Yuuto e Rito.

(Aoi se deita no sofá)

Yuuto: Aoi, está meio para baixo, que foi que houve?

Aoi: Só pensando se o Bola vai sair bem mesmo no jogo... Porque o Cebola faria de tudo para desbancá-lo.

Rito: Entendo a situação. Eu me sentiria assim se fosse indicado com o Yuuto de novo.

Yuuto: É, mas a Clover saiu no dia que isso aconteceu da primeira vez.

Aoi: E como foi:

Rito: Você nem estava aqui. Mas o que podíamos dizer era que ela, o Martin e a Will foram os primeiros a sair do jogo.

Aoi: HMM! Olha pessoal, nada muito tedioso... Mas quero ajudar para tentar apagar esse momento da minha cabeça, sabe?

Rito: Vai apagar sim, não se preocupe!

Yuuto: Estamos com o Bola e você também.

Niele e Fox, com esperança da saída de Bola, cuidam de outras coisas.

Niele: O Bola é mais honesto que o Cebola, mesmo que nascido na Terra do Tio Sam.

Fox: Uma editora comprou os direitos de publicação da série dele e divide com a matriz. É isso o que importa.

Niele: É, tem razão... Outra coisa que eu queria saber é depois que sair. Como será a vida sem o Cebola. Eu acho que vai ser até melhor porque tem momentos que ele olha para os meus peitos, como fez com Aki e Maya. Por outro lado, veremos o que acontece a seguir.

Fox: Te falo uma coisa Niele, apesar de ser nosso conterrâneo, o Cebola não é flor que se cheire.

Niele: HMPF! Pena que entrou no estilo mangá bem tarde.

Fox: É como dizem: Antes tarde do que mais tarde...

Niele: Seria "nunca", mas eu concordo com você desta vez.

QUINTA-FEIRA

Cebola e Bola permanecem ainda cuspindo farpas um ao outro.

Cebola: Uma cois aé certa Bola, quantas namoradas você ficou?

Bola: Nenhuma além da Rosa que tenta reatar o namoro comigo, mas está complicado por situações nas nossas vidas pessoais. Somos apenas amigos, ela está tentando ficar com outro cara que não seja como eu.

Cebola: Um bobo que fica em uma banda amadora?

Bola: Seu projeto de ajudar o mundo também não iria para frente, porque se me lembro bem , você já esteve com uma garota... Paquerando, e por culpa de sua "amiguinha", sua cara ficou mais roxa que berinjela por causas fúteis de sempre. Isso lá é divertir os outros?

Cebola: Só nisso eu concordo, mas sua marca no Brasil é bem pouca, comparado à nossa.

Bola: Nossa líder pelo menos não é embaixadora da má vontade no mundo. Diferente dos outros que existem, ela batia nos outros, lembra?

Niele, Fox, Yuuto e Rito já resolvem se entender um pouco com Aoi e ampará-la.

Yuuto: E por causa do amuleto, eu tive minhas memórias apagadas. Eu não lembrava de mais nada, além da perda dos meus pais e o relacionamento com a Rinko.

Rito: E quanto às suas outras prometidas.

Yuuto: Eu passava mais tempo com a Himari, enquanto a Kuesu era só uma prometida minha.

Aoi: Dá para falar mais baixo?

(todos se aproximam)

Fox: Falta de sono, Aoi?

Niele: Aoi, eu te falei. Pare um pouco de pensar neles. Isso vai te deixar ainda mais nervosa com o jogo.

Aoi: Valei Niele... Mas estou pensando em outra coisa. Isso me lembra em que a Eris quase perdeu a capitã por causa de Dogisia.

Yuuto: Você tinha me contado essa história, ela foi enfraquecida e só dependia do seu amigo Kio para proteger a Terra e com sua ajuda mais a da Eris e da Manami.

Rito: Ah é! Eu fiquei assim quando a Lala foi pega, mas com a ajuda de meus amigos eu consegui.

Fox: Nenhum de nós desanima com a derrota, mesmo que por uma boa causa.

Aoi: Eu entendo...

Niele: Ergue a sua cabeça e pense um pouco mais em você, e no jogo.(põe a mão no ombro de Aoi)

Rito: Ela consegue. Mesmo que fraca, sem ofensas.

Fox: Em cima, embaixo, empurra... OPS! Puxa e vai!

Noite de Eliminação...

Mitsuki: A noite de hoje promete... Bola e Cebola na Roça. No lado do Cebola, os membros da Banda Loki, mais o Carlão e a Rosa, ex do Bola, além da Lulu. No lado do Cebola, só os amigos dele e alguns secundários.

Denise: Opa! Secundária não, estou mais para amiga da reserva!

Carmen: Eu também! E garanto que não pode ser pior que alguém detonando a sua festa no refeitório! (olhando Magali com ódio)

Denise: Eu era o Charles das Panterelas, darling! Se acalma porque se tem uma coisa que eu sei do Cebola é que ele hoje está out!

Mitsuki: É, notei que vocês não ligam muito para isso.

Carmen: Nada a ver, se eu estivesse agora em um programa de moda seria vencedora. Mas se eu fosse jurada... Nem sei o que dizer. Sobre a garota do outro lado ali, sou bem bela e pelo menos não fiquei sem comer muito até virar esqueleto, se é que me entende.

Mitsuki: Notei também a situação. Deixa eu ir logo para a Banda Loki composta por Zeca, Juca e Careca. Ou atualmente, Alexandre, Felipe e Iggy. Como vocês passaram de clube a banda e o que esperam do Bola?

Alexandre: Olha Anãzinha...

POF! (algo atinge Alexandre)

Mitsuki: (tira os óculos e olha seriamente) Era comigo Mônica!

Mônica: Mal aí, força do hábito.

Mitsuki: Tenha modos, ou cai fora. (devolve o Sansão) Pode continuar Alexandre.

Alexandre: Como eu dizia: O Bola está indo muito bem e se hoje ele detonar o Cebola está bom demais.

Felipe: Desde que ele fundou seu clube, praticamente não éramos precisamente homens, mas tem coisas que nem as mulheres resolvem sozinhas. A gente ajuda um ao outro, sem oprimir na força. Mas sim, como qualquer criança temos nossas brigas, mas a gente se dá bem melhor na maior parte do tempo.

Careca: Mas tem horas que a Lulu faz a gente cair no jogo.

Lulu: Você e os outros usavam a Aninha como vítima.

Felipe: OK! Mas também os dois clubes, o seu e o dele eram da melhor qualidade. Sem bajulação, claro! Vale lembrar qe em toda a competição, nunca vimos ele exceder nossas expectativas e quase chegando à final.

Careca: Outro fator relevante é que ele ainda quis fazer acordes country, nosso negócio é rock.

Carlão: Foi porque disputávamos o amor de uma caipirinha chamada Lurdinha, estuda na mesma escola dele e parece que não deu muito certo a mudança de ambos os lados.

Lulu: Idéia da Glorinha fazê-la ficar mais moderna.

Carlão: Pois é, mas estou namorando ela e... Fora iso fui a Londres, quando encontrei nem só a ele e você, mas também a Glorinha. Gente eu queria levá-lo com a minha banda e assistir a umas festas underground!

Mitsuki: PAROU TUDO! Festas Underground, Carlão? Isso é tão Anos 70, sexo, drogas e rock n' roll. Fora que nesse tempo séries do gênero como Fritz, Omaha e Ranxerox foram feitas nesse tempo. Uma delas recriadas.

Carlão: Não Mitsuki, você não entendeu. Festas Underground são feitas a céu aberto nas ruas ou em outros lugares, mas como ele não é de maior, não pode beber. Eu também me recuso a isso.

Mitsuki: Encerrando esse lado, Rosa você namorava o Bola por quanto tempo?

Rosa: Na verdade Mitsuki, sou a voz feminina da banda, tivemos um problema que não estava dando certo ele e eu. Mas aí terminamos e tudo o que eu queria é reconciliar.

Mitsuki: Não consegue por quê?

Rosa: Sem ofender a Lulu, mas segundo ela e o Bola, não sou bem uma amiga, fora o fato de meu pai estar casado com a mãe da Glorinha e muitas outras coisas mais, sabe? O que eu queria é alguém que me entenda e muito mais, sabe?

Mitsuki: Lulu, algo a dizer ao Bola nessa permanência na casa?

Lulu: Só mina presença já é apoio bastante para ele, sei que vai ganhar essa bolada de dois milhões... Vai ser uma coisa ótima ele ganhar essa grana para a banda, ser famoso e muito mais. O que faltaria a elee é confiança e alguém que ame mesmo.

Rosa: Ou a garota que ele quer, ou que ele mereça.

Mitsuki: É, isso é verdade. Se acabar com muitas, vai fazer um harém. Lado da Mônica...

Mônica: Eu sei, desculpa aí pelo problema... Mas também prometo me conter. Só espero que o Cebola não tenha ficado com alguém de forma meio suspeita, sabe?

Mitsuki: Ele não ficou! Agora Cascão, o boca mole, trouxe a Maria Cascuda, sua namorada, mas que diferente dele, toma banho desde a infância.

Cascuda: Nunca gostei de namorado porco ou covarde, agora ele enfrentar uma briga...

Cascão: Foi tortura.

Cascuda: Mais ou menos, mas devia enfrentar mais os seus medos. Quanto a água, você tomou banho de gato que eu notei. Nem dá para sentir um perfume direito. Já sobre a saída do seu namorado, e mais que merecida.

Cascão: Será?

Mitsuki: Quando estão em filmes ele explica os efeitos especiais, todos menos quando tem água.

Cascão: Opa! Isso já passou, e espero um dia ainda ser jogador profissional de futebol! Quem sabe começando por um time nacional.

Mitsuki: Todos começam em times nacionais.

Denise: No caso dele, que tal começar pelos mais falidos?

Carmen: A ajuda dele seria de bom grado para tirar os outros da fossa.

Mitsuki: Nem queria saber o resto. Quando como atropelou o pai do Cebola com carro feito de uma lixeira.

Cascuda: Reciclável que não eram. Era totalmente lixo. L-I-X-O! Ainda bem que diferente do Cascão, nunca gostei de entrar em uma coisa dessas.

Mônica: Bom, mas ele já não quer mais saber dessa história não é? (Cascão balança a cabeça positivamente)

Mitsuki: Agora... Magali é bom que não tenha ido ao refeitório acabar com tudo.

Magali: Calma, não sou mais um poço sem fundo, agora cuido mais do meu corpo.

Mitsuki: Diga isso ao Quim, seu namorado que não emagrece porque ele tinha segundas intenções para ficar com você e vice-versa.

Mônica: Como assim?

Magali: Eu comia sem pagar na infância e ele deixava. Mas o pai dele reprovava nosso namoro por isso.

Mitsuki: Se continuass ia reprovar mesmo. Agora vou aos convidados e aguardem a saída de um deles.

(Mitsuki sai do link)

Mitsuki: Cebola, Tobias... Chegou a hora. Como se sentem hoje?

Bola: Totalmente normal, mas um pouco incomodado com esse momento de sair. Fiz grandes amigos, mas uma das que teve mais relacionamento comigo foi a Niele.

Cebola: No meu caso Mitsuki, acho que a Maya foi uma irmã mais velha que nunca tive, assim como a Aoi seria a segunda caçula também. Mas por outro lado sair não é bom. Se eu ficasse mais um pouco seria outra história.

Mitsuki: Conheço isso. Cebola, não permiti a ingressão da Maria porque essa hora ela tinha que estar na cama. Bom... Vamos ao que interessa, ambos foram fortes oponentes e foi como a Aoi disse à Isurugi "a berlinda mais esperada", quando se tem rivais entre si disputando. Um é brasileiro e outro é americano naturalizado brasileiro. Eles chegaram ao que deu, mas o jogo também é feito para se ver do que todos são feitos. Mentiras, verdades, esperanças, jogo limpo, manipulações e por aí vai. Mas notei que a Fazenda Anime não é mais lugar par aquem planejava muito mais que só o dinheiro. TSC! TSC! Ganância move qualquer um a isso. Cebola, está eliminado do jogo.

Cebola: Eu esperava isso, mas deu o que deu. Foi bom estar aqui e melhor ainda competir.

Mônica: Olha quem voltou, eu não... (quase saca o Sansão diante dos olhos de Mitsuki) Calma, nesses momentos sabe como é a Turma Clássica não é?

Mitsuki: É mas aqui não é o Bairro do Limoeiro. Todos bem-vindos Cebola deu adeus a dois milhões de ienes.

Cascão: Fala careca!

Cebola: Careca não! Eu tenho cabelo agora!

Magali: É, sentimos saudades, torcíamos para você continuar.

Mitsuki: Só vocês, a Denise e a Carmen vazaram antes do anúncio. Mas enfim... Quais os planos depois de sair do jogo?

Cebola: Tentar ajudar o mundo de forma que eu possa mesmo conquistá-lo, não como quando o Ângelo deu uma de "Amigo V3" como outros.

Mitsuki: O que seria "Amigo V3"?

Cebola: "Vou vazar, valeu!"

Magali: É, mas o Caderno do Riso não fomos nós que usamos.

Cascao: Mas fez a gente rir de uma forma ou outra.

Mônica: O bom que você está de volta.

Mitsuki: Eu estou bem de olho em vocês, e nossos fãs continuam de olho no jogo. Até mais!

SEXTA-FEIRA

Bola, Fox e Niele falam do primeiro dia sem Cebola.

Bola: (cantando) Ai ai ai ai... Está chegando a hora! O dia já vem raiando, meu bem, eu tenho que ir embora.

Niele: Você quis dizer o Cebola não foi?

Bola: Isso é o que ele cantaria quando estava saindo. Mas enfim... Primeiro dia sem ele, apesar de ser cada um por si nesse jogo não e?

Fox: Tirando ele, a gente está bem unido. Um líder de super sentai, uma elfa peituda e um aspirante a roqueiro que desengordou com o tempo.

Niele: Que saudades do meu Sandrinho... POR QUE NÃO POSSO VOAR DAQUI A ARTON? (se sacode na espreguiçadeira)

BONG! BONG! (seios da Niele pulando)

Fox: Niele, quer parar com isso? Está fazendo de novo!

Niele: Desculpa meninos, é só saudades dele.

Bola: Poupe suas curvas Niele... Assim vai deixar seus fãs babando mais do que já babaram quando você chegou!

Niele: Pois é, não tenho culpa se cheguei antes de vocês. Mas enfim... Sou bonita e gostosa, fazer o quê?

Fox: É, fazer o quê?

Bola: Contanto que ainda estejamos unidos.

Yuuto, Rito e Aoi, únicos japoneses restantes na competição, já pensam no resto do jogo.

Yuuto: Só seis sobraram, nós e praticamente a Fazendeira atual, Aoi.

Aoi: Vou perder meu posto daqui a pouco.

Yuuto: Veremos, só depende de quem o Cebola deixou o testamento.

Rito: Como será? Porque depois disso, vem o Desafio Semanal e a Roça em seguida.

Yuuto: E o Fazendeiro, apesar de só supervisionar os serviços, compete no jogo também, quando sobra a metade deles.

Aoi: Nem me fale.

(Aoi se levanta e segue para o chuveiro)

Rito: Algo de errado, Aoi?

Aoi: Só vou me banhar. E não fica me olhando não, não sou como suas garotas. Principalmente sua irmã, apesar de também ser uma tábua.

Rito: Deixa disso! Nem penso nisso, eu que sou mal-interpretado sobre isso.

Noite do Fazendeiro...

Mitsuki: Boa noite pessoal!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Hoje é dia... E Bola, por que cantou aquela marchinha de carnaval?

Bola: Homenagem ao Cebola pela sua saída, sabe?

Mitsuki: Imaginei. Aoi perdendo o mandato, para quem acha que vai o cargo?

Aoi: Um brasileiro do outro lado, só depende de quem o Cebola indicou mesmo!

Yuuto: Ou talvez alguém de nós que tenha se dado melhor com ele.

Mitsuki: Bem lembrado, veremos quem ele indicou ao mandato.

(corte)

Cebola: Saindo de vez do jogo... Mas eu queria dizer ao futuro Fazendeiro da Semana que consiga fazer o que todos fizeram quando tiveram esse mandato. Administrar bem o cargo, e muito mais fora dele. Niele, vai que é tua!

(corte)

Mitsuki: Liderança absoluta de Nielendorane!

Niele: EBAAAAA! (se agita)

Mitsuki: Niele, os seus peitos...

Niele: Ah, desculpa! É que não pude me conter de tanta emoção!

Bola: E que emoção.

Fox: Pois é!

Mitsuki: Boa noite a todos. E até daqui a dois dias. Tchau!

SÁBADO

Yuuto fazia os serviços com Niele, mas depois de tudo feito...

Yuuto: Ufa! Ovos, legumes e leite colhidos... Hora de um tempo para cochilar!

BOING! (Yuuto cai em cima de duas coisas redondas)

Yuuto: Não me lembro de ter dois travesseiros aqui! Será que... NIELE?

Niele: Fala mais baixo Yuuto! Eu quero dormir!

Yuuto: Por que aqui?

Niele: Preguiça de ir para a minha cama, por que não dormimos juntos aqui? E aí tudo se resolve vai.. Por favor. Fica aqui comigo e me faz companhia, eu prometo que eu vou resolver tudo quando você ver a Himari de novo.

(silêncio e Yuuto sai)

Niele: Pior para ele, vai ficar espirrando ate chegar em casa.

Rito já sentia o pior de tudo e desabafa com Fox.

Rito: Se eu for indicado tenho uma certeza, a Yami vai querer minha cabeça, tudo isso porque odeia pervertidos.

Fox: HMPF! Ela só é boa gente quando está com sua irmã e a médica da escola não é?

Rito: É! E tudo por culpa da Lala.

Fox: A minha Tati nunca foi burra como ela, apesar de um pouquinho esquentada, mas não me deixaria isso acontecer.

Rito: Nem os seus outros dois amigos?

Fox: A Lisa nunca deixa com o Luke. Imagina o pega entre as duas se ocorresse. Tipo, ela mata o Luke, você acha que a Lisa vai ficar feliz de saber que a Yami exterminaria o único motivo de viver?

Aoi, ainda preocupada com os outros, fala com Bola de sua quase saída.

Bola: Aoi, pensando na morte da bezerra de novo?

Aoi: Algum animal morreu?

Bola: É forma de dizer que está no mundo da lua. Mas diz aí quando você e a Isurugi quase se chocaram até uma sair.

Aoi: Não foi fácil, como você sentiu com o Cebola. Mas fora isso acho que foi nossos comportamentos, sabe? Eu sou mais quieta já ela é mais manipuladora. Acho que você teria passado o mesmo nessa parte com ele, não foi?

Bola: Comparado a mim, Cebola é o tipo que gosta de ser o metidão, apesar de ter sempre alguém que o controla. Mas a Mônica, diferente da Lulu, só se faz de delicada. Mas ela é isso sim... Como um elefante. Imagina o pega entre ela e sua amiga Manami.

Aoi: Infelizmente... Mirar uma arma não é certo. Mas quando não é letal e por causas fúteis, fico entre a cruz e a espada passando por isso, sabe? Mas enfim, se ela me incriminasse injustamente, eu perderia minha imunidade política e o acordo com Catia quebrado. Como mercenária acabei passando por essa situação até conhecer Kio-kun. A capitã Kuune conheceu a mim e Manami-san também.

DOMINGO

Niele já pressentia a sensação de perder a oportunidade de ser Fazendeira de novo para um dos outros. Mas não querer sair é outra história que conta a Bola e Yuuto.

Niele: Pois é... Semana que vem meu mandato termina, mas queria saber como fca semana que vem.

Yuuto: Não conta comigo não Niele... Senti seus peitos por horas na minha cara ontem de noite.

Niele: Eu te falei, deixa que eu acerto com a Himari os nossos assuntos.

Bola: No seu lugar Niele, eu o deixaria em paz, ele tem namoradas super-ciumentas.

Yuuto: A Liz não é nada disso, mas as outras... Fora que a Himari, como um de vocês me lembrou, me faria espirrar até chegar em casa.

Bola: No teu lugar, eu iria acabar com as vidas dela até...

Yuuto: Como a raposa de nove caudas atacou ela covardemente desarmada? Faça se puder, mas teria que desarmá-la primeiro. Só a Kuesu conseguiu além de consertar a Yasutsuna, mesmo que levando tempo.

Niele: HMPF! A maior maga de Arton poderia acabar com aquele bicho disfarçado de criança, ou de mulher, usando todos os seus truques! (sacando o cajado) Mas é uma pena que eu só use para as coisas certas, apesar de uns problemas.

Bola: Seria interessante detonar uns monstros. Rito me contou de quando as irmãs da namorada dele o levaram para um jogo de RPG e o chefe era uma famosa atriz e cantora que usava macetes para continuar como o grande chefe.

Aoi, sem muito ânimo para falar, aguardava mais do que a prova. Rito tenta acalmar o clima de tristeza e penumbra na trajetória da garota à vitória, o mesmo fazendo Fox.

Rito: Aoi, algo de errado?

(silêncio e Aoi segue para o quarto)

Fox: Nesses dias ela tem estado muito estranha não acha?

Rito: Tenta falar com ela! Ou nós dois.

Fox: Aoi, o que te perturba?

Aoi: Mal aí pessoal... Só um pouco perturbada com o que pode acontecer.

Rito: Bola para frente e ergue a cabeça Aoi. Mas sério mesmo, o que está te incomodando?

Aoi: Só aguardando a prova e medo de perder, sabe?

Fox: Todos temos.

Aoi: Se não vai nessa, imagina nos votos. A Niele é quem manda esta semana... Nem quero saber quem ela vai indicar.

Noite de Desafio Semanal...

Mitsuki: Boa noite a todos.

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Mitsuki: Mais uma noite de Desafio Semanal. Aoi, pode me explicar como essa imunidade política funciona para você depois de conhecer os gatos humanos?

Aoi: Diferente da gatinha do Yuuto, não viram gatos mesmo. Mas é o seguinte, como salvei a Eris, não posso ser exilada, julgada ou qualquer outra coisa na forma da lei de forma rígida. Como tenho um acordo com Catia de viver ao lado do Kio-kun na casa dele, a Embaixada de Catia, nada pode acontecer a mim ou a Manami, ou qualquer outro.

Yuuto: Entendi a situação, mas sabe como é, política não é o meu forte.

Mitsuki: Fox, quando você disse o que aconteceria se a Lisa encontrasse a Yami, fiquei chocada, ela acabaria mesmo com ela?

Rito: Sem dúvidas.

Fox: Colocaria medo em todas... A nerd e a mercenária lutando juntas.

Mitsuki: TSC! TSC! Hoje mais um desafio, daqui sai um indicado para a Roça, dois dias depois vem outro, OK? Vamos duelar?

O desafio consistia de encher um tonel andando em uma roda d'água e levar o conteúdo depois de encher o balde da roda e levá-lo a outro recipiente. A vitória por pouco escapa de Bola, mas a derrota ficou com Yuuto.

Mitsuki: Pois é Yuuto, terceira Roça no jogo...

Yuuto: Fazer o quê, não é?

Mitsuki: Dois dias depois vem seu parceiro, você tem mais quatro opções, fora a Niele que tem imunidade. Pode ser qualquer um deles.

Fox: Se eu sair, nem sei o que dizer.

Bola: Um de nós!

Niele: Pois é, únicos brasileiros no jogo.

Yuuto: Só sei que não vai ser um de vocês não!

Mitsuki: Isso você tem certeza mesmo Yuuto. Prepate-se porque amanhã nosso jogo prossegue. Até mais!

Continua...


	11. 10a Semana

A FAZENDA ANIME 10

SEGUNDA-FEIRA

Aoi, Rito e Yuuto, únicos japoneses na competição, esperam por momentos menos tensos que a Roça que aguarda o matador de ayakashis.

Aoi: Yuuto, não está com medo de ir à Roça?

Yuuto: Por que estaria? Passei por ela umas vezes e me dei bem. Nessa outra, mesmo que eu saia, me sentirei bem com a Himari de volta.

Rito: Se eu sair, espero que a Lala não venha com a Yami-chan!

Aoi: Eu aniquilaria ela, mesmo tendo que quebrar o acordo com Catia. Mas como não é do meu feitio, apenas mandá-la de onde veio seria melhor.

Rito: Quando não está querendo me matar, ela come taiyakis, lê livros e revistas na livraria da minha escola também!

Yuuto: O mesmo digo eu, se Himari se jogar em mim mudando de gato para humana... Como foi quando ela lutou com a Ageha.

(japoneses saem para começar o trabalho)

Rito: Não voltem sem o serviço bem feito, OK?

Aoi: Sem problemas!

Yuuto: (em tom baixo) Eu espero!

Bola, Fox e Niele já se preparam para se divertir, ou tentar pelo menos.

Niele: Pensaram quem deve sair com o Yuuto amanhã?

Bola: Niele, eu te indicaria, ou ao Fox... Mas tenho minhas dúvidas. Então prefiro revelar amanhã.

(Bola e Niele entram na piscina)

Fox: Ei, me esperem!

SPLASH! (Fox mergulhando e emerge em seguida)

Bola: Da próxima não aparece de repente!

Fox: Não pude resistir!

Niele: Será que não foi por minha causa? (olhar suspeito)

Fox: Er... Eu... (se perde nos seios de Niele) Não... NÃO MESMO! Eu não ia ter segundas intenções de vir para cá!

Bola: Bom, que seja, porque o Cebola também deu uma olhada na Niele ainda antes de sair. Na Aki e na Maya também! Por que será?

Niele: Bola, não está a fim de me olhar não? (Bola, corado, desvia o rosto) Imaginei! Ah, que seja!

TERÇA-FEIRA

Aoi, ainda um pouco apreensiva, busca conforto com Niele caso seja indicada.

(Aoi sai de seu banho, se veste e cai no choro na cama)

Niele: Calma Aoi, que foi que houve?

Aoi: Desculpa Niele, não paro de pensar no que acontecer se eu não chegar perto da final.

Niele: Todos fizeram sua parte, agora indicação é mesmo uma das piores partes mesmo... Nem cheguei a sair e ainda estou aqui. Só estive indicada na primeira Roça e dali por diante nunca mais!

Aoi: Sem ofensa, mas você é pouco inteligente além de bela.

Niele: O apelido B2 pegaria... B2 de "Bonita e burra", só não sou uma das coisas. Agora falando sério, você tem sido uma ótima colega de quarto, amiga e muito mais e seria uma derrota te perder. Sabe? Mas acho que você não será indicada, mesmo que ainda ache possível.

Aoi: Verdade?

Niele: Isso mesmo, agora cama e não chora mais!

Aoi: Valeu Niele!

Yuuto, ciente de sua eliminação, nem toca no assunto com Bola.

Bola: Yuuto sei que é duro, mas como se sentiria se a Himari souber que não cumpriu o acordo que ela impôs?

Yuuto: Pior do que a Rinko me jogando o gato dela quando eu não acordo para a aula. O que mais faltaria? Ela na cama? Nem sei!

Bola: À sua disposição você tem peitos grandes todos os dias na escola, em casa e principalmente nas viagens...

Yuuto: (em tom baixo) Nem lembre disso, Kuesu e Liz que o digam para mim!

Bola: Esqueci desse detalhe, mas é o preço a pagar!

Yuuto: E o seu caso: Lulu ou Rosa, quem que fica com você? Fica me zoando agora você responde!

Rito comenta com Fox os desastres que lhe acontecem na escola e, comparado ao líder dos Combo Rangers, nota vermelha não é com ele.

Fox: Te falo uma coisa, no seu lugar eu destruiria a Yami com um braço amarrado nas costas!

Rito: Pior que isso sabe o que é? As amigas da Sairenji tocando outras garotas, nem imagine a reação das meninas da sua equipe.

Fox: É verdade, Risa e Mio levariam uma surra de Lisa e Tati se possível! Mas... Me pergunto como a Yami consegue transformar seu corpo em arma.

Rito: Nano-máquinas em seu organismo. E outra coisa, eu não tiro nota baixa como você não!

Fox: Sei, o que mais tem a me dizer além disso?

Rito: Kotegawa não aceita atos depravados que envolvam a mim, e especialmente a Lala, além de outras coisas desagradáveis que nem quero comentar.

(se levantando do sofá)

Rito: Mais alguma coisa?

Fox: A professora que tenho é a pior de todas, além de nem me dar nem uma ajudinha fora o fato de eu ser burro em geografia.

Noite de Roça...

Mitsuki: Boa noite!

Todos: BOA NOITE!

Fox: ...Anãzinha!

Mitsuki:Já vi que gosta de brincar mesmo não é, burrinho? Hoje é dia de Roça! Yuuto, quem que você espera enfrentar nesse dia?

Yuuto: Eu desafio o Rito se não for pedir demais, já que também o voto da Niele tem o mesmo peso do nosso.

Mitsuki: Objeções?

Rito: Nenhuma, contanto que Yami-chan não esteja querendo me matar.

Mitsuki: Impossível, ela vai querer fazer companhia a Lala e Mikan. Mas posso dar um jeito nisso! Não se preocupe! A Lala é um pouco cabeça de vento, mas veremos o que vem a seguir. Aoi, está mais calma? Nesses dias você tem estado muito nervosa.

Aoi: Tenho me acalmado na companhia dos outros... Mas enfim, me sinto muito bem!

Niele: Acalme-se porque eu nunca votaria em você, viu?

Mitsuki: Vamos ver se é verdade. Outra coisa, eliminaremos dois no último desafio semanal, preciso de três para a final. Alguma dúvida? Nenhuma? OK! Aos costumes... Niele é a última a votar e tem imunidade e Yuuto já está indicado. Rito Yuuki, sua primeira indicação nesta que pode ser sua última roça!

Rito: Mitsuki, eu estou dando meu voto ao Fox porque a gente nem sabe porque ele ainda continua. E, comparado a mim, ele esteve em apenas uma roça! Então eu voto nele.

Mitsuki: Fox inaugura os votos. Bola... Sua vez. Porquê e quem.

Bola: Gente... Acho que vou dar meu voto no Rito pelo fato de que ele só diz que não quer ser morto pela assassina, porque adora ser perseguido também!

Mitsuki: Desde o dia que ela foi paga para matá-lo sem razão... Ninguém merece, mas conta o voto. Fox, indicação de um líder é digna de um burro como você!

Fox: Só porque chamei de anãzinha... Entendi. Mas eu sigo o voto do Bola, o Rito tem saudades de ver suas meninas aliens e a professora peituda e bonita dela. Quem dera estudar com ela, viu... (pensando no fato)

Mitsuki: Tira o cavalinho da chuva! Não rola mesmo e suas notas iam cair mesmo! E a Dra. Mikado é médica não professora. Aoi Futaba, também estuda, mas é perita em armas... Quem tomaria um tiro de anti-matéria?

Aoi: Na Niele eu não votaria então indico o Rito também!

Mitsuki: Yuuto Amakawa, quem você acha que deve ser seu novo colega de Roça?

Yuuto: Deixa eu dar um refresco ao Rito, voto no Fox mesmo!

Mitsuki: Não basto, mas é o Rito quem vai te acompanhar... Será? Niele, como Fazendeira da Semana, sua escolha é a quem? Se votar no Fox empata e terá de fazer um novo voto, OK?

Niele: Neste caso, Rito Yuuki, não tem saída mesmo!

Mitsuki: Pois é... Rito e Yuuto se enfrentam de novo, mas só um sai do jogo. Na primeira vez foi a Clover que passou por isso, agora é um de vocês. Ou a ET, ou a ayakashi. Até Quinta e vocês, os outros, até mais!

QUARTA-FEIRA

Já acomodados em sua outra casa, Yuuto e Rito falam do primeiro dia em que quase se enfrentaram.

Rito: Espero que amanhã tudo saia normal, se eu sair.

Yuuto: O mesmo digo eu! Só aperto o peito da Himari se ela deitar na mesma cama que eu. Diferente de você que foi no meio do banho!

Rito: Já disse que foi um acidente aquilo! Pior seria se Yami-chan estivesse no lugar dela...

Yuuto: Pior que é verdade. Me lembra quando Shizuku me conheceu da primeira vez. Mas na segunda... Nem queira lembrar! Apesar de fazer bem as prendas domésticas, ficou um pouco apegada a mim.

Rito: Mikan o faz desde que meus pais resolveram não largar os empregos. Uma é estilista o outro é mangaká. Tanto que um deles citou as medidas da Lala, 89 de busto, 57 de cintura, 86 de quadril...

Yuuto: A Himari que não ia querer estudar na escola de um diretor depravado como o seu, ia fazê-lo em mil pedaços usando só as garras. Ou talvez a espada dela.

Niele e Aoi já planejavam brincar com os meninos, mas a elfa causa a maior confusão também.

Aoi: Niele... O que vai fazer?

Niele: (em tom baixo) SHHH! Eu estou a fim de pegar os meninos com uma magia que faz a água ganhar vida.

Aoi: Vai ser divertido!

PLASH! (Niele dá vida a água e ataca os garotos, mas causa problemas)

Niele: Não acredito!

Fox: Isso foi coisa sua, sua elfa peituda?

Bola: Eu etsava com sede, mas não assim dessa forma!

Aoi: AHHH! Não olhem para mim! (corada e assustada) Niele, você não disse que era para dar vida à água?

Bola: Você se esqueceu que ela não estava em roupas de banho?

Niele: Ih! Desculpa! (com cara de boba) Vou ver o que consigo e...

FZAKK! PLASH! (água jorrando para todos os lados)

Fox: Não sei o que e pior Niele, você ou suas magias.

QUINTA-FEIRA

Amanhece e o serviço começa com Bola e Aoi servindo aos outros.

Aoi: Até agora não me recuperei do trauma que a Niele me fez!

Bola: Nenhum de nós sabia que você sería tímida quando se trata de te ver nua.

Aoi: Não é isso! É que quando estávamos jogando juntos com o Kio-kun, Manami-san e Eris, ele por causa da cauda dela, da Eris, pôs o rosto nos seios de Manami-san e no meu traseiro. É que, fora a Antonia, a tripulação de Catia estava jogando também. No caso delas, estudando os jogos da Terra e se divertir. Todas, menos a Durel, perdiam tudo.

Bola: Notei... Aoi, olha só, em jogos assim, até a Lulu me ferrava, mas no final acaba tudo bem.

Aoi: Menos mal.

Bola: Mas vamos ver o que o pessoal vai achar de termos um a menos logo logo, no máximo amanhã. E lembrete: A Mitsuki disse que serão dois a sair no Domingo.

Yuuto é despertado por Rito e a sensação é pior que ser acordado por Rinko nos baques ou Himari flertando.

Rito: ACORDA YUUTO!

Yuuto: AAAAAHHHHH! (cai da cama) Que idéia foi essa? Você tudo bem se comparado ao que eu passo com a Rinko e a Himari.

Rito: O que sua amiga fazia quando você não tinha a sua guarda-costas?

Yuuto: Jogava o gato dela em cima de mim, e quando me via com a Himari, me enchia de pancada até dizer chega. Principalmente se a Shizuku está com a gente.

Rito: Nem me fale. Com a Lala eu passava por problemas piores que esse. A Momo nem se fala, porque a Nana me acusa por justa causa...

Yuuto: Enfim. Nem queira comentar o resto porque uma delas é uma tábua, como você bem lembrou.

Rito: Fora controlar plantas e animais.

Yuuto: Isso dentro e fora de um jogo que vocês participaram.

Fox nem bem recuperado de um desastre de Niele, sofreria mais com ela.

Niele: Fox desculpa aí, nem eu imaginei sua reação de como seria se me visse como a Tati...

Fox: Pesadelo de carne e osso, além de magia!

Niele: Deixa disso, fala a verdade, vai!

Fox: OK! Você causou problemas maiores do que você já é!

(Niele tira Fox de seu colo)

Niele: Nada pessoal, se fosse ela, você aceitaria ficar!

Fox: Mais ou menos.

Niele: Não garanto nada, mas pelo menos vai ter coisa sutil logo logo!

Fox: É bom mesmo.

Noite de Eliminação...

Mitsuki: Do lado do Rito... As amadas Lala e Haruna e outras como a Dra. Ryouko Mikado e sua assistente Oshizu Murasame, que peço para não se preocupar com cachorros, não tem nenhum aqui!

Oshizu: Tem certeza? Cachorros me dão medo, mesmo eu sendo um fantasma!

Mitsuki: Não se preocupe. Como eu dizia temos também a assassina Escuridão Dourada, ou Yami para os amigos, e Yui Kotegawa. Do lado do Yuuto, três das pretendentes... Mais os primeiros inimigos Ageha e Sasa.

Yami: Eu queria saber por que estamos no estacionamento e não no campo de eliminação.

Mitsuki: Por que se o Rito vir aqui e tropeçar por culpa da Lala ou outra coisa e você se irritar, vai deixar a todos no prejuízo!

Ryouko: Ele é um bom rapaz, só um pouco atrapalhado, nem sei se eu sou o tipo dele porque Yami-chan se entende mais com a irma dele, Mikan.

Yami: Ela é mais próxima de mim, e ainda quero matá-lo por ser um pervertido! (transformando um braço em lâmina)

Mitsuki: Guarde suas armas para fora daqui. Entendeu? Yui, por que diz que Rito é um duas-caras?

Yui: Dia após dia eu o vejo com a Lala com pouca roupa aliciando garotas e me fazendo passar vergonha na frente de todos! Como se não bastasse entrar no jogo por causa das irmãs da Lala, ele também está com ma ficha cheia de deméritos por seus erros! Expulse-o agora daqui!

Mitsuki: Calma, não é assim que se resolve.

Lala: E eu?

Haruna: Er... Lala, não seria bom você trazer o Rito para cá de uma forma tão péssima como você causa, sabe? Só para ajudá-lo.

Lala: Mas é que tenho saudades dele, sabe?

Haruna: Vai ter que esperar. Não se preocupe.

Mitsuki: Oshizu, está mais calma? Agora sobre sua vinda como surgiu?

Oshizu: Sim, eu habitava em uma casa mal-assombrada e alguns dos alunos, principalmente Rito-kun e Yami-chan. Mas depois... Eu vi eles como meus amigos e Mikado-sensei fez essa pele sintética para poder viver como um humano normal.

Yui: E você se aproveitou do corpo de Haruna para me aliciar, junto com as amiguinhas dela!

Ryouko: Mas a grande maioria não sabia, as mesmas até tentaram vestir Yami-chan com outras roupas, mas não deu muito certo por causa de suas armas. O organismo dela é composto de nanotecnologia alienígena e a permite modelar seu corpo como desejar como dragões no cabelo, perna de maça...

Mitsuki: Uma frigideira também! (Yami não diz nada e fica séria) Troca de corpo com a Mikan. Agora uma dúvida, por que te chamam também de Yami-Yami?

Yami: Quem me chama assim são aquelas meninas aliciadoras, mas minhas armas, como eu disse, são para Rito Yuuki e pervertidos como ele.

Mitsuki: (oferece um saco de taiyakis) É só esquecer ele e tudo se resolve, mas nada de atacá-lo! Agora com Yuuto, Himari... Quando o Yuuto saiu para o jogo e teve relações não-amorosas com garotas, vai mesmo miar mostrando suas partes de gato?

Himari: Nada disso! E além do mais, o jovem mestre não pode ver, sentir, ou tocar qualquer outro corpo que não seja o meu porque...

Rinko: (tom de deboche) "Sou a guarda-costas dele, assim como a espada e o escudo de Noihara!" (tom normal) Já vi e ou vi essa história milhões de vezes viu, sua gata safada!

Himari: Na verdade, ia falar que sinto falta dele apertando meus seios quando acorda.

Rinko: PIOROU MUITO!

Mitsuki: Está frio hoje... Himari, sei que vou perguntar duas coisas, mas trouxe o que pedi e está usando sutiã? (entrega uma blusa destruída) A marca da raposa que te pegou desarmada. TSC! TSC! Isso não se faz. Não foi nem um rasgo, mas uma cratera.

Himari: Mas o jovem mestre me comprou uma igual e sim... Só hoje estou usando sutiã, embora eu odeie. (sobe a blusa) Não gosto nem de usar faixas embaixo do quimono para segurá-los.

Rinko: (abaixa a blusa de Himari) Não faz isso em canal aberto Himari! Que pouca vergonha! Por isso que você foi mordida, descaso com peças íntimas.

Mitsuki: Kuesu, uma advertência a você. Nada de tiros perigosos, você tem uma arma semi-automática com você.

Kuesu: Calma! (mostrando a arma) Não é para humanos. Tem 20 balas, mas eu usaria em criaturas malignas como aquela baixinha sem-peito ou a ET avoada de cauda. Quando Yu-chan voltar, ele estará em meus braços e sou a prometida dele, além de dar o primeiro beijo nele! Antes da gata e as outras, claro!

Rinko: PFFT! Ninguém merece! (tom de desagrado)

Himari: Se chegar de mãos vazias tudo bem, ele tem o meu consolo.

Mitsuki: Ageha, achei que viesse com suas roupas formais, mas por que veio com outras?

Ageha: Me sentir mais próxima dele, e ainda lembro que fiz a gata vestir isso!

PLOF! (cai uma fantasia)

Mitsuki: Uma fantasia de gato... E vocês de forma sensual. Entendi. Sua fantasia era...

Ageha: De colegial, ele até apertou meus peitos antes de me dar seu... (vendo Himari desembainhando a espada) Na verdade, chupei o sangue dele que queria sugar mais. Fiquei excitada. Mas a gata no corpo infantil me derrotou. Não sei como.

Sasa: Mas só viemos porque onee-chan me deu doces para comer aqui! E no caminho também!

Mitsuki: Sasa, além de jogar pilares que outra capacidade você tem com o seu único olho?

Sasa: Consertar espadas, diferente da onee-chan de cabelos prateados, levei um tempinho menor.

Kuesu: E daí que a espada da gata foi queimada em fogo mágico? Não sabe o quão difícil era arrumar com magia.

Ageha: HMPF! Mas em comum concordamos uma coisa, comida humana é péssima, a menos que você se acostume ou esteja mesmo morrendo de fome.

Mitsuki: Kuesu, ninguém tem culpa se você prefere do bom e do melhor. Agora...

Hitsugi: (escondida) KUHIHI! Anunciando tão cedo? E quanto a mim? (sai das sombras) Prazer, Hitsugi Yakoin, fui eu que ajudei o caçador de ayakashis com seu treinamento!

Mitsuki: Fez ele apertar o peito dela só para pegar a fita que prende os cabelos da Himari. E o acordo da Himari era, se não desamarrar, ele não come, é isso? (Himari balança a cabeça positivamente) Hitsugi, seu poder é de prever movimentos dos inimigos... Mas qual o custo?

Hitsugi: Minha sanidade. Sou caçadora de ayakashis também, mas não trabalho com ele. Queria ficar, mas tenho coisas a fazer!

Mitsuki: Mas ele nem saiu!

Hitsugi: Vai por mim, não vale a pena ficar aqui! E não me convide para a próxima edição, KUHIHI(saindo)

Mitsuki: Agora vou pedir para nossos eliminados virem... E Lala, nada de desastres!

(Rito e Yuuto aparecem)

Mitsuki: Ambos são estudantes, mas nota ruim nunca tiram.

Yuuto: Mas como tenho uma tutora, vou ter que me sustentar depois de fazer 18, sem depender dela ou da Rinko.

Rito: Meus pais não largam o emprego, mas devem estar me dando apoio mesmo assim. Apesar de tudo o que sofro...

Mitsuki: Entendo. Eu tenho o anúncio a fazer... Próximo desafio semanal será de duplas, a dupla eliminação está confirmada, e o que faltaria mesmo é saber o que pode acontecer. Rito Yuuki e Yuuto Amakawa, pois é, o jogo terminou a um de vocês. Sempre digo isso quando posso, mas seriamente queria dizer que daqui para frente é bom tomarem cuidado até com o que fazem fora da casa, OK? Bom, vamos ao que interessa, enquanto têm a responsabilidade de cuidar de suas amadas, apesar dos problemas, elas também retribuem o favor. Rito participou de uma corrida até o OVNI de Deviluke e, caso não chegasse a tempo, Lala iria para o espaço, já Yuuto quer seguir com Himari na luta pela convivência pacífica de ayakashis e humanos como seus avós fariam.

Rito: É, isso mesmo!

Yuuto: Mas quem perde e quem sai?

Mitsuki: Pois é... Rito Yuuki, está eliminado do jogo.

Lala: RITO! (se joga no rapaz)

Rito: Lala, não!

PLAFT! (queda)

Haruna: Yuuki-kun, tudo bem?

Rito: Pelo menos não podia ser pior.

Oshizu: Rito-kun: Meus parabéns por chegar tão longe!

Ryouko: Todas estamos gratas por isso.

Yui: Rito-kun, sei que fez o que pôde mas você... (sentindo um olhar suspeito embaixo da saia) É UM CACHORRO TARADO SEM-VERGONHA!

VAPT! (Yui chuta Rito em direção a Yami)

Haruna: Yui, tudo bem?

Yui: (constrangida) Ele viu! Eu ia parabenizá-lo... Mas por que isso aconteceu?

Rito: Kotegawa, a intenção não era essa, eu só...

Yami: Rito Yuuki, pare de me tocar com essas mãos pervertidas! (sentindo os seios apalpados)

Rito: Yami-chan, eu posso explicar!

Yami: Sem explicações. Eu vou te matar.(transforma os cabelos em punhos e persegue Rito)

Lala: Ele está indo para casa? Não esperava assim?

Ryouko: Quando acalmar, ele vem conosco.

Mitsuki: Yui desperta o complexo tsundere, amor e ódio no mesmo barco, é normal. Até a próxima, pelo menos sem a Yami!

SEXTA-FEIRA

Yuuto celebrara o retorno com os outros competidores, que falam com ele sobre a final.

Yuuto: Agora é um passo à final!

Niele: Tem o fazendeiro amanhã, lembra?

Yuuto: Não esqueci nada. O que espero é que o Rito tenha pensado bem em quem vai indicar como Fazendeiro.

Bola: Aí isso é, não acha Aoi?

Aoi: Concordo plenamente. Imagina se a final for um de vocês contra Niele e eu? Seria bom?

Niele: Daí depende Aoi... Mas você quebrou esse tabu que seria feito pela Isurugi de uma achatada chegar longe

Fox: Pior que é verdade, tanto que só sinto seus ossos quando abraçado. (silêncio) Foi algo que eu disse?

Aoi: Bom tomar cuidado com o que fala só por eu ser uma tábua. Senão... (simula um tiro de revólver com uma das mãos) Não mata mas acaba com você.

Niele, com a certeza de estar garantida e a um passo da final, desabafa com Bola.

Bola: Niele, é o seguinte... E se você já estivesse na final agora?

Niele: Te falo uma coisa Tobias, eu adoraria mesmo!

Bola: Verdade?

Niele: Claro! Por que mais eu estaria aqui? Disseram que eu estava morta, mas consegui permissão para participar do jogo.

Bola: Exigência dos seus fãs?

Niele: E admiradores, viu? Acho que é por causa dos meus... (olhando para os seios) Atributos. Isso, meu corpão e de uma modelo famosa!

Aoi, Fox e Yuuto já se preocupavam mais com quem Rito pode deixar o testamento com o mandato de Niele se encerrando.

Aoi: Aí pessoal, sei que o Rito saiu, mas... Para quem será que ele vai ceder o título máximo?

Yuuto: Sei lá, Aoi. Mas se for a você, está mais do que provado.

Aoi: Será mesmo? Porque mesmo que não seja, já me demonstrei muito mais feliz de estar aqui.

Fox: Todos nós para falar a verdade.

Yuuto: Aí isso é verdade, Fox. Outra coisa, mesmo que seja também a Niele, as chances seriam remotas. Só passou por uma roça no momento.

Fox: Ela não foi a única, sabem?

Aoi: Ah sim, tem você também.

Yuuto: Acho que ela e mais alguém aqui é dado como o mais forte, falta saber quem mais.

Noite do Fazendeiro...

Mitsuki: Aoi, Bola, Fox, Niele e Yuuto... Vocês lembram que hoje é o último dia do Fazendeiro não é? (todos sinalizam positivamente) OK! Niele, e se você fosse eleita de novo?

Niele: Vou ter que responder essa pergunta de novo não é? Olha... Eu acho que seria ótimo, mas se alguém ocupar, vou estar satisfeitíssima de minha participação!

Mitsuki: Mais alguém tem a dizer algo?

Bola: Senpai, eu queria que minha banda participasse junto com as outras convidadas se possível na final. Não sei se todos vão gostar, mas seria uma honra.

Yuuto: Depois de três roças, imagina... Seria bom também!

Mitsuki: Bom saber de vocês, e agora o testamento do Rito a vocês.

(corte)

Rito: Me diverti nesses dias, consegui fazer novos amigos, mas minha vida normal, fora de problemas seria ainda melhor. Meus pais Saiban e Ringo que o digam, apesar de ausentes. Falando sério nesse momento eu queria mais que uma garota que não me causou problemas nesses dias fosse à final. É para você Aoi!

(corte)

Aoi: Nossa... (chora e tira os óculos para enxugar os olhos) Nunca pensei que fosse assim!

Mitsuki: A emoção é grande, Aoi que não conseguia se conter com medo da eliminação está na final da Fazenda Anime.

Niele: Ela merecia, mais que a gente!

Yuuto: E assinamos embaixo!

Aoi: Valeu gente! (abraça Niele) Estou muito emocionada!

Mitsuki: Acalmem ela na casa, e se preparem porque daqui a dois dias o último Desafio Semanal com convidados. Bye-Bye!

SÁBADO

Niele, Bola e Fox aproveitam o tempo livre para conversar nas refeições.

Niele: Ela mereceu não acham?

Bola: Mais que a gente, mas Niele, não está aborrecida por não retomar o posto?

Niele: Quem disse? Me sinto feliz por mim e pela Aoi estar na final!

Fox: Dando girafa nesses dias.

Bola: É zebra! Você quis dizer "dando zebra".

Fox: Ah, é tudo bicho manchado.

Niele: Pior que é verdade. Para mim, animais manchados são tudo igual!

Fox: Sei como é. Agora... Como a gente bem lembrou da Aoi, ela nem tem coragem de bater em alguém se surpreendida nua porque é tímida.

Niele: Eu nunca fui!

Bola: Me sentiria mal se fosse na frente da Lulu...

Aoi e Yuuto recordam os momentos com Rito.

Aoi: Lembra de quando ele disse do primeiro encontro com a tal da Yami?

Yuuto: Uma assassina contratada para matá-lo até saber do que ele é feito. Mas só usa armas para homens e ele não é um pervertido, todos que entendem isso errado?

Aoi: Manami-san reagiria mal se fosse com ela, não importa se com armas de fogo ou anti-matéria.

Yuuto: Daquelas colegas depravadas, a loirinha quase pegou ele na cama. Mas quando foi aquela que vira homem... A situação pega.

Aoi: Como quando você se sente com a bruxinha?

Yuuto: Kuesu é obcecada por mim, mas não me seduz como a Run, se o fizesse estaria rodando a saia ou mostrando o decote para mim!

Aoi: Sei! E quando ele queria cancelar o casamento e a Lala não deixava?

Yuuto: Garotinha avoada ela...

DOMINGO

Fox e Bola deixam Yuuto na saia justa quando se trata do acordo feito com Himari antes de ingressar no jogo.

Fox: Escuta Yuuto, e o acordo que fez com a Himari?

Bola: É, treinador de mulheres-gato... Fala como foi esse acordo?

Yuuto: Se eu não entrasse e não me relacionasse com garotas, Himari ia me fazer espirrar por dias até em casa. Mostrando as orelhas e a cauda, se estiver de quimono.

Bola: MIAU! Ela vai mostrar mesmo! HEHEHEHEHE!

Yuuto: Vocês querem parar?

Bola: Como eram as medidas dela? Será que eram 88 de busto, 56 de cintura e 85 de quadril?

Fox: E acho que ele adoraria cair nas curvas dela! Mesmo que de biquíni ou com aquele vestidinho branco!

Yuuto: E se fosse vocês e suas namoradas?

Fox: Agora pegou pesado, não é? Não apela Yuuto, não sabe brincar não brinca!

Bola: Sabemos como isso se trata, mas é melhor parar ou o cara dos gatos chama alguém pior.

Yuuto: Minha cozinheira d'água!

Fox: A menininha que você encontrou na praia... Ih! Melhor parar mesmo!

Aoi e Niele voltam a se entender de novo e a ex-mercenária confessa à arquimaga que presente deu a Kio.

Niele: Não foi surpresa, mas abre o jogo o que ia dar ao Kio?

Aoi: Na verdade o que eu dei foi meu voto de amor por tê-lo como companhia e protegido de Catia. Eu ia presenteá-lo com um box de DVDs, mas aí a Jens fez um ataque surpresa e levou para o espaço...

Niele: Eu daria outra coisa para meu Sandrinho, só não é material... Mas acho que ele ter me visto nua foi presente suficiente!

Aoi: Kio-kun é gente boa. Se não fosse ele... Eu ia matar mesmo a Eris por nada e manchar ainda mais minhas mãos com sangue,

Niele: Sou BEM pacífica, mas isso não me impediria de acbaar com alguém. Só que fluidos corporais cairiam de qualquer forma de outra maneira. Sem que eu intervisse.

Aoi: Bobinha, mas gostei de você!

Noite de Desafio Semanal...

Mitsuki: Aos peões, fora a Aoi que está sozinha na casa, seus entes queridos estão aqui só para recebê-los. Nossos convidados são os personagens da série Gormiti, como bem lembrei, baseada em uma coleção de RPG da Itália... Toby, Nick, Lucas e Jessica, ou Jess para eles. Quais são irmãos aí? (Toby e Nick levantam o braço) Achei que era o Toby e a Jess.

Jess: Acho que é só porque temos cabelo loiro não é?

Toby: Provavelmente.

Mitsuki: Uma pergunta aqui para vocês. Não importa quem responda, como é a sensação de ser vocês e outras pessoas ao mesmo tempo em Gorm?

Nick: Mais ou menos ruim, mas é de extrema responsabilidade impedir que os malvados senhores do fogo destruam o ambiente.

Mitsuki: (tom de ironia) GRANDE NOVIDADE!

Lucas: Como assim?

Mitsuki: Toda vez que tem fogo, é sempre destruição não é? Por que quase nunca deixam isso para o lado do bem? E lava é elemento da terra.

Nick: No meu caso as rochas, isso não se inclui como areia, minerais e poeira. Mas sobre isso é por causa do calor.

Jess: Outro fator importante é que nossa série é curta tem apenas duas temporadas, na outra a gente desperta o senhor da luz e os maus o da escuridão.

Lucas: Queríamos lembrar outra coisa Mitsuki, não houve missão nenhuma que a Jess não tenha participado. Mas a maioria daz vezes um de nós que cuida das orbes dos outros. Para afirmar quando tem algo desconhecido ou falta de energia.

Toby: Entende agora? Seria trabalho mais que duro para nosso mascote, o Razzle, que veio de Gorm nos falar dos problemas e como enfrentá-los. São piores que no nosso mundo real.

Mitsuki: Outra coisa a perguntar? Não, então posso chamar nossos peões. (todos, menos Aoi, entram) Lembrando que a Aoi está na final. Agora deixa eu lembrar que os nossos convidados vão falar o jogo e como será.

Jess: Estão vendo o molde da tela? O painel de vocês tem que ser exatamente igual... Com os símbolos do vento, água, floresta e terra.

Nick: Um não vai ver e o outro não vai falar, se comuniquem da melhor forma possível. Outra coisa, a gente que define quem sai e quem fica. Independente do fato de ainda serem duplas, certo?

Mitsuki: Simplificando, os seus fãs deram seus votos e estou com o resultado aqui comigo! (mostrando a ficha) Outra coisa... Mesmo que saia um brasileiro e um japonês, nada afeta no resultado.

Toby: Formem as duplas então...

Lucas: No próximo "vai!" da Mitsuki, o jogo já começa.

Mitsuki: Coloquem as mordaças e as vendas e se mantenham algemados. Atenção... VAI!

As duplas feitas entre Bola e Niele contra Fox e Yuuto se equivaliam, quase sempre com os mesmos problemas. Mas as dificuldades começaram a surgir de verdade com os convidados e Mitsuki espalhando as peças no campo de provas. A vitória pertenceu ao líder dos Combo Rangers e a arquimaga de Arton, mas não impediu o nervosismo da eliminação.

Mitsuki: O jogo acabou... Brasileiros ganham, o time misto perde... Mas não afeta o que vou dizer. Bola e Niele, mesmo que tenham vencido, pode ser que venham a ser eliminados porque eu, assim como a minha equipe da Fazenda Anime, chegamos a ver quem merece mesmo ir para a final. OK? Bom... Vamos ao que interessa. (todos se livram das algemas) Chamamos alguns de seus amigos. Primeiramente quem não vai para a final é o Bola, quinto lugar está bom?

Bola: Perfeito! (recebendo amigos) Ah nã acredito! Lulu, Glorinha, Aninha e minha banda!

Lulu: O Alvinho não quis vir, ele ficou namorando com a Lila, sabe?

Aninha: Fez o que pode, mas estamos orgulhosos!

Alexandre: Isso aí! Levantou a moral da nossa banda!

Felipe: Pronto para a final: Por que a gente vai tocar muito!

Bola: Claro que vou!

Careca: Então vamos nessa porque eu quero ensaiar logo!

Rosa: (tímida) Bola... Parabéns e valeu pelo resultado!

Bola: Rosa, fica assim não! Vem com a gente.

Rosa: Na verdade é porque... Você entendeu. (saindo)

Lulu: Ela ainda está atingida porque tinha medo de você sair, sabe?

Glorinha: Lembra que sou meia-irmã dela?

Bola: Não.

Glorinha: Então refresquei a memória!

Aninha: Nossa, saindo daqui vou operar o áudio da banda! Parece um sonho!

Alexandre: Tocar no palco, mais ainda!

Felipe: Aê Bola, grande cara!

Careca: WOO HOO!

(Bola sai com os amigos)

Mitsuki: Os problemas da Rosa, alguns já sabem, mas melhor não comentar no assunto. Agora temos os que realmente importam. Yuuto foi grande substituto e chegou longe como o Ryu queria estar. Assim como a Aoi chegou onde a Aki queria estar, em comum demonstrou mais que o necessário no jogo. Fox começou fazendo gracinhas, mas ele levou o jogo a sério é como uma luta com seus antigos inimigos, General Monte. Dr. Delírio e Cardman. Já a Niele, nem preciso dizer porque mais viria. Ela merece mais que o crédito a chegar aqui. Mas com a saída do Bola outro que quero anunciar que vai ter os ayakashis e uma humana consigo ou a equipe nos braços... Já tem meus parabéns. Yuuto Amakawa, suas garotas o esperam.

Himari: JOVEM MESTRE! (salta mudando de gato para humano)

BOOMP! (queda)

Rinko: SUA GATA SAFADA, SAI DE CIMA DO YUUTO!

Kuesu: Yu-chan me pertence lembra!

Mitsuki: Himari, que negócio é esse de sair pelada na frente dele?

Himari: Eu estava escondida na forma de gato!

Mitsuki: Melhor se vestir enquanto falamos com ele!

Kofuyu: Oi, Yuuto-san!

Yuuto: Kofuyu, você também veio? (abraçado pela moça) Espera, está indo muito longe!

Kofuyu: Aqueça esta yuki-onna com seu corpo! Minha estação de esqui sempre estará aberta para você!

Shizuku: Senti sua falta... Nano. E além do mais, saiba que eu quero passar um tempo com você, a faxina de casa, não me bastou... Nano.

Yuuto: Shizuku...

Liz: YUUTO-SAN!

BOING! (Liz enterra a cara de Yuuto nos seios)

Liz: Eu sabia que viria! E estou lhe dando chá com leite por conta da casa, se me der amor será melhor ainda!

Kuesu: Sai de perto dele!

TACK! (dois braços pegam Yuuto)

Ageha: Saudades?

Yuuto: Ageha e Sasa!

Himari: HINOENMA! Tire as mãos do Jovem Mestre!

Ageha: Calma, é só saudades dele também!

Sasa: Ageha onee-chan também o ama, lembra?

Kofuyu: É, mas queria matá-lo!

Ageha: Não mais!

Mitsuki: Todas as garotas reunidas, e... Ferrou para o Yuuto!

Rinko: (pegando uma espada de madeira) Eu disse para sair de perto delas e você faz uma orgia? VOCÊ ME PAGA! (enchendo Yuuto de pancada)

POW! CRASH! PIMBA! PAFF! (baques)

Yuuto: Não queria ser recebido assim!

Rinko: Mal aí Yuuto, mas todas nós sentíamos sua falta.

Sasa: Não sabe como estaríamos sem você.

Liz: Diferente daquela que te mordeu, ninguém te trata mal.

Ageha: NÃO É DA SUA CONTA, XÍCARA ESTÚPIDA DE CHÁ!

Liz: BWAAAAA! (chora)

Kuesu: Com licença!

BANG! BANG! BANG! (tiros)

Mitsuki: Kueso o que te falei sobre essa arma?

Kuesu: Não usei em ninguém, Yu-chan é meu prometido e vou levá-lo comigo. Eu ganhei o primeiro beijo antes da garota gato.

Himari: (abraça Yuuto) Nada disso, sou a guarda-costas dele e ele passou mais tempo comigo na infância!

Shizuku: Chegando em casa... Ele vai me dar o que eu mais desejo... Nano.

Mitsuki: Nossa final é entre Aoi, Fox e Niele, quem ganha? A resposta na grande final com todos os nossos eliminados, até mais!

Continua...


	12. Grande Final

A FAZENDA ANIME 11

Narração: Fox, líder dos Combo Rangers. Niele, arquimaga de Arton. E Aoi Futaba, guarda-costas e ex-mercenária nomeada Aku'Un Momiji. Quem ganhará o prêmio de 2 milhões de ienes? A resposta agora no comando de Mitsuki Ikuta e a grande final da Fazenda Anime.

(palco ao som de Forever We Can Make It)

Mitsuki: Boa noite a todos na nossa Fazenda Anime! Apesar da ausência de convidados nossos como a Tomo e a Will, os outros vieram começando pelo Martin Mystery, nosso primeiro eliminado. O que foi aquilo?

Martin: Sempre faço gracinhas é verdade, mas sei quando agir sério, dispensaram alguém com potencial, que saiba agir bem e...

Diana: Canta as garotas quando menos espera.

Martin: Queria que o Marvin estivesse aqui, não é?

Diana: Melhor que você! (Martin baança a cabeça negativamente) Só um bobo discordaria!

POW! (Diana dá um murro em Martin)

Diana: HMPF!

Martin: Que saco! Ela nem se toca!

Mitsuki: Melhor ir para as outras, Clover, você sentiu falta das amigas em que momento?

Clover: Em todos, oras! Vale lembrar que você também vetou a WOOHP de me pegar com aqueles túneis, mesmo que havendo missões ou não.

Sam: Ah, você é nossa amiga, como dispensar esse convite?

Mitsuki: Isso mesmo, o evento é para todos!

Alex: Queria tanto ter ido.

Clover: Na próxima Alex, quem sabe. Só fui escolhida por ser uma das mais belas e que arranca risos em nossa série. Fora ter virado uma mulher-fera e um gigante.

Sam: Lutou até com a Mandy, era como King Kong e Godzilla.

Alex: King Kong e Godzilla... HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Clover: Você entendeu não é Mitsuki? Saí de mãos vazias, mas eu ainda sou mais eu!

Mitsuki verdade... E queria agradecer nem só a banda Loki que está conosco, mas a Run e sua amiga Kyoko Kirisaki, a Magical Kyoko!

Kyoko: É! Também sou ET como a Run-chan, e lanço fogo. Muitos pensam que são efeitos especiais mas isso não é problema!

Run: Podemos festejar o que aquele diretor não deixou!

Mitsuki: Verdade... Agora Run, qual a sensação em sua primeira aparição?

Run: Vergonhosa, o Ren estava só de tanga que quando espirrou, eu fiquei nua.

Kyoko: Foi muito vergonhoso para ela...

Mitsuki: Entendo. Vamos para a nossa doentinha Aki, ela que saiu na maca do jogo.

Aki: Oi pessoas!

Mitsuki: Aki, sua série se encerrou com sucesso, mas por que quis voltar?

Aki: Sora-nii me disse "não se vá" quando eu já entrei no metrô, ou isso ou "adeus". Mas ele passou um tempo com a Runa na minha ausência.

Mitsuki: Se pudesse chamaria a Runa para cobrir sua ausência, mas como ela costuma ser exibicionista... Falei com ela há um tempo e praticamente ela se sentiria mais a vontade fazendo coisas perigosas fora das câmeras. Desde criança andando de traje de banho até em casa.

Aki: É, já fez coisas com o Sora-nii, mas eu respeito isso.

Mitsuki: Sei... A Maya é outra que infelizmente não veio, foi morta na série dela, mas tenho saudades de sua aparência de baratinha.

Maya: Quem morreu? (aparecendo com Aya) Eu vim com meu modelito escolar! Exigência dos outros e olha, ninguém me quis de cabelo curto não.

Aya: Mas me tirou do Masataka... (tristonha)

Mitsuki: Bom te ver Maya, agora... Depois do ocorrido o que aconteceu?

Aya: Seus ensinamentos seriam seguidos pelo Bob e Souichiro também.

Maya: Ninguém queria minha morte de forma alguma. Então foi exigência dos fãs sabia?

Mitsuki: Como a Niele.

Maya: Exatamente!

Aya: Queria vir, mas a minha irmã chegou antes, sabe?

Maya: (mudando para forma criança) Por causa disso que queriam a mim, sabe?

Mitsuki: Sorte que sou mais alta, e agora vamos a mais música com a Banda Loki e Run e Kyoko!

(palco ao som de Help!)

Mitsuki: Deixa eu bater um papo com o Takatoshi...

Shino: Se quer falar com ele, fale comigo! Não quero que ele te leve para a cama mesmo sendo uma loli!

Takatoshi: O que ela quis dizer é que tem receio da situação que pensa que tenho, mas não tenho, sabe?

Mitsuki: Perfeitamente... Takatoshi, como você superou isso?

Takatoshi: Foi bom estar no jogo e algo tinha que acontecer quando começou a rolar a queda dos japoneses. Foi ótimo. Agora é resistir ao grêmio escolar no ano seguinte, sabe?

Shino: MMM-HMP! (pigarreando) Como presidente do conselho de classe, afirmo que meu vie esteve agindo muito bem em sua estadia, de forma alguma pensou em algo pervertido e admiro isso. Pelo menos na Fazenda Anime não é lugar para posições depravadas e outrod pensamentos sujos que você tem na cabeça, lembra disso, Takatoshi?

Mitsuki: Melhor ir para o lado da Isurugi.

Shino: Nada disso! Eu ainda tenho a dizer que não quero que ele diga... (palavras censuradas) E é só isso.

Takatoshi: Que boquinha suja essa...

Mitsuki: Ainda bem que nossos fãs não ouviram. Isurugi Mio...

Isurugi: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! Tira esse bicho de dentro de mim!

Mitsuki: Calma, o que houve?

Isurugi: Tem um bicho nojento dentro de mim! Não quero ele em mim, tira! Tira! Tira!

Mitsuki: Himari?

Himari: (aparece na forma de gato) É o que merece por mexer com o Jovem Mestre!

Mitsuki: Não te chamei ainda! Volta para onde veio! (sentando com Isurugi) Não sabia que tinha medo de gatos!

Isurugi: Não pude trazer o porquinho porque ele quis passar um tempo com a Arashiko. Mas isso é pior que ser aliciada pela Yumi-san! Mas quando cheguei no joog, achei que podia dar o máximo de mim... Mas estou safisfeita com meu resultado, fiquei mais próxima da Aoi e muito mais.

Mitsuki: Bom para você. Kyoko... Cadê a Run?

Kyoko: Trouxe ela de volta!

Run: Eu quero o Rito-san! A Lala não merece ele!

Kyoko: Sossega, ele também confessou seu amor.

Run: Não basta! Eu quero ele no meu corpo e dividindo teto comigo!

Mitsuki: Por que não cantam um pouco e esquecem isso?

Run: Isso mesmo! E quem sabe ele fique comigo!

Kyoko: Na próxima aprontamos uma surpresa, OK?

(palco ao som de Oshichau Zo!)

Mitsuki: Agora sim, temos a presença de Rito e Lala, com a Haruna!

Rito: Eu espero que... RUN-CHAN, NÃO!

BOOF! (Run se joga em Rito)

Run: Por que demorou, eu queria tanto você comigo!

Lala: Mas ele é meu!

Run: Você não o merece só porque estuda e vive com ele, além de pegar nos seus peitos! Aqui Rito-san... Pega nos meus!

Rito: Run-chan, por favor...

PAFF! (Run é desmaiada com um baque)

Haruna: Desculpa, mas era necessário!

Mitsuki: Que obsessão, hein?

Haruna: Eu que o diga... Não pode ser como... AHHH! (aliciada por Risa e Mio)

Risa: Ih! Haruna-chan, lingerie de bichinhos? Não cresceu para isso não?

Mio: E olha, seus seios não deixam nada a desejar como a bunda!

Mitsuki: Quem convidou vocês?

Mio: Nós viemos porque ela convidou!

Mitsuki: A Haruna não o fez!

Risa: Falamos da Lala! Agora deixa a gente em paz!

Lala: É! Eu chamei, não é bom?

Mitsuki: TSC! TSC! (eu vou para o Yuuto) Yuuto Amakawa, sei que a Rinko está com você e a Himari, mas sobre o jogo...

Yuuto: Ele foi ótimo Mitsuki, tirei grande vantagem e peso.

Himari: Jovem Mestre, eu queria que você tivesse ficado mais comigo se saísse mais cedo!

Rinko: É! Mas não com as intenções dela, sabe?

Mitsuki: Sei como é! Mas Himari...

Himari: Agora não, anãzinha. Jovem Mestre.

Yuuto: HIMARI? (vendo a garota quase mostrar os seios) Fecha sua roupa Himari!

Rinko: (virando a visão de Yuuto) Yuuto, por que olhar para o meu se você tem a mim? Hein? (pose inocente)

Mitsuki: Bom as duas se acalmarem e agora antes de anunciar os convidados, vamos a mais um concerto!

(palco ao som de Now Loading... Sky!)

Mitsuki: Nem quero imaginar a surpresa delas... Bola, o que acha da sua banda participando?

Bola: Está ótimo, fora que a Lulu está vendo de camarote!

Rosa: É bom para ele, mas acho que só para ele.

Bola: Sei como é.

Lulu: Bola fala aí como estão sendo nossas aventuras!

Mitsuki: Falando nisso, o Cebola teve cois importante a fazer. Na verdade a Mônica não quis ele aqui de novo, deve ser isso... Bom, segundas intenções ou ciúmes, talvez! Não importa, Bola qual foi o seu melhor momento?

Lulu: Acho que o melhor momento foi se reencontrar com os amigos, fora eu e a banda, claro!

Rosa: MM-HMM! Acho que não tenho como competir, mas por outro lado, só fico de coração partido, sabe?

Bola: Nem tanto Rosa, nem tanto.

Mitsuki: Vamos aos outros começando pelo lado da Aoi! A tripulação de Catia e os velhos conhecidos... Kuune, não incomoda você aparecer assim de roupa de banho?

Kuune: Sim, mas quando a Chaika inventou de colocar a gente no simulador em climas frios.

Durel: Aparecemos assim quando negociamos a paz na Terra e nosso planeta. E conseguimos a negociação...

Melwin: Como vice-capitã, acho que nós tivemos mais que uma vantagem nisso ganhando um tempo até livrarmos a Terra de Dogisia.

Mitsuki: Caçada de cães e gatos é puro clichê.

Chaika: Concordo! Comparado à Doutora perder jogos é raro de acontecer.

Mitsuki: Não entendi, pode repetir?

Melwin: Mesmo que estudemos os jogos da Terra ela nunca perdia.

Durel: Envolvendo inteligência.

Kuune: Mas se o assunto e sorte queríamos te despir, lembra?

Chaika: Estou com a Kuune, vai tirar a roupa quando jogarmos jogos de azar!

Mitsuki: Parece que querem isso mesmo! Eris, Manami e Kio estão com a Aoi... Vamos a mais uma música agora!

(palco ao som de THX!)

Mitsuki: Run e Kyoko, que roupas são essas?

Run: (atuando) Eu sou Blue Metallic, inimiga da Magical Kyoko HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Kyoko: E eu o Grande Rei Demônio, mas graças a um código em um jogo de RPG, sou invencível!

Mitsuki: Voltando ao mundo real, como conseguiram as roupas?

Kyoko: Nossos figurinos, sabe?

Mitsuki: Tem certeza?

Run: É, em só atuamos como também cantamos juntinhas, sabia? E quero o Rito-kun para mim!

Mitsuki: Vai sonhando!

Kyoko: Nao é impossível, só isso!

Mitsuki: Vamos ver os outros, do lado da Niele e do Fox, começando pela equipe... Luke não é muito de ver ou aparecer na TV, então como é a sensação de vê-lo na final?

Kenji: Um burro como ele conseguiu o impossível como quando se fez de inteligente. Mas enfim, foi bom!

Kiko: Todos se deram com os burros n'água, sabia?

Mitsuki: Kiko, diferente do Bob, amigo da Maya, use menos gírias, por favor.

Kiko: Desculpa aí, costume, sabe?

Mitsuki: Geografia ele não é bom, que outra matéria também tira nota vermelha?

Tati: Meu fofucho não vai bem em algumas, mas educação física ele vai bem.

Lisa: Artes também não é de se esperar algo bom!

Mitsuki: Por quê?

Lisa: Burro que só ele é.

Tati: Burro, mas eu amo ele assim mesmo!

Kiko: Por que ele veio, não sei, mero acaso talvez.

Kenji: Mentira, ele veio porque o Luke não aceitou o convite, lembra?

Mitsuki: Ah, foi antes da Fazenda Anime começar. Antes de irmos ao lado da Niele, mais uma música!

(palco ao som de Yamato Nadeshiko Education)

Mitsuki: E agora, Tanya, Vitória, Lisandra e Sandro Galtran... Vitória...

Vitória: Sobre minha presença no Big Brother Japão, me fiz de humana normal quando enjoei daquele omelete. Como semideusa não posso levantar suspeitas, sabia?

Mitsuki: Ah, meu antecessor não falou disso. Mas tudo bem, entendi tudinho!

Tanya: Ver minha prima no jogo já é um presente, melhor que quando tirou o cajado de burra que ela é.

Mitsuki: como assim?

Tanya: Estávamos em uma caverna onde elfos não entram, ela teimou e garantiu ser seguro. Mas quando tirou a fonte de magia... POOF! Virou a arquimaga mais poderosa, e desastrada, de Arton.

Sandro: Ou é de própósito ou sem querer... Nem quero saber.

Lisandra: Calma, jpa acabou, lembra?

Mitsuki: E vocês, o que têm a dizer?

Lisandra: Niele vai consegui ganhar, só isso!

Sandro: Ela é boa amiga, apesar daquelas fitinhas de couro apertadas, sabe?Mitsuki: Eu também não paro de pensar naquelas fitas

Vitória: E eu que meu biquíni é de ouro e rubi? Mas depois disso mudou, tem mais tecido e menos jóias no remake!

Tanya: Pelo menos bem-comportada como eu!

Lisandra: Não me joga na cara, sou uma druida, mas sou honesta, lembra?

(silêncio)

Mitsuki: Está bem, vamos ao que interessa com nossos finalistas!

(Niele, Fox e Aoi chegam no campo de eliminação)

Mitsuki: Bem-vindos à nossa final da Fazenda Anime, não teve moleza, mas tivemos água fria e bichos cercando não é?

Fox: Avesruzes e lhamas, melhor cortar, deixando o básico!

Niele: Nunca vi isso e meu mundo não tem esses bichos do campo não!

Aoi: Nunca cuidei disso.

Mitsuki: Mas é assim no jogo. Agora como se sentiram no jogo.

Aoi: Muito bem, foi até divertido, sabe?

Fox: Pelo menos matar umas aulas, sabe? Pelo menos isso não me garante notas vermelhas!

Mitsuki: E você Niele?

Niele: Estou aqui apenas para me divertir, mas se eu vencer, será ótimo!

Fox: Mais do que isso.

Aoi: Será por causa dos seus peitos ou...

Niele: Longe disso!

Mitsuki: Sei disso... Agora vamos ao que interessa. Vocês foram bem, conseguiram novas amizades, fizeram o que podiam e, é claro, soubaram também da importância do jogo. Mas hoje anunciaremos o vencedor entre vocês três! Aoi chegou aqui mais tarde, mas não a impediu de garantir bons resultados e até ser a Fazendeira umas vezes. Niele chegou aqui mais porque ela é bonita de causar inveja também à Maya e Aki, perdão a elas... E o Fox, demonstrou alguma graça trocando os ditados populares. Aqui os últimos serão sempre os últimos. Naverdade os primeiros como ele não diria. E agora... Pode festejar o primeiro lugar o vencedor. E é Nielendorane!

Niele: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH! EU NÃO ACREDITO!

Aoi: Foi ótimo para você!

Fox: Ótimo? Foi espetacular, ela superou, não, excedeu as expectativas esperadas!

Aoi: Eu concordo!

Mitsuki: Fox, Aoi, não fiquem chateados, como terceiro e segundo colocados ganham um bônus de 100 e 500 mil ienes! Está bom?

Fox: Melhor impossível!

Aoi: Está ótimo mesmo!

Niele: HA! Eu vou adorar sair às compras e muito mais, mas minha felicidade é com os amigos mesmo!

Mitsuki: Tem certeza?

Niele: Sim! E o meu Sandrinho está me esperando!

Mitsuki: Essa é a Niele que conhecemos, boa noite e até a próxima edição!

FIM


End file.
